Bridge Over Troubled Water
by Malu Chan
Summary: .Tradução.  Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmett proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou um outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DA MALU: ATENÇÃO!**  
>Galera, essa fic era traduzida pela Fla Doomsday. A GRANDE maioria dos capítulos foram traduzidos por ela. Até o capítulo 2223, mais ou menos, foi ela que traduziu e eu só estou POSTANDO aqui. Ela não está podendo mais traduzir essa fic, então eu estou assumindo os últimos caps.

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong> Bridge Over Troubled Water  
><strong>Autor:<strong> IwantaWerewolfForMyself  
><strong>Tradutor:<strong> Fla Doomsday  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmett proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou um outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Romance/Drama  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> M  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Emmett/Bella

**N/A:** Espero que todos gostem dessa história. Por favor, deixem uma review!

**N/T (Fla):** Sim, estou a traduzir mais uma fic Twilight Long, e essa com um casal que ninguém por aqui parece gostar. Espero mudar essa idéia, por que mudei de idéia por causa dessa fic. No original se tem mais de 900 reviews, e todas elogiando e querendo mais e mais E/B. Isso deve significar algo, não?  
>A autora foi um amor, cinco minutos depois que mandei a mensagem sobre a tradução, ela me respondeu autorizando. Total me apaixonei por ela, super gente boa e totalmente feliz por ter alguém que queria traduzir a história.<br>O link da fic e do perfil dela estão no meu perfil, podem ver a fic linda em inglês, já completa. Mas vejam a tradução também. ;D  
>A Marilia se afundou nessa fic comigo também, e nem ao menos perguntou que fic era antes de aceitar. E te amarei eternamente por isso. Fato! Essa realmente é companheira, de verdade. Espero mesmo mudar a idéia das pessoas sobre esse shipper, e espero que a fic agrade quem já leu outras traduções minhas.<br>Boa Leitura e comentem!

**N/B:** Vou falar que estou amando essa fic, e que é uma honra a Fla ter me deixado beta-la. Te amo, Fla, por confiar mais essa fic a mim (L². Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><em>When you're weary, feeling small,<em>  
><em>When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all;<em>  
><em>I'm on your side when times get rough<em>  
><em>And friends just can't be found,<em>  
><em>Like a bridge over troubled water<em>  
><em>I will lay me down.<em>  
><em>Like a bridge over troubled water<em>  
><em>I will lay me down.<em>  
><em>When you're down and out,<em>  
><em>When you're on the street,<em>  
><em>When evening falls so hard<em>  
><em>I will comfort you.<em>  
><em>I'll take your part.<em>  
><em>When darkness comes<em>  
><em>And pain is all around,<em>  
><em>Like a bridge over troubled water<em>  
><em>I will lay me down.<em>  
><em>Like a bridge over troubled water<em>  
><em>I will lay me down.<em>  
><em>Sail on silvergirl,<em>  
><em>Sail on by.<em>  
><em>Your time has come to shine.<em>  
><em>All your dreams are on their way.<em>  
><em>See how they shine.<em>  
><em>If you need a friend<em>  
><em>I'm sailing right behind.<em>  
><em>Like a bridge over troubled water<em>  
><em>I will ease your mind.<em>  
><em>Like a bridge over troubled water<em>  
><em>I will ease your mind.<em>

_by Simon and Garfunkel_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Retorno Para Forks<strong>

**Emmett POV**

"Rosie! Deixe-me entrar!" Bati na porta, fazendo-a tremer nas dobradiças. "Deixe-me entrar no quarto. Não acha que está sendo ridícula?"

Sem resposta. Não esperava realmente algo diferente. Mas eu precisava entrar em nosso, ou desde que eu não dormia ou pisava dentro do quarto por uma semana, o quarto _dela_. Minhas roupas e tudo mais ainda estavam lá, mas Rosalie não parecia estar incomodada com isso. Toda manhã ela jogava algumas roupas para fora do quarto para que eu tivesse algo para vestir, mas fora isso, era como se eu não existisse.

Suspirei e me afastei da porta. Eu poderia simplesmente destruí-la, mas isso não me ajudaria com Rosie. Recentemente não tinha certeza se qualquer coisa poderia ajudar. Ela está temperamental desde que saímos de Forks ou desde a festa de aniversário desastrosa.

Seis meses não era muito tempo para um vampiro, mas até minha paciência tinha limite. Eu não entendia o porquê dela estar agindo como estava. De algum modo, ela acreditava que eu a traira porque fiquei do lado de Alice na questão de não querer deixar Forks. Eu ainda estava convencido de que tinha sido um erro deixar a cidade e Bella para trás sem muito mais que eu 'adeus'. Edward era um idiota se achava que isso resolveria, mas eu não pude dizer isso a ele, porque ele não queria ser encontrado. Meus pensamentos sobre Edward também eram razão para minha última briga com Rosie. Ela estava feliz que Edward deixara Bella e quando eu discordava dela no assunto, ela implicava.

"Emmett?" Alice chamou com sua voz suave.

Virei-me, vendo-a parada na escada, seu rosto estava preocupado. Nunca era uma boa coisa quando Alice estava preocupada.

Andei até ela. "O que tem, Alice?

Ela balançou a cabeça como que para clarear a mente. "Preciso te pedir um favor."

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas, arqueando-as de um jeito insinuante. "Nós dois somos casados. Não acha que Jasper pode te fazer _esse_ favor?" brinquei. Meu sorriso sumiu quando ela sorriu forçadamente. Algo estava definitivamente errado.

"Uma visão?" perguntei preocupado.

"Sim." Ela murmurou. "Eu vi Laurent indo para Forks, procurar Bella. Ele vai matá-la."

"Quando?" Perguntei imediatamente.

"Hoje ou amanhã." Ela disse hesitante. "Tenho tentando encontrar Edward, mas ele ignora minhas ligações e não sei onde ele está agora. Jasper e eu vamos tentar achá-lo e colocar alguma razão em sua cabeça. Bella precisa dele, ela... não está bem."

Assenti. "O que quer que eu faça?"

"Pensei que poderia voar para Forks e proteger Bella de Laurent."

"Claro." Respondi sem hesitar.

A porta do quarto de Rosalie se abriu rapidamente e ela saiu, me fitando. "Você não vai." Ordenou com uma voz gelada.

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas, cruzei os braços na frente do peito. "Está errada. Eu vou."

"Se você for, não precisa voltar pra mim." Ela desapareceu, voltando para dentro do quarto.

"Ótimo!" respondi. Me cansei dela me dizendo o que fazer. Ela já estaria calma quando eu voltasse de Forks e então poderíamos conversar sobre tudo e, com esperança, ter uma longa e apaixonada hora fazendo as pazes.

Alice parecia desconfortável com a situação, mas ela não disse nada. "Antes que vá, eu deveria dizer que Bella está muito mal agora. Seria bom se você ficasse de olho nela alguns dias, enquanto Jasper e eu vamos atrás de Edward."

"Sem problemas, Alice." Assegurei. "Apenas vou fazer as…" desisti, meus olhos fitando a porta fechada do meu quarto com Rosalie. "Eu acho que acharei algumas roupas em nossa casa em Forks." Disse encolhendo os ombros.

Normalmente Alice teria dito algo como 'Rosie vai voltar atrás' ou 'vocês vão resolver as coisas', mas dessa vez ela ficou em silêncio. O que ela sabia? Ela tinha visto algo sobre mim e Rosalie em sua visão? Como que percebendo minhas suspeitas, ela me deu um sorriso enorme e afagou meu braço. "Eu e Jasper vamos partir. Tem certeza que consegue cuidar de Laurent sozinho?" perguntou.

Fiz minha melhor cara de ofendido. "Mas é claro."

Ela sorriu pra mim. "Corra para pegar o vôo." Com isso ela empurrou uma passagem de avião na minha mão e desceu as escadas.

Não perdi mais tempo e fui direto para o aeroporto.

**x.x**

Não levei muito tempo para correr do aeroporto em Seattle para nossa casa em Forks. Entrei na garagem e pulei em meu amado Wrangler, ligando o motor assim que fechei a porta. Com toda a velocidade dirigi para onde eu sabia que Bella e o pai dela viviam. Talvez ela estivesse lá. Seria mais fácil.

Quando entrei na rua da casa dela, vi que a caminhonete dela não estava lá. "Merda." Murmurei pra mim mesmo.

Como eu deveria encontrá-la? Sai do carro e rodeei a casa, tomando cuidado para que os vizinhos não me vissem. A janela de Bella estava um pouco aberta. Pulei e me segurei no peitoril da janela, abrindo o vidro com minha outra mão. Levantei-me e entrei no quarto de Bella. Senti-me como um perseguidor ou algo parecido, mas preciso sentir o cheiro dela se quisesse encontrá-la de algum modo. Fechei meus olhos e inalei bem fundo.

Isso foi quase meu fim. Pela primeira vez eu entendi como o sangue de Bella afetava Edward daquele jeito. O cheiro dela não estava 'cantando' pra mim como fez com Edward, mas teve um efeito de despertar em mim. Eu tinha planejado caçar hoje, mas quando Alice me pediu para voar para Forks, tive que cancelar a caçada. Só poderia esperar que isso não se provasse ser um erro.

Quando decorei o cheiro dela, pulei da janela e segui meu nariz. Corri o mais rápido que consegui, mas algumas vezes quase perdi o caminho do cheiro dela porque ela estava dirigindo a caminhonete.

Corri pela floresta quando um outro cheiro, um perigoso, encheu meus sentidos. _Laurent_. Um leve rosnar escapou de meus lábios e corri ainda mais pela mata. Percebi para onde estava indo. Para a clareira de Edward. Ela deveria estar sentindo saudades dele, se ainda ia para lá. Alice provavelmente estava certa. Bella não estava bem. Edward idiota. Ele deveria saber.

E então eu ouvi a voz de Laurent. Para minha sorte, o vento estava soprando meu cheiro para longe dele ou ele teria me sentindo ali. Pude ver suas costas.

"Ela pensou ser mais apropriado te matar do que a Edward – uma reviravolta justa, parceiro por parceiro. Ela me pediu para marcar território para ela, por assim dizer. Não imaginei que você seria tão fácil de achar. Então talvez o plano dela seja falho – aparentemente não será a vingança que ela imaginou, já que você parece não significar muito para ele, se ele a deixou aqui, desprotegida." Ele disse.

Tinha que admitir que Laurent tinha razão. Edward – nós todos – deixamos Bella desprotegida. Ela parecia pensar isso também, porque ela parecia verdadeiramente devastada.

Sai das sombras para a campina. "Ela não está desprotegida." Disse em um longo rosnado.

Laurent virou-se, sua expressão em uma mistura de choque e surpresa. Bella entretanto, aparentava ter visto um fantasma. Ela piscou para mim antes que o alívio inundasse sua face. Ela deu um passo a frente, para perto de mim, mas também para perto de Laurent, e ele percebeu. Os olhos dele fitando-a por um momento antes de se voltar a me olhar. Ele estava com sede, muita sede.

"Está sozinho?" ele perguntou encantado.

Sorri para ele, revelando meus dentes. "Isso importa?" disse casualmente.

Eu era mais forte que ele, isso estava claro, mas não estava certo se conseguiria alcançá-lo rápido se ele decidisse atacar Bella. Edward sempre fora o mais rápido de nós. Por sorte Laurent não sabia disso. Bella estava me olhando esperançosa o tempo todo.

Ouvi um farfalhar e então senti o cheiro deles, Laurent também sentiu, e ele se virou para mim com medo nos olhos. Congelei, procurando na floresta por um sinal do que eu estava sentindo o cheiro. Laurent se moveu para perto de mim, afastando-se de Bella, os olhos dele focados em algo atrás dela. Então vi o enorme lobo preto sair da floresta e fiquei tenso, preparando para lutar com meu inimigo mortal.

"Bella, venha pra cá." Ordenei.

Bella olhou para trás, vendo o lobo e correndo na minha direção. Laurent estava chocado demais com a visão do lobo para se importar com os movimentos de Bella.

Não estava ansioso por uma luta com um lobisomem, mas com o pacto ou não, defenderia a mim e Bella, se necessário. Bella chegou perto de mim e se pressionou contra mim, me abraçando pela cintura com seus braços pequenos. Assustei-me, não acostumado com contato humano. Não respirei, também não tirei meus olhos do lobo que se aproximava. Quatro lobos seguiram o preto e eu sabia que lutar contra eles seriam sem propósito. Correr não era uma opção também, já que eles são tão rápidos quanto vampiros. Jasper teria bolado alguma grande estratégia em uma situação como essa, mas ele não estava aqui.

"O que… que eles são?" Bella sussurrou, fitando os lobos e tremendo.

"Lobisomens." Respondi sem hesitar. O lobo negro deixou um rosnado bravo escapar por que revelei seu segredo.

"O que eles querem?" Bella perguntou com medo.

"Matar o inimigo deles. Vampiros." Disse com um sorriso torto.

Bella engasgou em horror. Claro, _ela_ estava horrorizada com aquela situação. Qualquer ser humano estaria aliviado.

"Não." Ela disse, mas os lobos já estavam fechando o cerco em nós e em Laurent. Acho que a única razão para ainda não terem nos atacado era a presença de Bella. Ela se segurou em mim com força, e eles não poderiam me atacar sem machucá-la no processo.

Laurent correu para a floresta e dois lobos o seguiram, rosnando e salivando.

De repente Bella moveu seu corpo completamente para frente do meu, ainda me abraçando na cintura bem forte. "Não o machuquem!" ela pediu.

Bella boba, tentando proteger um vampiro. "Essa é terra dos Cullen. Estará violando o pacto se nos atacar." Avisei-os.

Dois dos lobos mudaram para sua forma humana enquanto um deles continuava transformado em lobo.

Bella deixou uma exclamação escapar e virou o rosto para o outro lado quando viu o homem nu. Sorriu, apesar de situação não ser engraçada. Ela corou violentamente e o veneno começou a inundar minha boca, lembrando-me de que não me alimentei por muito tempo. Desviei meus olhos do pescoço de Bella e olhei os homens. Eles devem ter percebido a direção de meus olhos, pois aproximaram-se, começando a estremecerem enquanto o lobo castanho-avermelhado rosnava para mim.

"O pacto diz que é proibido que mordam um humano." Disse de uma só vez o homem mais alto, olhando para Bella.

"Ele não vai me morder!" gritou Bella indignada, surpreendendo o homem.

O lobo castanho-avermelhado se transformou agora, e então um rapaz alto parou perto dos outros.

"Jacob?" exclamou Bella, me soltando e virando-se de frente para o homem.

"Bella, venha conosco." Pediu esse tal Jacob, bravo comigo.

"Jake, você não fala comigo há dias." Ela murmurou nervosa. "Não vou com você. Emmett me levará para casa."

"Bella, sai de perto do sanguessuga." Disse o garoto.

"Não." Ela disse teimando. "Ele é um Cullen. Ele vai me proteger. Não vou permitir que o ataque por algo que ele não fez."

O mais alto colocou uma mão no ombro do garoto, olhando para Bella. "Está certa de que ele não vai lhe morder?" perguntou.

Bella não hesitou em responder. "Sim."

A confiança dela me fez sentir um pouco culpado, porque eu não conseguia respirar de medo de cravar meus dentes na garganta dela.

"Os olhos dele contam uma história diferente." Disse o homem.

Bella olhou pra mim e então vi medo passando por seu rosto, porque eu sabia que meus olhos estavam negros como carvão agora. Mas após um momento, determinação afastou o medo do rosto dela. "Eu confio nele. Emmett nunca me machucaria." Afirmou.

Ela pegou minha mão nas dela e seu calor me acertou de uma só vez. Senti seu pulso por debaixo da veia e tive que me concentrar muito para não atacá-la. _Ela confia em mim. Ela confia em mim._ Disse isso para mim mesmo várias vezes.

Os três lobisomens nos olhavam preocupados, e o garoto, Jacob, parecia que estava inclinado a me atacara e pegar Bella.

Ela os ignorou e me puxou para a floresta. Segui-a, olhando para trás constantemente para ter certeza que nenhum dos lobos tentaria me atacar pelas costas.

"Seu carro está longe?" Bella sussurrou eventualmente. Seu rosto estava tenso, porque ela provavelmente estava refletindo sobre tudo que acabara de acontecer nos últimos minutos.

"Meu carro está na sua casa. Eu corri." Respondi, mantendo meus olhos afastados dela no caso dela corar outra vez.

"Ohh…" ela murmurou. "Levará duas horas para chegarmos ao meu carro andando." Ela parecia cansada e triste, mais triste do que já a vi ou a qualquer outro ser humano.

"Talvez no seu passo de lesma." Brinquei e ela me olhou hesitante. Agachei-me, assustando-a ligeiramente. "Suba, seremos mais rápidos assim."

Ela rodeou minha cintura com as pernas e seu calor se espalhou por minhas costas. Era uma situação estranha, a uma sensação que eu não estava nem um pouco acostumado. Eu quase perdi o controle quando ela me abraçou pelo pescoço, trazendo os pulsos frágeis a centímetros de minha boca. Fechei os olhos. _Ela confia em mim. Ela confia em mim._ Disse isso para mim mesmo e corri pela floresta com ela em minhas costas. O vento batendo em meu rosto levou o doce cheiro dela embora e eu estava agradecido por isso.

Diminui a velocidade quando chegamos perto da caminhonete dela e a desci bem ao lado. Ela abriu a porta do carro e me olhou com expectativa, esperando que eu entrasse na caminhonete.

"Vou correr atrás de você para ter certeza de que chegará em casa." Disse a ela com um sorriso.

Ela parou. "Não vai comigo?" parecia magoada.

Passei uma mão por meu cabelo. "Acredite em mim, Bella, você _não_ quer sentar em uma cabine comigo agora." Murmurei com uma risada sombria.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas por um momento antes de olhar em meus olhos e entender. Ela deu um passo atrás. Perguntei-me brevemente se Edward alguma vez a assustou daquele jeito, mas afastei esse pensamento de minha mente. Não gostei muito de assustá-la.

"Ohh..." ela suspirou, balançando a cabeça. "Ok."

Ela entrou no carro, colocando a chave na ignição. Devagar ela levantou os olhos do volante, me olhando incerta. "Edward?" sussurrou esperançosa.

Balancei a cabeça, vendo a dor enchendo seus olhos. "Alice teve uma visão e me pediu para vir cuidar de você. Não sabemos onde Edward está se escondendo." Expliquei.

Ela não disse nada por um momento e achei que ela fosse começar a chorar. "Não vai me deixar, vai?" me perguntou com um pouco de medo, me olhando com aqueles olhos grandes e castanhos.

Ela queria que eu ficasse? Eu não era o Edward. "Vou ficar por um tempo, para ter certeza que está a salvo." Assegurei.

O rosto dela relaxou apenas um pouco. "Ok."

"Agora dirija para casa. Ficarei de olho em você." Disse.

"Verei você outra vez?"

Sorri, esperando animá-la um pouco. Não conseguia vê-la tão... quebrada. "Vou caçar hoje a noite, mas amanhã vou segui-la por todos os lados. Pense em mim como seu perseguidor particular."

Ela sorriu pra mim. Gostei de vê-la assim e prometi a mim mesmo que tentaria fazê-la sorrir várias vezes enquanto ficasse em Forks.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Tradução da música.

_Ponte sobre águas revoltas_  
><em>Quando você estiver exausta, sentindo-se deprimida<em>  
><em>Quando as lágrimas estiverem em seus olhos<em>  
><em>Eu as enxugarei todas<em>  
><em>Eu estou ao seu lado<em>  
><em>Oh, quando os tempos ficarem difíceis<em>  
><em>E os amigos não mais puderem ser encontrados<em>  
><em>Como uma ponte sobre águas revoltas<em>  
><em>Eu me deitarei<em>  
><em>Como uma ponte sobre águas revoltas<em>  
><em>Eu me deitarei<em>  
><em>Quando você estiver chateada e fora<em>  
><em>Quando você estiver na rua<em>  
><em>Quando a noite descer pesadamente<em>  
><em>Eu a confortarei<em>  
><em>Eu a ajudarei<em>  
><em>Oh, quando a escuridão vier<em>  
><em>E a dor estiver por perto<em>  
><em>Como uma ponte sobre águas revoltas<em>  
><em>Eu me deitarei<em>  
><em>Como uma ponte sobre águas revoltas<em>  
><em>Eu me deitarei<em>  
><em>Continue a viver em brilho<em>  
><em>Continue vivendo<em>  
><em>Sua hora chegou para brilhar<em>  
><em>Todos os seus sonhos estão a caminho<em>  
><em>Veja como eles brilham<em>  
><em>E se você precisar de um amigo<em>  
><em>Eu estarei logo atrás<em>  
><em>Como uma ponte sobre águas revoltas<em>  
><em>Eu acalmarei sua mente<em>  
><em>Como uma ponte sobre águas revoltas<em>  
><em>Eu acalmarei sua mente<em>

**N/a:** Essa história muda de POV entre o Emmett e a Bella. Espero que esteja tudo bem.

**N/T:** Quando vi que iram ter dois POV fiquei feliz, de POV da Bella somente já me bastava os livros. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo anterior, e gostem desse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota da Malu:** Gente, às pessoas que me perguntaram por review, mas não estavam logadas e não deixaram e-mail: eu vou postar um capítulo por semana, provavelmente na sexta, ok?

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong> Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Autor:** IwantaWerewolfForMyself

**Tradutor:** Fla Doomsday

**Resumo:** Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmett proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou um outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Ship:** Emmett/Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – Retorno para Forks<strong>

**Bella POV**

"Ela pensou ser mais apropriado te matar do que a Edward – uma reviravolta justa, parceiro por parceiro. Ela me pediu para marcar território para ela, por assim dizer. Não imaginei que seria tão fácil te achar. Então talvez o plano dela seja falho – aparentemente não será a vingança que ela imaginou, já que você parece não significar muito para ele, se ele a deixou aqui, desprotegida." Laurent disse.

Eu não deveria ter vindo à clareira. Esse pensamento ficava se repetindo em minha cabeça enquanto vi Laurent parado a alguns passos de mim. O que eu esperava alcançar? Eu realmente pensei que estaria mais perto de Edward desse jeito? O buraco em meu peito queimou com força, quase tão forte quanto no dia em que Edward me deixou sozinha na floresta. Doía tanto pensar nele. Laurent estava certo, Edward me deixou aqui, desprotegida. Eu não significava nada para ele.

E então vi os olhos de Laurent pegar fogo com a sede dele, pensei que talvez fosse melhor assim. Talvez fosse bom que ele terminasse com minha tristeza em alguns momentos. E como ele disse, Victoria estava atrás de mim e se ele não me matasse agora, ela com certeza me mataria depois e talvez até matasse Charlie.

Mesmo assim, estava com medo de morrer. Fechei meus olhos, esperei que Laurent me atacasse.

"Ela não está desprotegida." De repente rosnou uma voz familiar.

Abri meus olhos e engasguei quando vi Emmett parado a alguns metros atrás de Laurent. Pisquei algumas vezes, tentando ter certeza de que não estava imaginando coisas. Não, ele estava aqui. Olhei envolta procurando pelos outros, mas ele parecia estar sozinho. Por um momento fiquei decepcionada, mas então alívio me inundou. Emmett estava aqui!

Laurent se virou, ficando de costas para mim. Acho que ele não estava esperando que alguém fosse impedi-lo que ele me tivesse como jantar.

Dei um passo para frente, querendo estar perto de Emmett, mas parei quando os olhos de Laurent voltaram-se para mim, me seguindo. Fiquei tensa, esperando que não tivesse atiçado seu instinto de caça. Emmett não desviou seus olhos do outro vampiro e eventualmente Laurent voltou a olhá-lo.

"Está sozinho?" Laurent perguntou encantado.

Deus, Laurent estava pensando em lutar com Emmett por minha causa? Senti-me mal. Eu não queria que Emmett se machucasse. Fitei-o, olhando seu corpo enorme. E então, percebi que Emmett era muito mais forte que Laurent.

Emmett sorriu para ele. "Isso importa?" disse casualmente. Ele disse com um sorriso selvagem, mostrando os dentes.

Ele parecia bem assustador nesse momento. Eu sempre achei que Emmett era o mais assustador de todos os Cullen.

Congelei quando os dois pararam, olhando ao redor, preocupados. Laurent começou a se afastar de mim e indo na direção de Emmett. O que estava acontecendo?

"Bella, venha pra cá." Emmett disse de repente, a voz urgente.

Ouvi um barulho as minhas costas e virei-me, meus olhos se arregalando em choque. Uma enorme forma negra saiu das árvores em minha direção. O urso. Mas não parecia um urso, parecia um lobo.

Lembrei das palavras de Emmett e corri para ele, esperando não atiçar Laurent com meus movimentos, mas ele estava muito chocado com a aparição do lobo. Me perguntei porque. Com certeza não era nada difícil para um vampiro matar um lobo, mas até Emmett parecia tenso.

Parei ao lado de Emmett e encostei-me nele, abraçando seu corpo enorme com força. Segurei um suspiro de alegria quando senti o frio de seu corpo passando por suas roupas e chegando a meu corpo. Eu senti falta da sensação de pele gelada, eu senti falta dos _meus_ vampiros. Vi pelo canto de meus olhos mais e mais lobos seguindo o primeiro. Eles eram grandes demais para serem lobos normais.

"O que… que eles são?" sussurrou contra o peito de Emmett.

"Lobisomens." Respondeu sem hesitar.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e levantei minha cabeça para olhar Emmett em descrença, mas os olhos dele estava fixos nos lobos que se aproximavam. Ele parecia preocupado, muito preocupado. O que poderia preocupar um vampiro que gostava de lutar com ursos-cinzentos irritados?

"O que eles querem?" perguntei com medo.

"Matar o inimigo dele. Vampiros." Ele disse com um sorriso torto.

Engasguei em horror. Os lobos queriam matar Emmett? Porquê?

"Não." Engasguei. Não conseguia suportar a idéia de Emmett sendo morto porque ele estava tentando me proteger. Eu não queria perdê-lo. Eu tinha perdido Edward, e também Jacob. Eu não sobreviveria se perdesse outra pessoa que eu gostava.

Laurent correu para a floresta e dois lobos o seguiram, rosnando e salivando.

Os três lobos que ficaram estavam observando Emmett e minha boca ficou muito seca. Não podia deixar que o matassem.

Movi-me um pouco para que meu corpo ficasse na frente do de Emmett e o abracei ainda mais forte. "Não o machuquem!" pedi. Provavelmente eles nem ouviriam.

Emmett me fitou quando ele falou, seu peito vibrando por debaixo de minha bochecha. "Essa é terra dos Cullen. Estará violando o pacto se nos atacar."

De repente dois dos lobos começaram a estremecer e então Sam Uley e Embry estavam parados onde os animais estiveram antes, e eles estavam _muito_ pelados.

Deixei escapar uma exclamação e virei meu rosto rapidamente, fechando meus olhos com força. Senti o calor subindo para minhas bochechas e pressionei minhas cabeça ainda mais perto do frio do corpo de Emmett.

Um rosnado interrompeu o silêncio que se seguiu e eu abri meus olhos, vendo como o lobo castanho-avermelhado parava perto de Sam e Embry.

"O pacto diz que é proibido que mordam um humano." Disse Sam friamente, seus olhos em mim.

"Ele não vai me morder!" gritei irritada. Emmett tinha vindo me proteger e não para beber meu sangue.

Agora o lobo castanho-avermelhado começava a se transformar em...

"Jacob?" exclamei. Soltei a cintura de Emmett, virando-me para meu melhor amigo. Que não falava comigo há dias, como me lembrei. Ele era um lobisomem! Provavelmente essa era a razão pela qual ele não queria me ver mais. Eu tentei me manter focada no rosto dele, ignorando o fato de que ele estava tão pelado quanto Sam e Embry.

"Bella, venha conosco." Pediu Jacob.

"Jake, você não fala comigo há dias." murmurei nervosa. "Não vou com você. Emmett me levará para casa."

"Bella, sai de perto do sanguessuga." Jacob disse mais firme dessa vez, seus olhos negros me pedindo isso.

"Não." disse. "Ele é um Cullen. Ele vai me proteger. Não vou permitir que o ataque por algo que ele não fez." Queria fazer tantas perguntas a Emmett. Talvez Edward tenho pedido que ele viesse. Talvez Edwad estivesse em algum lugar ali perto.

"Está certa de que ele não vai lhe morder?" a voz de Sam interrompeu meus pensamentos.

"Sim." Respondi.

"Os olhos dele contam uma história diferente." Ele disse.

Levantei minha cabeça e olhei para o rosto pálido, mas lindo de Emmett, esperando ver olhos âmbar. Senti medo crescer em mim quando fitei dentro de seus olhos negros como piche. Ele precisava caçar. Percebi que ele não estava respirando, provavelmente segurando a vontade de atacar. Mas eu conhecia Emmett. Ele não me machucaria.

"Eu confio nele. Emmett nunca me machucaria." Afirmei.

Segurei sua enorme mão, arrepios passando por minha pele por causa de seu toque frio. Ele ficou tenso, mas me seguiu para a floresta. Eu apenas queria me afastar de Jacob e dos outros.

"Seu carro está longe?" perguntei eventualmente, esperando que o Jeep Wrangler estivesse aqui perto.

"Meu carro está na sua casa. Eu corri." Ele respondeu, sem me olhar.

"Ohh… levará duas horas para chegarmos ao meu carro andando." Não tinha certeza se conseguiria andar até meu carro. Sentia-me exausta.

"Talvez no seu passo de lesma." Emmett brincou e apenas sorri ligeiramente. Quando trombei com ele quando ele se agachou na minha frente. "Suba, seremos mais rápidos assim."

Hesitei por um momento. Mesmo agachado Emmett era imenso. Ele me lembrava uma pedra gigante. Devagar subi em suas costas e pressionei minhas pernas ao redor de seu corpo musculoso. Estar tão perto dele fez com que eu me sentia quente por dentro, mesmo com seu o frio de seu corpo vindo de seu toque.

Rodeei seu pescoço com meus braços antes de me lembrar como essa posição poderia ser perigosa. Tentei não enrijecer com a lembrança de que vampiros adoram enterrar os dentes em pulsos. Eu tinha certeza de que Emmett conseguia ver o pulsar por debaixo da pele que cobria meus pulsos. Eu sabia que ele precisava caçar e esse pensamento não me ajudou a ficar calma. _Deixe de ser boba_, briguei comigo mesmo. Ele era o Emmett. Ele não me machucaria.

Fechei os olhos quando ele começou a correr pela floresta na velocidade da luz. Apenas o vento batendo em meu rosto indicava a velocidade não-humana dos passos.

Quando o senti diminuir o passo, atrevi-me a abrir os olhos, e um momento depois estava parado ao lado de minha caminhonete.

Abri a porta e esperei Emmett dar a volta no carro na direção da porta do passageiro, mas ele não se moveu.

"Vou correr atrás de você para ter certeza que chegara em casa." Ele disse sorrindo, mas evitou me olhar.

Meu coração afundou. "Não vai comigo?"

"Acredite em mim, Bella, você _não_ quer sentar em uma cabine comigo agora."

Parei, mas então meus olhos fitaram seus olhos negros, me lembrando que ele precisava caçar, _muito_. Não consegui não dar um passo para trás, mesmo sabendo que era ridículo. Se Emmett quisesse beber meu sangue, um passo não importaria. Ele franziu a sobrancelha um pouco quando percebeu minha reação e era estranho ver seu rosto diferente do jeito despreocupado de sempre.

"Ohh... Ok." Murmurei sem ter certeza do que dizer.

Entrei no carro, perguntando-me outra vez por que Emmett voltou a Forks. "Edward?" perguntei hesitando em olhar para Emmett.

Ele balançou a cabeça e a dor horrível em meu peito voltou. "Alice teve uma visão e me pediu para vir cuidar de você. Não sabemos onde Edward está se escondendo." Emmett disse isso como que pedindo desculpas, como se fosse culpa dele. Mas eu sabia que não era. Se alguém tinha culpa, era Edward. Ele não ligava pra mim, nem mesmo o suficiente para me defender de Laurent.

Ao menos Emmett tinha voltado, mas então um pensamento horrível passou pela minha mente. "Não vai me deixar, vai?" perguntei arregalando os olhos.

Emmett me fitou por um momento, seu rosto despreocupado. "Vou ficar por um tempo, para ter certeza que está a salvo."

Relaxei, mas ainda estava um pouco preocupada que ele estivesse mentindo. "Ok." Murmurei fracamente.

"Agora dirija para casa. Ficarei de olho em você." Ele disse, afastando-se um passo do carro.

"Verei você outra vez?" odiei-me por soar tão patética, mas não pude evitar.

"Vou caçar hoje à noite, mas amanhã vou segui-la por todos os lados. Pense em mim como seu perseguidor particular." Ele disse com um enorme sorriso.

Sorri para ele também. Esse era o porquê eu gostava de estar com Emmett. Ele sempre encontrava um jeito de me fazer sorrir.

Fechei minha porta e liguei o motor. Rugiu e então eu já estava correndo pra casa. Olhei pela janela traseira de tempos em tempos, mas Emmett não estava a vista. Claro, ele não correria ao meu lado na estrada. _Isso _com certeza chamaria atenção.

Deixei uma risada escapar com esse pensamento e isso me surpreende, pois já fazia semanas desde que me ouvi rindo pela última vez. Estava tão feliz que um deles havia voltado, mesmo que não tivesse sido a pessoa que eu esperava. Afastei esse pensamento de minha mente. Não poderia me permitir pensar nele ou eu quebraria outra vez. Ele não valia a pena. Ele nem se importara em me manter a salvo.

Estava tão perdida em meus pensamentos que fiquei surpresa quando percebi que já estava em casa. A viatura de Charlie estava na entrada. Ele já estava em casa. Já era de se esperar, eu vi o sol se pondo no horizonte. Já era tarde. Com certeza Charlie deveria estar preocupado. Desci do carro e tive um vislumbre de Emmett pulando em seu Wrangler e indo embora.

Eu nem consegui chegar na porta da frente e essa se abriu, e Charlie saiu com uma expressão de pânico. "Bella?" ele disse com um tom de alívio e raiva. "Aonde você estava? Eu estava preocupado!"

Andei em sua direção, sentindo-me culpada por tê-lo deixado preocupado. "Desculpa, pai." Murmurei. "Estava fazendo uma trilha."

"Trilha?" ele repetiu incrédulo. Preparei-me para o sermão que viria a seguir certamente, mas tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em Emmett.

* * *

><p><strong>N.T.:<strong> _Eu idolatro quando o Charlie tem essas reações. *-*_

**N.B.:** _Porque Charlie preocupado é muito fofo._

**N/A:** Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Me digam o que acham!

**N.B.:** Ri muito com esse capítulo. Emmett é realmente hilário *-*


	3. Chapter 3

**Nome:** Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Autor:** IwantaWerewolfForMyself

**Tradutor:** Fla Doomsday

**Resumo:** Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmett proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou um outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Ship:** Emmett/Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Visita Noturna<strong>

**Emmett POV**

Assobiando baixo para mim mesmo, andei em passos humanos envolta da casa de Bella. Não sabia por que senti essa urgência em vir até aqui, mas algo me levava até ela. Eu ainda estava excitado pela caçada. Dois ursos-cinzentos haviam sido um grande desafio, mas tinha tido minha diversão.

Parei bem embaixo da janela de Bella, que tinha sido deixada entreaberta como da última vez que estive aqui, para ficar familiarizado com o cheiro dela. Concentrei-me nos barulhos do quarto acima, ouvindo o respirar dela. Ela estava dormindo profundamente. _Era de se imaginar_. Já tinha se passado da meia-noite. Sorri para mim mesmo e virei-me quando um soluço chamou minha atenção. Fiquei parado, ouvindo atentamente, meus músculos se tencionando.

Bella estava murmurando durante o sono, mas não conseguia entender o que ela estava dizendo. Levantei minha cabeça para observar sua janela. Talvez eu pudesse apenas dar uma olhada em seu quarto. Ela não perceberia.

Um sorriso se espalhou pela minha face. Seria total inapropriado e nada educado. Mas eu alguma vez liguei para essas coisas?

Jasper era o cavalheiro da família e Edward era o preocupado com decoro. Eu, por outro lado, não me importava com essas trivialidades humanas.

Meu sorriso ficou ainda maior. Agachei-me um pouco para pular quando ouvi um grito agudo. _Bella_.

Pulei e empurrei a janela para fora de meu caminho, sem me preocupar que estivesse estilhaçado-a em milhões de pedaços. Bem rápido me inclinei sobre Bella, olhando para ver se ela estava machucada, mas parecia que ela tivera um pesadelo. Ela estava agarrando o cobertor no peito, franzindo a testa. Deixei um suspiro alto escapar.

Bella abriu seus olhos e deixou escapar uma exclamação, pulando para trás de medo, a cabeça batendo com força contra a parede. Ela piscou rapidamente até sua face achar meu rosto.

"Emmett?" perguntou confusa, relaxando visivelmente, seu coração batendo mais devagar.

Mas eu estava paralisado, sem me atrever a respirar com medo de que a batida com a parede tenha feito um machucado na cabeça dela. Se ela começasse a sangrar, eu não sabia o que faria. Eu tinha me alimentado há uma hora, mas o sangue dela seria muito tentador para resistir? No aniversário dela no ano passado eu não consegui ficar no mesmo cômodo que ela. Se Jasper não tivesse atacado-a primeiro, provavelmente eu seria o culpado.

"Emmett?" ela repetiu, esfregando a cabeça onde tinha batido. Ela se sentou e olhou a própria mão procurando qualquer sinal de sangue, mas não tinha. Relaxei e respirei novamente, um sorriso voltando a minha boca.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela saiu da cama. "O quê...?" Ela tropeçou para frente, na direção dos cacos de vidro.

Com velocidade de vampiro pulei e a segurei pela cintura, levantando-a do chão e impedindo que ela pisasse nos vidros. "Cuidado." Sussurrei, meus lábios roçando em sua orelha.

Ela ficou tensa com meu toque e percebi o porquê. Uma de minhas mãos estava espalmada em sua barriga, a ponta de meu dedo mínimo estava por debaixo do cós de seu pijama enquanto meu dedão roçava bem abaixo de seus seios. Não me movi, sentindo o calor que emanava do corpo dela e se espalhava em minha mão. Ela também parecia impossibilitada de se mover, ficando congelada em meus braços. Gostei da sensação do corpo dela contra o meu. Ela era tão leve, tão quente, tão dócil. Não consegui me impedir de mover meu dedo mínimo apenas um pouco, sentindo os arrepios espalhando-se pela pele dela. Impedi um gemido de escapar por causa da reação dela.

Os batimentos do coração dela aceleraram incrivelmente, o som era como uma linda melodia.

Mas então ela começou a se debater. "Por favor, me desça, Emmett." Ela murmurou rapidamente.

Decidi fazê-lo, apesar de estar relutante, e a coloquei no chão na minha frente, longe dos cacos. Ela evitou me olhar e observou a janela quebrada. O ar gelado entrou em seu quarto e ela estremeceu fortemente, esfregando os braços com as mãos.

Ela parecia tensa. Ela estava chateada?

"Bella, está bem?"

Ela pulou como se tivesse esquecido que eu estava ali no quarto com ela.

"Sim... estou bem."

Alcancei-a e toquei seu ombro gentilmente. Minhas mãos pareciam enormes em seu ombro pequeno. Um movimento errado e esmagaria seus ossos.

Lentamente ela levantou sua cabeça e olhou pra mim, corando profundamente. Seu cheiro encheu meu nariz e senti o veneno inundando minha boca. Por que o cheiro dela me incitava tanto?

Ela se afastou de mim, seus olhos se arregalando e ficando pálida.

Ela havia percebido o quanto o cheiro dela era excitante pra mim? Não estava com sede, então meus olhos não poderiam ter ficado negros. Mas ela não estava olhando para meus olhos, seu olhar estava focado em meu peito. Seguiu seus olhos.

Eu deveria ter trocado de roupas depois de caçar.

Alguns vampiros eram capazes de se alimentar sem ficar cobertos de sangue e outros pedaços das presas. Eu não era um deles.

Sorri tímido, encolhendo os ombros. Bella ainda parecia congelada e a pele dela se tornou estranhamente pálida. Com a mão tremendo, ela alcançou e pegou algo da frente de minha camiseta, trazendo para perto do rosto dela para olhar melhor o que era. Era um pedaço de carne com pêlo marrom.

Ela engoliu em seco, evitando olhar para a carne na mão e olhando pra mim.

"Urso-cinzento." Disse com um pequeno sorriso, respondendo sua pergunta silenciosa.

Ela engoliu em seco novamente e pareceu realmente estar passando mal. "Um momento." Murmurou antes de deixar o cômodo.

Ouvi seus leves passos na madeira do corredor e então a porta se fechando. Um momento depois ouvi água correndo. Não a ouvi vomitando, mas me senti levemente culpado. Será que a assustei? Estava certo de que Edward nunca apareceu no quarto dela com pedaços das presas pelo corpo. Dei risada. Edward tinha modos à mesa, se pudesse chamar assim. Eu adorava a briga e a bagunça que a caçada implicava.

Esperava não ter mudado o ponto de vista de Bella sobre vampiros com essa situação, mas talvez isso não fosse de todo mal. Ela parecia nos ver não como brinquedos adoráveis e como predadores mortais que somos.

Olhei para a porta quando Bella entrou no quarto. Ela deve ter jogado água no rosto, porque sua camiseta estava ensopada. Tive que impedir meus olhos de olhá-la, já que eu conseguia ver cada detalhe do corpo dela através da roupa. _Cada pequeno detalhe_.

Não conseguia explicar o aperto que senti em minha calça ou a nova onda de veneno que encheu minha boca. Confesso que Rosalie me deixara na mão nessas últimas semanas e eu não estava acostumado com isso. Mas isso não deveria ser o suficiente para me deixar excitado com a mera visão do corpo quase nu de qualquer garota. Uma _humana_. Apesar de que Bella não era qualquer garota. Permiti meus olhos percorrerem seu corpo enquanto ela fechava a porta do quarto. Tinha que admitir que eu estava fascinado por ela.

"Desculpa." Ela sussurrou quando se voltou pra mim. "Não suporto ver sangue e qualquer coisa que está em sua camiseta." Ela ficou olhando para meu rosto, sem se atrever a olhar para minha camiseta.

Sorri. "Ursos-cinzentos são oponentes difíceis, lutar contra eles sempre acaba em bagunça." Senti excitação me invadir com a memória de lutar com os ursos.

"Gostaria de vê-lo lutar com eles." Bella murmurou.

Observei-a. Era o bastante para mudar o ponto de vista dela sobre os vampiros… ela queria me ver caçar? Bella era uma garota humana muito estranha. Edward estava totalmente certo. Ela não tinha senso de auto-preservação.

Ela se sentou na cama, suspirando triste. "Não me olha assim. Eu sei que nunca vou vê-lo caçar. É muito perigoso."

"Quem disse isso?" perguntei com um sorriso, sentando-me ao lado dela.

A expressão dela ficou tensa e fiquei bravo comigo mesmo por tocar no assunto de Edward. Aparentemente, pensar nele ainda a machucava.

"Ele disse que nunca correria o risco de me ter por perto enquanto estava caçando." Ela explicou baixinho. "E agora que ele me deixou..." ela desistiu e rodeou os braços com mais força envolta de si mesma, suspirando profundamente.

Sem pensar em minhas ações, rodeei meu braço ao redor dos ombros dela e a puxei contra mim. Contra o que eu esperava, ela não resistiu. Ao invés disso, ela descansou a cabeça em meu peito, fechando os olhos com força. Olhei para ela, meus olhos vagando por sua garganta sem minha permissão. O pulso dela estava calmo por debaixo da pele e era uma visão fascinante. Impedi o impulso de tocar o ponto que pulsava, mas apenas um pouco.

"Você pode me ver caçar, se quiser." Sugeri calmamente.

Sua cabeça se levantou em surpresa e ela bateu com força em meu queixo.

"Ow." Ela gemeu, esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça. Consegui sentir o cheiro de seu corar, mas ela estava muito envergonha para olhar pra mim. "Desculpa-me, Emmett."

Eu ri. "Está doendo?"

"Não, estou bem. Eu te faria a mesma pergunta, mas acho que você não deve ter nem sentido o impacto." Ela murmurou sorrindo, embaraçada.

"Yeah, como o toque de uma pena." Eu disse, sorrindo.

"Então," ela sussurrou hesitando. "Fala sério? Vai me deixar vê-lo caçar?" sua voz era tímida, mas esperançosa. Sua bochecha ainda estava pressionada contra meu peito e consegui ouvir seu pulso ficando mais rápido.

"Claro. Mas não devemos esperar muito tempo. É melhor se eu não estiver com muita sede quando você estiver por perto. Não se preocupe, vou dar um jeito de você assistir sem estar em perigo." Prometi.

Finalmente ela ergueu a cabeça. "Obrigada, Emmett." Ela sussurrou.

Mordi meu lábio para me impedir de rir. Sangue, pêlo e outros pedaços de meu encontro com o urso-cinzento grudaram na bochecha esquerda de Bella. Ela não deveria ter apoiado o rosto contra minha camiseta. Forcei meu rosto a permanecer sério e assenti, me levantando de sua cama. Talvez eu devesse ter contado a ela sobre seu rosto, mas decidi que era melhor não. Ela notaria eventualmente.

"O que vou dizer a Charlie?" ela disse de repente, olhando para os cacos no chão.

"Concertarei a janela amanhã." Disse a ela. "Talvez seu pai não perceba até lá."

"Talvez." Ela disse duvidando.

Meus olhos voltaram para sua bochecha com os pedaços do urso-cinzento e dei risada calmamente.

Ela me olhou confusa, mas eu apenas pisquei para ela antes de sumir. Dei risada para mim mesmo enquanto corria pela floresta.

Uma vibração no bolso da minha calça me surpreendeu e parei no meu caminho, pegando meu aparelho.

"Emmett?" a voz de pânico de Alice me deixou tenso.

"Alice, o que foi?" perguntei. Não poderia ter acontecido algo com Bella. Fazia apenas alguns segundos que eu tinha saído de lá e não havia nenhum sinal de perigo.

"Eu... eu tive uma visão..." ela sussurrou.

"Pergunte a ele." Jasper disse ao fundo.

Travei. "Que tipo de visão?"

"Eu vi você... no quarto de Bella e tinha cacos no chão e você estava coberto de sangue." Alice sussurrou, a voz estremecida. "O que aconteceu, Emmett?"

Comecei a gargalhar. Talvez eu tivesse que ter ficado ofendido. Jasper e Alice pensaram que a visão significava que eu ataquei Bella. Lembrei-me de como o cheiro dela era doce e meu riso morreu. Existia a possibilidade que eu pudesse atacar Bella?

"Emmett!" Alice soou quase desesperada.

"Eu estava com fome e passei na casa da Bella, pensei que ela poderia ser meu lanche." Brinquei.

"Emmett." Alice me avisou brava.

"Brincando, apenas." Eu ri. "Bella está bem. Eu fui vê-la depois de caçar e você sabe como fico depois de um encontro com um urso-cinzento."

Alice deixou um suspiro alto escapar. "Desculpe-me, Emmett, por pensar que você poderia... bem... beber o sangue da Bella."

"Sem problemas, Alice."

"Eu vi seu encontro com Laurent na clareira. Estou feliz por ter mandado você." Ela disse.

"E Laurent?"

"Os lobisomens o despedaçaram."

"Ótimo." Murmurei. Então eu não teria como fazer isso. "Já encontraram Edward?" perguntei depois de um momento.

Eu praticamente conseguia escutar a raiva na voz dela. "Não, ele é ótimo em conseguir evitar ser visto em minhas visões. Juro, se eu o pegar, quebrarei seus ossos." Ela murmurou.

Eu ri. Fácil, perdoei Alice por estar zangada. Quase senti pena de Edward. _Quase_. Ele merecia o que quer que Alice fosse fazer com ele.

"Decidi levar Bella comigo em uma caçada." Contei a ela. "Saberei como fazer isso dar certo."

"Edward ficaria louco com isso." Alice comentou fascinada.

"Então tenha certeza de contar a ele quando o ver." Sorri imaginando a reação dele.

"Farei isso." Ela prometeu com sua voz animada. "Por favor, seja cuidadoso, Emmett. Eu amo Bella como uma irmã e eu não quero ter uma visão dela sendo comida por um urso-cinzento."

"Não se preocupe, Alice."

"Vou te ligar se tiver novidades. Tchau, Emmett." Ela disse antes de desligar.

Eu pensei em Edward. Ele deixou Bella para que ela ficasse a salvo. Só poderia imaginar como ele reagiria se ele soubesse, que ao invés dele, ela estava passando tempo comigo agora. _Outro_ vampiro. Um vampiro bem menos controlado que ele, ou ao menos era o que _ele_ pensava. Tinha certeza de que quando ele a deixou meses atrás ele nunca imaginou que ela caçaria comigo. Meu sorriso aumentou. Com esperança ele descobriria.

Isso seria muito bom para ele.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Por favor, deixe uma review! Obrigada!

**N.T.:** _Esse capítulo realmente me deixa feliz da vida._


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA DA MALU:** Gente, desculpem o atraso! Eu saí na sexta a noite e não deu pra postar. E ontem eu esqueci...

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong> Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Autor:** IwantaWerewolfForMyself

**Tradutor:** Fla Doomsday

**Resumo:** Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmett proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou um outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Ship:** Emmett/Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 – A Caçada<strong>

**Bella POV**

Fitei a janela, ou melhor, o que restou dela. Como eu iria explicar isso ao Charlie? _Sabe o que é, pai, Emmett me visitou e ele é um vampiro bem forte. Essas coisas podem acontecer..._ Aquilo não soava muito bem.

Eu estremeci e andei até minha cômoda para pegar um moletom que poderia pôr por cima da camiseta. Agora que janela tinha sido destruída, o ar frio entrava em meu quarto rapidamente. Fitei o chão para evitar pensar nos cacos e me vi fazendo exatamente isso. Engasguei. Minha camiseta estava praticamente transparente.

Emmett me vira assim. _Deus, essa_ era a razão pela qual ele deu risada? Ele riu de mim? Minha aparência era tão patética que o fazia rir? Ele era casado com Rosei, lembrei-me. Claro que ele sentira repulsa do meu corpo. Eu era chata e ele estava com a beleza de Rosalie. Mas ele me segurou em seu peito e tocou meu estômago. Aquilo foi fantástico! Senti calor subindo para minhas bochechas.

Não poderia me deixar pensar nisso. Emmett tinha Rosalie, e que homem em seu juízo perfeito me escolheria ao invés dela? Nem mesmo Edward me queria.

A dor em meu peito voltou com força total, e era tão forte que parecia ter roubado minha habilidade de respirar. Afundei no chão, errando por um pouco os cacos da janela quebrada. Enlacei meus braços em mim mesma bem forte, tentando encher meus pulmões com oxigênio. Machucava tanto.

Fiquei no chão por vários minutos antes de conseguir me levantar. Minhas pernas ainda tremiam e o buraco em meu peito queimou, mas eu sabia que eu não poderia ficar no chão para sempre. Se Charlie me achasse naquela posição, cercada de vidro quebrado, ele pensaria que enlouqueci de vez.

Arrastei-me para minha cama, jogando-me no colchão. Enterrei minha cara no travesseiro e puxei o cobertor sobre meu corpo para me proteger do ar gelado. Já estava no meio da noite e eu estava tão cansada! Além disso, eu não queria mais pensar em Emmett, e enquanto eu estava acordada isso parecia inevitável.

**x.x**

Eu senti raios de sol em minha pele e abri os olhos devagar, piscando para a luz clara. Sentei-me e as memórias de ontem inundaram minha mente. _Emmett_, ele voltou e esteve aqui na noite passada. E se ele já tivesse deixado Forks?

O pânico tomou conta de mim. Pulei da cama, quase caindo no chão no processo. Eu dirigiria para a casa dos Cullen, com esperança Emmett ainda estaria lá. Ele _tinha_ que estar lá. Não conseguia suportar a idéia de ser deixada outra vez.

Eu estava para sair de meu quarto quando algo chamou minha atenção. Olhei mais de perto e quase desmaiei bem ali. _Sangue_. Tinha sangue no meu travesseiro. Como foi parar lá? Será que eu havia me machucado com um caco? Abri minha porta e espiei para fora, para ter certeza que Charlie não me visse, depois disso corri para o banheiro e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Fui até a pia e olhei meu reflexo no espelho.

Senti meu estômago girar e eu suspirei em seco. Minha bochecha esquerda estava coberta com sangue seco e tufos de pêlo marrom - os restos da presa de Emmett. Eu suspirei novamente e cobri minha boca com minha mão. Fechei os olhos por um momento e respirei profundamente por meu nariz.

_Péssima escolha_.

O cheiro do sangue seco entrou pelo meu nariz e senti bile subindo por minha garganta. Tirei minha roupa rapidamente e entrei no chuveiro. Esfreguei meu rosto enquanto a água quente caia no meu corpo.

_Emmett_. Ele viu minha bochecha. Essa era a razão pela qual ele riu, não pela minha aparência. Não conseguia explicar a sensação devastadora de alívio que senti. Só porque ele não rira de meu corpo, não significava que ele não pensava em mim como uma chata, lembrei-me. Ele tinha Rosalie. Aquele pensamento me deixou insana.

Eu estava com raiva de mim mesma. Eu deveria parar de pensar em Emmett desse jeito.

Sequei-me e enrolei a toalha em meu corpo antes de sair do banheiro. Parei quando vi Charlie parado na frente da porta do meu quarto. Ele parecia chocado. Fui até seu lado, seguindo seu olhar para a janela quebrada. "O que aconteceu aqui, Bella?" perguntou, observando-me preocupado.

Pisquei estupidamente para ele durante alguns momentos. "Umm... estava muito quente ontem à noite... e eu queria abrir a janela... e andei na direção dela... umm... e tropecei..."

Charlie me fitou e deixou escapar um suspiro. "Bella, às vezes eu me preocupo de verdade com você."

Mexi-me desconfortável. Não gostava de estar meio pelada perto de meu pai e odiava mentir. "Desculpa, pai. Vou pagar pela janela."

"Besteira, Bells. Isso não é o que me preocupa. Preocupe-me que você vai acabar se matando um dia."

Dei um pequeno sorriso para ele. "Não se preocupe. Eu acho."

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro torturado e afastou-se, dando-me privacidade. Fechei a porta e coloquei um jeans e uma camiseta vermelha. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo enquanto descia as escadas. Charlie estava sentado na cozinha quando eu desci.

"Você vai sair?" perguntou.

"Yeah, preciso de ar fresco." Menti.

"Tenha cuidado." Ele me avisou. "Ainda tem esse urso na floresta."

Não consegui não estremecer quando a imagem de ontem voltou em minha cabeça. Ursos? Mais fácil ser um enorme lobisomem.

"Tchau, pai." Eu disse e fui para minha caminhonete. Entrei na cabine e liguei o motor, tirei o carro da garagem. Estava com pressa.

Eu precisava ver Emmett novamente, precisava ter certeza de que ele não tinha ido embora.

Dirigi o mais rápido que minha velha caminhonete aguentava, mas mesmo assim demorou tempo demais para eu parar na frente da magnífica casa dos Cullen. Fazia muito tempo que eu não vinha aqui e doía bastante. A casa me lembrava de Edward, lembrava-me do que eu perdi, ou do que nunca poderia ter. Lágrimas encheram meus olhos, mas não deixei que caíssem. Respirei fundo e sai da minha caminhonete.

Emmett saiu da casa. Ele parecia enorme enquanto encostava-se no batente. E lindo. Tão lindo. _Péssimo pensamento, Bella_.

"Não via a hora de me ver novamente, via?" Emmett sorriu pra mim, seus olhos âmbar brilhando maliciosos.

Sabia que ele estava brincando, mas a incontestável verdade de sua frase me chocou. Se ele soubesse o quanto eu esperei vê-lo novamente, ele pensaria que eu era pegajosa ou patética ou insana, provavelmente os três.

Eu sorri pra ele e corri em sua direção, tropeçando no degrau da varanda. Emmett me segurou pela cintura me impedindo de cair de cara no chão.

"Cuidado, Bella. Se não consegue nem andar apropriadamente, como vai sobreviver à caçada?" ele disse com uma pequena risada.

Levantei minha cabeça de uma só vez quase acertando-o no queixo. Nossos rostos estavam apenas centímetros separados e senti seu hálito gelado em minha pele. De repente ele se ajeitou e se afastou um passo.

Senti-me desapontada. Sabia que não deveria. "À caçada? Então não vai mudar de idéia?" perguntei, esperando que meu rosto não estivesse corado como eu me sentia.

Ele sorriu mais ainda. "Não, na verdade eu preparei tudo para sairmos imediatamente." Ele estava orgulhoso.

Eu o observei. "Agora? Mas eu pensei que você tinha caçado ontem."

"É verdade, e eu não estou com sede, mas pensei que seria melhor assim. Nós não queremos que eu perca o controle e tenha você como lanche, queremos?" Ele riu enquanto falava, piscando para mim.

Um arrepio correu por minha espinha. Excitação ou medo, não tinha certeza.

Ele se agachou na minha frente. "Suba, não queremos perder mais tempo."

Subi em suas costas, mas dessa vez eu hesitei em enlaçar meus braços em seu pescoço. Deveria deixar meus pulsos próximos de seus dentes letais quando ele já estava pronto para caçar?

O senti ficar tenso levemente quando sentiu minhas preocupações. "Coloque os braços a meu redor ou você quer cair?" ele brincou, mas soou quase desapontado.

Fiz como ele disse e fechei meus olhos quando ele começou a correr. Senti-me culpada de minha hesitação. Era realmente estúpida. Emmett não me machucou ontem na clareira mesmo com sede. Eu poderia confiar nele.

Abri meus olhos quando Emmett parou e olhei ao redor. Estávamos bem fundo na floresta e tinha um córrego alguns metros à frente. "Onde nós estamos?" Pulei de suas costas e ele se virou pra me fitar.

"Bem dentro da floresta." Ele respondeu. "Assustada?" ele perguntou sussurrando, inclinando-se tão perto que seu hálito roçou minha orelha.

Puxei apenas um pouco de ar. "Não." Menti.

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça. "Sem noção de auto-preservação. Talvez me ver caçando te ensine um pouco de respeito."

Novamente ele se inclinou enquanto me dizia isso, e eu estava começando a me sentir encantada demais com sua aproximação. Desde quando Emmett começou a ficar tão próximo de mim? Ele nunca me evitou como Jasper fazia, mas ele nunca tentou ser próximo também. Mas agora ele sempre parecia estar inclinando sobre mim ou me tocado. E eu _gostava_ disso.

"Isso vai te dar uma boa visão e mantê-la a salvo." Ele disse, interrompendo meus pensamentos. Segui seu olhar através das árvores e meus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa. Era uma casa na árvore, mais ou menos. Era mais uma plataforma de madeira nas árvores com um acento de carro preso. Fitei Emmett, que parecia satisfeito com minha reação se a expressão dele fosse um indicativo.

"Você construiu aquilo?"

Ele inclinou a cabeça confirmando.

"E eu devo sentar lá?" perguntei.

Agora ele estava franzindo as sobrancelhas, provavelmente ouvindo a tensão em minha voz.

"Emmett, eu cai de minha cama tantas vezes que nem consigo contar, e você quer que eu me sente naquela plataforma nas árvores? Você deve me odiar se quer me matar de um jeito tão horrível." Eu disse rindo.

O sorriso voltou em seu rosto e um brilho malicioso encheu seus olhos, deixando-me nervosa.

"Oh, não se preocupe. Você não vai cair." Ele prometeu com uma voz rouca que mandou arrepios por minhas costas. Balancei a cabeça para clarear a mente. _O que eu tinha de errado?_

Deixei um gemido de surpresa escapar quando Emmett me segurou pela cintura e pulou comigo para a plataforma. Estávamos bem alto, longe do chão e eu me senti um pouco desconfortável.

Engoli em seco e fitei Emmett, que parecia achar meu medo realmente divertido. Olhei-lhe brava, mas isso fez com que sorrisse ainda mais. Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, ele havia me colocado no banco do carro que tinha pregado no tronco da árvore. Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele. "Um banco de carro?"

Ele deixou uma risada escapar e puxou o cinto de segurança de detrás de mim, atando-me à árvore.

Eu estava amarrada.

"Viu, você não vai cair." Ele disse, soando muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Pisquei para ele estupidamente, sem saber o que dizer.

Emmett ficou tenso e virou a cabeça para os lados, e seus olhos observando algo bem dentro da floresta. Um longo rugir que parecia vir das profundezas de seu peito deixou seus lábios.

Paralisei de medo. Quando ele virou seu rosto na minha direção, preparei-me para seu ataque, mas seus olhos estavam âmbar e ele piscou pra mim.

Ele pulou da plataforma e desapareceu da minha vista. Olhei ao redor por qualquer sinal dele ou do urso, mas não vi ninguém. Estava ficando frustrada. Estando atada na plataforma não ajudou em meu humor.

Estava bem próxima de chamar por Emmett e dizer a ele que já tinha visto o suficiente quando um enorme urso-cinzento correu para a pequena clareira.

Esperei Emmett atacar a besta por trás, mas ao invés disso ele seguiu direto na direção do urso, seu sorriso de sempre no rosto. Balancei a cabeça em descrença.

O urso parecia tão surpreso quanto eu, mas depois de um momento ele se levantou nas patas, elevando-se sobre Emmett, que parecia não se preocupar com isso.

Fechei a mão em minha boca, impedindo um grito de sair quando o urso bateu com sua pata.

O urso arrastou suas patas pelo peito de Emmett, rasgando sua camiseta. Eu quase esperei ver sangue, mas claro que não teve nenhum. O único sinal de que o urso tinha atacado Emmett foi a camiseta destruída. O sorriso de Emmett aumentou. E me senti levemente perturbada com sua reação. O que tinha ali para ele sorrir?

Dessa vez, o urso tentou acertar a cabeça de Emmett com a pata, mas o ataque não pegou e o urso perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo de costas. Pela primeira vez eu percebi do que vampiros eram capazes. Eles eram predadores, os mais perigosos predadores. Segurei meu ar, cada fibra do meu corpo tencionou enquanto eu via a briga.

O urso deixou escapar um rosnar alto que me fez me encolher, mas não foi nada em comparação ao barulho que escapou pelos lábios de Emmett em resposta. Era um rosnado assustador e seus olhos se tornaram negros. Esse era o momento durante a caçada que ele o controle dele desaparecia.

Sentei bem quieta, nem me permitindo respirar, para não chamar sua atenção. Mesmo nessa casa da árvore improvisada, dezenas de metros do chão não estaria a salvo se a atenção de Emmett se virasse para mim. Mas por sorte sua atenção não estava focada em mim, mas no urso. Com um chiado horrível, ele se lançou contra o imenso animal e o jogou no chão. O urso rosnou bravo, mas após um momento tudo ficou em silêncio. Meus olhos se arregalaram e pareceram congelar enquanto eu vi Emmett se inclinar sobre o urso, seus dentes enterrando-se na garganta do animal.

Eu estava apavorada com ele nesse momento, mas uma parte de mim admirava sua força, e parte de mim sentia respeito. Essa demonstração de força me acertou com respeito. E eu estava feliz que Emmett me deixou assisti-lo, assistir à força mortal de um predador que eu deveria temer.

E eu _estava_ assustada. Verdadeiramente assustada.

Segui os movimentos de Emmett enquanto ele se afastava do urso e limpou o sangue dos lábios e do queixo. Eu estremeci com essa visão.

Meu corpo todo congelou quando ele se levantou e seus olhos me fitaram, seu rosto ilegível pela primeira vez. Sua camiseta cinza estava suja de sangue e estava rasgada no meio. Não sabia se Emmett estava em controle e isso me assustava.

Um sorriso atingiu seu belo rosto enquanto ele se aproximava da árvore. "Assustei-te, não?" ele perguntou presunçoso. Ele pulou e pousou na plataforma perto de mim. Seus olhos tinham voltado ao âmbar e eu relaxei um pouco.

Dessa vez eu não menti. "Sim." Minha voz era apenas um sussurro e eu estava olhando para Emmett com olhos arregalados.

"Desculpe-me." Ele não soava muito arrependido, estava mais para divertido. Ele se ajoelhou perto de mim e alcançou o cinto. Eu vacilei, o cheiro de sangue e a visão da camiseta dele me deixaram passando mal.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. "Não vou te machucar." Ele disse, todo sério agora.

Eu quase ri. "Não é isso." Assegurei apontando tremendo para a camiseta dele. "Não suporto ver tanto sangue."

Ele relaxou visivelmente e balançou a cabeça, rindo. "Bella, você não é normal."

Eu teria brigado com ele se seu próximo movimento não tivesse me deixado completamente incapaz de pensar. Emmett pegou os pedaços da camiseta e os tirou. Eu nunca o tinha visto sem camiseta e nada poderia ter me preparado para o que eu vi. Ele era tão bonito. Seus músculos se esticavam conforme ele mexia os braços por sobre a cabeça para se livrar da camiseta. Queria correr minhas mãos pelos músculos de seu tórax, por seu corpo perfeito.

Ouvi uma risada e movi meus olhos de seu peito. Corei furiosamente quando percebei que ele me viu olhando para ele.

Seu sorriso era de predador agora, e um pouco convencido. Devagar ele se inclinou sobre mim, seu sorriso mostrando seus dentes afiados. "Gostou do que viu?" ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

Engoli em seco, fitando seus olhos âmbar como um veado pego pelo predador.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA DA MALU:** Galerinha do meu coração, desculpa a demora. Minhas últimas duas semanas foram um inferno... Eu estava muito atarefada com provas da facul e um curso que eu comecei a dar aulas agora, então acabou que eu esqueci de postar na semana passada. Me desculpem mesmo. E ontem eu passei o dia inteiro na cama, passando muito mal. Sinto muito pelo atraso. Prometo tentar fazer com que isso não aconteça de novo! Beijinhos!

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong> Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Autor:** IwantaWerewolfForMyself

**Tradutor:** Fla Doomsday

**Resumo:** Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmett proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou um outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Ship:** Emmett/Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 – A Caçada<strong>

**Emmett POV**

Eu ouvi o Chevy de Bella parar na frente de casa. O barulho me lembrou de minha presa favorita, como encaixava bem. Não via a hora de levá-la comigo em uma caçada. Talvez eu conseguisse assustá-la como qualquer vampiro de verdade deveria fazer. Sorri e sai da casa, olhando como ela saia da besta feia que ela chamava de carro. Cada vez que eu a via me surpreendia como ela parecia frágil e vulnerável.

Fez-me querer protegê-la, fez-me querer colocá-la em meus braços, apenas de que isso não ajudaria a mantê-la a salvo.

Ela parecia preocupada. Isso tinha que parar.

"Não via a hora de me ver novamente, via?" brinquei.

Bem, minha piada não pareceu agradar. Os olhos dela se alargaram por um momento e então ela olhou para o chão, andando na minha direção. No jeito de Bella, ela tropeçou no passo. Era divertido demais.

Eu a segurei com minhas mãos em sua cintura. "Cuidado, Bella. Se não consegue nem andar apropriadamente, como vai sobreviver à caçada?" disse rindo para mim mesmo.

Como ontem ela quase bateu a cabeça contra meu queixo e eu abri a boca para provocá-la, mas uma onda do doce cheiro dela me alcançou, privando-me de pensar direito. O rosto dela estava a centímetros dos meus, e o hálito quente dela bateu contra minha pele.

O calor do corpo dela e o doce cheiro dela fizeram uma certa parte de meu corpo pulsar excitada, uma parte do meu corpo que _definitivamente_ não deveria reagir apenas olhando para ela e sentindo seu cheiro.

_Por Deus, Emmett. Você não é um adolescente excitado,_ lembrei a mim mesmo. _Apenas um vampiro excitado, _disse outra voz.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados de surpresa e tão cheios de inocência que o vampiro mal que vivia dentro de mim não queria outra coisa, se não corromper essa inocente garota humana.

Ajeitei-me e me afastei um passo dela. Isso estava saindo do controle e eu não permitiria isso.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e sua face se tornou vermelha. Parei de respirar. Algo estava errado comigo. Ela era a Bella!

"À caçada? Então não vai mudar de idéia?" ela perguntou, tirando-me de meus pensamentos.

A caçada. A distração de que eu precisava. Sorri. "Não, na verdade eu preparei tudo para sairmos imediatamente."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram de um jeito adorável. _Adorável?_ Essa palavra não existia no meu vocabulário. Eu estava me transformando em uma moça.

"Agora? Mas eu pensei que você tinha caçado ontem."

Novamente a voz de Bella me salvou de meus pensamentos. Estava feliz que ela não conseguia os ler. Eu estaria bem encrencado caso ela conseguisse. Entretanto as reações dela aos meus pensamentos valeria a pena.

"É verdade, e eu não estou com sede, mas pensei que seria melhor assim. Nós não queremos que eu perca o controle e tenha você como lanche, queremos?" respondi a pergunta dela, piscando para acalmá-la.

As batidas do coração dela aceleraram, mas não consegui dizer se era por medo.

Eu iria mostrar algo a ela que iria demonstrar o verdadeiro significado de medo. Até mesmo Bella deveria ter medo de um vampiro caçando. Agachei-me na frente dela. "Suba, não queremos perder mais tempo."

O calor excitando dela se espalhou pelas minhas costas e eu tive que segurar um rosnado indesejado que quis escapar de minha boca com aquela sensação. Eu esperei por ela enlaçar os braços ao redor de meu pescoço, mas ela endureceu e ouvi seus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem ainda mais. Dessa vez eu sabia que era ou medo ou ansiedade. Finalmente ela percebeu que não era aconselhável confiar completamente em um vampiro. Eu são não estava feliz que ela tivesse percebido isso enquanto estava comigo.

"Coloque os braços a meu redor ou você quer cair?" eu disse e minha voz pareceu tensa em meus ouvidos. Mas ela não tinha percepção superior, então ela não perceberia.

Comecei a correr e após um momento a senti relaxar em minhas costas, seus braços apertando-se em meu pescoço.

Eu amo velocidade e saber para aonde estávamos indo, apenas fazia minha excitação crescer. Cheguei à pequena clareira que escolhi para esse evento.

"Onde nós estamos?" Bella perguntou antes de descer das minhas costas. Tive que resistir a vontade de puxá-la contra mim.

Eu estava perdendo a minha cabeça. Virei-me para ela, tentando agir normalmente.

"Bem dentro da floresta." Eu disse. Ela pareceu um pouco ansiosa. "Assustada?" sussurrei, me permitindo me inclinar perto dela, tão perto que meus lábios estavam quase tocando a orelha dela, tão perto que o calor dela estava passando para meu corpo, tão perto que o cheiro dela estava me envolvendo de um jeito sedutor. De um jeito perigoso.

"Não." Ela suspirou.

Afastei-me devagar e a olhei em seu rosto procurando por algum sinal se ela estava dizendo a verdade ou mentira. Não conseguia descobrir. Ela era difícil de ler.

Talvez ela não estivesse assustada. "Sem noção de auto-preservação. Talvez me ver caçando te ensine um pouco de respeito." Disse rindo e não pude evitar me inclinar sobre ela novamente. Fechei meus olhos e respirei profundamente, saboreando o cheiro dela. _Pare!_ Minha mente ordenou e eu obedeci. Eu estava perdendo o controle e sabia que não poderia permitir isso.

Meus olhos encontraram a casa da árvore que construí e estava feliz com essa distração. "Isso vai te dar uma boa visão e mantê-la a salvo."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu quando ela viu o que eu quis dizer. O olhar em seu rosto era, definitivamente, de preocupação.

"Você construiu aquilo?" ela perguntou duvidando.

Assenti.

"E eu devo sentar lá?" ela parecia ansiosa, assustada até.

Ela estava sozinha em uma floresta com um vampiro e estava preocupada com uma casa da árvore?

"Emmett, eu cai de minha cama tantas vezes que nem consigo contar e você quer que eu me sente naquela plataforma nas árvores? Você deve me odiar se quer me matar de um jeito tão horrível." Ela disse, dando uma risada baixa. Ela corou fracamente e me fitou.

Adorava brincar com ela. Ela era divertida demais.

"Oh, não se preocupe. Você não vai cair." Eu disse e a segurei pela cintura. Seu grito poderia ter queimado meus ouvidos se eles não fossem indestrutíveis como todo o resto do meu corpo.

Lancei-me do chão e pousei na plataforma, tentando ignorar a sensação do corpo dela pressionado contra o meu peito.

Os olhos dela estavam arregalados e ela estava mais pálida que o normal.

Não pude evitar sorrir. As reações dela quase me fizeram rir. Ela me olhou brava. Ela tentou parecer ameaçadora. _Ela_ tentou _me_ assustar. Era adorável.

A levantei em meus braços e a sentei no banco de carro.

"Um banco de carro?" ela perguntou confusa, franzindo a testa.

Eu ri e alcancei o cinto de segurança. A boca dela se abriu em protesto quando eu a prendi, mas nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca.

"Viu, você não vai cair." Disse. Eu estava bem orgulhoso de mim mesmo por ter tido essa idéia. Não estava com sede e poderia me controlar, mas eu não queria Bella no chão enquanto eu lutava com um urso.

E então o cheiro que eu estava esperando aparecer. Um urso-cinzento estava se aproximando. A excitação da caçada me preencheu e um leve rosnado escapou de minha boca. O coração de Bella bateu mais rápido. Pisquei para ela e pulei da plataforma. Deixei meus sentidos me controlarem. Daria um show à Bella que ela nunca esqueceria.

Eu brinquei com o urso. _Não brinque com a comida_. Uma frase que Edward disse várias vezes pra mim e que eu não pude evitar rir dela. Deixei o urso me acertar na cabeça. Não doeu, mas o urso estava com medo agora. _É hora de acabar com o jogo. Hora de pegar o sangue_.

O cheiro do sangue do animal encheu meu nariz e eu rosnei com nojo por que um sangue mais tentador, e doce estava me chamando. Sangue humano. O veneno encheu livremente minha boca e meu corpo ficou tenso. Senti-me virando tão devagar para a fonte do doce sangue. Para o que eu _realmente_ queria.

Um rosnado baixo cresceu em meu peito. _Sangue humano_.

Sangue da _Bella_. Uma voz me lembrou e me impediu de ir atrás de Bella. Lancei-me contra o urso ao invés e o empurrei para o chão comigo. Afundei meus dentes em sua garganta e senti seu sangue inundar minha boca. Tinha o gosto amargo e eu não podia parar de pensar em como o sangue de Bella seria. _Não!_ Eu chupei com mais força, desesperado, tentando tirá-la de minha mente.

Bebi até a última gota de sangue o urso. Mas eu não estava satisfeito. Limpei o sangue do meu rosto e me levantei. Fechei meus olhos por um instante e tentei ignorar o forme cheiro humano. Mas estava em todo lugar. Enchia meu nariz, me deixando insano com isso.

Virei-me, na direção do cheiro e olhei o objeto do meu desejo.

_Bella_. Enquanto olhava seu rosto pálido e aterrorizado, meu desejo por seu sangue desapareceu. Controle. Eu estava no controle de mim mesmo novamente. Alívio me inundou e me encontrei sorrindo abertamente enquanto andava na direção dela. "Te assustei, não?" perguntei quando ela não parou de me olhar com os olhos arregalados.

Pulei e pousei perto de Bella na plataforma na árvore.

Bella não se moveu ainda. Ela parecia paralisada. "Sim." Ela admitiu em um sussurro.

Aposto que Edward nunca a assustou desse jeito. Gostava desse pensamento.

"Me desculpe." Eu estava orgulhoso de finalmente conseguir uma reação natural dela. Humanos devem ter medo de nós. Mas não quero, de verdade, que Bella tenha medo de mim. Ajoelhei-me perto dela e alcancei o cinto de segurança.

Ela vacilou, os olhos arregalados focados em mim.

Hesitei. Ela pensava que eu ia machucá-la? Eu não gostava desse pensamento. "Não vou te machucar."

Ela sorriu pra mim. Ela realmente sorriu!

"Não é isso." Ela parecia se divertir. "Não suporto ver tanto sangue."

Isso não poderia ser verdade. Ela tinha acabado de ver do que eu era capaz e ela estava preocupada com o sangue em minha camiseta? "Bella, você não é normal."

Segurei minha camiseta e puxei por minha cabeça. Senti o olhar de Bella em mim. Ela me olhava com os olhos arregalados, seus olhos fitando meu peito. Ela parecia espantada e tão adorável. Se ela continuasse olhando para mim daquele jeito, eu perderia o controle.

Bella estava me encarando. _Encarando_. Dei risada. Sua cabeça se levantou e ela olhou pra mim, corando violentamente.

Lá estava novamente o cheiro dela e a maldita inocência em seus olhos castanhos.

Movi-me para perto dela. "Gostou do que viu?"

Ela me fitou, os lábios separados. O cheiro doce dela me acertou. _Tão doce_. Algo me atingiu e eu a puxei para junto do meu corpo, ignorando seu suspiro. Olhei para baixo, para seu rosto corado e para seus olhos fechados, sentindo quanto o corpo macio e quente dela estava pressionado ao meu. Não tinha certeza o que era mais forte. A vontade de beber o sangue dela ou de beijá-la.

No que eu estava pensando? Ela amava Edward e eu amava Rosalie. Afastei-me dela, soltando-a. Os olhos dela se abriram quando a soltei e a expressão no rosto dela fez com que me sentisse culpado. Ela parecia machucada e desapontada. Ou eu imaginei coisas?

Ela tropeçou nos próprios pés, evitando me olhar nos olhos. "Umm... preciso ir pra casa... prometi a Charlie que chegaria em casa cedo." Ela resmungou, olhando para o chão.

Eu queria dizer alguma coisa, talvez me desculpar, mas não era bom com palavras. Ela estava tremendo e ainda não olhava pra mim. Ela estava com medo? Eu a tinha assustado? _Claro que você a assustou, seu idiota. Ela viu você matando um urso-cinzento e então você a segura em um abraço mortal e tenta beijá-la!_

Ela parecia chateada e era minha culpa. Eu não deveria ter tentado beijá-la. O que eu estava pensando?

A coisa toda com Rosalie deve ter me deixado insano. Eu deveria ligar para ela. Talvez quando eu falasse com ela, tudo voltasse ao normal.

"A levarei para casa então." Disse a Bella e a segurei pela cintura e pulei da plataforma. Ela ficou tensa quando a toquei e me senti um perfeito imbecil.

Porque eu tentei beijá-la? Ela não disse uma palavra no caminho para minha casa, ele nem me olhou.

No momento em que parei na frente da casa, ela pulou das minhas costas. "Tchau, Emmett." Ela murmurou e correu para a caminhonete dela. Parecia que ela não via a hora de se ver livre de mim. _Belo serviço, idiota_, briguei comigo mesmo. Ela ligou o motor do Chevy assim que entrou no carro e foi embora.

Meu telefone vibrou. "Alô?" falei um pouco desligado, olhando para onde a caminhonete de Bella tinha desaparecido de minhas vista.

"Emmett! Está tudo bem?" Alice parecia preocupada.

"Yeah…" resmunguei. Esperava que ela não tivesse visto meu quase beijo com Bella.

"Hmm..." Ela não parecia estar convencida. _Merda_.

"Tem algo que você quer?" perguntei impaciente. Não estava com humor para jogar conversa fora.

"Sim... eu tive outra visão."

Esperei, preocupado com o que ela poderia ter visto. Esperando que não envolvesse a mim tendo meus momentos pervertidos com Bella.

"Victoria, ela está atrás de Bella. Eu vi. Ela vai tentar matá-la."

"A parceira de James?" perguntei.

"Sim, ela estava vindo atrás de Bella. Não sei quando e como, mas ela não vai desistir. Não pode deixar Bella sozinha, nem mesmo por um segundo." insistiu Alice.

Quase gemi. _Maravilhoso_. Depois do que tinha acabado de acontecer na floresta, passar todo meu tempo com Bella não me parecia uma boa idéia. "E como eu devo ficar a vigiando constantemente? Ela vai pensar que sou um perseguidor."

"Emmett, estou falando sério. Victoria vai matá-la. Durma no quarto dela a noite ou faça-a ir morar com você. Não me interessa, apenas fique de olho nela. Não me interessa pelo que você está passando agora. Supere."

Ela _sabia_. Mas como ela esperava que eu passasse a noite no quarto de Bella?

"Tudo bem, Alice. Vou fazer o que for necessário. Eu apenas tenho que ligar para Rosalie, e vou direto para a casa de Bella." Eu disse relutante.

"Rosalie está conosco."

"O quê?"

"Ela decidiu nos ajudar a achar Edward." Disse Alice cuidadosamente. Tinha algo que ela estava escondendo de mim.

"Então dê o telefone para ela. Quero falar com ela." Eu disse.

"Ela não quer." Alice disse triste. "Ela quer que eu diga para você que acabou e que você deve ficar longe dela. Me desculpe, Emmett."

"Ela vai voltar atrás." Murmurei, tentando me convencer tanto quanto a Alice.

"Emmett, acho que não deveria contar com isso." Ela disse de um jeito significativo. Ela _sabia_ alguma coisa. Por que ela não me dizia?

"Alice..."

Ela me interrompeu. "Emmett, acho que deveria tomar conta de Bella. É tudo que importa agora." Com isso a linha ficou muda.

Fitou o aparelho em minha mão sem acreditar. "Mais que merda foi essa?" murmurei. O que era tudo aquilo? Arrastei-me até meu Jeep e entrei na cabine.

_Cuide de Bella_. As palavras de Alice ficaram na minha cabeça. Do jeito que ela disse... balancei a cabeça. Estava imaginando coisas. Coloquei a chave na ignição e liguei o motor. _Cuide de Bella_.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA DA MALU: **Queria agradecer todo mundo que anda comentando. A Malu anda passando por alguns problemas de tempo e acabo, muitas vezes não conseguindo postar. Mas eu queria agradecer a todos os comentários do fundinho do meu coração. Fico feliz que isso aconteça. EEEE... o não ta me deixando responder os comentários e eu não sei o que fazer, então, sinto muito.

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong> Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Autor:** IwantaWerewolfForMyself

**Tradutor:** Fla Doomsday

**Resumo:** Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmett proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou um outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Ship:** Emmett/Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 – Tentação<strong>

**Bella POV**

Engoli em seco, fitando seus olhos âmbar como um veado pego pelo predador. Exclamei surpresa quando Emmett me puxou contra ele.

Ele me fitou e tinha e tinha algo em seus olhos que eu não conseguia entender. Seu rosto estava tão perto e seu olhar estava preso em meus lábios. Fechei meus olhos, saboreando a sensação dos braços fortes dele ao redor da minha cintura. Ele ia me beijar e eu sabia que deveria me afastar. Entretanto, eu não queria. Eu queria que ele me beijasse.

De repente ele me soltou. Abri meus olhos, confusa. Ele estava parado do outro lado da plataforma, a expressão tensa.

_Deus_, eu pensei que ele fosse me beijar. Fechei meus olhos em antecipação. Eu fiz papel de total idiota. A humilhação me assolou e eu engoli com força para impedir as lágrimas de caírem. Como eu pude acreditar que um homem como Emmett poderia querer me beijar? Ele tinha Rosalie. Por que ele iria me querer? Senti-me patética e insignificante. _Estúpida, Bella humana_.

Devagar, aprumei-me, olhando para qualquer lugar menos para ele. Eu estava tão envergonhada. "Umm... preciso ir pra casa... prometi a Charlie que chegaria em casa cedo." Resmunguei.

Ele não disse nada. Eu queria me esconder e nunca mais sair de lá.

"Levarei-a para casa, então." Emmett me disse e me segurou pela cintura. Tive que me impedir de empurrá-lo para longe. Eu não o queria perto, não depois do que aconteceu. Não conseguiria agüentar outra rejeição. Seu toque frio me lembrou de Edward e ao mesmo tempo pensei no que nunca poderia ter, o que nunca aconteceria ente mim e Emmett.

O que ele estava pensando agora? Eu esperei que ele me beijasse! Eu estava surpresa que ele não dera risada de mim. Eu não conseguia sequer olhá-lo. Seu rosto bonito apenas iria me lembrar de como éramos diferentes. Muito diferentes.

Pulei de suas costas assim que ele parou na frente da casa dos Cullen. "Tchau, Emmett." Disse, minha voz estava trêmula. Pulei em minha caminhonete e liguei o motor. As lágrimas já estavam caindo e eu não queria que Emmett as visse. Fui embora os mais rápido que consegui, quase não vendo a estrada por causa de minhas lágrimas. Como eu pude pensar que Emmett algum dia poderia querer me beijar?

Quando parei na entrada fiquei feliz que o carro de Charlie não estava lá, ainda. Não conseguiria lidar com ele enquanto estava assim. Ele ficaria preocupado se me visse chorando. Por que os vampiros sempre me faziam chorar?

Desci do carro e corri para a casa. Abri a porta e entrei no meu quarto, ainda chorando. Joguei-me na cama, olhando para a janela. _Janela?_ Charlie deve ter deixado alguém concertar e ele até retirou os cacos do chão.

Não consegui não pensar em Emmett. Vergonha e dor me assolaram. Fechei meus olhos e enterrei meu rosto no travesseiro, soluçando.

Eu estava chorando por causa de um Cullen, _outra vez_. Eu precisava parar. Peguei uma toalha e fui para o banheiro. Entrei no chuveiro e deixei a água quente levar minhas lágrimas. A raiva de mim mesma me encheu. Eu estava sendo estúpida. Como eu deveria encarar Emmett outra vez? Talvez eu nunca mais o visse. E se ele fosse embora? Meu estômago se revirou com esse pensamento e me afundei em uma respiração estremecida, engasgando com água. Estava começando a perder a cabeça. Balancei a cabeça irritada comigo mesma, saí do banho e enrolei a toalha firmemente em meu corpo.

Arrepios subiram por minha pele quando sai do banho quente e entrei no corredor. Andei na direção da porta e entrei no meu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Vento frio passou por meu cabelo. Franzi as sobrancelhas. A janela estava fechada quando eu sai do quarto.

"Bela roupa."

Pulei e dei um grito alto e assustado, quase deixando a toalha cair. Meus olhos procuraram freneticamente pelo quarto até que acharam Emmett, que estava deitado longamente em minha cama. Fechei a toalha com mais força em meu corpo. "Por Deus, Emmett! Quase me matou de susto!" O fitei.

Ele sorriu. "Nah, seu coração ainda está fazendo um excelente serviço. Um pouco rápido demais, mas quem a culparia quando eu estou no seu quarto?" Ele riu da própria piada, seus olhos âmbar brilhando em divertimento.

Eu acho que perdi o fio da meada. Ele estava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Provavelmente não era nada para ele, uma voz baixa me contou. Senti-me ainda pior.

Emmett estava me fitando intensamente e consegui sentir seus olhos observando meu corpo, fazendo com que me sentisse pequena e vulnerável.

"O que diabos está fazendo aqui?" minha voz estava mais séria do que eu pretendia.

O sorriso morreu e ele se levantou da cama, sua cabeça inclinando-se para o lado, seus olhos tão intensos. Minha toalha não estava nem perto de me deixar confortável. Dei um passo para trás e os olhos dele caíram em minhas pernas, notando o movimento. Ele me lembrava o Laurent nesse momento. Ele parecia com fome e... perigoso. Respirei fundo, meu coração batendo tão rápido que iria atravessar meu tórax a qualquer momento.

Aonde quer que a mente dele estivesse, ele voltou de lá. Ele ficou sem expressão e no lugar apareceu uma que não combinava com o rosto de Emmett. Parecia sério demais. "Alice me ligou porque teve outra visão..."

"Alice ligou pra você?" Eu estava sentindo tanta falta dele. Ela se tornou uma amiga pra mim... antes de ir embora. A memória me fez ficar ligeiramente amarga.

Emmett franziu a testa pra mim, aparentemente nada feliz de ter lhe interrompido e seu rosto continuou estranho. "Sim, ela me disse que Victoria vai tentar atacá-la em breve."

Minha mente ficou em branco antes do entendimento do que ele disse me acertar. _Victoria estava atrás de mim, assim como Laurent disse_. Segurei o batente da porta como suporte e repousei meu ombro na parede. "Victoria?" perguntei horrorizada.

Emmett concordou, deixando um suspiro longe escapar. "Sim, Alice teve uma visão de Victoria iria querer te matar."

Minhas pernas se tornaram inúteis, cedendo embaixo de mim, e me senti caindo. Dois braços fortes circularam minha cintura, me segurando. Fui levantada do chão e um momento depois eu estava sentada em minha cama. Emmett estava me fitando, mas não o meu rosto. Segui seu olhar e corei furiosamente. Minha toalha deslizou um pouco revelando mais do que meu colo, mas, graças a Deus, nada importante. Limpei minha garganta para chamar a atenção de Emmett das partes baixas de meu corpo e me senti corando ainda mais.

"Precisa parar com isso." Ele disse de repente, seus olhos intensos fixos em mim de um jeito que me pedir algo.

"O quê?" Eu não tinha idéia do que ele estava falando. Estávamos próximos outra vez. Ele estava se inclinando sobre mim e pude ver que seus olhos âmbar se tornaram mais escuros em um segundo. Era uma visão fascinante. _Perigoso!_ Minha mente gritou e instintivamente eu me afastei, trazendo alguma distância entre eu e Emmett, apesar que tudo que eu queria era me mover para mais perto. Esse pensamento fez o calor voltar para minhas bochechas.

Um baixo rosnado que pareceu vir do fundo do peito de Emmett saiu por seus lábios e seus olhos se tornaram ainda mais escuros. Ele se inclinou na minha direção, seus olhos implorando, fixos em mim. "Pare com isso." Ele repetiu e sua voz era apenas um rosnado baixo.

Pisquei, confusa e com medo. Ele me olhou por um longo momento, antes de se endireitar e balançar a cabeça, um sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto, mas parecia forçado. "Precisa parar de corar tanto, Bella." Ele disse com a voz calma, seu olhar em qualquer lugar, menos em mim.

"Ohh…" respirei, segurando a toalha com mais força em mim. Eu tinha esquecido como minha presença, meu sangue, era tentadora a um vampiro. Emmett não era tão controlado como Edward. Deveria ser difícil para ele ter que ficar perto de mim. _Por que ele não se afastava então?_ Uma voz indignada perguntou, mas uma maior parte de mim não queria que ele fosse embora.

Ele riu e o som disso me relaxou. Levantei minha cabeça para encontrar seu olhar. "Você é uma humana tão estranha." Ele murmurou e então franziu a testa, me avaliando.

Senti-me exposta sobre seu exame minucioso e não gostei disso nem um pouco. "Então por que você veio aqui?" me forcei a perguntar.

"Alguém precisa ficar de olho em você. Com Victoria por perto, não posso deixá-la sozinha nem por um segundo." Emmett respondeu, encostando as costas na janela.

"Então você vai ficar me vigiando?" eu perguntei hesitante.

"Desse momento em diante não vou deixá-la até Victoria estar morta." Ele não parecia estar aborrecido com o fato de que ficaríamos o tempo todo juntos. Eu, no entanto, fiquei alarmada. O quase beijo dessa tarde e o que aconteceu momentos antes me preocupavam.

"Amanhã é segunda-feira. Tenho que ir para a escola." O lembrei.

Ele pensou. "É apenas uma semana até as férias de verão. Levá-la-ei para a escola e a pegarei depois."

Aquilo não iria passar despercebido. Seria apenas questão de horas para todos na escola e em Forks ficarem sabendo que um Cullen tinha voltado, e que esse Cullen estava passando tempo comigo. As fofocas me quebrariam. E Charlie. _Oh, Deus_. Ele perderia a cabeça se ele soubesse que eu estava passando um tempo com um Cullen. Desde que eles foram embora, ele desenvolvera um forte sentimento de não gostar mais deles. Ele os culpava por minha tristeza após terem partido. Ele não aceitaria muito bem se soubesse do retorno de Emmett.

As palavras seguintes de Emmett mandaram ondas de choque por meu corpo.

"Alice pensa que será melhor se você vier morar comigo." Ele disse isso casualmente, mas algo em seus olhos me disse que ele não estava tão indiferente com tudo isso.

"O qu-o quê?" perguntei incrédula, olhando-o com os olhos arregalados.

De algum modo meu choque o fez sorrir. "Você pode ficar no quarto de hóspedes."

Balancei minha cabeça devagar. "Emmett, como vou explicar tal coisa para Charlie?"

Não mencionei que o fato de passar noites sozinha com ele estava me dando arrepios. A pior parte era que eu achava que não eram arrepios de medo.

Ele franziu a testa. Aparentemente ele não pensou nesse _mínimo_ detalhe. "Tenho certeza que podemos convencê-lo que será melhor para você se ficar comigo."

Exclamei em descrença. "Nunca. Você esteve fora por meses e voltou ontem, Charlie não vai acreditar se eu for morar com você agora."

Emmett deixou um suspiro impaciente escapar, passando uma mão pelos cabelos, os músculos do braço se esticando com o movimento e eu senti a necessidade de tocá-lo. Outro razão para eu não ir morar com Emmett.

"Escute, Bella. A situação é séria. Não vou sair do seu lado e devemos arranjar um jeito de fazer com que vá morar comigo. Alice não vai parar de me perturbar até que ela saiba que você está a salvo."

Senti meu coração afundar. Então tudo isso era por causa de Alice? Emmett não me protegeria se não fosse por ela. O buraco em meu peito doeu ainda com mais força e apertei minha mão ainda mais forte contra minha toalha – presa no peito. "Está certo, Emmett. Acho que será melhor se eu ficar aqui até as férias de verão. Até lá temos que convencer Charlie que você é um cara legal." Murmurei.

"Isso não será um problema." Disse Emmett, piscando pra mim.

Não consegui não rir. Esse era o Emmett que eu sentia falta.

"Eu sou um cara legal." Emmett sorriu abertamente, revelando seus dentes brancos e afiados.

"Yeah, mas não deve sorrir assim. Faz você parecer um tubarão." Eu disse com uma risada.

"Um tubarão não é nada comparado a mim." Murmurou Emmett orgulhoso, se esticando e mostrando seus músculos.

Balancei minha cabeça, rindo calmamente. "Tá bom, tá bom. Preciso me vestir, então..." O olhei em expectativa, mas ele apenas levantou as sobrancelhas, cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

"Não foi tirar o olho de você nem por um segundo." Ele me lembrou, os olhos brilhando em malicia.

Olhei brava para ele. Claro que era inútil tentar intimidar um vampiro, principalmente um vampiro que gostava de lutar contra ursos-cinzentos. "Emmett." O avisei. "Não vou me trocar na sua frente."

Ele sorriu e se virou, olhando a parede. "Agora você pode se trocar. Não verei nada."

O fitei. Ele era um vampiro. Eu nem perceberia se ele espiasse. "Não vai olhar." Disse firme.

A risada dele não ajudou em nada.

Peguei meus jeans e uma camiseta e também uma calcinha. Ainda estava escurecendo, então não poderia colocar meu pijama ainda.

Troquei de roupa em tempo recorde, sem tirar meus olhos de Emmett, nem mesmo por um segundo. Ele estava rindo, obviamente se divertindo com minha vergonha.

"Você pode se virar." Murmurei relutante.

Ele sorriu pra mim, seus olhos observando meu corpo coberto. "Eu gostava mais de você de toalha, pingando." Ele disse como piada, mas a voz dele estava mais baixa, e mais rouca para ser considerada piada.

Forcei o corar em meu rosto a desaparecer com dificuldade, não querendo fazer a situação ficar anda mais tentador para Emmett.

Ele endureceu, concentração surgindo em sua face. "Seu pai está vindo pra casa." Contou-me.

Mordi meu lábio nervosa, trocando o peso de perna. "Você pode se esconder aqui, enquanto eu faço o jantar de Charlie. Ele nunca entra em meu quarto sem permissão."

Emmett balançou a cabeça, aproximando-se devagar de mim, seu gingado muito gracioso para ser de um homem. Ele sorriu sábio, o brilho nos seus olhos me deixando desconfortável. "Acho que esse é o momento perfeito para você me apresentar a Charlie."

Pisquei horrorizada para ele. Ele não poderia estar falando sério. Ele sorriu ainda mais. Ele estava gostando disso.

"Você… você está brincando." Murmurei fracamente. Ouvi o carro de Charlie parar na frente da casa e minha boca ficou seca. Alguns momentos depois ele entraria na casa e chamaria por mim.

Emmett estava ao meu lado agora e nossos braços estavam se tocando, sua pele fria mandando estranhas sensações por meu corpo. Ele se inclinou até que seus lábios estivessem a centímetros de meu ouvido. "Nunca brinco em situações como essa, Bella." Ele murmurou calmamente e pude ouvir um sorriso em sua voz. "Agora, vamos lá, seja corajosa. Apresente-me como seu novo namorado para seu pai."

"Meu o quê?" perguntei horrorizada e levantei minha cabeça para olhar para Emmett, mas ele já tinha aberto a porta e estava parado no corredor. Ouvi Charlie lá embaixo. Emmett piscou para mim e foi para as escadas. Tropecei para fora de meu quarto, quase batendo minha cabeça no batente da porta em minha perseguição a ele. Alcancei-o antes que ele conseguisse descer a escada e agarrei seu braço com força. Ele sorriu pra mim enquanto eu o olhava implorando.

"Bella? Cheguei." A voz de Charlie chegou à escada e eu sabia que a qualquer momento ele me veria aqui com Emmett.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTA DA MALU:** AEEEE! E ela retorna das cinzas! Depois de mais de um mês onde a faculdade consumiu minha vida, eu comecei a ficar viciada demais em Klaine e o não me deixava responder reviews, cá está Malu de volta!

Aos que perguntaram: não, eu não desistir de traduzir a fic, eu prometo. É só a falta de tempo mesmo! ^^ E olha que bom, hoje eu ainda devo postar uns cinco caps de uma vez, só pra poder me desculpar com todos vocês!

Obrigada todas as reviews de incentivo!

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong> Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Autor:** IwantaWerewolfForMyself

**Tradutor:** Fla Doomsday

**Resumo:** Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmett proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou um outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Ship:** Emmett/Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 – Tentação<strong>

**Emmett POV**

Escalei até a janela para o quarto de Bella, mas ela não estava lá. O chuveiro estava funcionando no banheiro. Pela primeira vez minha mente trouxe imagens de Bella no banho, a água correndo por seu corpo nu. Fechei meus olhos, me concentrando em tirar esses pensamentos, mas isso só fez com que as imagens ficassem mais vividas em minha mente. Eu estava quase a ponto de bater minha cabeça na parede quando ouvi a água parar. Tinha que me controlar.

Deitei na cama de Bella, e fiquei um pouco preocupado com os barulhos da madeira quando fiz isso. _Aja discretamente_. Eu queria rir. Nada parecia mais difícil nesse momento. Os passos de Bella pararam na frente da porta. Deitei-me na cama dela, deixando meu rosto o mais natural possível.

_É apenas a Bella_. Minha mente tentou me lembrar. _Apenas a Bella_.

Esse pensamento deixou minha mente assim que ela entrou no quarto. Ela estava tentando me torturar? Ela não estava usando nada mais que uma pequena toalha que revelava suas belas pernas e suas tentadoras clavículas. Sua pele estava cheia de arrepios e pequenas gotas de água corriam por seu peito, desaparecendo por debaixo da toalha. Eu queria lambe-las do corpo dela. Todas as gotas. Ela nem me viu. Os olhos dela estavam olhando a janela e o cabelo dela balançava com o vento.

_Se recomponha, seu imbecil!,_ me repreendi. Respirei fundo, isso era muito necessário agora.

"Bela roupa." Eu disse e queria me parabenizar em como a minha voz soou normal.

A reação de Bella, claro, foi ótima demais para ser verdade. Ela pulou e deixou um grito alto e assustado escapar, os olhos arregalados me fitando. Infelizmente a reação dela fez com que ela soltasse um pouco o aperto da toalha, fazendo-a descer um pouco, fazendo com que os relevos dos seios dela aparecessem. Mais um pouco e eu veria os mamilos. Eu quase gemi. _Tortura _pura.

"Por Deus, Emmett! Quase me matou de susto!" ela brigou, tirando-me de meus devaneios.

Ela tentou parecer nervosa. Muito engraçado. "Nah, seu coração ainda está fazendo um excelente serviço. Um pouco rápido demais, mas quem a culparia quando eu estou no seu quarto?", eu ri do modo como os olhos dela se estreitaram. O gato tentando assustar o tigre.

Apreciei sua forma pequena e novamente meus olhos pareceram estar colados nas gotas de águas que desapareciam no vale dos seios dela.

"O que diabos está fazendo aqui?" ela gritou.

Eu só poderia concordar. _O que diabos eu estava fazendo ali?_ Por que eu ficava olhando-a daquele jeito? Não ajudou que eu estava deitado na cama dela. Todas as coisas que eu poderia fazer com ela ali na cama ficavam aparecendo na minha cabeça.

Levantei-me, esperando que isso pudesse fazer com que as idéias parassem. O que era isso que me fazia agir assim? Fitei Bella, tentando descobrir mais sobre ela.

Os olhos dela estavam arregalados. De medo? Não sabia. O coração dela estava batendo rápido, muito rápido, e conseguia ver o pulsar por debaixo da pela da garganta dela.

Ela deu um passo para trás e não consegui não olhar para as pernas dela. Uma gota de água estava escorrendo pela coxa dela, no joelho, pela panturrilha até parar no tornozelo. Perguntei-me qual seria o sabor da pele dela. _Idiota! Pare!_

Levantei minha cabeça, para longe das pernas dela e olhei seu rosto pálido, murmurando. "Alice me ligou porque teve outra visão..."

"Alice ligou pra você?"

O modo como os lábios dela se moveram, eu não queria mais nada a não ser beijá-la. _Emmett!_

"Sim, ela me disse que Victoria vai tentar atacá-la em breve."

_Melhor assim_. Minha voz estava calma, quase entediada.

Bella me fitou com horror e o coração dela acelerou novamente. Ela parecia que iria desmaiar. "Victoria?" Ela me olhou com os olhos espantados, agarrando o batente da porta.

Ela estava com medo e ela tinha todas as razões para isso. Novamente um vampiro estava atrás dela. "Sim, Alice teve uma visão de Victoria iria querer te matar."

As pernas dela desistiram e com dois passos longos estava ao lado dela e a segurei pela cintura. Levantei-a, tentando ignorar o modo como o corpo dela era quente, e a sentei na cama. A cama cedeu novamente e percebi que talvez eu a tivesse danificando antes.

Mas Bella não pareceu perceber. Olhei para baixo e meus olhos encontraram novamente os relevos dos seios dela. Eles levantavam e abaixavam com cada respiração dela.

Ela olhou para mim e corou. Afoguei-me, o doce cheiro dela enchendo meu nariz. Ela limpou a garganta e eu estava para descolar meu olhar de seu colo quando o corar passou também para seu peito do jeito mais tentador. Tirei meus olhos de lá e a fitei. Ela era tão irresistível quando as bochechas estavam coradas.

"Precisa parar com isso." Disse a ela, e eu não gostava como minha voz parecia ofegante.

"O quê?" ela perguntou, confusa, os olhos grandes e inocentes. Ela não percebia o efeito que causava em mim? Meus olhos tinham que estar negros. Ela tinha que ter percebido, por Deus!

Nossos rostos estavam tão próximos que eu sentia o hálito quente dela batendo contra minha pele fria. Fez com que eu quisesse tê-la, aqui na cama dela, agora. _Fazê-la minha_. Cada fibra do meu corpo estava gritando para que eu a tivesse, que esquecesse as conseqüências.

Ela se afastou de mim e eu quis sorrir malicioso. Finalmente ela percebeu. E então ela corou ainda mais, fazendo-me querer arrancar a toalha do corpo dela e tê-la até que esse corar estivesse por todo o corpo dela. _Desejo_.

Nunca quis tanto uma coisa como eu a quero agora. Ser um Cullen significa se conter, conter seus anseios, conter seus desejos. _Eles não estão aqui_. Uma voz baixa me informou e o predador em mim deixou um gemido escapar.

Inclinei-me sobre ela e então me vi nos olhos grandes e castanhos dela, e o predador dentro de mim se afastou por um momento. Mas estava apenas esperando, à espreita dentro de mim apenas esperando que Bella corasse outra vez.

"Pare com isso." Rosnei.

A confusão e a inocência nos olhos dela fizeram culpa explodir dentro de mim. _Realmente, a criatura mais baixa da face da Terra_. Talvez Edward estivesse certo e nós somos monstros.

Ele nunca teria perdido controle desse jeito. Ou teria? Talvez essa seja a razão pela qual ele tenha ido embora. Talvez não fosse pelo ataque de Jasper, talvez fosse pelo jeito que ele se sentia perto dela.

Balancei a cabeça para clarear a mente e me estiquei. Dei um sorriso para Bella. "Precisa parar de corar tanto, Bella." Olhei para o lado de fora da janela, tentando me distrair.

"Ohh..."

Não teria ouvido o que ela disse se não fosse um vampiro. Ela parecia surpresa. Ela era tão desligada.

Eu ri e a olhei. "Você é uma humana tão estranha." Permiti-me fitá-la um pouco mais. Ela parecia tão frágil, tão pequena, tão vulnerável. Eu precisava protegê-la de Victoria e, se necessário, até de mim mesmo. Eu conseguiria. Alice acreditava em mim.

"Então por que você veio aqui?" ela perguntou em um sussurro, apertando a toalha contra o corpo.

"Alguém precisa ficar de olho em você. Com Victoria por perto, não posso deixá-la sozinha nem por um segundo." Contei a ela, meus olhos não deixando os dela. _Frágil e vulnerável_. O predador em mim se escondeu ainda mais e me permiti relaxar contra a janela.

"Então você vai ficar me vigiando?"

"Desse momento em diante não vou deixá-la até Victoria estar morta."

_Esse será meu fim. Ela será meu fim_.

"Amanhã é segunda-feira. Tenho que ir para a escola." Ela disse.

"É apenas uma semana até as férias de verão. Levarei-a para a escola e a pegarei depois." Expliquei a ela. Lembrei-me do que Alice sugeriu e uma parte de mim não via a hora de passar noites sozinha com Bella na casa. "Alice pensa que será melhor se você vier morar comigo." A parte razoável de mim disse que não era uma boa idéia. Nem um pouco boa.

"O qu-o quê?" Os olhos dela não conseguiam ficar maiores.

Sorri para ela. "Você pode ficar no quarto de hóspedes."

"Emmett, como vou explicar tal coisa para Charlie?" ela sussurrou.

Não tinha pensado no pai dela. "Tenho certeza que podemos convencê-lo que será melhor para você se ficar comigo." Disse a ela.

Ela fez um pequeno barulho. "Nunca. Você esteve fora por meses e voltou ontem, Charlie não vai acreditar se eu for morar com você agora."

"Escute, Bella. A situação é séria. Não vou sair do seu lado e devemos arranjar um jeito de fazer com que vá morar comigo. Alice não vai parar de me perturbar até que ela saiba que você está a salvo."

"Está certo, Emmett. Acho que será melhor se eu ficar aqui até as férias de verão. Até lá temos que convencer Charlie que você é um cara legal." Ela disse.

Se ele tivesse a mesma falta de noção de perigo como a filha... "Isso não será um problema."

Ela sorriu pra mim, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu sou um cara legal." Sorri abertamente, aproveitando o modo como o rosto dela se iluminou.

"Yeah, mas não deve sorrir assim. Faz você parecer um tubarão."

"Um tubarão não é nada comparado a mim." endireitei-me e mostrei a ela meus músculos.

Por um momento ela me olhou encantada, mas então ela percebeu o que fazia. "Ta bom, ta bom. Preciso me vestir, então..."

Tive que segurar a risada. Brincaria com ela um pouco. Levantei minhas sobrancelhas e cruzei os braços em frente ao peito. "Não vou tirar o olho de você nem por um segundo."

Ela me olhou, estreitando os olhos. "Emmett, não vou me trocar na sua frente."

Não pude evitar sorrir. Mas eu sabia que não deveria olhá-la enquanto ela estivesse nua. Meu controle com certeza cairia por terra se eu a visse sem toalha. "Agora você pode se trocar. Não verei nada." Disse.

Senti os olhos dela em mim e conseguia imaginar o olhar incrédulo no rosto dela.

"Não vai olhar." Ela disse, tentando parecer séria, mas o vacilo na voz dela destruiu o efeito de algum modo. Dei risada.

Ouvi a briga com as roupas e lutei contra a vontade de me virar.

"Você pode se virar." Ela disse, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade.

Ela estava vestindo jeans e uma camiseta, e senti falta da pequena toalha. "Eu gostava mais de você de toalha, pingando.", murmurei.

O barulho de um carro chamou minha atenção. "Seu pai está vindo pra casa.", contei.

Bella olhou para mim nervosa e uma idéia maldosa se passou por minha mente.

"Você pode se esconder aqui enquanto eu faço o jantar de Charlie. Ele nunca entra em meu quarto sem permissão." Ela murmurou hesitante.

Eu nunca encontrei com o pai de Bella e estava muito curioso sobre ele. "Acho que esse é o momento perfeito para você me apresentar a Charlie." Andei na direção dela, meus olhos nunca deixando os dela.

O horror no rosto dela me divertiu.

"Você… você está brincando." Ela sussurrou, os olhos enormes em descrença.

"Nunca brinco em situações como essa, Bella." Disse em uma voz baixa. Tive que impedir um gemido quando meu braço roçou contra o corpo quente dela. "Agora, vamos lá, seja corajosa. Apresente-me como seu novo namorado para seu pai."

Não consegui não provocá-la um pouco, mas eu me surpreendi quando uma parte de mim achou que a idéia de ser o namorado dela bem tentadora. Eu estava sendo absolutamente ridículo.

"Meu o quê?"

Deu risada baixo no choque na voz dela e andei para fora do quarto, esperando que ela me seguisse. Pisquei para ela. Ela parecia congelada no mesmo lugar, a boca aberta. Isso estava ficando cada vez melhor. Eu tinha quase alcançado a escada quando senti sua pequena e quente mão em meu braço.

Sorri para ela. Os olhos dela estavam me implorando. _Desculpe, Bella, provocá-la é tão divertido_.

"Bella? Cheguei." O pai de Bella estava se aproximando.

Isso seria divertido. _Que comece o show_. Adoro um desafio.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nome:** Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Autor:** IwantaWerewolfForMyself

**Tradutor:** Fla Doomsday

**Resumo:** Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmett proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou um outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Ship:** Emmett/Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 – Primeiro Beijo<strong>

**Bella POV**

Achei que meu coração tinha parado quando Charlie apareceu. Ele levantou os olhos e me viu com Emmett parado na escada. Ele semicerrou os olhos e em um movimento muito rápido para um homem da idade dele, colocou a mão no coldre da arma. "Bella?" ele soou ansioso enquanto me fitava.

Forcei um sorriso e desci as escadas na direção dele. Emmett era esperto e ficou onde estava. Apesar de que uma arma não fosse machucá-lo, seria difícil de explicar isso para Charlie.

"Quem é esse?" Charlie perguntou desconfiado, fitando Emmett o tempo todo.

"Esse é Emmett, filho do Dr. Cullen. Deve se lembrar dele." Respondi, tentando parecer calma.

Os olhos de Charlie se arregalaram antes de semicerrarem com raiva. "Cullen?", ele resmungou.

Balancei minha cabeça, esperando desesperadamente que ele não começasse a reclamar sobre eles.

Emmett considerou que era segurou se mover e descer a escada, o sorriso que era sua marca registrada em seu rosto. "É um prazer conhecê-lo, Chefe Swan. Bella me contou muito sobre você." Emmett disse com um sorriso charmoso e estendeu a mão.

Se ele estava tentando encantar Charlie, ele falhou miseravelmente. Meu pai parecia que havia engolido algo azedo enquanto olhava para Emmett.

"Cullen." Ele repetiu com uma carranca. "Então você é o irmão do cara que abandonou minha filha na floresta." Sua voz era como ácido e eu engasguei. Charlie raramente agia tão hostil, mas agora ele parecia perto de explodir.

Emmett sorriu um pouco menos, mas manteve seu braço esticado. "Sim, sou o irmão daquele imbecil", ele afirmou. Ele realmente fez isso.

Charlie tirou a mão da arma e sua expressão relaxou apenas um pouco. "Imbecil."

Ele disse assentindo antes de segurar e chacoalhar a mão de Emmett. "Você é um garoto forte, não?" Charlie disse, observando-o.

Emmett ficou convencido, sorrindo ainda mais. Ele colocou os braços ao redor de meus ombros e me puxou para seu lado. "Bella gosta de força." Ele brincou com uma curta risada, piscando pra mim.

Corei em três cores diferentes de vermelho e lancei um olhar de pânico para Charlie, que estava vendo os braços de Emmett em meus ombros como incomodas barata. Emmett estava tentando fazer Charlie ter um ataque do coração?

Eu sabia que deveria dizer algo, qualquer coisa, mas as palavras sumiram.

"Por que está aqui?" Charlie perguntou com sua voz autoritária. "Pensei que sua família tinha se mudado para Los Angeles."

Emmett me deu o sorriso mais encantador e me preocupei pelo que ele iria dizer logo após. Ele nos traria problema. "Sim, nos mudamos. Mas agora estou de volta. Bella e eu desenvolvemos sentimentos um pelo outro." Ele disse causalmente, pressionando um beijo em minha bochecha. Calor subiu para minha cabeça e eu engoli em seco. Minha pele ainda estava formigando onde ele havia encostado os lábios e não conseguia não imaginar como seria tê-los pelo resto do meu corpo. Tirei aqueles pensamentos para fora de minha mente.

Charlie parecia aturdido e... desaprovando.

"Sentimentos?" ele repetiu. "Você é velho demais para Bella."

"Pai." Choraminguei.

Emmett estava se divertindo imensamente. Seu sorriso não poderia ficar maior.

"Tenho vinte, Sr." Emmett respondeu.

"Vinte?" Charlie olhou Emmett duvidando. "Você parece mais velho."

"Pai, Emmett não é muito velho pra mim."

_Huh_. Eu realmente disse isso?

"Então você e sua família foram embora sem falar tchau e agora você voltou e quer ser namorado da minha filha." Charlie resmungou.

Não esperei por Emmett dizer algo que nos traria problemas. "Pai, por favor. Não acha que sou velha o suficiente para tomar conta de mim mesma?"

Charlie parecia pronto para protestar outra vez, então eu falei.

"Emmett quer jantar conosco e eu disse a ele que você não se importaria." Disse com um sorriso pequeno.

Pelo canto dos olhos eu vi o choque passar pelo rosto de Emmett e então nojo. Tive que me segurar para não rir. Do modo como ele se comportara nos últimos minutos, ele merecia ser punido. Peguei-o pela mão e o puxei para cozinha comigo. Charlie nos seguiu, resmungando consigo mesmo.

Empurrei Emmett sentado em uma cadeira e engasguei levemente quando ele puxou meu corpo para o meio das pernas dele, então estávamos a centímetros de distância. Mesmo sentado, Emmett era imenso e nossos olhos estavam no mesmo nível. Lancei um olhar preocupado para Charlie, o que ele diria de tal situação, mas ele estava virado para a geladeira, pegando uma cerveja.

Porém, ele poderia nos ver a qualquer momento. Tentei me afastar de Emmett, mas seus braços se apertaram ao redor de minha cintura e ele não me soltou. Ele se inclinou devagar enquanto seus lábios roçavam contra minha orelha. Um arrepio desceu por minha espinha e fechei meus olhos por um momento. "Se me fizer comida humana, você vai pagar." Ele murmurou com uma pequena risada.

Meus olhos se abriram assim que ele me soltou e me afastei devagar, bem a tempo. Charlie se virou, uma cerveja na mão, e sentou-se do lado oposto da mesa de Emmett, com uma carranca.

Minha respiração estava falha. Como era possível que a proximidade de Emmett e seu toque me afetassem tanto? Isso não era saudável. Não que estar com vampiros fosse seguro no geral. Deixei escapar um suspiro e andei na direção da geladeira. Peguei o macarrão que tinha sobrado e o coloquei no microondas. Não era bem um banquete, mas para Emmett qualquer comida teria gosto de terra, então não faria diferença. Um sorriso curvou meus lábios com esse pensamento, apesar de estar preocupada com a vingança. Encostei-me no balcão, cruzando os braços, e olhei para Emmett e Charlie, que estavam se ignorando. Maravilhoso, pensei com sarcasmo.

"Espero que goste de macarrão." Eu disse com um doce e pequeno sorriso.

Emmett deu risada, me deixando nervosa. "Eu gosto de macarrão." Ele disse com sua voz grossa e outro arrepio correu minha espinha. Eu só esperava que ele não tivesse idéia do efeito que causava em mim.

Peguei os pratos e coloquei o macarrão neles antes de me sentar a mesa. Sentei-me do lado de Emmett, sorrindo triunfante para ele.

Charlie já tinha começado a comer e eu esperei por Emmett começar a fazer o mesmo. Segurei a risada quando ele levou o garfo com macarrão até os lábios e o empurrou para dentro da boca, quase não conseguindo disfarçar a cara de nojo. Sorri para ele e comecei a comer meu jantar.

"Então, rapaz," começou Charlie. "No caso de você ter voltado apenas para se enfiar dentro da calça da minha filha, está muito enganado. Não tenha tantas esperanças."

Quase engasguei com a comida e realmente teria, se Emmett não tivesse batido em minhas costas. Tossi desesperadamente e tomei um gole de água. Senti calor subir para minhas bochechas.

"Pai!" Gritei embaraçada.

Emmett estava lutando para não cair na risada. O que ele achava engraçado nessa situação, eu não sabia.

"Senhor, posso lhe assegurar, eu não voltei _apenas_ para entrar nas calças dela." Emmett murmurou com uma leve risada.

Meu coração pareceu parar bem ali. Como ele poderia fazer piada com uma situação horrorosa dessa? O rosto de Charlie já estava se tornando em um vermelho que não era saudável.

Pulei da cadeira, sem ligar que a cadeira caiu para trás. "Desculpe-nos, pai. Emmett precisa ir para casa e eu quero dizer tchau." Segurei Emmett enquanto o acompanhava até a porta da frente. Assim que chegamos lá fora, o rodeei, meus olhos semicerrados. "Por que disse aquilo?" sibilei. "Quer que ele atire em você?"

Emmett sorriu pra mim e isso me fez ficar ainda mais brava. "Uou, vamos Bella, não fique nervosa, ou será mais difícil para eu me enfiar em suas calças." Ele brincou.

Meu rosto ficou ainda mais quente e eu o fitei, sem saber o que fazer. Ele estava me cantando ou era apenas encenação? Estava confusa, porque parte de mim queria que ele estivesse me cantando, e outra parte de mim queria ainda mais. Virei-me, pronta para voltar para a casa, quando senti mãos frias em minha cintura. Fui virada e abri minha boca para brigar com Emmett, mas seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu e seus olhos ficaram escuros em um segundo. Eu pisquei e então senti seus lábios frios nos meus, e qualquer pensamento coerente sumiu de minha mente. Foi um beijo pequeno, apenas um encostar de lábios, mas todo meu corpo estava formigando. Emmett tinha me beijado. Não sabia por que isso me surpreendeu tanto.

Um segundo depois minhas esperanças foram esmagadas.

"A cabeça de seu pai parece que vai explodir." Emmett piscou pra mim.

Antes que eu pudesse falar ou fazer algo, ele tinha ido embora. Virei-me e vi o olhar de Charlie pela janela.

Essa foi a razão de Emmett ter me beijado? Ele apenas queria deixar Charlie mais irritado? Pressionei meu braço contra meu peito no buraco que queimou com mais força. Eu estava tão confusa.

**x.x**

Eu estava quase atrasada para escola. Tropecei para fora da casa e na direção de minha caminhonete. O som de uma buzina me fez pular e deixar cair minha mochila em uma poça.

_Que ótimo_.

Virei-me apenas para ver Emmett sentado em seu monstruoso Jeep, sorrindo imensamente. Eu quase rosnei e peguei minha mochila antes de correr para seu carro. Abri a porta e subi no assento do passageiro.

"Boa dia, humana dorminhoca." Emmett me cumprimentou com seu melhor humor. Resmunguei alguma coisa incoerente em retorno, olhando minha mochila.

"Mal humorada?" Perguntou divertido enquanto colocava o cinto em mim.

"Você também ficaria mal humorado se acordasse de um pesadelo onde seu namorado te chutou e a inteira família dele, a família que você pensou que gostava de você, te deixou sem uma palavra como se eles não ligassem para você, e, para melhorar, você acorda e percebe que aquilo é a realidade." Sibilei sem pensar, sentindo meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

Virei minha cabeça e fiquei encarando a janela, não querendo que ele visse minhas lágrimas. Deus, porque eu contei a ele? Não conseguia deixar de ser patética por um dia? Aparentemente, não.

Senti um aperto em meu queixo, tentando virar minha cabeça, mas eu me recusei a me mover. Claro que foi em vão. Emmett era bem forte e me forçou a olhá-lo. Mas não olhei para ele, mantendo meus olhos presos em seu peito. _Que peito musculoso e lindo_, uma voz estremecida disse em minha mente. Os músculos estavam aparecendo claramente pela camiseta branca que ele estava usando.

"Bella." A voz dele estava mais leve do que normalmente, especialmente para um homem do tamanho de Emmett.

Desviei meus olhos do peito dele e olhei em seu rosto, e quase comecei a chorar quando vi a tristeza e culpa em seus olhos dourados. "Nós nos importamos com você, a família inteira. Nós fizemos o que achamos certo, bem, o que Edward achou que era certo."

Trouxe meu braço para cima e o pressionei contra meu peito para me impedir de desmoronar. Emmett percebeu meus movimentos e franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que está fazendo?"

Fechei os olhos, tentando inspirar e expirar. Doía tanto me lembrar dele, de todos eles.

"Bella?" Emmett parecia preocupado. Senti os dedos gelados dele no braço que eu estava pressionando no peito. "O que está fazendo?"

"Tentando não desmoronar." Sussurrei, deixando uma risada envergonhada sair. Deus, eu era patética. E eu sabia que tinha outra razão para que eu desmoronasse. Eu estava com medo de perder Emmett.

"Bella." A voz de Emmett estava triste. Ele me soltou do cinto de segurança e me puxou contra ele. Pressionei-me contra seu corpo de mármore e enterrei meu rosto em seu peito, deixando minhas lágrimas caírem. Ele estava acariciando minhas costas e o senti pressionar o rosto em meu cabelo. O toque dele não era tão suave quanto o de Edward sempre fora, mas ainda sim era gentil. Surpreendeu-me que um homem como Emmett poderia ser tão cuidadoso comigo, a humana patética.

"Estou aqui agora." Ele murmurou em uma voz suave.

Mas por quanto tempo? Eu queria perguntar, mas fiquei em silêncio. Devagar eu me afastei de Emmett e limpei minhas lágrimas de meu rosto, feliz de não usar maquilagem ou estaria escorrendo por todo meu rosto.

Forcei-me a me afastar de Emmett, apesar de todo meu corpo gritar para ficar perto dele, pelo toque dele. Eu estava com vergonha da minha choradeira e olhei para fora da janela, sem ter coragem de encarar Emmett. "Talvez fosse melhor que fôssemos ou vou me atrasar para a escola." Sugeri em uma voz baixa.

Emmett ainda estava me olhando, mas ele ligou o motor e foi para a rua. O caminho para a escola foi silencioso. Eu estava muito envergonhada para falar e Emmett parecia não saber lidar com essa situação. Não poderia culpá-lo. Deveria ser difícil ter que lidar com a chorona ex-namorada do irmão.

O carro parou no estacionamento da escola e lentamente a atenção de todos se viraram para nós. Todos eles reconheceram o jeep, e eles viram a mim e Emmett sentados juntos. Eu deixei escapar um suspiro.

"Venho pegá-la depois da escola." Disse Emmett, com um sorriso fraco.

Assenti e sai do carro. Meus olhos focados no chão, fiz meu caminho por entre a multidão de alunos até os prédios da escola.

"Aquele era Emmett Cullen no carro com você?" A voz chocada de Jessica encheu meu ouvido e olhei para cima para achá-la com os olhos arregalados, igual a Mike. Lauren parecia que tinha um gosto horrível em sua boca. Apenas Angela sorriu pra mim.

"Sim, era." Respondi, andando rapidamente pelos corredores da escola, esperando escapar deles. Sem sorte. Jessica estava praticamente correndo a meu lado. "Por que ele voltou? O que ele quer aqui? Eu digo, ele tem Rosalie, então não estão namorando, estão?"

Quase corri para a sala de aula e me joguei sentada em minha cadeira assim que a aula começou. Estava tão feliz que Jessica não poderia mais falar. Mas as palavras dela continuavam em minha cabeça. _Ele tem Rosalie_.

No dia inteiro da escola tive que evitar perguntas e devagar a atenção mudou de mim para outras coisas. Isso foi até o final da última aula.

Sai da classe e deixei um grito escapar quando braços fortes e gelados se enroscaram em minha cintura e me puxaram para perto. Minha cabeça se levantou e eu olhei para o rosto sorridente de Emmett. O brilho malicioso nos olhos dele me deixou nervosa. Eu sentia todos os olhos em mim, enquanto ele me levava para fora da escola, seu braço ao redor de minha cintura, me pressionando firmemente contra seu corpo.

"Emmett, que diabos você está fazendo?" sibilei.

"Dando uma razão para eles fofocarem." Ele respondeu rindo.

Engasgue quando ele me levantou para entrar no jeep. Ele colocou o cinto em mim e se juntou no carro comigo em um momento. Ele saiu do estacionamento correndo e eu me segurei no banco para manter o equilíbrio.

Em minutos nós chegamos à frente da casa dos Cullen. Emmett deve ter dirigido loucamente. Sai do carro e minhas pernas tremeram levemente.

Emmett sorriu para mim e me segurou pela cintura, me levando para a casa. "Vídeo game?" sugeriu, sentando no sofá na frente de uma TV de tela plana, me fazendo sentar com ele. A maioria dos móveis não estava mais lá, tinham sido levados com a mudança da família. O cômodo parecia estranho com apenas um sofá e a TV.

O olhei brava, ainda sem acreditar no que ele tinha feito na escola.

"Vamos, Bella. Um pouco de vídeo game não vai machucar." Ele ofereceu o controle para mim e eu peguei relutante. Minhas chances de vencer eram poucas, mas não me importava em ganhar de qualquer jeito.

Após o que pareceu ser uma eternidade pra mim, nós jogamos milhares de jogos e eu perdi em cada um deles. Dizer que eu estava frustrada não explicava bem. Emmett, por outro lado, estava todo contente.

"Apenas mais um jogo." Ele pediu, mas eu olhei em outra direção que não seus olhos de cachorro pidão. Como um homem desse tamanho poderia fazer esse tipo de olhar tão facilmente?

"Não, Emmett." Levantei-me e estiquei meu corpo. Virei-me para me afastar do sofá, mas fui puxada de volta. Claro que não adiantava brigar com ele, mas eu fiz mesmo assim. "Emmett." Sibilei.

"Onde pensa que está indo, Bella?" ele murmurou contra minha orelha.

Virei minha cabeça e engasguei levemente quando os lábios dele quase tocaram o meu. Fitamos-nos e devagar seus olhos se transformaram em um dourado escuro. Fiquei paralisada, impossibilitada de me mover mesmo que um pouco. Então os lábios dele estavam nos meus e eu não conseguia mais pensar. Os lábios dele eram exigentes e tão experientes enquanto ele os roçava contra os meus. Suas mãos estavam em minha cintura e de repente eu estava em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado. Ele lambeu meu lábio inferior e separei meus lábios para ele. Sua língua deslizou para dentro de minha boca e explorou cada pequeno espaço em minha boca até encontrar minha língua.

Eu nunca fui beijada assim. Edward sempre se incomodou que ele perderia o controle ou que o veneno dele me machucaria, mas Emmett não parecia se importar nem um pouco. E eu não poderia me importar. A boca dele era tão exigente, tão tentadora, tão exigente.

Gemi em sua boca quando senti suas mãos geladas deslizando por debaixo de minha camiseta e acariciando minhas costas. Enlacei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o puxei para mais perto de mim, meus olhos fechados com força.

Minha língua se acalmou quando senti a mão dele se mover mais para cima para abrir meu sutiã.

_Muito rápido!_ Minha mente gritou, mas meu corpo não reagiu tão rápido. Emmett não pareceu perceber minha hesitação. Meu corpo inteiro congelou quando ele levantou o quadril, pressionando-se contra mim e me deixando saber o quanto meu beijo o tinha excitado. Ele parecia imenso.

Meu sutiã abriu e isso me tirou de meu estupor. Afastei-me de Emmett empurrando seu peito enquanto ele tentava tirar minha camiseta, mas ele não parou de me beijar. Ele provavelmente nem percebeu minha resistência.

"Pare!" eu queria gritar, mas saiu mais como um sussurro sem ar.

Olhos preto carvão estavam me fitando e o desejo neles me hipnotizou, mas ao mesmo tempo me assustou, porque eu nunca fui tão longe. Emmett, por outro lado, era experiente e queria mais.

Imagens de Edward e Rosalie encheram minha cabeça e meu mundo pareceu girar. _Oh, Deus_. E Rosalie? Ela era a mulher de Emmett. Eu não estava nem saindo com ele. _Que tipo de prostituta eu sou?_

Sai de seu colo e tropecei para trás, olhando com os olhos arregalados para ele. O volume em sua calça era bem óbvio e seus olhos brilharam em confusão e preocupação quando me afastei. Fechei minha mão por cima de minha boca e deixei um soluço escapar. Virei-me e corri para fora da casa, quase caindo dos degraus. Não conseguia respirar.

Por que ele me beijou? Que tipo de jogo ele estava jogando comigo? Eu era uma substituta para a Rosalie pelo tempo que ele não poderia vê-la?

"Bella, espere!" Eu o ouvi chamar, mas não parei, nem me virei.

Não poderia fugir dele, eu sabia disso, desde que ele era bem rápido. Mas não conseguia olhá-lo. Conseguia sentir a presença dele bem perto de mim, mas continuei correndo. Nunca me senti tão confusa e culpa na vida.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nome:** Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Autor:** IwantaWerewolfForMyself

**Tradutor:** Fla Doomsday

**Resumo:** Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmett proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou um outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Ship:** Emmett/Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 – Primeiro Beijo<strong>

**Emmett POV**

"A cabeça de seu pai parece que vai explodir." Disse e pisquei para Bella.

Charlie parecia que não queria mais nada a não ser me matar. Ele provavelmente já estaria carregando a arma, imaginando todas as coisas que poderia fazer comigo. Pena que eu já estava morto. Isso com certeza iria estragar toda a diversão do pai de Bella.

Fui embora da casa, dando risada comigo mesmo, e me escondi na floresta, esperando que Bella fosse para cama. Encostei-me em uma árvore, olhando impaciente para a casa. Bella realmente pensou que eu a deixaria passar a noite sozinha? Sem chance. A vaca da Victoria deveria estar esperando uma chance de pegá-la.

A luz do quarto de Bella acendeu e alguns minutos depois ela se deitou. Assim que a luz se apagou, eu corri na direção da casa, subi pela janela e entrei no quarto dela. Quase sai outra vez quando o doce cheiro dela me atingiu como uma onda. Balancei a cabeça para clarear a mente e parei de respirar. Como essa pequena e frágil garota humana conseguia ter tal efeito em mim?

Aproximei-me da cama silenciosamente e olhei a forma calma de Bella. Ela agarrou o cobertor e franziu a testa. Bella estava respirando devagar e parecia tão pacífica! Às vezes eu gostaria de ainda poder dormir. Não conseguia nem me lembrar de como era isso. Inclinei-me sobre ela, olhando seu rosto mais de perto. Hesitando, levantei a mão e corri meu dedo indicador por sua bochecha, sem pensar em minhas ações.

A pele dela era tão maravilhosamente quente. Tão diferente da minha. Ela se inclinou ao meu toque, o franzido da testa de antes desaparecendo, e a respiração ficando ainda mais calma. Ela deveria desviar do meu toque. Seria a reação natural, mas Bella parecia agir contra seus instintos constantemente. Sem noção de auto-preservação.

Com cuidado para não acordá-la, sentei-me na cama ao seu lado, sem conseguir tirar meus olhos dela. Ela estava resmungando durante o sonho, mas não consegui entender o que ela dizia. Meu corpo ficou tenso quando ela se virou na minha direção e descansou a cabeça em meu colo, seus braços pequenos se enrolando em minhas pernas. Olhei para ela, espantando por ela não se importar com meu corpo morto e frio.

Após um momento levantei minha mão até sua cabeça e corri meus dedos por seu cabelo suave. O calor que saia de seu corpo deveria ter-me deixado desconfortável, mas, ao invés disso, me relaxou, fez-me quase me sentir em casa.

Parecia certo.

**x.x**

Bella deixou a casa totalmente perdida em seus pensamentos. Não consegui resistir. Era uma oportunidade que eu não deixaria passar. Buzinei e fui recompensado com a mais engraçada reação. Bella pulou, os olhos assustados.

Quando ela me notou, correu para meu jeep e entrou com o rosto bravo. Ela parecia incrivelmente cansada.

"Boa dia, humana dorminhoca." A cumprimentei, mas ela não respondeu. Ficou ainda mais brava e semicerrou os olhos para mim.

"Mal humorada?" perguntei enquanto colocava o cinto nela. O cheiro doce e floral dela vagou pelo carro e encheu meu nariz. _Delicioso_.

"Você também ficaria mal humorado se acordasse de um pesadelo onde seu namorado te chutou e a inteira família dele, a família que você pensou que gostava de você, te deixou sem uma palavra, como se eles não ligassem, e, para melhorar, você acorda e percebe que aquilo é a realidade." Ela sibilou e virou a cabeça, olhando para a janela.

Dizer que eu estava chocado com o estouro dela não era nem o começo. Não poderia culpá-la por essa reação porque ela tinha toda a razão de sentir que nós a abandonamos. O cheiro salgado de lágrimas chegou a meu nariz e levantei minha mão e segurei o queixo de Bella gentilmente com meus dedos.

Tentei virar a cabeça dela para que ela me olhasse, mas ela resistiu. Não a soltaria, então usei um pouco mais de força para virar o rosto dela para mim. Ela manteve os olhos em meu peito e consegui ver o caminho das lágrimas em suas bochechas.

"Bella." Eu disse, fazendo minha voz ficar leve. Eu sabia desde o começo que deixar Forks e Bella não era uma boa idéia, mas Edward fora tão teimoso...

Lentamente ela levantou a cabeça e olhou pra mim com seus olhos grandes e marrons. Ela merecia muito mais do que ser abandonada sem um adeus. Edward era um idiota. Eu nunca a deixaria se ela fosse minha. _Minha_. Gostei desse pensamento.

Livrei-me desses pensamentos e me foquei nos olhos tristes dela.

"Nós nos importamos com você, a família inteira. Nós fizemos o que achamos certo, bem o que Edward achou que era certo." Disse a ela.

Dor faiscou em seus olhos e ela pressionou o braço contra o peito.

"O que está fazendo?" Perguntei confuso.

Ela não respondeu e sua respiração tornou-se mais rápida. Ela estava começando a me preocupar.

Fechei os olhos, tentando inspirar e expirar. Doía tanto me lembrar dela, de todos eles.

"Bella?" sussurrei e coloquei minha mão gentilmente em seu braço. O calor de seu corpo passou para minha pele e senti-o calor espalhar-se por meu corpo. Adorei a sensação. Quase fez com que eu me sentisse como se estivesse vivo.

"O que está fazendo?" repeti minha pergunta, esperando ter uma resposta.

"Tentando não desmoronar." Ela murmurou, deixando uma risada baixa escapar. Ela parecia tão pequena e vulnerável, e eu não queria mais nada a não ser protegê-la.

"Bella." Disse, soltando o cinto dela e a puxando contra mim. Ela encostou-se em meu peito. A sensação do corpo suave e quente dela era incrível. Corri minha mão por suas costas, aproveitando o calor. O cabelo dela cheira a morango e pressionei meu nariz contra ele.

"Estou aqui agora." Eu disse, esperando acalmá-la. Eu queria estar lá por ela e fazê-la feliz. Eu nem sabia por que me sentia assim. Nós não éramos nem da mesma espécie. Ela era uma humana e eu um vampiro. Nós não devíamos nem nos misturar. Eu nunca tive um interesse particular por humanos – a não ser pelo sangue deles, claro – mas com ela era diferente. Ela era uma garota humana estranha e fascinante.

Eu tive que me impedir de pará-la de se afastar. Perdi o calor e o cheiro do corpo dela. Eu estava enlouquecendo. Estava certo de que instituições para loucos não aceitariam vampiros.

"Talvez fosse melhor que fôssemos ou vou me atrasar para a escola." Ela sussurrou, olhando para fora da janela.

Liguei o motor e fui para a escola, perguntando-me o tempo todo porque sentia falta de tê-la perto. Nunca desejei a presença de um humano, não era saudável, especialmente para ela.

Parei o carro no estacionamento da escola e sorri quando a multidão de estudantes nos olhou. Nós, Cullen, sempre fomos o tópico preferido deles de fofoca. Assumi que eles sentiam nossa falta por essa razão, mas agora eles tinham um assunto novo para fofocar. Bella deixou um pequeno suspiro escapar, e eu sabia que ela odiava ser o centro das atenções. Bem, ela deveria ter pensado melhor antes de começar a andar com vampiros. Sorriu levemente.

"Venho pegá-la depois da escola." Eu disse.

Sem outra palavra, Bella desceu do carro e andou na direção da escola. De uma vez, vários dos supostos amigos dela estavam seguindo-a.

Aquele cara, Mike Newton, que era apaixonado por ela, parecia que não gostava de me ver com Bella. Edward me contou que aquele garoto Newton queria ter um relacionamento com Bella. Não gostei desse pensamento. Nem um pouco. O garoto me olhou com os olhos semicerrados, como se tentasse me assustar. Tive que segurar minha risada.

Dei meu melhor sorriso de tubarão, mostrando todos meus dentes afiados. Os olhos dele se arregalaram e ele virou-se, quase tropeçando enquanto sumia. Dei risada comigo mesmo. Aquele garoto idiota nunca ficaria com Bella. Regra número um: nunca fique entre um vampiro e sua presa. Newton deveria perceber isso.

**x.x**

Decidi dar a Forks mais uma razão para fofocarem e esperei Bella na frente da sala de aula. Mesmo antes de ela sair, o cheiro doce dela chegou a meu nariz e fechei meus olhos por um momento para apreciá-lo.

Ela nem percebeu que eu estava ali quando saiu da sala e o gritou dela foi engraçado quando a abracei pela cintura. Humanos eram fáceis demais de assustar.

Ela me olhou brava como se fosse surtir efeito em mim. Tentando assustar um vampiro. Bella boba. Puxei-a ainda mais para perto de meu corpo.

"Emmett, que diabos você está fazendo?" ela brigou comigo.

"Dando uma razão para eles fofocarem." Respondi e a sentei no meu carro.

Dirigi em velocidade máxima, feliz com a reação de Bella. O coração dela acelerou e segurou o banco com força. Ela já deveria estar acostumada com a velocidade rápida.

Ouvi um suspiro de alívio quando parei o carro em frente da casa.

Sentei-me no sofá da sala e sorri para Bella, que parecia um pouco desconfortável.

"Vídeo game?" disse. Eu queria jogar contra ela desde que a conheci. Esse era o único jeito de competir com ela. Lutar e correr estavam fora de cogitação.

Bella parecia um pouco relutante, mas eu não a deixaria escapar disso.

"Vamos, Bella. Um pouco de vídeo game não vai machucar." Entreguei o controle para ela.

Bella não teve chance contra mim. Ela perdeu cada jogo. Eu adorei, ela nem tanto.

"Apenas mais um jogo." Eu disse e fiz um olhar de cachorro pidão que Alice normalmente usa com todo mundo.

"Não, Emmett." Ela se levantou do sofá e se esticou. A camiseta se levantou e me deu uma bela visão da barriga dela. Eu quis tocá-la e o resto do corpo também. Agarrei-a e puxei-a para o sofá.

"Emmett!" Ela brigou.

"Onde pensa que está indo, Bella?" perguntei e meus lábios formigaram quando roçaram contra a pele quente dela. _Tão quente_... eu quase rosnei.

Ela virou a cabeça e trouxe os lábios para ainda mais perto dos meus. O hálito doce e quente dela bateu em meu rosto e encheu meu nariz, acordando o monstro dentro de mim. O som rítmico do coração dela era o som mais delicioso que já imaginei. Eu a queria – o corpo ainda mais do que o sangue.

Pressionei meus lábios e o calor do toque pareceu me queimar. Ondas de calor pareceram correr por meu corpo e precisava tê-la mais perto. _Tão mais perto_. Segurei-a pela cintura e a coloquei em meu colo, impedindo um gemido quando o corpo quente dela se pressionou contra o meu. Eu a queria. Agora.

Lambi os lábios dela, precisava sentir o gosto dela. Ela separou os lábios e empurrei minha língua para dentro da boca dela, e quase desmoronei. A sensação da língua dela contra a minha era incrível. O calor vindo do corpo dela me deixou louco e multiplicou meu desejo. A língua dela se moveu hesitante contra a minha e tive que me lembrar que esse era o primeiro beijo de verdade dela. Edward tinha sido um idiota em negar-se tão prazer. Beijá-la era como o céu.

Eu queria beijar e lamber cada parte do corpo dela. Sentir o gosto dela. Tocá-la. Cheirá-la.

E diabos ela cheirava divinamente. O doce cheiro da excitação dela pegou meus sentidos de surpresa e não consegui mais me segurar. Eu queria mais – ela inteira.

Movi minhas mãos para debaixo da camiseta dela e corri minhas mãos para cima e para baixo nas costas dela. O calor dela pareceu derreter o frio em meus ossos.

Um leve rosnado vibrou em meu peito quando ela se pressionou contra mim e colocou os braços a meu redor.

Pressionei meu quadril contra o meio das pernas dela e senti arrepios correrem por meu corpo. Eu estava excitado. Deus, eu a queria. Abri o sutiã dela, ansioso para sentir mais.

De repente ela se afastou e eu a puxei para junto de mim.

"Pare!" ela respirou fundo, seus olhos arregalados e seus lábios inchados do beijo. Minha calça estava desconfortavelmente apertada e não conseguia ver a hora de tirá-la. Eu queria puxá-la de volta e beijá-la, mas os olhos dela me impediram. Eles pareciam assustados. Por que ela estava assustada?

Ela pulou de meu colo e se afastou, os olhos arregalados e horrorizados.

Um soluço escapou por seus lábios e lágrimas encheram seus olhos marrons antes de sair correndo do cômodo.

_Mas que merda?_ Pulei do sofá e a segui lá para fora. Ela correu da casa em seu lento e humano passo e consegui ouvir seu coração batendo rapidamente em seu peito.

"Bella, espere!" eu falei, mas ela não parou.

Ela estava assustada? Corri atrás dela com minha velocidade vampiresca e a alcancei em menos de um segundo, meus braços segurando-a pela cintura pequena. Ela lutou contra mim, mas a segurei contra meu peito. Após um momento de resistência, ela se bateu em mim, a respiração acelerada. Eu estava confuso por sua reação, e infelizmente a ereção em minha calça ainda não tinha desaparecido, incomodando-me ainda mais.

"Bella, o que foi?" perguntei e a virei pra mim, precisando ver o rosto dela, mas ela continuava a fitar o chão. "Bella."

Devagar, ela levantou a cabeça e me fitou com olhos cheios de lágrimas. Levantei uma mão e limpei uma lágrima da bochecha dela com o dedão. Ela fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça de encontro a minha mão, a expressão de dor, quase de culpa.

"O que foi?" repeti.

Ela abiu os olhos. "Por que me beijou?" ela sussurrou.

Franzi a testa. Ela não queria que eu a beijasse? Ela parecia ter gostado bastante. "Você pareceu gostar." Disse, um pouco presunçoso, talvez.

A expressão dela tornou-se séria e ela tentou se afastar, mas a segurou com mais força pela cintura, minha outra mão segurando seu rosto. Ela pareceu não gostar muito da minha resposta.

"E Rosalie?" ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio e olhando para mim com os olhos arregalados.

_Rosalie. Merda_.

Eu me esqueci completamente dela. Isso era possível?

"Rosalie?" repeti como um completo imbecil.

O toque do meu celular nos assustou.

Xinguei e puxei o telefone de meu bolso da calça e o levei até a orelha, afastando-me de Bella.

"Pare de ser um babaca! Diga que gosta dela, seu idiota!" Alice gritou e deixaria um humano surdo, mas por sorte, não a mim.

Lancei um olhar preocupado para Bella, mas ela não pareceu ouvir nada. Ela ficou virada de costas para mim, os braços envolta de si mesma. Eu queria abraçá-la e beijá-la, e nunca soltá-la. Eu estava virando um maricas. Ugh.

"Emmett! Eu tenho que pegar o próximo vôo para Forks e chutar o seu enorme e peludo traseiro ou você é capaz de se comportar como uma pessoa capacitada mentalmente?" Alice resmungou. "Por Deus, ela gosta de você e você tem que dizer que gosta dela também."

"Alice," falei baixo para Bella não ouvir. "Suas visões danificaram seu cérebro?"

"Oh, cale a boca, sim?" ela disse. "Eu ordeno que você fale a ela."

"Alice..." eu comecei a falar, mas ela não deixou.

"Emmett, entenda uma coisa. Rosalie não vai voltar para você. Eu já disse muito, e se você prestar atenção vai ver que você gosta de Bella. Agora não estrague tudo. Vá até ela, abrace-a e dê um grande beijo." Ela ordenou e desligou.

Olhei o telefone por alguns segundos. Ela era uma fada pequena e enxerida.

Porém as palavras dela ficaram em minha mente. Rosalie não voltaria pra mim. Eu nem havia pensado nela durante meu beijo com Bella. O que isso dizia sobre o meu casamento? Eu gostava de Bella, bastante. E eu a queria, muito. Mas o que isso significava para nós?

Corri uma mão por meu cabelo e coloquei o telefone no bolso, soltando um suspiro. Virei-me para olhar Bella. Ela estava soluçando e consegui sentir o cheiro de suas lágrimas. Ela parecia tão frágil e novamente eu quis protegê-la, mas eu poderia? Daria certo entre nós? Ela era humana e eu não estava acostumado a lidar com coisa que quebrava facilmente. Inferno, eu costumava quebrar todo tipo de coisas. Não poderia me permitir quebrá-la.

Mas que merda! Agora eu parecia o Edward. O próximo passo seria ficar tocando coisas tristes no piano e lastimar o dia inteiro! Olhei para o corpo de Bella se balançando e dei um passo em sua direção. Eu poderia fazer isso, por Deus. Eu lutava com ursos-cinzentos, poderia lidar com isso.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nome:** Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Autor:** IwantaWerewolfForMyself

**Tradutor:** Fla Doomsday

**Resumo:** Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmett proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou um outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Ship:** Emmett/Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 – Conversa<strong>

**Bella POV**

A conversa entre Emmett e quem quer que tinha ligado para ele tinha acabado e estava um completo silêncio ao nosso redor. Perguntei-lhe quem tinha ligado e sobre o que eles tinham conversado, mas Emmett falou como sua velocidade de vampiro e eu não conseguia entender. Esfreguei as costas da minha mão em meus olhos para limpar minhas lágrimas que começaram a cair. Meu outro braço estava pressionando em meu peito e eu estava engasgando.

Senti que estava despedaçando e não parecia ter nada que eu pudesse fazer a respeito. Eu me permiti construir um laço com Emmett e agora eu pagaria o preço da minha estupidez. Como eu pude pensar que Emmett sentiria algo por mim? Eu não tinha certeza nem de meus sentimentos. Eu tinha sentimentos por Emmett. Essa parte era certeza, e esses sentimentos estavam atravessando a amizade, mas eu o amava? Talvez.

Eu o amava tanto quanto amava Edward? Provavelmente, não. Não tinha certeza.

Fazia tempo desde que eu vira Edward pela última vez e minhas memórias dele o glorificavam demais para que eu me permitisse comparar Emmett e Edward.

Por que a maioria das pessoas que eu gostava eram criaturas assustadoras que deveriam apenas existir em mitos? O que isso dizia sobre mim? Eu era uma aberração, mas não uma aberração tão grande para estar com eles. Eles aceitaram minha presença, mas eles não precisavam de mim, assim como eu parecia precisar deles.

Dei um novo sentido à palavra patética.

O ar ao meu redor mudou e um pequeno arrepio se espalhou por minhas costas, mostrando que Emmett estava ali. Paralisei quando senti o hálito gelado em minha nuca. Fechei meus olhos por um momento e apertei meus braços com força ao meu redor, esperando que eles me impedissem de desmoronar.

Ele não disse nada e eu estava começando a ficar nervosa. Eu só queria que ele acabasse com isso, então eu tentaria pegar os pedaços que sobraram de meu coração.

"Bella." O jeito que ele disse meu nome com sua voz grossa e rouca me fez estremecer e arrepios correram por minha pele. Mordi meu lábio para impedir um soluço que tentou escapar.

Por um momento desejei que ele não dissesse nada e que nós poderíamos apenas fingir que nada aconteceu entre nós. Poderíamos tentar esquecer e seguir em frente como amigos. Mas eu sabia que isso nunca daria certo. Seria sempre estranho entre nós e, se eu fosse honesta comigo mesma, eu tinha que admitir que não queria ser somente amiga de Emmett. Eu queria mais, mas eu sabia que nunca aconteceria. Emmett tinha Rosalie, e eu era apenas a humana sem curvas e desastrada.

O soluço que eu estava tentando segurar em minha boca lutou e escapou, e outros o seguiram. Fiquei tensa quando senti as mãos frias de Emmett em meu ombro e foquei meus olhos no chão quando ele me virou.

"Bella, olhe pra mim." Emmett murmurou.

Mordi meu lábio e levantei meus olhos para seu rosto bonito. "Está tudo bem, Emmett. Não precisa explicar nada. Eu sei que o que acabou de acontecer não significa nada." Resmunguei.

Emmett franziu o cenho e engasguei quando seus braços me prenderam pela cintura, puxando-me contra seu frio e duro corpo. Meus olhos estavam arregalados enquanto olhei para ele, confusa. Abri minha boca para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas as palavras morreram em meus lábios assim que a boca dele encontrou-se com a minha. O beijo fez minha cabeça ficar confusa e minhas pernas ficaram fracas conforme me agarrava a Emmett. Nossas línguas provocavam-se e o calor se espalhou por meu corpo, apesar do frio da pele de Emmett.

Minha mente gritou para que eu parasse, mas meu corpo se recusou a obedecer.

Engasguei com ar quando Emmett afastou-se, os olhos escuros e intensos, e os lábios a meros centímetros dos meus.

"Não me diga que isso não significou nada, Bella." Ele disse rouco, o hálito gelado correndo por minha pele e seu cheiro doce enchendo meu nariz.

Deus, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Fechei meus olhos, sem conseguir agüentar a bela sobrenatural dele e covarde para realmente olhar para ele quando me rejeitasse. "Por que... por que você continua me beijando?" sussurrei, sem ar. "Você tem Rosalie."

A última parte mandou uma nova onda de culpa para dentro de mim e me senti mal em pensar na ira de Rosalie sobre mim se ela descobrisse sobre os beijos que dei no marido dela.

_Marido_. Deus, deixe a terra me engolir. Abri meus olhos um pouco para ver a reação na menção do nome da mulher dele.

Emmett tinha um olhar distante enquanto ele olhava por cima de meu ombro antes de abaixar devagar o olhar e me fitar com tamanha intensidade que eu teria encolhido se ele não estivesse me segurando.

Os olhos dourados dele pareceram queimar em determinação e uma emoção que eu não sabia qual era, mas que mandou arrepios por minha espinha.

Emmett levantou a mão e segurou meu rosto em sua mão gigante, e esse gesto, vindo de um homem como ele, fez-me estremecer sobre meus sentimentos confusos. Senti mais lágrimas subindo para meus olhos e tive que morder com força meu lábio para impedir outro soluço de escapar.

Emmett passou o dedão por meu lábio inferior. "Não." Ele disse, os olhos queimando contra mim enquanto ele tirava meu lábio de meus dentes. "Não que seus dentes aparentem causar muito estrago, mas uma gota de seu sangue será a minha ruína agora."

Fitei-o, meu lábio inferior formigando do toque gelado de seu dedo. Não estava certa do que me fez fazer isso, mas minha língua saiu de minha boca e lambeu o dedo de Emmett. A pele dele tinha um gosto maravilhoso assim como parecia ter.

Os olhos dele escureceram consideravelmente enquanto ele me fitava surpreso. Não conseguia impedir o corar que subiu por meu rosto e coloquei minha língua dentro de minha boca, abaixando meu olhar para um ponto em seu ombro. Eu havia acabado de lamber o dedo de Emmett? Por Deus, meu cérebro deve estar completamente danificado para eu agir assim.

Deixei escapar um soluço quando fui levantada do chão e me encontrei em outro beijo apaixonante. Então nós estávamos de volta aos beijos? Antes que minha mente conseguisse processar o que isso significava, Emmett me colocou no chão. Minhas mãos agarraram a camiseta dele e meu rosto estava a centímetros de seus lábios. Era difícil me concentrar com essa proximidade, mas eu precisava de algumas respostas.

"Emmett" eu disse, mas ele me silenciou com um dedo em meus lábios. Fitei-o séria e isso, de algum modo, fê-lo sorrir por um instante, antes que o rosto dele ficasse sério. Eu o preferia livre e sorrindo, e me odiava por ser a razão dele estar tão sério.

"Bella, não sou um homem de palavras, mas gosto muito de você e desejo você." Como para provar isso, ele pressionou a prova de seu desejo em minha barriga. Não conseguia impedir uma exclamação e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem em vergonha.

Tentei recuperar meus pensamentos. "Emmett, gosto de você também, mas todos esses beijos precisam parar já que não estamos namorando."

Eu não queria que nossos beijos acabassem. Eu já estava sentindo falta de seus lábios frios e fazia apenas minutos desde nosso último beijo.

Emmett pareceu pensativo. "Podemos tentar namorar, não acha?" ele disse.

Eu o fitei, meu coração acelerando. "Mas e Rosalie?" perguntei sussurrando.

Franziu o cenho. "Rosie e eu estamos tendo problemas já faz um tempo. Ela me deixou."

Olhei-o em choque, sem conseguir acreditar no que ele disse. "Ela deixou você?"

Emmett assentiu e tristeza passou por seus olhos dourados. "Sim. Recentemente tudo o que temos feito era brigar e ela se cansou de mim."

Isso era surpreendente. Eu não esperava que ele fosse nos dar uma chance. Minha boca estava terrivelmente seca e perdi as palavras por um momento.

"E você ainda a ama?" sussurrei a pergunta, temendo a resposta.

Ele me deu um sorriso malicioso. "Você ainda ama Edward?"

_Touché_.

Franzi as sobrancelhas e ele deixou um suspiro escapar. "Então, você ama Rosalie e eu amo Edward, o que isso significa para nós?" Esse poderia ser o início de um relacionamento virado do avesso e complicado. Tudo que eu precisava, pensei com sarcasmo.

Emmett sorriu quase seu sorriso de vitória, inclinando a cabeça levemente e me observando com um brilho em seus olhos dourados. "Hmm... diria para nos darmos uma chance."

Procurei em seus olhos algum indicio de que ele estava brincando, mas ele parecia estar sério. Engoli em seco. "Então você quer ter um relacionamento com a humana desastrada?"

Ele sorriu ainda mais e pareceu extremamente carinhoso. "Claro que sim, especialmente se essa humana é irresistível como você é." Ele murmurou.

Senti meus lábios se abrindo em um sorriso. "Irresistível?"

"Hmm… sim." Ele sussurrou, correndo a língua por minha orelha, me fazendo ter arrepios e um gemido escapou de meus lábios. O rosnado vindo do fundo do peito de Emmett foi o som mais sexy que já ouvi.

"Para celebrar o começo de nosso relacionamento, sugiro que nós tenhamos uma bela seção de beijos, o que acha?" ele disse com a voz rouca, seus olhos queimando em desejo.

Meu coração pulou uma batida apenas para começar a bater furiosamente logo após.

"Seu coração parece que vai pular fora de seu corpo." Murmurou Emmett em minha orelha, deixando uma risada baixa escapar, que mandou arrepios por todo meu corpo. Inferno, se uma risada conseguia fazer isso comigo, não queria imaginar o que as mãos dele seriam capazes de fazer, ou os lábios, ou a língua, ou certamente outra parte dele.

Ele não esperou minha resposta e me levantou com seus braços, no estilo de carregar noivas, antes de correr para dentro da casa. Mas, ao invés de voltarmos para o sofá, ele subiu as escadas rápido, apenas hesitando um momento no corredor. Ainda estava tonta da corrida quando ele entrou em um quarto, mas percebi que não era seu antigo quarto. E eu estava agradecida por isso. Era o quarto de Alice e Jasper e a cama enorme dele ainda estava posicionada no meio do enorme quarto.

O ar deixou meus pulmões de uma só vez quando fui jogada no colchão macio. Não tive tempo de pensar na posição em que estava, o corpo de Emmett pressionou o meu um segundo depois. Felizmente, ele se lembrou de colocar o peso do corpo nos braços ou ele esmagaria meu corpo.

Os lábios dele assaltaram os meus para um beijo quente e engasguei com a intensidade. Como ele conseguia me fazer pegar fogo quando a pele dele era gelada? A língua dele era deliciosamente gelada em minha boca e a sensação do peito dele pressionado contra o meu mandava ondas de desejo por todo meu corpo. Corri minhas mãos por suas costas e saboreei a sensação dos músculos dele se flexionando com meu toque.

Arrepios passaram por minha pele quando os dedos dele acariciaram minha barriga. Segurei minha respiração e nosso beijo diminuiu quando a mão dele se enfiou por demais de minha camiseta e subiu, perto de meus seios.

Não podia negar que gostava do toque dele, nem poderia negar que queria Emmett, mas isso era cedo demais. Não estava pronta. Tudo ainda era muito novo, muito inesperado.

Dessa vez Emmett percebeu a tensão em meu corpo e levantou a cabeça para me olhar, separando nossos lábios. Respirei fortemente enquanto olhava para seus olhos escuros, tentando achar as palavras certas.

"Demais?" ele perguntou com a voz baixa, sua mão ainda espalmada em minha barriga.

Assenti, passando a íngua pelos lábios, nervosa. "Isso ainda é novo pra mim... eu nunca... eu digo..." desisti, meu rosto queimando de vergonha.

Emmett deu risada, balançando a cabeça em divertimento. "Isso vai ser difícil pra mim, minha calça está bem apertada agora."

Mordi meu lábio e estava prestes a pedir desculpa, mas Emmett sorriu pra mim. "Não se preocupe, eu vou sobreviver... bem, na verdade, não vou, mas esse é a conseqüência de ser um vampiro." Ele brincou, mostrando-me um sorriso.

Deixei sair uma risada envergonhada e fechei os olhos, pressionando nossas testas juntas. Sua pele gelada era refrescante contra meu rosto quente. Quando abri os olhos novamente, vi-o me fitando com intensidade. Levantei minha cabeça e o beijei, deliciada que ele me deu o que eu queria. Edward teria se afastado, sempre preocupado em me machucar. Mas com Emmett eu era aquela que parava e isso me deu satisfação. Emmett me desejava e ele não tinha medo de demonstrar. Nunca me senti tão desejada como agora.

Dessa vez nosso beijo foi gentil e nossas línguas brincaram uma com a outra em uma dança. Um doce aperto aconteceu em minhas regiões baixas e o calor entre minhas pernas multiplicou-se em temperaturas desconhecidas.

Emmett respirou profundamente e seus olhos tornaram-se ainda mais negros enquanto ele deixava escapar um rosnado baixo. "Merda." Ele murmurou, fechando os olhos e colocando a cabeça no travesseiro. Franzi as sobrancelhas, perguntando-me o que ele tinha. "Você está tornando isso bem difícil pra mim." Ele gemeu, os olhos ainda negros enquanto olhava pra mim. Ele sorriu malicioso quando percebeu minha confusão. Ele se aproximou e sussurrou roucamente. "Sua excitação, posso sentir o cheiro, e é um cheiro tentador."

Minha respiração ficou presa em meus pulmões e senti que corava novamente. "Umm... me desculpa." Murmurei.

Emmett balançou a cabeça. "Não se desculpe por isso. Não imagina como adoro saber que sou eu que te faço se sentir assim."

Esqueci-me de minha vergonha quando Emmett começou a trilhar pequenos beijos em minha bochecha e testa. Era um gesto gentil inesperado, e fechei meus olhos apreciando. Os lábios gelados dele eram ótimos em minha pele quente. Um sorriso espalhou-se em meu rosto quando ele trilhou beijos pela extensão da minha mandíbula. Seus movimentos diminuíram ainda mais quando seus lábios se moveram para baixo, em minha garganta, e de repente, o toque dele sumiu. O senti hesitar e abri meus olhos. Ele me olhava, seus olhos atentos e incertos. Era uma face estranha para o rosto de Emmett. Seu olhar prendeu-se em minha garganta antes de voltar para meus olhos.

"O que foi?" sussurrei, minha voz excitada.

"Eu quero beijar sua garganta." Ele disse, seus olhos pedindo permissão. Eu estava surpresa dele ter pedido. Ele pensava que eu não queria? Que eu estava com medo dele?

Sorriu para ele e inclinei a cabeça, mostrando minha garganta para ele. Uma pessoa sã deveria estar preocupada de fazer algo assim, mas eu estava longe de ser sã. Devagar ele se inclinou e seu hálito gelado entrou em contato com minha pele. Meu pulso acelerou e senti seus lábios hesitarem a um centímetro de minha garganta, levando meu pulso acelerado como sinal de medo. Fiz um barulho pequeno e impaciente e me contorci um pouco debaixo dele, fazendo com que ele risse contra minha pele.

E então seus lábios frios e suaves estavam em minha garganta e fez minha pele pegar fogo onde quer que ele me beijasse. A língua dele saiu da boca e começou a desenhar círculos aonde meu pulso pulsava. Gemi quando ele sugou gentilmente minha pele, e debilmente me lembrei de que um vampiro sugando a pele na minha jugular não era coisa mais segura. Mas sendo eu mesma, não conseguia me fazer me importar com minha segurança agora.

"Você não tem nenhum senso de auto-preservação, sabia disso?" ele perguntou, os lábios roçando contra minha pele de novo, e de novo.

"Confio em você." Respirei profundamente.

Ele levantou a cabeça e me fitou, um sorriso leve se espalhando por seus lábios. "Não deveria fazer isso." Murmurou lentamente.

"Não ligo." Disse e rocei meus lábios aos dele, sentindo-o sorrir contra minha boca.

Devagar ele abaixou a cabeça até a deitar em meu peito e então ele fechou os olhos. Corri minha mão por seu cabelo e dei um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Ele parecia um garotinho – cheio de covinha e sorrisos – enquanto sua cabeça descansava em meu peito.

"Isso deve ser como o céu é." Ele murmurou. "Sentindo e escutando seu coração tão perto, quase faz com que me sinta vivo."

Sorri para mim mesma e descansei minha bochecha em seu cabelo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Estou me sentindo quente agora… haha… Amo Emmett sexy, espero que você também! Me diga se gostar!


	11. Chapter 11

**Nome:** Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Autor:** IwantaWerewolfForMyself

**Tradutor:** Fla Doomsday

**Resumo:** Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmett proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou um outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Ship:** Emmett/Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 – Conversa<strong>

**Emmett POV**

"Está tudo bem, Emmett. Não precisa explicar nada. Eu sei que o que acabou de acontecer não significa nada."

_Mas que merda? Inferno, esse beijo significou algo!_

Puxei Bella contra mim e pressionei meus lábios contra os dela, duvidando que ela fosse pensar que isso não significava nada. Eu provei o quanto isso significou. O modo como o corpo quente e suave dela se agarrou ao meu estava me deixando insano de desejo e precisei de todo meu controle para manter meu desejo controlado.

Inferno. A boca dela tinha o gosto mais doce que eu já provei. Eu não queria imaginar quão doce seria o sangue dela.

_Péssimo pensamento_.

Afastei-me devagar e fitei os olhos arregalados dela. O rosto dela estava corado e foi difícil impedir um rosnado escapar de minha boca com essa visão.

"Não me diga que isso não significou nada, Bella." Disse a ela.

Ela puxou o ar com força e fechou os olhos, o coração batendo rapidamente no peito. "Por que... por que você continua me beijando?" ela disse. "Você tem Rosalie."

_Rosalie_. Eu tinha me esquecido completamente dela e parte de mim sentiu culpa por isso, mas a outra parte me lembrou das palavras de Alice. Ninguém aposta contra Alice, nunca. E ela me disse que Rosalie não me queria mais e que eu deveria tomar conta de Bella.

Voltei meu olhar para ela e olhei dentro de seus olhos enquanto levava a mão e segurava seu rosto. Um sibilo cresceu em meu peito quando o calor dela passou para minha pele, mas eu impedi o barulho.

Bella estava me fitando com os olhos grandes, e logo eles se encheram de lágrimas. O lábio inferior começou a tremer e ela o mordeu com força. Vi o sangue pulsando por debaixo da pele sensível na qual o dente apertava e percebi que não demoraria muito para que o dente ferisse a pele e meu controle se fosse por completo.

"Não." Eu disse e puxei o lábio de debaixo do dente. "Não que seus dentes aparentem causar muito estrago, mas uma gota de seu sangue será a minha ruína agora."

Bella piscou pra mim e, de repente, sua língua saiu da boca e lambeu meu dedo. Desejo subiu por meu corpo com esse gesto sensual e me perguntei se ela sabia quão sexy ela estava.

O modo como ela corou e desviou o olhar soube que ela não tinha a mínima idéia. Merda, ela é tão sexy e nem tinha idéia disso!

Levantei-a do chão e a beijei fortemente – ou melhor, o mais forte que o corpo quebrável dela agüentava – calando a exclamação surpresa dela com meus lábios. Mesmo depois de tê-la colocado no chão, ela ainda estava agarrada a mim.

"Emmett." Ela começou e a silenciei com meu dedo em seus lábios porque eu tinha certeza de que ela começaria a falar sobre Rosalie novamente. Não consegui não sorrir quando ela me olhou séria. Ela era adorável quando tentava ficar brava comigo. Rosalie, por outro lado era bem assustadora quando ficava furiosa. _Rosalie_.

Não vou ficar perdendo meu tempo pensando nela. Respirei fundo e senti outra onda de desejo me acertando quando o delicioso cheiro encheu meu nariz. Bella ainda estava me fitando, ansiosa, provavelmente preocupada que eu fosse rejeitá-la.

"Bella, não sou um homem de palavras, mas gosto muito de você e desejo você." Disse a ela e provei minha sinceridade pressionando minha excitação contra ela, quase rosnando quando me senti em contato com a pele macia de sua barriga.

"Emmett, gosto de você também, mas todos esses beijos precisam para já que não estamos namorando." Ela disse com as bochechas pegando fogo.

_Namoro_. Oficialmente, eu ainda estava casado com Rosalie, mas Alice me disse que minha mulher não me quer mais. E eu estava cansado de Rosalie e do temperamento dela de qualquer maneira. Nós não fizemos mais nada a não ser brigar por um bom tempo e eu não queria isso. Eu queria Bella.

"Podemos tentar namorar, não acha?" eu disse e fui premiado com um olhar totalmente surpreso de Bella.

"Mas e Rosalie?" ela perguntou em um suspiro.

Não estava tão inclinado a falar sobre isso, mas sabia que Bella merecia saber a verdade. "Rosie e eu estamos tendo problemas já faz um tempo. Ela me deixou."

"Ela deixou você?"

Assenti e ainda era difícil para eu admitir tal coisa. Eu sempre achei que eu e Rosalie duraríamos para sempre, mas isso foi apenas o que pensei. "Sim. Recentemente tudo o que temos feito era brigar e ela se cansou de mim."

"E você ainda a ama?" Bella me perguntou.

Essa era uma pergunta difícil. Claro, eu ainda amava Rosalie. Ela me salvou depois que o urso quase me matou e passamos muitos momentos de paixão juntos, mas não estava completamente certo sobre a extensão de meu amor por Rosalie. Não pude responder à pergunta dela.

"Você ainda ama Edward?" devolvi a pergunta.

Bella estremeceu. "Então, você ama Rosalie e eu amo Edward, o que isso significa para nós?"

Um desafio, pensei, e eu sempre gostei de um desafio.

Sorri para ela. "Hmm... diria para nos darmos uma chance."

Bella me olhou e mordeu o lábio novamente. "Então você quer ter uma relacionamento com a humana desastrada?"

"Claro que sim, especialmente se essa humana é irresistível como você é." Contei a ela me deu um sorriso delicioso como recompensa.

"Irresistível?" perguntou.

"Hmm… sim." Corri minha língua pela orelha como resposta. O calor delicioso do corpo dela tremendo com meu toque e o gemido suave que escapou dos lábios dela. Dessa vez não conseguia segurar meu rosnado, e sinceramente, não me importei. Ela iria ouvir mais rosnado e outros barulhos meus assim que começamos a ficar atrevidos. Esperava que fosse imediatamente. Eu já estava tão excitado que minha calça iria rasgar a qualquer momento.

"Para celebrar o começo de nosso relacionamento, sugiro que nós tenhamos uma bela seção de beijos, o que acha?" _Diga sim. Diga sim. Diga sim_.

O coração de Bella estava batendo fortemente contra o peito em reação ao que eu disse.

"Seu coração parece que vai pular fora de seu corpo." Murmurei em sua orelha e fui recompensado com outro estremecimento dela. Esse foi todo o incentivo que eu precisava.

Levantei-a em meus braços e corri para dentro da casa e subi as escadas. Hesitei. Eu não queria levá-la para meu antigo quarto com Rosalie. Eu estava tão excitado para pensar muito sobre isso e entrei no primeiro quarto à direita.

Joguei Bella na cama e me deitei sobre ela, cuidando para não quebrá-la com meu corpo.

Meus lábios encontraram os dela e pressionei meu peito contra o dela, quase perdendo o controle quando senti os seios dela. As mãos quentes dela em minhas costas quase me fez perder o controle, mas eu tinha que me segurar.

Minha mão escorregou para debaixo da camiseta dela e meu membro pulsou com a sensação da pele quente e macia dela. Eu queria sentir todo o corpo dela. Agora. Movi minha mão para cima, desesperado para tocar os seios dela, sentir os mamilos dela endurecerem com o toque da minha pele gelada.

Quase chorei quando a senti encolher e me afastei para olhá-la.

"Demais?" perguntei. _Diga que não, babe. Vamos lá. Diga não_.

Ela assentiu e passou a língua nos lábios, fazendo que minha excitação ficasse ainda maior.

"Isso ainda é novo pra mim... eu nunca... eu digo..."ela sussurrou, corando violentamente.

Dei risada, apesar de que tudo que queria fazer era chorar. "Isso vai ser difícil pra mim, minha calça está bem apertada agora." Disse a ela. Não queria pressioná-la, mesmo que isso fosse me causar uma dor insuportável. Eu provavelmente teria que me aliviar depois.

Bella, sendo ela mesma, ficou sentindo-se culpada e provavelmente estava a segundos de se desculpar, mas não deixei. "Não se preocupe, eu vou sobreviver... bem, na verdade, não vou, mas esse é a conseqüência de ser um vampiro." Brinquei. Como que contradizendo minhas palavras, meu membro pulsou violentamente, quase me fazendo gemer.

Bella encostou a testa contra a minha e com sorte a pele quente dela me distraiu da dor em minha calça.

Ela abriu os olhos e seus olhos marrons me acalmaram. Ela me beijou suavemente e mantive o beijo gentil. Eu não queria adicionar a tentação, beijando-a com mais intensidade.

Minhas boas intenções desapareceram quando respirei fundo e o cheiro mais doce de se imaginar penetrou meus sentidos. Eu rosnei e precisei de todo meu controle para me parar e não transar com Bella bem ali.

"Merda." Murmurei e fechei os olhos para ganhar controle sobre o animal em mim. Enterrei meu rosto no travesseiro, inalando o cheiro do material, para me esquecer do cheiro delicioso da excitação de Bella. Não funcionou muito bem. O cheiro almiscarado e doce do desejo de Bella estava queimando em meu nariz e minha mente não me ajudou ao mostrar imagens do corpo nu dela, remexendo-se por debaixo do meu enquanto eu me enterrava nela.

"Você está tornando isso bem difícil pra mim." Rosnei e levantei minha cabeça do travesseiro para olhar seu rosto desligado. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de inocência e confusão, e isso foi o que me manteve controlado. "Sua excitação, posso sentir o cheiro e é um cheiro tentador." Contei a ela.

Senti o cheiro do corar dela e a ouvi engasgar. "Umm... me desculpa." Ela murmurou, olhando para mim pedindo desculpas.

"Não se desculpe por isso. Não imagina como adoro saber que sou eu que te faço se sentir assim." Gostava de pensar que a afetava assim mesmo que fosse pura tortura. Eu suportaria. Se Bella precisava de tempo, eu daria tempo.

Cobri a bochecha e testa dela de pequenos beijos, aproveitando o modo como o corpo dela relaxou debaixo do meu. Os olhos dela se fecharam e ela parecia bem vulnerável – e tão bonita. Meus lábios formigaram com o toque quente dela.

Estava tão imerso na sensação da pele dela que não percebi quão perto meus lábios estavam da garganta dela. O cheiro do sangue dela estava mais forte do que antes. Afastei-me da pele dela e parei de respirar. Bella me olhou nervosa porque parei. Ela não percebeu que eu estava perto de um dos lugares mais perigosos?

Meu olhar fixou-se na garganta dela onde o sangue estava pulsando fortemente por debaixo da pele pálida. A jugular dela estava tão perto da superfície. Virei meu olhar para longe e fixei em seus olhos confusos.

"O que foi?" ela me perguntou em um sussurro.

_Não diga_.

"Eu quero beijar sua garganta." Eu poderia me chutar por ter dito isso tão facilmente. Eu estava me arriscando demais. Minha única esperança é que ela fosse recusar meu pedido como qualquer ser humano faria. Mas não Bella, claro.

Ela inclinou a cabeça mostrando a garganta pra mim, como uma oferenda de sacrifício. O modo como a garganta dela estava exposta, a jugular dela era ainda mais visível e a vi pulsando sangue rapidamente absorto. Apesar de ter parado de respirar momentos antes, essa visão encheu minha boca de veneno e eu tive que engoli-lo. E engoli novamente. E novamente. A onda de veneno não estava diminuindo e a queimação em minha garganta parecia insuportável. _Merda_.

Mas não poderia me negar tão presente, especialmente por ter sido dado tão generosamente. Engoli mais algum veneno e me inclinei devagar, movendo-me para perto do sangue excitante. O pulso dela pulsou mais rápido e eu parei um instante, reunindo meus sentidos. Essa era Bella. E ela estava assustada. Nunca ouvi o coração dela bater tão forte.

Bella deixou escapar um barulho de frustração e não consegui não rir. Essa garota humana não estava assustada. Ela estava impaciente. Ela queria que eu beijasse sua garganta.

Com minha mente mais clara agora, pressionei um beijo suave na garganta dela e fechei meus olhos, deliciando-me com a sensação. O sangue dela estava pulsando suavemente por debaixo de meus lábios.

Thud. Thud.

Thud. Thud.

Eu quase consegui senti-lo em minha língua. O mais doce.

Tinha tanto veneno em minha boca que foi difícil de engolir. Lambi a pele dela e desenhei pequenos círculos em sua jugular. Isso era tão perigoso, mas não consegui me conter, e Bella gemeu suavemente apenas me incentivando. Suguei sua pele macia. A pele dela era tão flexível, macia, frágil.

Não precisaria de nenhuma força para penetrá-la com meus dentes. Teria sido tão fácil me render à minha natureza, meus desejos, minhas ânsias. Teria sido tão fácil pegar o que eu queria. Teria sido tão fácil acabar com a vida da mulher indefesa embaixo de mim.

Teria sido tão fácil matar Bella.

Confiante, carinhosa, amável Bella.

Minha Bella. A mulher que eu desejava, a mulher que eu comecei a amar.

Esse pensamento me estabilizou e manteve o monstro seguro. E o monstro que eu era. E ainda assim, ela confiava em mim, e ainda assim ela estava disposta a ser vulnerável em minha presença.

"Você não tem nenhuma senso de auto-preservação, sabia disso?" eu disse e rocei meus lábios contra a pele pulsante dela, tentando mostrar o perigo para ela.

"Confio em você." Ela murmurou suavemente.

Muito confiante. Ela diria essas palavras quando eu tivesse preso a garganta dela. Ela provavelmente tinha fé em mim enquanto tinha o último suspiro.

Mas eu nunca deixaria chegar aquilo.

"Não deveria fazer isso." Disse a ela.

"Não ligo." Ela disse e roçou os lábios nos meus.

_Não ligo?_ Apenas Bella diria algo assim. Não consegui não sorrir contra os lábios dela. Essa mulher não tinha o menor senso de auto-preservação.

Afastei-me de seus lábios e abaixei minha cabeça em seu peito, deliciando-me com a maciez de seu corpo.

Fechei meus olhos e imaginei como seria dormir assim. Seria maravilhoso.

Sorri quando ela me beijou na cabeça. Nunca me senti tão em paz antes.

"Isso deve ser como o céu é." Contemplei em voz alta. "Sentindo e escutando seu coração tão perto, quase faz com que me sinta vivo."

**x.x**

Após levar Bella a casa dela, voltei pra minha. Charlie ainda estava acordado e com certeza daria uma olhada nela durante a noite enquanto eu me esconderia no quarto. Mas, antes disso, eu teria que lidar com minha frustração sexual. Minha excitação estava me lembrando de que não tinha liberado nenhuma pressão ainda. Eu odiava pensar que tinha que fazer isso sozinho, mas não tinha outra opção.

Com um barulho frustrado, corri para o quarto de Esme e Carlisle e direto para o banheiro. Eu não queria usar o banheiro do meu antigo quarto, já que me lembrava tanto Rosalie e isso era algo que eu não queria lidar agora. Minha paciência tinha me abandonado há tempos e rasguei minhas roupas do corpo, deixando os pedaços caídos no chão. Entrei no box de vidro e fechei a porta antes de ligar a água.

A água estava quente, quase escaldante, e esse era a sensação que eu estava procurando. O calor me lembrou de Bella. Inclinei minha cabeça contra o vidro do box enquanto a água descia por meu corpo. Olhei para baixo e fitei meu membro que estava exigindo total atenção, esperando ser tocado. Respirando profundamente, fechei meus olhos e fechei minha mão em minha ereção, tentando imaginar que era Bella que estava me tocando.

Rosnei enquanto minha mão se mexia furiosamente. Para cima e para baixo bem rápido. Apertei meu aperto até ser quase doloroso.

"Merda." Rosnei enquanto vinha mais forte do que em anos. Bella nem me tocou. Sim, eu agi como um adolescente excitado. Rosnei nervoso e bati meus punhos contra o vidro do chuveiro, estilhaçando-o em milhares de pedaços. Respirei fundo sem necessidade enquanto olhava para a destruição que fiz. No quarto de Esme e Carlisle. Minha adorável mãe me mataria se descobrisse. Mas ela não descobriria. Eles não voltariam a Forks até os próximos anos e até lá eu teria trocado o vidro do banheiro.

Meu telefone tocou e o procurei no meio dos pedaços do que um dia tinham sido minhas roupas. _Alice_. O identificador me contou. Ainda estava completamente molhado quando coloquei o telefone na orelha.

"Esme não ficará feliz." Ela disse cantando e eu respondi com um rosnado, esfregando minha testa fortemente com meus dedos. Essas malditas visões...

"Espero que tenha gostado das visões." Eu murmurei, olhando para mim mesmo no espelho. Molhado da cabeça aos pés e a evidência de meu orgasmo em minhas pernas. _Patético_.

"Não, realmente, não gostei. Tentei bloquear tudo." Ela deixou uma risada cantante escapar, que não fez com que me sentisse melhor. E não ajudou ouvir Jasper rindo no fundo.

Normalmente eu era o que tirava sarro da vida sexual da família. Agora eu era a vítima.

"Tem alguma razão para você estar me ligando, além de tirar sarro de mim?" eu perguntei sarcasticamente.

"Sim, tem sim." Alice disse e sua voz ficou mais séria. "Victoria não está mais sozinha. Tive uma visão dela com alguns recém-nascidos."

Xinguei e corri uma mão pelo cabelo enquanto olhava no espelho como meus olhos mudavam de dourados para preto de raiva. Essa vaca Victoria! Eu a faria em pedaços e adoraria cada minuto.

"Não sei quando ela vai voltar para Forks com o pequeno exército dela, mas liguei para Carlisle para ter certeza de que você não está sozinho," Alice disse. "Ele e Esme estarão em Forks em dois dias. Jasper e eu vamos chegar a alguns dias."

"E Rosalie e Edward?" perguntei com uma voz estranha.

Alice hesitou. "Nós ainda não o achamos. Rosalie vai continuar procurando. Ela não virá a Forks comigo e Jasper."

"Certo," respirei fundo. Era melhor desse jeito. Rosalie e Edward apenas complicariam tudo. "Vou voltar para Bella."

"Esme vai querer sua garganta por destruir o chuveiro dela. Você terá que inventar uma bela desculpa." Alice deu risada.

Desliguei a deixei escapar um suspiro enquanto olhava para o vidro estilhaçado. Não tinha tempo para isso agora. Não gostava de pensar em Bella desprotegida em sua casa. Charlie não era páreo para Victoria. Ela riria na cara dele se ele tentasse atirar nela.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.:<strong> _Pessoas, vocês são lindas e eu amo todo mundo. Agradeço todas as pessoas que comentaram, a cada comentário eu dou risada e fico muito feliz pelo sucesso da fic. Pessoas novas, bem vindas, pessoas que já estão aqui faz tempo, amo todas vocês a cada review mais._

_Marilia, amo-te por betar._

_Boa Leitura!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Nome:** Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Autor:** IwantaWerewolfForMyself

**Tradutor:** Fla Doomsday

**Resumo:** Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmett proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou um outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Ship:** Emmett/Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 – Carnaval<strong>

**Bella POV**

Tinha alcançado o topo da escada quando Charlie me chamou, o olhar dele desaprovado e preocupado. Reprimi um suspiro. Eu não estava com humor para discutir meu namoro com Charlie, mas isso era o que ele queria fazer provavelmente. Eu ainda estava um pouco assustada com a minha sessão de beijos com Emmett, e provavelmente diria algo errado e faria Charlie dar um passo atrás.

"Bella." Ele disse em sua voz mais autoritária e cruzou os braços na frente do peito, barrando minha passagem para meu quarto. "O que tem entre você e o Cullen?"

Dei um olhar repreendendo-o por se referir a Emmett como Cullen, como se todos fossem a mesma pessoa. "Pai, Emmett e eu estamos namorando." Tentei passar por ele, mas ele não deixou.

"O irmão dele já não causou estrago suficiente? Por que se arriscar a ser tratada daquela forma novamente?" Ele perguntou, e somente o tom de voz preocupado é que me impediu de gritar com ele.

"Emmett não é como..." engasguei, ainda odiando dizer o nome dele em voz alta. "...Edward. Não pode julgá-lo pelo que o irmão dele fez comigo."

Sim, não podia negar que lá no fundo eu estava preocupada que essa relação com Emmett fosse acabar tão ruim quanto a anterior. Não tinha certeza se agüentaria ser abandonada novamente. Eu ainda estava machucada, e eu estava apenas me curando devagar por causa de Emmett, mas se ele me abandonasse também... não me permiti pensar tanto.

"Bella, apenas estou preocupado com você." Charlie disse de um jeito envergonhado, mudando o peso de perna.

Toquei seu braço gentilmente. "Eu sei, pai, mas não precisa. Emmett não vai me machucar."

"É melhor que não mesmo ou eu vou caçá-lo com minha arma." Ele parecia bem sério.

Soltei um 'boa-noite' e corri para meu quarto. Assim que fechei a porta atrás de mim, e me bati contra a porta de madeira, respirei fundo. Falar sobre essas coisas com Charlie não era nada divertido. Troquei de roupa, colocando um shorts e uma camiseta e me joguei na cama. A janela estava levemente aberta, então Emmett não teria nenhuma dificuldade para entrar. Deitei-me no colchão macio e me cobri, tentando afastar o vento frio que vinha da janela.

Estava quase dormindo quando senti o colchão afundando perto de mim. Sorri levemente e me virei para olhar Emmett. Ele estava sorrindo e acariciou meu rosto com as costas da mão. "Minha dorminhoca.", ele murmurou enquanto roçava os lábios contra minha testa, fazendo minha pele formigar. Bocejei e fechei meus olhos para voltar a dormir, mas as palavras seguintes dele baniram qualquer sono que tinha em meu corpo.

"Esme e Carlisle estão voltando para Forks. Estarão aqui em dois dias." Ele disse parecendo levemente preocupado.

Sentei-me, meus olhos arregalados. "O que eles vão pensar?" perguntei, minha voz em pânico.

Emmett franziu a testa. "Sobre o quê?"

Ele não percebeu? "Nós." Murmurei sem mar.

"Eles vão ficar felizes por nós." Ele respondeu depois de um momento de hesitação.

Aquilo não ajudou muito. Agarrei o cobertor.

O que Esme e Carlisle pensariam de mim? _Eles vão pensar que você pegou o próximo vampiro disponível_, disse uma voz malvada em minha mente.

"Será?" sussurrei. "Eles não vão ficar tristes que seu casamento com Rosalie acabou?"

Emmett balançou a cabeça. "Não se preocupe. Claro, eles vão ficar tristes, mas eles sabiam que meu casamento com Rosalie não estava dando certo já fazia um tempo."

Assenti, tentando acreditar nas palavras dele. Então outro, terrível pensamento chegou a minha mente. "Eles estão voltando por causa de Victoria?"

Emmett assentiu. "Sim, Alice e Jasper vão voltar também. Alice me ligou para me dizer sobre alguns recém-nascidos que Victoria estava juntando."

Emmett não era de esconder as coisas. Normalmente, eu gosto disso, mas agora preferia que ele tivesse mentido pra mim.

Recém-nascidos. Deus, isso estava ficando cada vez pior. Eles eram perigosos. E se algo acontecesse com Emmett, ou Charlie, ou Alice ou... parei, engasgando, pedindo por ar.

A situação deveria estar horrível para que todos eles estivessem retornando. Medo inundou meu corpo em ondas violentas e não resisti quando Emmett me empurrou pelos ombros, me fazendo deitar. Ele deitou a meu lado e me puxou contra ele. Ele estava acariciando minhas costas e enterrei meu rosto em seu peito, respirando seu cheiro bom, o cheiro com qual eu ficava cada vez mais acostumada.

"Vou mantê-la a salvo. Vou despedaçar aquela vaca em pequenos pedaços e depois queimá-la." Ele murmurou suavemente. Não duvidava da determinação dele, mas ainda me preocupava com ele, com Charlie, com todos.

Apesar do pânico, senti meus olhos se fechando por conta própria. Tentei lutar contra o sono, mas estava simplesmente com muito sono.

**x.x**

A escola foi como sempre. Todos estavam me olhando e falando pelas minhas costas sobre meu relacionamento com Emmett. Então não foi nenhuma surpresa que fiquei aliviada quando as aulas acabaram.

Emmett já estava me esperando como no dia anterior, mas dessa vez ele me prensou em seu peito quando cheguei perto e me deu um beijo apaixonante, que fez minha mente se confundir e minhas pernas enfraquecerem. Apenas quando me afastei dele, me lembrei de que isso tinha acontecido em frente a toda a escola. Senti meu rosto corar de vergonha.

Emmett, claro, não estava preocupado e me deu um sorriso malicioso. Voltamos para a casa dele e assistimos a um filme – Velozes e Furiosos. Não que fosse meu tipo de filme, mas Emmett estava todo excitado e foi adorável vê-lo assim.

Quando o filme acabou, passamos um tempo nos beijando, o que me fez desculpá-lo por inteiro por ter me feito ver Velozes e Furiosos.

Estava respirando com dificuldade quando nos separamos, tentando recuperar meu fôlego.

"Vamos ao Carnaval em Port Angeles." Ele sugeriu de repente, sorrindo quando percebeu minha confusão.

Pisquei, ainda um pouco desorientada da nossa seção de beijos. "Carnaval?"

Ele sorriu, as covinhas se mostrando de um jeito que adorei. "Sim, vai ser divertido. Montanha-russa, trem fantasma. Roda-gigante." Ele parecia excitado como uma criança na manhã de Natal.

Eu não sou fã de montanha-russa e de trem fantasma, mas precisava sair um pouco.

"Preciso pedir para Charlie." Disse a Emmett e ele assentiu vividamente, dando-me o telefone dele.

Peguei e liguei para o serviço de Charlie.

"Chefe Swan."

"Pai, é Bella." Disse tentando ignorar a mão de Emmett em minha coxa. Apesar de me distrair bastante.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Charlie parecia ansioso.

"Não, não aconteceu nada." Garanti.

"O Cullen te deixou?" ele perguntou suspeitando.

"Não, ele não me deixou, pai." Respondi indignada, empurrando a mão de Emmett, que tinha se movido para cima em minha coxa. Ele estava sorrindo. Semicerrei os olhos para ele. Claro, ele continuou sorrindo.

"Emmett quer me levar no Carnaval em Port Angeles, hoje à noite." Informei Charlie, mantendo meus olhos em Emmett no caso dele tentar algo engraçadinho. Ele parecia todo inocente com as covinhas, mas sabia que ele poderia estar tramando algo.

"Ele quer levar você? Não acho que seja uma boa idéia." Charlie disse.

"Pai, sou maior de idade, sabia?" murmurei, minha paciência acabando.

"Não chegue muito tarde." Ele disse desanimado.

"Sim, não vou chegar tarde." Prometi e desliguei.

Girei meus olhos e Emmett sorriu abertamente. "Seu velho está bem preocupado com nosso namoro."

Suspirei, mas acabou saindo como uma risada estranha quando Emmett me puxou contra ele e encostou o nariz em meu pescoço.

**x.x**

Era uma tarde fria e Emmett me abraçando não estava ajudando nada em me manter aquecida. Sim, eu adorava sentir os braços dele envolta de minha cintura. O carnaval estava lotado de pessoas e tivemos que nos espremer para passar por eles para chegar a qualquer lugar. Emmett não parecia se importar com os cheiros deles, mas ele vivia entre humanos por tempo suficiente para que isso não fosse nada novo para ele.

Olhei sonhadora para a cabine que vendia algodão-doce.

Emmett deu risada quando percebeu meu olhar. "Quer?" perguntou.

Assenti um pouco entusiasmada demais e ele balançou a cabeça em divertimento. Ele me levou na direção da cabine e me comprou um algodão-doce, apesar de eu ter falado que pagaria.

Aproveitei meu primeiro pedaço de algodão-doce quando senti os olhos de Emmett em mim. Ele parecia levemente enojado enquanto olhava o algodão fofo em minha mão. Lambi meu lábio para pegar o açúcar grudento e levantei a sobrancelha pra ele.

"Isso é comestível? Tem um cheiro medonho." Ele disse.

"Disse o homem que come ursos-cinzentos – com pêlo e tudo." Rebati e comi outro pedaço de algodão-doce, deixando o açúcar derreter na minha língua.

"Não o pêlo." Ele me corrigiu e girei os olhos pra ele. "Apenas o sangue." Eu respondi, sem conseguir segurar a careta de nojo. Ele achou isso engraçado, claro.

Rosnei para ele quando me puxou para a cabine que vendia ingressos para o trem fantasma. Emmett ignorou meus protestos e comprou ingressos para nós dois.

Relutante, me sentei no carrinho ao lado dele. Ele me puxou contra ele e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Não me diga que tem medo de trem fantasma."

"Não, não tenho. Apenas não gosto de escuridão." Murmurei, enterrando minha cabeça em seu peito.

Senti o peito dele vibrar enquanto ria de mim.

Levantei minha cabeça quando um grupo de quarto garotos, talvez com quinze ou dezesseis anos, sentaram-se em alguns carrinhos atrás de nós. Estavam gabando-se alto sobre a coragem deles e tirando sarro de algumas garotas que pareciam bem assustadas.

O passeio começou e fomos cercados de escuridão completa, me fazendo estremecer levemente. Ouvi os garotos continuando a tirar sarro das garotas que estavam tremendo pateticamente toda vez que um fantasma ou esqueleto aparecia. O trem fantasma não era de verdade assustador, mas eu namorava um vampiro, então não era fácil me assustar.

Após um tempo Emmett inclinou-se sobre mim e senti seu hálito gelado em minha orelha, fazendo-me estremecer outra vez. "Vamos ver quão corajosos são esses garotos. Isso pode não assustá-los, mas sei de algo que vai fazê-los molharem a calça."

Virei-me e lhe lancei um olhar questionador, sabendo que ele veria na escuridão. Ele me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios e então o lugar ao meu lado estava deserto e ele tinha ido. Virei-me, tentando achá-lo, mas estava muito escuro e ele deveria estar se movendo muito rápido.

Ouvi um dos garotos atrás de mim gritar como uma garotinha e eu sabia que era feito do Emmett. Não consegui não rir. Eles mereceram. Apenas queria saber o que Emmett estava fazendo. Outro grito veio dos rapazes, a coragem deles aparentemente os tinha abandonado.

Quando estávamos quase chegando ao fim do trem fantasma, Emmett reapareceu ao meu lado, e um momento depois, estávamos do lado de fora, e pude ver seu sorriso satisfeito.

Assim que saímos do trem fantasma eu vi os rapazes passando por nós, os rostos pálido e os olhos arregalados de medo.

"O que você fez com aqueles pobres rapazes?" perguntei com um pequeno sorriso.

"Nada muito terrível. Eles foram fáceis de assustar, realmente, nenhum desafio."

"Sinto muito." Disse sarcástica. "Da próxima vez vou achar alguns humanos que leve mais tempo para assustar."

"Ahh… mas não é necessário. Eu tenho você, e ainda estou tentando deixar você realmente assustada." Ele disse sorrindo.

Dei um soco em seu braço, com força, e ele fez um show esfregando o braço para me divertir. Não era engraçado bater em um vampiro.

Notei os olhares de admiração que outras mulheres estavam dando a Emmett e eu não gostei nenhum pouco. Pressionei-me um pouco mais contra ele, tentando mostrar as outras mulheres que ele era meu. _Meu_, quis gritar para elas. Ele tomou isso como um convite para me virar e me beijar apaixonadamente. Quando nos separamos e eu estava bem afobada, mas não impedi o sorriso presunçoso em meu rosto quando vi os olhares de inveja nos olhos das mulheres, que ficaram a reparar em Emmett. _Meu_ Emmett.

"Ciúme?" Emmett perguntou, diversão em sua voz.

"Nem um pouco." Murmurei baixo. Ele riu e deu um beijo contra minha testa, murmurando. "Não precisa ter ciúmes de qualquer jeito, você é a única humana que eu já estive interessado."

Vacilei em meus passos quando vi Angela e Bem Cheney a alguns passos de nós. Eu pensei em ir na direção oposta, mas Angela já tinha me visto e acenou para nós. Eu gostava mesmo de passar tempo com ela. Ela sempre era amável, mas não tinha certeza se era uma boa idéia com Emmett por perto.

Angela e Ben vieram na nossa direção, e vi que ele olhou intimidado para Emmett. Pobre Ben estava assustado com meu namorado. Sem levantar suspeitas, mal movendo meus lábios, sussurrei. "Por favor, seja gentil, Emmett. Angela é bem legal, e Ben também. Ele já está quase que completamente assustado apenas de olhar pra você."

Emmett não respondeu já que eles estavam bem perto, mas ele inclinou a cabeça bem pouco, quase não conseguindo impedir o sorriso em seu rosto. Eu só poderia esperar que ele se comportasse.

Voltei minha atenção para Angela e Ben, e sorri levemente quando percebi que eles estavam de mãos dadas. Eles pareciam tão tímidos sobre isso.

"Oi." cumprimentei os dois, corando levemente quando Angela olhou a mão de Emmett em minha cintura.

"Oi, Bella. Estou tão feliz de ver você aqui." Ela disse com um sorriso enorme antes de virar e olhar tímida para Emmett. "Oi."

"Oi Angela." Emmett disse em sua voz amigável e eu relaxei. Os olhos de Angela se arregalaram em surpresa, provavelmente porque ele sabia o nome dela.

Ben não disse nada até agora. Ele mudou o peso do corpo e estava fitando o chão, lançando olhares nervosos para Emmett uma vez ou outra. Eu o entendia. Ben não era muito alto, menor que Angela, e Emmett... Ben, Emmett era Emmett. Enorme, imponente, musculoso.

Angela pareceu ter pena do companheiro. "Esse é Ben, meu namorado." Ela apresentou o pobre rapaz. Ele levantou a cabeça, parecendo estar orgulhoso de ela o ter chamado daquilo, apenas para se acalmar assim que seu olhar encontrou o de Emmett.

Agora até Emmett parecia sentir pena do pobre rapaz, e estendeu a mão com um sorriso inocente, todos os dentes, felizmente, escondidos atrás dos lábios. "Sou Emmett."

Estava orgulhosa de que ele não estava tentando assustador o pobre rapaz.

Ben piscou para a mão por um momento antes de segurá-la, passando seus limites de algum modo. Ele balançou a mão de Emmett, aparentemente não chocado com o frio. Mas talvez as mãos dele estivessem tão frias como as minhas, porque realmente estava congelando do lado de fora. Meu próprio corpo já estava protestando contra o frio.

"Nós estávamos indo para a Roda Gigante. Querem vir com a gente?" Angela perguntou.

Troquei um olhar com Emmett e seu sorriso enorme foi toda a resposta que eu precisava. Sorriu para Angela. "Claro, vamos lá."

Para minha surpresa, Emmett e Ben começaram uma conversa sobre vídeo games, aparentemente ambos eram obcecados. Troquei um olhar tedioso com Angela. _Garotos_.

Engasguei quando vi a altura da Roda Gigante, mas tentei não mostrar minha ansiedade. Emmett percebeu, é claro, e sorriu pra mim. "Já está com medo?"

Lancei-lhe um olhar bravo e entrei em um dos bancos da Roda Gigante, e Emmett sentou-se a meu lado, o sorriso ainda em seu rosto. Não conseguia ficar brava com ele, então ele me puxou contra ele, e enlaçou o braço em meus ombros. Angela e Bem estavam no banco à nossa frente. Eu sorri quando vi a hesitação de Ben em colocar o braço ao redor dos ombros de Angela. Ele puxou o braço duas vezes de volta antes de colocá-lo ao redor dela.

Emmett balançou a cabeça. "Se ele agir assim o tempo todo, levará décadas para que cheguem no próximo estágio."

"Emmett!" sibilei indignada, batendo em seu estômago e me machucando no processo. Xinguei baixinho e olhei para minha pobre mão, que incharia provavelmente duas vezes em relação ao tamanho normal. Emmett pegou minha mão gentilmente e levou até os lábios, beijando os nós dos dedos suavemente, os olhos dourados em mim. Minha respiração ficou presa na garganta, minha raiva esquecida. Esses malditos vampiros e seus encantos!

"Você deveria saber mais do que tentar bater em vampiros, baby." Ele murmurou contra minha pele.

_Baby_. Minha respiração ficou presa mais uma vez e me aproximei dele. Nossos lábios se encontraram e tudo foi esquecido. O céu lindo, o frio, as pessoas ao redor – nada importava.

_Deus, esse homem sabia beijar_.

Estava sentada meio caminho no colo dele quando alguém limpou a garganta bem alto. Afastei-me e me senti corar em uma cor vermelha bem forte quando vi que a Roda Gigante tinha parado e Angela e Ben estavam esperando que saíssemos. Os dois pareciam levemente envergonhados, apesar de que havia um divertimento nos olhos de Angela. Talvez Ben tivesse que fazer mais esforços em tentar chegar ao próximo passo.

Briguei comigo mesma pela minha escolha de palavras e fitei para o vampiro que era responsável por isso. Emmett levantou uma sobrancelha questionadora e ele parecia muito fofo para que eu brigasse com ele, então aceitei a mão que ele me estendia e o segui na direção de Ben e Angela.

"Preciso levar Angela pra casa. Prometi aos pais dela que a levaria pra casa às nove." Disse Ben.

"Nos vemos amanhã na escola." Angela disse com um sorriso pequeno e me abraçou brevemente. Ela era realmente uma garota legal.

"Ok. Foi ótimo passar um tempo com você." Sorri para os dois e observei enquanto eles iam para o estacionamento. Apoiei-me em Emmett, me sentindo salva. Sentia que era certo com ele. Ele era fácil de lidar e divertido, e isso era tudo que eu precisava. Ele estava sorrindo pra mim, com sua beleza sobrenatural.

"Nós devemos ir pra casa também. Charlie vai gostar mais de você se agir como um responsável e me levar pra casa cedo." Disse a ele, ainda o fitando, sem conseguir desviar meus olhos de seu rosto.

"Bem, então vou agir como um cavalheiro responsável e levá-la para casa." Ele riu e me levou para o estacionamento.

Meu corpo congelou e travei no caminho, chamando a atenção de Emmett pra mim. Pensei que nunca mais os veria novamente, mas lá estavam eles, provavelmente esperando por uma pobre garota sozinha. Senti-me mal com esse pensamento e meu estômago torceu-se dolorosamente.

"Bella." A voz preocupada de Emmett me tirou de meu pânico, mas não consegui tirar os olhos dos homens que tentaram me estuprar há um ano e teriam conseguido se Edward não tivesse me ajudado.

Senti as mãos de Emmett em meu ombro e olhei pra ele, meus olhos arregalados. A testa dela franziu-se ainda mais assim que ele viu o medo em rosto. Engoli em seco, meus olhos voltando aos homens que estavam rindo de alguma coisa, olhando para algumas garotas que iam para os carros. Por sorte, as garotas eram muitas para serem pegas.

Emmett seguiu meu olhar até os homens. "Você os conhece?", me perguntou.

Assentiu devagar. "Sim," disse em um sussurro. "Aqueles são os homens dos quais Edward me protegeu há um ano."

O corpo de Emmett ficou rígido e seus olhos viraram para um preto aterrorizante de ódio. Aparentemente ele sabia sobre o que eu estava falando. Ele me levantou em seus braços, seu rosto uma máscara de fúria, e me carregou para o jeep e me colou no banco do passageiro. Ele estava no limite do controle quando colocou o cinto em mim.

"Fiquei no carro e não olhe pela janela. Mantenha seus olhos em seu colo ou na roda-gigante, não me importo, mas me prometa não olhar para fora." Ele disse em um rosnado que não era humano. Fitei-o com os olhos arregalados e abri a boca para perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

"Me prometa." Ele pediu, seus olhos negros e implorando.

"Prometo." Disse baixo e então a porta se fechou na minha cara e Emmett tinha ido. O vi andando na direção dos homens. Eles tinham virado a atenção para duas garotas que estavam andando pelo estacionamento. Os homens olharam na direção delas quando Emmett barrou seu caminho, pareceu totalmente com o predador que ele era.

Emmett me lançou um olhar suplicante e abaixei meu olhar para meu colo e fechei meus olhos com força. Estava um silêncio sepulcral por alguns momentos e me perguntei brevemente se os homens estavam muito assustados para gritarem quando ouvi um choro baixo. Comecei a cantarolar, meus olhos fechados com força. Sabia que era ridículo me preocupar com Emmett, mas não podia evitar. Claro, quatro homens não teriam chance contra ele, nem mesmo quarenta, mas queria que ele estivesse a salvo.

Tentei não pensar sobre o que ele estava fazendo com aqueles homens e coloquei em minha mente que aqueles homens estuprariam aquelas duas garotas se não tivéssemos os visto. E, mesmo depois disso, eles, provavelmente, não parariam. O mundo era um lugar melhor sem eles, ainda assim desejei que não fosse Emmett que tivesse que matá-los, porque não havia nenhuma dúvida em mim de que ele estava fazendo exatamente isso.

O tempo pareceu se arrastar e quase já não conseguia sentar parada mais quando ouvi a porta do carro se fechar com um baque. Meus olhos se abriram. Emmett já estava sentado no banco do motorista, mas ele não olhava pra mim. Levantei minha mão e toquei seu ombro, o sentindo ficar tenso por um momento.

"Você está bem?" perguntei, com medo.

"Sim." Sua voz estava dura e ele ainda não olhou pra mim. Eu estava começando a ficar preocupada de verdade.

"E os homens?"

"Eles nunca mais vão machucar uma mulher." Ele murmurou, o corpo tenso e a face dura.

"E os corpos?", forcei-me a perguntar, estremecendo com a imagem que minha mente criou.

"Não serão encontrados." Ele disse, o rosto ainda virado. Soltei meu cinto e me movi um pouco para perto dele e toquei seu rosto com a mão, tentando virá-lo na minha direção, mas ele não cedeu.

"Emmett?" chamei em um sussurro.

"Não olhe pra mim. Você ficará enojada e assustada." Ele respondeu com a voz fraca.

Franzi a testa com a vaga noção do que ele estava falando. Um pequeno arrepio correu por minhas costas, mas o ignorei e me movi para perto dele. Sem hesitar subi em seu colo, o volante pressionando dolorosamente minhas costas. Beijei seu queixo. "Não tenho medo de você, nem nojo."

Como que para me testar ele se virou e me fitou. Eu me preparei para isso e não estremeci ou me afastei, nem mostrei minha tristeza de que seus olhos não eram mais dourados. Agora eles eram vermelhos, não um vermelho forte dos vampiros que se alimentam de humanos o tempo todo, mas já não era tão dourado como o dos outros Cullen. Mas não importava. Logo eles voltariam a ter a cor natural maravilhosa.

Os olhos de Emmett se arregalaram em surpresa quando segurei seu rosto, e seus olhos encheram-se de afeição que fez meu coração pular uma batida por aceitar ele mesmo assim. Rocei meus lábios contra os dele, sem tirar meus olhos de seus orbes vermelhas. Ele relaxou e me beijou, apertando-me contra ele.

"Eu não queria beber dele... mas quando eles começaram a sangrar, perdi o controle." Ele murmurou contra meu cabelo.

Enterrei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, respirando seu cheiro familiar. "Não importa." Sussurrei, e falei sério.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Aqui está: como Emmett viu o que aconteceu.

Aproveitem!


	13. Chapter 13

**Nome:** Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Autor:** IwantaWerewolfForMyself

**Tradutor:** Fla Doomsday

**Resumo:** Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmett proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou um outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Ship:** Emmett/Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13 – Carnaval<strong>

**Emmett POV**

Depois de limpar os pedaços de vidro do chão do banheiro e me vestir, fui pra casa de Bella.

Ela já estava deitada na cama, os olhos fechados quando entrei no quarto dela. Deitei ao seu lado no colchão. Ela estava irresistível em sua pequena camiseta e quase não consegui controlar minhas mãos. Ela se virou e sorriu pra mim.

Acariciei-a no rosto. "Minha dorminhoca.", disse e beijei sua testa devagar. Ela bocejou e fechou os olhos. Ela parecia realmente cansada e não queria perturbar seu sono, mas ela precisava saber o que Alice me disse.

"Esme e Carlisle então voltando para Forks. Estarão aqui em dois dias." Disse. Eu quase me encolhi imaginando a reação de Esme quando ela visse o banheiro dela. Ela era uma mulher que perdoava, mas ela adorava aquele box.

"O que eles vão pensar?" Bella perguntou, os olhos arregalados e preocupados.

"Sobre o quê?"

"Nós." ela respondeu em um sussurro.

Não tinha pensado sobre isso. Esme estava sempre alegre se os outros estavam alegres, então ela não se importaria, e Carlisle saberia que era melhor assim. Rosalie e eu não dávamos mais certo. "Eles vão ficar felizes por nós."

"Será?" ela perguntou, duvidando. "Eles não vão ficar tristes que seu casamento com Rosalie acabou?"

"Não se preocupe. Claro, eles vão ficar tristes, mas eles sabiam que meu casamento com Rosalie não estava dando certo já fazia um tempo." Toda minha família estava cansada de nós ver brigando.

"Eles estão voltando por causa de Victoria?" Bella perguntou, olhando pra que eu confirmasse.

Assenti. "Sim, Alice e Jasper vão voltar também. Alice me ligou para me dizer sobre alguns recém-nascidos que Victoria estava juntando."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e a respiração começou a ficar rápida enquanto o coração batia fortemente em seu peito. Ela estava assustada. Toquei os ombros dela, mas ela pareceu não notar.

Empurrei-a contra o chão e deitei a seu lado, antes de puxá-la contra mim. Ela estava tremendo em meus braços, e acariciei suas costas na tentativa de acalmá-la. Eu a protegeria. Ela era tão frágil e delicada, não deixaria ninguém machucá-la.

"Vou mantê-la a salvo. Vou despedaçar aquela vaca em pequenos pedaços e depois queimá-la." Disse a ela.

Ela relaxou em meus braços e a respiração se tornou mais calma e então, constante. Ela tinha dormido. Às vezes, gostaria de ainda saber como era isso. Mas com Victoria e alguns recém-nascidos caçando Bella por sangue, estava feliz por não precisar dormir. Bella precisava de minha proteção. Ninguém a machucaria.

Fechei meus olhos e respirei o cheiro único dela, ouvindo-a respirar. Poderia fazer isso a noite toda, e faria.

**x.x**

Esperei por Bella no estacionamento da escola. Como normalmente, todos os olhos estavam em mim. Estava acostumado. Bella, entretanto, não estava e era engraçado provocá-la.

Puxei-a para meus braços e a beijei apaixonadamente, esperando que os amigos enxeridos dela dessem uma boa olhada em nós. O rosto de Bella estava praticamente queimando de vergonha quando percebeu que era centro das atenções. Claro, não consegui não rir.

Dirigimos para minha casa e depois convenci Bella a assistir Velozes e Furiosos comigo. Amei o filme. Rosalie sempre se recusou a assistir, então estava feliz que Bella cedeu.

Eu realmente tinha feito planos para a tarde e não via a hora de contar para Bella.

"Vamos ao Carnaval em Port Angeles." Eu disse após me afastar de seus lábios deliciosos.

Ela franziu a testa e lambei os lábios de um jeito excitante. Talvez o carnaval não fosse uma boa idéia. Preferia passar a tarde beijando-a, tocando-a... Minha calça estava ficando desconfortável novamente e tive que me lembrar de que Bella precisava de mais tempo. Ela ainda não estava pronta. Queria rosnar em frustração.

"Carnaval?" perguntou hesitante.

Sorri para ela. "Sim, vai ser divertido. Montanha-russa, trem fantasma. Roda-gigante."

Ela não parecia muito excitada sobre ir ao carnaval e estava pensando em um jeito de convencê-la a aceitar.

"Preciso pedir para Charlie." Ela disse e entreguei o celular para ela para que ligasse para o Chefe.

"Chefe Swan."

Ouvi a voz dele através do telefone. Bella parecia tão concentrada que eu simplesmente tinha que provocá-la. Coloquei minha mão em sua perna e apertei suavemente.

"Pai, é Bella." Ela disse um pouco nervosa, ignorando minhas tentativas de distraí-la.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" O pai dela perguntou imediatamente. Ele estava preocupado com ela e tinha todas as razões para isso. Mesmo sem Victoria e os recém-nascidos atrás dela, Bella era um imã de perigo e mesmo sem perigos externos, ela ainda conseguia se machucar. Humanos não eram graciosos como vampiros, mas Bella conseguia tropeçar em qualquer coisa ou em nada, e isso era algo que eu nunca tinha encontrado em nenhum humano em toda minha existência.

"Não, não aconteceu nada." Bella disse ao Chefe.

"O Cullen te deixou?"

Edward realmente tinha ferrado isso. O pai de Bella tinha agora um grande ressentimento contra minha família graças ao que Edward fez.

"Não, ele não me deixou, pai." Bella rebateu e empurrou minha mão que tinha subido pela coxa dela sem que eu percebesse. Sorriu para ela quando ela semicerrou os olhos.

"Emmett quer me levar no Carnaval em Port Angeles, hoje à noite." Ela disse, os olhos colados em mim.

"Ele quer levar você? Não acho que seja uma boa idéia."

Charlie realmente não gostava de nós. Eu chutaria a bunda de Edward na próxima vez que o visse. Ele era um imbecil às vezes. Quem eu estava enganando? Na maioria das vezes, mas eu deveria agradecer. Se ele não tivesse sido estúpido suficiente para deixar Bella, eu não poderia estar beijando-a agora.

"Pai, sou maior de idade, sabia?" Bella rosnou. O barulho era até sexy vendo de uma pessoa tão pequena.

"Não chegue muito tarde."

"Sim, não vou chegar tarde." Ela disse e desligou. Ela parecia bem cansada da superproteção.

"Seu velho está bem preocupado com nosso namoro." Disse.

Ela parecia um pouco triste e eu tinha que tirar esse olhar do rosto dela. Puxei-a para meu braço e beijei seu pescoço, fazendo-a dar risada. Nunca tinha ouvido Bella rindo com tamanha facilidade e amei.

**x.x**

Bella estava tremendo de frio e me pressionei com força contra seu corpo. Corri minha mão por sua cintura, esperando que a fricção pudesse lhe dar o calor que meu corpo não podia. O carnaval estava cheio de vários cheiros, alguns mais excitantes que os outros, mas nem se comparavam com o cheiro doce da mulher em meus braços.

Vi o olhar sonhador de Bella em uma cabine que vendia aquela coisa fofa doce que vários humanos gostavam tanto. O nome era algodão-doce. O cheiro era horrível.

Mas Bella parecia querer. Dei risada. Humanos tinham gostos estranhos. "Quer?" perguntei a ela.

Ela quase deslocou o pescoço quando assentiu entusiasmadamente. Claro, ela tentou pagar pelo algodão-doce, mas não deixei. Afinal, cresci em um tempo onde homens eram cavalheiros e pagavam por tudo.

Fitei-a enquanto ela pegava um pouco de algodão-doce. Se o gosto fosse horrível como o cheiro eu não sabia como Bella conseguia colocá-lo na boca.

Ela lambeu os lábios devagar e eu quase gemia ao vê-la.

"Isso é comestível? Tem um cheiro medonho." disse.

"Disse o homem que come ursos-cinzentos – com pêlo e tudo." Ela rebateu com um pequeno sorriso em seu belo rosto antes de comer outro pedaço daquele doce horroroso.

"Não o pêlo." A informei, aproveitando nossa pequena discussão.

"Apenas o sangue." Respondeu, parecendo que a mínima menção de sangue a fazia passar mal. Eu sabia de algo que a faria ficar realmente passando mal, pensei com divertimento assim que vi o trem fantasma.

Ela rosnou em protesto quando comprei ingressos para o trem fantasma, mas ignorei. Ela gostaria.

Sentamo-nos em um dos carrinhos do trem fantasma e quase que eu não conseguia cabia. Quem construiu essas coisas? Anões?

Puxei Bella contra mim e beijei o topo de sua cabeça, deliciando-me com o cheiro do shampoo de morango dela. Senti-a estremecer contra mim. "Não me diga que tem medo de trem fantasma." Murmurei, tendo alguma dificuldade para esconder meu divertimento.

"Não, não tenho. Apenas não gosto de escuridão." Ela respondeu me desafiando, pressionando o rosto em meu peito.

Tentei segurar minha risada, mas falhei miseravelmente. Bella era muito divertida. A garota que namorava vampiros e andava com lobisomens tinha medo de escuro!

Alguns imbecis apareceram atrás de nós e começaram a fazer graça com as outras pessoas. Aparentemente, aqueles garotos se achavam realmente corajosos e fortes. Eles estavam começando a me irritar enquanto se gabavam.

Entramos no escuro quando o passeio começou e as garotas atrás de nós estavam bem assustadas. Claro que os imbecis as provocaram. Vamos ver quão corajosos eles realmente são. Sorri para mim mesmo, determinado a assustar com força esses idiotas.

Inclinei-me para perto de Bella para que ela pudesse me ouvir por cima da confusão. "Vamos ver quão corajosos são esses garotos. Isso pode não assustá-los, mas sei de algo que vai fazê-los molharem a calça."

Ela me olhou questionadora. Eu conseguia ver com clareza, a escuridão não me afetava nem um pouco. Beijei-a nos lábios e pulei do carrinho, me movendo silenciosamente para onde os garotos estavam sentados. Eles estavam sorrindo e rindo.

Sorri. Eles parariam logo. Movi-me para trás do vagão e os rapazes nem me viram. Claro que não. Inclinei-me até que meu rosto estivesse a meros centímetros da orelha de um dos idiotas. Dei um rosnado baixo. O garoto deixou um grito assustado escapar e virou-se para ver que havia rosnado. Mas eu já tinha me movido, me escondendo na escuridão que os olhos humanos não poderiam ver.

Sorri para mim mesmo. Assim que o rapaz virou-se no banco me aproximei do carrinho. Dessa vez escolhi o garoto do lado dele. Bati em seu ombro direito e me abaixei antes que ele pudesse me ver. Consegui senti-lo estremecer quando bati em seu outro ombro um momento depois. Ele quase pulou do carrinho de medo. Quase não consegui segurar minha risada. Continuei assustando os rapazes, batendo em seus ombros, fazendo 'uhhhh' em suas orelhas, rosnando. Quando tinha terminado, eles pareciam realmente assustados. Covardes.

Se eu realmente tentasse assustá-los, eles estariam chorando como garotinhas agora.

Voltei para o lado de Bella antes do passeio acabar, sem conseguir esconder o sorriso em meu rosto.

"O que você fez com aqueles pobres rapazes?" Bella perguntou sorrindo quando viu os rapazes quase pálidos.

"Nada muito terrível. Eles foram fáceis de assustar, realmente, nenhum desafio." Respondi com um sorriso.

"Sinto muito." Ela murmurou. "Da próxima vez vou achar alguns humanos que leve mais tempo para assustar."

"Ahh… mas não é necessário. Eu tenho você, e ainda estou tentando deixar você realmente assustada." Eu disse com um sorriso. Era verdade. Eu ainda estava pensando em como assustá-la de verdade.

Ela me bateu e quase não notei o impacto. Para agradá-la, fingi estar machucado.

Ela olhava para mim, mas sua atenção estava em algumas mulheres que estavam me fitando. Eu estava acostumado a receber esses olhares de mulheres humanas. Isso não me importava nem um pouco. Eu não estava interessado em humanos, a não ser em Bella, claro.

Bella se pressionou em mim, olhando para as mulheres. Era divertido. Beijei-a apaixonadamente para mostrar que eu só tinha olhos para ela. Ela relaxou em meus braços, mas quando nos separamos, ela deu olhares presunçosos as mulheres ao redor.

"Ciúme?" perguntei, quase que não conseguindo conter a risada.

"Nem um pouco." Ela disse. O corar vermelho em suas bochechas disse o contrário.

Dei risada e pressionei os lábios na testa dela, murmurando. "Não precisa ter ciúmes de qualquer jeito, você é a única humana que eu já estive interessado."

E era verdade. Ela não tinha razões para se preocupar.

Bella tropeçou e a segurei com mais força pela cintura para impedi-la de cair. Segui o olhar dela e vi duas pessoas da escola dela nos olhando. Tentei lembrar os nomes deles. A garota alta era Angela. Edward sempre me disse que ela era uma boa garota. Os pensamentos dela eram aparentemente bons. O garoto magro do lado dela provavelmente deveria ser seu namorado, mas não conseguia lembrar seu nome.

Perguntei-me por que Bella estava tão preocupada por ser vista pelos colegas da escola, comigo. Talvez ela estivesse preocupada que talvez eu fosse querer comê-los. Bem, eu não era Jasper, então ela não precisava se preocupar.

Angela e o garoto magro estavam andando na nossa direção, e ele parecia que molharia a calça apenas de me olhar. Eu ainda nem tinha tentado assustá-lo.

"Por favor, seja gentil, Emmett. Angela é bem legal, e Ben também. Ele já está quase que completamente assustado apenas de olhar pra você." Bella me disse bem baixo, sem me olhar. Então ela também tinha visto o medo nos olhos do rapaz. Ela era uma humana bem atenta.

Assenti curtamente em resposta e tentei não começar a rir.

"Oi." Bella murmurou e consegui sentir o cheiro dela corando. Sempre corando!

"Oi, Bella. Estou tão feliz de ver você aqui." Angela disse calmamente. Ela olhou pra mim e sorriu envergonhada. Ela parecia ser bem legal. "Oi."

"Oi Angela." Tentei manter minha voz gentil e meu rosto amigável. Eu não gostava de assustar mulheres, especialmente se fossem legais como Angela.

O namorado dela estava fitando o chão, mas o peguei lançando olhares pra mim algumas vezes. Ele era realmente pequeno, mesmo para um humano, era até menor que a namorada dele.

"Esse é Ben, meu namorado." Angela apresentou o rapaz.

Ele olhou para cima, mas então seus olhos caíram em mim, e ele os desviou. Esse cara era digno de pena.

Sorri pra ele, sem mostrar os dentes, claro. Se os mostrasse o rapaz teria um ataque do coração. "Sou Emmett."

Ben parecia que estava debatendo se deveria correr. _Desculpa, cara, sem chance_. Eu era tão mais rápidos que eles, não teria graça persegui-lo.

Após um momento de hesitação, ele segurou minha mão. Para minha surpresa ele nem estremeceu. Talvez ele não fosse o covarde que pensei.

"Nós estávamos indo para a roda-gigante. Querem vir com a gente?" Angela perguntou.

_Agora sim!_ Eu adoro roda-gigante.

"Claro, vamos lá." Bella disse com um pequeno sorriso. Ela andou ao lado de Angela que me deixou com o garoto magro. Ben, lembrei-me.

Estava surpreso com o pequeno rapaz humano quando ele me contou sobre seus vídeo-games. Aparentemente ele era bom. Melhor que eu em alguns jogos. Eu teria que desafiá-lo um dia. Talvez Bella pudesse convidar Angela e Ben para minha casa, então eu jogaria contra ele.

Bella estava fitando a roda-gigante com os olhos arregalados, mordendo os lábios.

"Já está com medo?" perguntei sorrindo.

Ela me olhou brava e foi na direção dos bancos. Sentei-me ao lado dela no banco e coloquei meus braços a seu redor. Ela relaxou contra mim e um sorriso pequeno brincou em seus lábios enquanto ela fitava Angela e Ben que estava nos bancos a nossa frente.

Ben estava assustado demais até para colocar os braços envolta da namorada. Por Deus! Puxe-a para si logo, gritei com ele em minha mente. Eu conseguia ver que Angela gostaria que ele fosse um pouco mais ousado. O cara parecia uma causa perdida.

"Se ele agir assim o tempo todo, levará décadas para que cheguem no próximo estágio." Disse. Tentei não pensar no fato de que eu não consegui chegar ao próximo passo com Bella ainda.

"Emmett!" Bella exclamou e me bateu no estômago. Ela deixou escapar um xingamento quando se machucou. Peguei a mão dela gentilmente e levei-a aos lábios, beijando os nós dos dedos suavemente.

"Você deveria saber mais do que tentar bater em vampiros, babe." Briguei com ela em voz baixa.

Os olhos dela se fecharam devagar e ela se inclinou para frente até que nossos lábios se encontraram. Adorava a sensação dos lábios quentes e suaves dela.

As mãos dela estavam em meus cabelos e ela os apertava, me deixando louco de desejo. A roda-gigante tinha parado, mas eu não poderia me importar menos.

Alguém limpou a garganta audivelmente e Bella afastou-se, corando profundamente. Angela parecia querer que o namorado dela a beijasse assim. Tive que segurar um sorriso presunçoso.

Bella saiu do banco e me olhou brava. Por que ela estava brava? Então, a expressão dela relaxou e ela segurou minha mão. _Mulheres_. Nunca as entenderia.

"Preciso levar Angela pra casa. Prometi aos pais dela que a levaria pra casa às nove." Disse Ben. Não acredito que os pais de Angela teriam algo para se preocuparem. Ben provavelmente nunca tentaria entrar nas calças dela.

"Nós vemos amanhã na escola." Angela disse antes de abraçar Bella.

"Ok. Foi ótimo passar um tempo com você." Bella murmurou enquanto apoiava-se em mim. Sorri para ela. Ela parecia incrivelmente linda enquanto apoiava a cabeça em meu peito.

"Nós devemos ir pra casa também. Charlie vai gostar mais de você se agir como um responsável e me levar pra casa cedo." Ela sugeriu, sem tirar os olhos dos meus.

"Bem, então vou agir como um cavalheiro responsável e levá-la para casa." Ri. A maioria de meus pensamentos estava bem longe de serem de um cavalheiro. Mas Bella era muito sexy.

Andamos pelo estacionamento quando Bella congelou. Olhei para ela.

Ela estava tremendo e os olhos estava arregalados de medo e choque.

"Bella?", chamei-a suavemente.

Toquei o ombro dela gentilmente fazendo-a me olhar com os olhos horrorizados. O olhar dela voltou para onde alguns homens estavam, bebendo e rindo. Aqueles caras estavam assustando-a? Eles a tinham machucado?

"Você os conhece?" perguntei.

"Sim," ela disse em um sussurro, o lábio inferior estremecendo devagar. "Aqueles são os homens dos quais Edward me protegeu há um ano."

Raiva inundou meu corpo e apenas a aproximação de Bella me impediu de esquecer qualquer fingimento humano e estraçalhar aqueles homens na frente dela. Edward me contou sobre esses homens e seus pensamentos horríveis. Rose quis caçá-los naquela época, mas Carlisle a impediu. Ele era muito certinho. Aqueles inferiores mereciam nada menos que a morte. Eu já tinha visto o que um estupro faz com uma mulher. Levou tanto tempo para Rosalie confiar em mim completamente e me deixar fazer amor com ela.

Levantei Bella em meus braços e a carreguei na direção do jeep, onde a coloquei no banco e a prendi com o cinto.

"Fiquei no carro e não olhei pela janela. Mantenha seus olhos em seu colo ou na roda-gigante, não me importo, mas me prometa não olhar para fora." Rosnei, quase não conseguindo controlar minha raiva.

Bella me fitou com os olhos arregalados.

"Me prometa." pedi.

"Prometo." Ela sussurrou e foi tudo que precisava. Fechei a porta e andei na direção daqueles homens desprezíveis.

Eles não estavam olhando na minha direção. Eles estavam ocupados demais fitando duas garotas. Não precisava do dom de Jasper para sentir o prazer deles ou do dom de Edward para saber o que planejavam fazer com aquelas garotas indefesas.

Eles começaram a seguir as supostas vitimas quando parei na frente deles.

"Saia da frente!" um deles gritou. Senti um rosando crescendo em meu peito a quase não conseguia me segurar em atacá-los imediatamente, mas sabia que Bella ainda estava olhando. Virei-me para ela, e ela virou o rosto finalmente, lembrando-se da promessa.

Uma dessas criaturas desprezíveis me empurrou pelo peito, tentando me tirar do caminho. Não movi nem um centímetros e virei meu olhar para eles. Mostrei meus dentes com um rosnar e o homem afastou-se, os olhos confusos e assustados.

"Mais... mais que merda?" falaram os outros.

O estacionamento estava deserto agora, as garotas tinham ido embora, e era minha deixa. Ataquei dois ao mesmo tempo e quebrei seus pescoços facilmente com minhas mãos. Os outros dois começaram a gritar e segurei um deles, e quebre seu pescoço também.

_Sangue_.

O cheiro inundou meus sentidos. Estava escapando do homem morto em minha mão. O último homem estava fugindo e consegui ouvir o sangue correndo em suas veias, consegui sentir o cheiro. Em menos de um segundo o peguei e enterrei meus dentes em seu pescoço.

Deixei escapar um rosnado escapar quando o sangue dele entrou em minha boca e desceu por minha garganta. Era delicioso, e, pela primeira vez em anos, a queimação em minha garganta foi apagada. Era muito melhor do que o sangue dos animais. Tão doce e quente.

A correnteza de sangue parou porque bebi do corpo todo. Deixei o corpo cair e olhei para o homem morto. Horror tomou conta de mim quando percebi o que havia feito. Não era a primeira vez que eu havia saído da dieta de minha família, mas isso não significava que eu não me arrependia. Minha cabeça girou, vendo se Bella estava me vendo, mas os olhos dela estavam fechados e a cabeça abaixada. Suspirei em alívio.

Meus olhos caíram nos quarto corpos que estavam no estacionamento. Precisava me livrar deles. Peguei os restos dos quatro homens e meus braços e corria para a floresta o mais rápido que consegui. Não parecia até achar uma matilha de lobos. Joguei os corpos dos humanos no chão. Os lobos estavam com fome e já estavam fitando os corpos. Eles tomariam conta deles. Virei-me e fui para o estacionamento.

Parei na frente do carro e fitei meu reflexo no espelho. Meus olhos estavam vermelhos, não eram mais dourados. Bella saberia o que fiz. Ela ainda iria querer ficar comigo? Corri uma mão por meu cabelo e entrei no carro, mantendo meus olhos afastados de Bella.

Senti o olhar de Bella em mim, mas não pude olhá-la e vê-la enojada. Ela ficaria assustada comigo agora. Tomei sangue de um humano. Ela, com certeza, se sentiria desconfortável perto de mim.

Senti o toque suave dela em meu ombro, e pensar que essa seria a última vez que ela me deixaria estar perto dela me assustou.

"Você está bem?" perguntou em um sussurro.

"Sim." Respondi.

Ela estava preocupada comigo. Oh, doce Bella. Eu deveria ser a última pessoa que ela deveria ficar preocupada. Eu não me arrependia de ter matado aqueles homens desprezíveis. Eu me senti horrível de ter bebido de um humano. Bella era humana, e eu não a considerava comida. Não era certo.

"E os homens?" ela perguntou suavemente.

"Eles nunca mais vão machucar uma mulher." Contei a ela.

"E os corpos?" ela murmurou, e a senti estremecer. Se o pensamento sobre alguns corpos a deixava enjoada, como ela reagiria quando descobrisse que bebi do sangue dele?

"Não serão encontrados." Respondi evasivamente. Ela não precisava saber que deixei os corpos deles na floresta para serem comidos por lobos.

Permaneci parado quando a ouvi movendo-se para perto de mim. Ela segurou meu rosto e tentou direcioná-lo para ela, mas não permiti.

Eu queria ceder ao toque dela e a puxá-la contra mim e nunca mais soltá-la, mas sabia que ela não iria mais me querer depois que visse meus olhos.

"Emmett?" a voz dela era suave e preocupada.

"Não olhe pra mim. Você ficará enojada e assustada." Disse a ela.

Claro, ela não me ouviu. Ela subiu em meu colo e beijou meu queixo. "Não tenho medo de você, nem nojo." Ela murmurou contra minha pele. O toque dos lábios dela era reconfortante, mas eu sabia que ela ficaria com medo de mim logo.

Fechei meus olhos por um momento antes de abri-los novamente e virei-me para olhá-la. Ela não se afastou, como esperei. Ela não demonstrou nenhuma reação.

Não consegui acreditar quando ela segurou meu rosto, fitando-me com afeição. _Bella_. Ela era boa demais para mim, para qualquer pessoa.

Ela me beijou suavemente, sem tirar os olhos dos meus olhos vermelhos nem uma vez. Ela deveria estar aterrorizada e correndo de mim, ao invés disso, ela moveu-se para mais perto.

Essa mulher era incrível. Abracei-a com força, descansando meu queixo no topo de sua cabeça, e fechei meus olhos.

"Eu não queria beber dele... mas quando eles começaram a sangrar, perdi o controle." Contei a ela, esperando que ela me perdoasse.

Ela pressionou o rosto contra meu pescoço e o hálito quente dela espalhou-se por minha pele gelada. "Não importa." Ela sussurrou convicta.

Apertei meu abraço apenas um pouco, com cuidado para não machucar o corpo frágil dela, por que nunca me perdoaria se a machucasse. Eu conseguia viver com a culpa de escorregar de vez em quando, mas se eu machucasse Bella, eu me odiaria pelo resto da eternidade. Enterrei meu rosto em seus cabelos e fechei os olhos, deliciando-me com o corpo macio e quente dela em meus braços.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Outro capítulo longo! Parece que eles estão ficando cada vez mais longos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota da Malu:** Gente, a Malu tarda muito a vezes, mas ela vem. Não, eu não tenho desculpas dessa vez para a demora. Eu tinha pensado em postar dois capítulos a cada duas semanas, mas eu realmente acabei esquecendo. As vezes eu lembrava (principalmente quando recebia reviews), mas sempre tava fazendo alguma coisa junto e eu acabava esquecendo de postar aqui. Sorry (=/)! Sinto muito mesmo. Já coloquei um alerta no meu celular pra daqui a duas semanas, pra eu postar mais dois caps!

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong> Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Autor:** IwantaWerewolfForMyself

**Tradutor:** Fla Doomsday

**Resumo:** Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmett proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou um outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Ship:** Emmett/Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 – Carlisle &amp; Esme<strong>

**Bella POV**

Eu estava encostada contra o peito de Emmett, minhas mãos em seu cabelo, e estava fitando seus olhos. Estávamos deitados assim desde que ele me trouxe pra casa e subiu pela minha janela sem que Charlie soubesse.

Estava escuro em meu quarto, apenas a luz da lua iluminava partes da cama onde estávamos deitados. A escuridão faziam os olhos dele parecerem escuros ao invés do vermelho que tinham se transformado e seu rosto estava coberto pelas sombras. A expressão dele ainda estava séria e era algo que eu não estava acostumada a ver no rosto de Emmett. Inclinei-me para a frente e rocei os lábios dele nos meus. O toque fez minha pele formigar de um modo que fez meus dedos tencionar, e pressionei com mais força a boca dela, esperando por mais.

Emmett correspondeu rapidamente e deslizou a língua fria em minha boca. Ele tinha o gosto mais doce do que nunca, não era diferente de antes de ele ter tomado sangue humano. Parei com os pensamentos de sangue fazendo meu estômago se revirar. Ele hesitou, o beijo diminuindo enquanto ele me fitava procurando algum sinal de que eu queria parar. Empurrei para longe qualquer pensamento sobre sangue e me concentrei no beijo, sentindo o gosto de cada canto da boca de Emmett com minha língua.

Um rosnado baixo vibrou em seu peito e as mãos dele que me acariciavam nas costas, deslizaram para debaixo de minha camiseta. O contato das mãos frias dele com minha pele me fez suspirar na boca dela e arquear as costas contra as palmas de suas mãos, enquanto ele as mexia para cima e para baixo. Meu corpo desejava o toque dele e o segurei com mais força pelos cabelos, e puxei a cabeça dele para mais perto para mudarmos o ângulo do beijo. Meu corpo parecia pedir pelo dele e senti as mãos dele descendo por minhas costas e entrarem pela calça do meu pijama. A ponta dos dedos dele fazia círculos no fim de minhas costas, movendo-se para baixo bem devagar e por debaixo de minha renda.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e diminui o ritmo de nosso beijo enquanto tentava me decidir se gostava daquilo. Emmett me olhava de perto, os olhos ainda mais escuros, se fosse possível, enquanto seus dedos desciam por meu bumbum gentilmente. Estremeci e arrepios percorreram minha pele. Formigamentos deliciosos espalharam-se por meu corpo e um leve gemido escapou de meus lábios. Essa sensação era incrível.

Engasguei quando Emmett segurou meu bumbum, apertando-o gentilmente. Os dedos estavam próximos demais do lugar que eu os queria, mas eu sabia que não estava pronta pra isso. Isso ainda era novo pra mim. Nosso relacionamento era muito novo. Afastei-me de seus lábios. "Emmett, eu ainda não estou…" comecei, mas ele me calou com um beijo suave.

"Não estou fazendo nada." Ele disse com um sorriso.

Se isso era nada, não via a hora de descobrir como seria se ele fizesse algo, pensei sem medo.

Ele continuou fazendo pequenos círculos na pele de meu bumbum com o dedão e era incrível como me distraia, mas era bem prazeroso. Dei-lhe um olhar objetivo e congelei quando um dos dedos dele deslizou um centímetro de minha entrada. Não esperava que ele fosse chegar tão perto e mesmo que estivesse gostando, eu não estava pronta.

Notando que fiquei tensa, ele afastou o dedo e me olhou preocupado. "Quer que eu pare?" ele começou a tirar a mão de meu bumbum, mas eu balancei a cabeça.

"Não eu..." senti minhas bochechas queimarem corando fortemente. "Gosto das suas mãos aí... apenas não... umm... vá mais pra baixo, ok?" sussurrei.

"Qualquer coisa que quiser, babe." Ele murmurou em uma voz rouca, apertando meu bumbum outra vez.

Adorei a sensação das mãos dele em meu bumbum e os círculos que ele estava fazendo em minha pele estavam enviando-me ondas de prazer. Eu tinha certeza de que ele conseguia sentir o cheiro do efeito que causava em mim. Os olhos dele estavam escuros e cheios de desejo, mas ele manteve as mãos aonde eu queria e não me pressionou. As narinas dele se alargaram e outro rosnado deixou sua boca.

"Sua pele é tão macia e quente." Ele rosnou suavemente em minha orelha e estremeci mais uma vez. Descansei minha cabeça nos músculos do peito dele e puxei o ar com força, me deliciando com seu cheiro confortante.

"Durma um pouco, Bella." Ele murmurou. Uma de suas mãos acariciou minhas costas de um jeito calmo enquanto a outra acariciava meu rosto. Ele me virou levemente e pressionou um beijo em minha garganta. Deixei escapar um suspiro e fechei os olhos, relaxando ainda mais contra ele. Ele manteve o rosto em meu pescoço e talvez isso devesse ter me preocupado após o que aconteceu essa noite, mas confiava completamente em Emmett. Sabia que ele nunca me machucaria e talvez ele precisasse que eu mostrasse isso a ele agora. Eu sabia que ele estava preocupado com minha reação depois do que ele havia feito.

Outro beijo em minha garganta e senti os lábios dele movendo-se em minha pele enquanto ele dizia baixinho. "Obrigado."

Sorri para mim mesma, cansada enquanto caia no sono.

**x.x**

Corri pelo estacionamento, feliz que as aulas tinham terminado, e subi no jeep monstro de Emmett. Ele me deu um sorriso e me pressionou contra seu corpo duro enquanto nossos lábios se encontravam para um leve beijo. Voltei a meu lugar e estava com o cinto de segurança antes que pudesse piscar e então já estávamos indo para a casa dos Cullen. Eu estava nervosa.

"Carlisle e Esme já estão em casa?" perguntei hesitante.

Emmett assentiu, parecendo relaxado. "Sim, chegaram essa manhã."

"Então," comecei, me remexendo no meu assento. "Você contou a eles… sobre nós?" olhei-o, mordendo meu lábio.

Ele sorriu. "Contei. Você pode parar de se preocupar agora, babe."

Pisquei pra ele. "Eles não se importaram?"

"Eles estão felizes por nós."

Levantei uma sobrancelha questionadora, observando-o o tempo todo.

"Eles estão um pouco preocupados com a reação de Edward a essa novidade, e eles acham que Rosalie pode tentar intervir de algum modo," ele disse. "Mas eles querem que sejamos felizes."

Remexi minhas mãos nervosamente quando pensei na reação de Edward e não era muito confortável saber que Rosalie poderia querer me estraçalhar. Uma mão fria tocou minha coxa e a apertou suavemente, enviando um formigamento gostoso por todo meu corpo. "Pare de se preocupar, Bella." Ele me deu um sorriso, que ficava lindo em seu rosto.

"Você contou para eles sobre ontem a noite?" perguntei em um sussurro.

A expressão dele ficou um pouco séria. "Carlisle ficou um pouco decepcionado que bebi de um humano, mas Esme ficou feliz que eu impedi aqueles bastardos de machucarem outras mulheres."

Segurei a mão dele que estava em minha coxa e lhe dei um sorriso. "Estou feliz que os tenha detido."

Seu rosto era só sorriso e covinhas e fez meu coração bater mais forte e borboletas voarem em meu estômago. Era incrível como ele me fazia sentir. Depois que Edward me deixou, pensei que nunca mais me sentiria assim.

Paramos em frente à casa e meu nervosismo voltou com força total. Dei uma olhada ansiosa para frente da casa, procurando por qualquer sinal de Esme e Carlisle.

Emmett estava do outro lado do carro em um segundo e abriu a porta pra mim. Ele me levantou do banco e me carregou na direção da casa, apesar dos meus protestos. Em um segundo estava no hall da casa. Eu estava um pouco confusa de ter sido carregada até ali e pisquei algumas vezes para clarear a visão.

Emmett me colocou no chão e eu inclinei um pouco, mas suas mãos em minha cintura me mantiveram no lugar. "Cuidado." Ele me alertou com um sorriso e deu um beijo em minha testa, me fazendo estremecer.

Eu estava quase o puxando contra mim para um beijo quando notei Esme e Carlisle perto da escada, nos olhando curiosos. Corei furiosamente e poderia ter chutado Emmett por não me dizer que eles já estavam ali. Ele deve ter ouvido quando eles desciam as escadas. O olhei brava, mas ele apenas sorriu. Ele colocou o braço ao redor de minha cintura e me puxou contra seu corpo, piorando o corar em meu rosto.

Esme sorriu pra mim e veio em nossa direção. "Bella, estamos tão felizes de vermos você." Ela segurou meu rosto momentaneamente e me olhou com carinho. "Você está tão pálida e perdeu peso. Sinto muito que tenha sofrido tanto por nossa causa."

Engoli em seco com força, não estava esperando que eles falassem sobre isso.

"Nós não deveríamos ter ido embora." Concordou Carlisle, me dando um leve sorriso.

Comecei a respirar com força e pressionei meus braços em meu peito. Lembrar-me de como eu sofri desde que eles me deixaram abria o buraco em meu peito novamente. Pensei que tinha me curado nos últimos dias, mas lá estava queimando com força e eu sabia que não era por Edward. Agora eu tinha uma nova razão de estar assustada. E se Emmett fizesse o mesmo? E se ele pensasse, em algum lugar do futuro, que o melhor era que eu vivesse sem ele? Não iria sobreviver se o perdesse também.

"Bella?" A voz preocupada de Emmett soou distante como se estivesse quilômetros longe de mim, mas o senti me segurando. Ele era minha nova âncora, mas se ele decidisse me deixar, eu estaria perdida.

Engasguei por ar enquanto o buraco crescia e minhas pernas cederam debaixo de mim. Pressionei meus braços com mais forças em meu peito, esperando que isso me mantivesse junta. Fui erguida e no momento seguinte estava deitada em algo confortável. Olhei ao redor e vi que estava em um quarto. Carlisle inclinou-se sobre mim. "Bella, tente respirar. Para dentro e para fora." Ele me instruiu e senti sua mão fria em meu braço, tentando puxá-lo de meu peito. Lutei contra seu aperto e ele me olhou franzindo as sobrancelhas, mas ele foi forte e tirou minha mão. O buraco em meu peito cresceu e eu quase chorei.

"O que está acontecendo?" Emmett perguntou preocupado em algum lugar do quarto.

"Ataque de pânico." Disse Carlisle, então me olhou. "Bella, quer que eu te dê algo que vá te acalmar?"

Balancei minha cabeça e a virei lentamente, procurando por Emmett. Quando meus olhos fixaram nele, relaxei um pouco, e o buraco parou de queimar tão fortemente. "Pode me abraçar?"

Emmett estava na cama antes da última palavra deixar totalmente minha boca e ele me apertou contra seus braços fortes. Apoiei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, respirando seu cheiro. "Bella, o que aconteceu?"

"Eu pensei sobre o que eu faria se você me deixasse como Edward fez." Sussurrei contra sua pele de mármore. Ele tencionou e resmungou algo bem baixo que não consegui entender.

"Não vou partir." Ele murmurou, pressionando um beijo contra meus cabelos. Eu queria acreditar nele, mas Edward me disse a mesma coisa e ele me deixou sozinha e triste.

Ouvi a porta se fechar e congelei quando percebi que Esme e Carlisle tinham ouvido o que eu tinha dito. Emmett me segurou pelos ombros e me puxou para que eu o olhasse. Acariciou as costas da mão em meu rosto e correu as pontas dos dedos por minha garganta e por meu colo. Fechei meus olhos e aproveitei a sensação de seus dedos. Relaxei com seu toque gentil e abri os olhos para fitar os dele. Ele sorriu calmamente e um brilho malicioso estava visível em seus olhos.

Deixei escapar uma risada quando ele começou a me fazer cócegas. Tentei parar suas mãos, mas ele era mais forte e mais rápido do que eu. Ele me virou de costas e seus dedos continuaram a me fazer cócegas. Engasguei por ar enquanto ria. "Pare!" pedi.

Emmett segurou minhas mãos acima de minha cabeça, mas ao menos ele parou de me fazer cócegas. Ele sorriu presunçoso, os olhos correndo pelo meu rosto. Tentei fazer cara de bravo, mas secretamente eu estava feliz de sua tentativa de me distrair. Tinha funcionado, afinal.

Emmett congelou sobre mim e me soltou de seu aperto. Parecia que ele estava escutando algo.

Franzi o cenho para ele. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Seu pai está falando com Carlisle no telefone."

Pulei da cama e corri pelo quarto o mais rápido que eu corri em toda minha vida. Praticamente me joguei escada abaixo, sem me importar se me machucasse. Eu teria quebrado meu pescoço se Emmett não tivesse me segurado quando tropecei no meu próprio pé. Corri na direção de Carlisle, meus olhos arregalados em pânico.

"Claro, entendo isso." Carlisle disse em um tom calmo, mas a expressão estava séria.

Emmett estava franzindo a testa fortemente enquanto ouvia o que Charlie estava dizendo, e Esme parecia um pouco preocupada.

"O que ele quer?" sussurrei ansiosa.

Emmett inclinou-se contra mim e levou os lábios até um centímetro perto de minha orelha. "Não quer que você me veja até que ele tenha a oportunidade de conversar com Carlisle e Esme."

Fitei Emmett em choque. Ele estava brincando? Ele não parecia estar brincando.

Esme alcançou o telefone enquanto estava pensando em modos de mudar o pensamento de Charlie. Estava sem idéias. Ele não poderia me proibir de ver Emmett. Mas não estava com vontade de discutir com Charlie.

"Minha esposa gostaria de falar com você." Carlisle disse e entregou o telefone para Esme.

"Sinto muito por todos os problemas que nossa partida tenha causado," Murmurou Esme em um tom, que eu chamaria de charmoso. "Mas não acho que deveríamos impedir as crianças de se verem. Por que não janta conosco essa noite? Podemos conversar sobre tudo."

Olhei horrorizada para Esme, mas ela estava sorrindo me encorajando. Carlisle e Emmett pareciam receosos com essa sugestão também.

"Às seis horas estaria bom?" ela perguntou. "Estamos ansiosos para recebê-lo." Com isso ela desligou.

"Jantar?" Emmett perguntou com uma careta.

Esme sorriu e andou na direção de Carlisle, que balançou a cabeça, divertido.

"Isso vai acabar em catástrofe." Resmunguei, apoiando a testa no peito de Emmett.

"Tenho certeza de que vamos convencer seu pai a deixar você ver Emmett, querida." Esme murmurou gentilmente.

"Vou continuar vendo Emmett com ou sem o consentimento de Charlie." Disse, fazendo Emmett rir. "Essa é minha garota."

Girei os olhos, mas não conseguia impedir o sorriso que se espalhou por meu rosto.

"Seria melhor Charlie aprovar, Bella." Carlisle disse.

Eu sabia que ele estava certo, claro, e assenti, deixando escapar um suspiro. "Como é que ele sabia que vocês tinham voltado?"

"Fofoca." Esme respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

Girei meus olhos. Forks eram cheia de donas-de-casa fofoqueiras.

"Eu deveria ir comprar as coisas para o jantar." Esme disse. Ela parecia excitada sobre ter a chance de cozinhar. "Espero que seu pai goste de bife."

"Charlie é um típico homem. Ele gosta de tudo que algum dia teve pulso." Respondi. Era verdade. Charlie viveria apenas de bife e peixe se eu não o forçasse a comer salada de vez em quando.

Emmett sorriu. "Compreensível. Mas Esme gosta que a comida dela tenha pulso também. Na verdade, você estaria no cardápio hoje se ela dissesse a verdade."

"Emmett!" Esme brigou com ele e o olhou brava. Carlisle parecia estar divertindo-se mais do que ficando bravo, apesar de tentar esconder.

Senti que corava com toda essa atenção.

Emmett lançou um olhar todo inocente na direção dela. "Bella sabe que não vai se tornar a refeição, desde que ela atenda a todos os meus desejos." Ele disse com um jeito sério, mas malicioso.

Esme lhe deu um tapa na nuca, que causaria uma contusão em um humano, mas ele, provavelmente, nem sentiu. Ele encolheu-se para dar efeito, fazendo Esme girar os olhos. Lutei para esconder uma risada.

"Me desculpe, Bella. Pensei que tivéssemos criado Emmett como um cavalheiro." Esme deu tapinhas em meu ombro gentilmente, divertimento brilhando em seus olhos dourados.

Sorri para ela enquanto Emmett enlaçavam minha cintura.

"Oh... eu sou um cavalheiro." Emmett rebateu e deu um leve beijo em minha garganta.

Vi choque passando pelo rosto de Esme e Carlisle quando o viram me beijando na garganta, mas eles esconderam a reação rapidamente. Um momento de silêncio passou-se antes de Esme beijar levemente Carlisle e nos dar um tchau enquanto ia ao mercado.

"Jantar será vergonhoso com Charlie." Murmurei. "Digo, vocês todos terão que fingir que comem."

Carlisle me deu um olhar seguro. "Não será a primeira vez que fingimos comer, Bella."

"Eu sei." Disse e dei risada quando vi Emmett fazendo careta de nojo com a idéia de comer comida humana. Carlisle desculpou-se e entrou no escritório dele. Para nos dar privacidade, acho.

Emmett não perdeu tempo e me arrastou para o sofá, onde se sentou, e me puxou para sentar em seu colo. Deu um grito de surpresa, mas foi interrompido pelos lábios de Emmett. Gemi em sua boca, mas então me lembrei da presença de Carlisle na casa. Ele seria capaz de nos ouvir. Afastei-me dos lábios de Emmett, corando. "Talvez não devêssemos nos beijar enquanto não estivéssemos sozinhos na casa."

Emmett balançou a cabeça. "Não vou deixar de beijar você quando alguém estiver por perto. Se for assim, nunca vou poder beijar você. Além do mais, com uma família de vampiros, nós nos acostumamos a escutar os outros se beijando ou fazendo sexo antes. Não é nada de novo." Ele inclinou-se e tentou continuar a me beijar, mas espalmei a mão em sua boca, fazendo com que ele franzisse as sobrancelhas.

"Mas não estou acostumada a ser ouvida." Eu disse a ele.

Ele lambeu minha palma, me fazendo rir, e empurrou minha mão para o lado. "Você vai se acostumar." Me assegurou, um sorriso curvando seus lábios. Girei meus olhos, mas não lutei quando ele começou a me beijar.

**x.x**

Esme voltou meia hora depois com várias sacolas. Ela deve ter comprado metade do supermercado. Juntei-me a ela na cozinha para ajudá-la a preparar a comida enquanto Emmett conversava com Carlisle na sala.

Salguei os bifes enquanto Esme cortava e fatiava os vegetais com a velocidade da luz. Ela ficava lançando olhares curiosos pra mim e isso me deixou nervosa. Conseguia sentir que ela queria conversar comigo sobre Emmett.

Decidi deixar mais fácil para ela. "Emmett me contou que você não se importa com nossa relação."

Esme olhou dos vegetais e sorriu suavemente pra mim, os olhos brilhando. "Carlisle e eu estamos felizes por você. Emmett tem passado por momentos difíceis recentemente."

Percebi que ela estava referindo-se aos problemas com Rosalie, mas não me incomodei em perguntar.

"Estou preocupada com Edward e Rosalie." Admiti em um sussurro, mantendo meu olhar fixo no balcão. Esme veio até mim e colocou a mão em meu ombro. Olhei para o rosto dela e encontrei sinceridade e bondade. "Eles deixaram vocês e eles terão que aceitar que vocês acharam felicidade em outra pessoa."

Mordi meu lábio, assentindo. Eu sabia que não seria tão fácil. Nunca era.

"Então," ela começou lentamente, ocupando-se com os vegetais novamente. "Emmett está comportando-se como um cavalheiro?"

Engasguei enquanto inspirava, sabendo bem sobre o que ela estava falando. "Umm... sim." Isso não pareceu muito convincente e ela pareceu notar, porque sua expressão tornou-se preocupada.

"Está certa? Emmett pode ser bem... impulsivo, apesar de que não queira machucar, mas ele esteve em uma relação física por décadas e ele pode esquecer que você não tem experiência. Só quero ter certeza de que ele não está lhe pressionando."

Fiquei tocada com a preocupação dela, mas sexo era um tópico que eu não queria conversar com ninguém.

Mudei o peso do pé nervosamente e dei um sorriso para ela. "Emmett me considera bastante. Ele não me pressiona." Disse a ela e ela me deu um sorriso alíviado.

"Estou feliz em ouvir isso." Ela disse, voltando a cortar os vegetais.

Pouco antes das seis tínhamos terminado de fazer a comida e foi bem a tempo, pois Charlie chegou minutos depois. Esme juntou-se a Carlisle e Emmett no hall para esperar enquanto Charlie tocava a campainha. Com a audição de vampiros eles o escutaram há quilômetros.

Emmett pegou minha mão e piscou pra mim, de um jeito que não ajudou nada. Quando a campainha finalmente tocou, eu pulei, meu coração batendo fortemente em meu peito. Charlie estava usando seu uniforme e ele parecia bem preocupado enquanto entrava na casa. Carlisle e Esme o receberam bem e ele até sorriu em retorno. Ele nem teve chance, claro, Esme estava olhando-o, encantando-o com força. Quase senti pena por ele. Ela o tinha na palma da mão.

O olhar de Charlie escureceu, no entanto, quando viu a mim e Emmett de mãos dadas. Dei-lhe um olhar piedoso, mas ele pareceu não cair no meu olhar de cachorro pidão dessa vez.

Voltou seu olhar para Carlisle e Esme sem dizer uma palavra para Emmett. "Gostaria de conversar com vocês em particular antes do jantar." Ele disse a eles com a voz séria e lancei um olhar preocupado para Emmett, mas ele não pareceu se importar nem um pouco. Ele estava sorrindo. Por que ele estava sorrindo?

"Claro." Carlisle disse. "Mas devemos ser rápidos ou a comida ficará fria."

_Como se ele se importasse_, pensei.

Eles sumiram dentro do escritório de Carlisle e fiquei preocupada porque eu não saberia sobre o que eles falariam.

_Audição vampirica!_

Meu olhar foi parar em Emmett, que estava sorrindo lentamente enquanto ele ouvia a conversa.

"O que eles estão conversando?" sussurrei ansiosa.

"Nada importante." Ele respondeu rapidamente. Levantei as sobrancelhas em descrença.

O sorriso em seu rosto ficou ainda maior. "Seu pai está preocupado que estou tentando corromper a inocência da pequena filha dele."

Meus olhos arregalaram-se em horror. "Você está mentindo." Acusei.

Ele postou as mãos por cima de onde o coração dele deveria bater e fingiu estar ofendido com meu comentário. Ele sorriu, porém, falando diferente. "Não sou tão criativo para inventar todas as coisas que seu pai está me acusando e acusando minha família."

Senti-me mal. Charlie estava insultando os Cullen? Ele estava falando, Deus me livre, sobre sexo com Carlisle e Esme? "O que ele disse?" perguntei desesperadamente, sem ter certeza se queria saber.

"Ele ainda está preocupado que sou mais velho que você e ele descobriu que eu estava namorando Rosalie. Está preocupado que eu vou engravidar você. Ele quer ter certeza de que usamos camisinha. Como se elas agüentassem o veneno!" Emmett disse entre covinhas e risadas.

O que era engraçado sobre a situação mais embaraçosa da minha vida, eu não tinha idéia. Esse era o momento perfeito para que a terra se abrisse e me engolisse.

Sabia que meu rosto estava vermelho tomate quando Carlisle, Esme e Charlie voltaram da conversa. Andei para a sala de jantar e sentei-me ao lado de Emmett, meu olhar diretamente na mesa. Eu não conseguia fitar Esme ou Carlisle após o que Charlie disse a eles. Charlie por outro lado parecia pacífico após o que seja lá o que for que os Cullen disseram a ele. Eu não conseguia sentir-me aliviada. Eu estava muito mortificada.

Esme serviu a comida e um silêncio desconfortável seguiu-se enquanto comíamos – fingíamos comer – o jantar. Eu não estava com fome, mas forcei algumas garfadas. Charlie foi o único que realmente aproveitou o bife. Mas tinha que concordar que Carlisle e Esme eram ótimos atores. Eu não teria percebido que eles estavam com nojo da comida, se eu já não soubesse. Emmett, por outro lado, continuava fazendo caretas de nojo sempre que Charlie não estava olhando.

Chutei-o por debaixo da mesa algumas vezes, mas com seu corpo feito de pedras, não lhe causou nenhum machucado, claro. Que pena...

Tive que segurar um suspiro de alívio quando o jantar acabou. Carlisle e Charlie conversaram calmamente – sobre esportes, claro, e Charlie realmente fingiu estar interessado em design interior quando Esme falou. O encantamento dela funcionou perfeitamente nele.

Mesmo assim, estava feliz que tinha acabado. "Bella?" Charlie chamou-me, franzindo a testa quando percebeu que eu ainda estava perto de Emmett. "Nós vamos para casa."

Emmett me beijou calmamente, ignorando Charlie quando esse limpou a garganta audivelmente. Meu rosto pareceu pegar fogo enquanto andava na direção de meu pai. Ele não parecia muito melhor, apesar de que o vermelho em seu rosto era de raiva.

Esme me deu um sorriso encorajador. "Chefe Swan, talvez você pudesse permitir que Bella dormisse aqui em alguns feriados. Eu manterei os olhos neles."

Charlie parecia incerto da sugestão, e eu estava chocada com isso. Eu estava certa de que ele não aceitaria, mas com o olhar encantador de Esme ele não teve chance.

"Huh? Eu acho… que tudo bem, então." Ele respondeu encantado.

Emmett estava tentando esconder uma risada e lancei um olhar bravo a ele. Ele arruinaria tudo se Charlie percebesse seu divertimento. Dei tchau para todos e segui Charlie para sua viatura. Joguei-me sentada no banco do passageiro, emocionalmente exausta. Charlie ocupou seu lugar atrás do volante e ligou o motor, dirigindo.

Ele estava franzindo as sobrancelhas com força enquanto dirigia e estava começando a ficar preocupada que talvez ele tivesse mudado de idéia sobre eu e Emmett.

Mas era pior. Talvez eu não tivesse que ter ficado surpresa. Edward sempre me disse que eu era muito atenta para uma humana. Agora sei de onde veio isso.

"Eles têm algo de estranho." Charlie resmungou mais para si mesmo do que pra mim.

"O que quer dizer?" perguntei cuidadosamente, apesar de ter uma horrível suspeita.

"Não tenho certeza, mas algo parece estar fora de ordem. Não percebeu que eles não comeram realmente quase nada? E a pele deles, tão fria e dura." Ele disse baixo. "E Dr. Cullen e a esposa, quanto anos tem? 35? Eles parecessem ter 20. Estranho."

Senti-me congelar por dentro, mas girei meus olhos. "Pai, você está imaginando coisas." Disse a ele no que pensei ser um tom convincente. Seria horrível se ele descobrisse sobre os Cullen.

Charlie me deu um olhar duro. "Eu sei o que vi, Bella, e sei que você está escondendo algo de mim."

Engoli com força e olhei para fora da janela. Eu sabia que esse jantar era uma péssima idéia. Agora minhas preocupações estavam confirmadas. E se Charlie descobrisse sobre os Cullen? Isso não seria bom. Por que minha vida não poderia ser descomplicada como as das outras pessoas?

_Porque outras pessoas não andam com vampiros_, uma pequena voz respondeu em minha cabeça. E apesar de todos os problemas que os vampiros me trouxeram, eu não gostaria de passar um dia longe deles. Aparentemente , eu precisava de minha dose de criaturas míticas para ser feliz. Agora só precisava tirar a idéia de que tinha algo errado com os Cullen de dentro da cabeça de Charlie.

_Fácil_.

Lancei um olhar para seu rosto pensativo.

_Ou talvez não_.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nome:** Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Autor:** IwantaWerewolfForMyself

**Tradutor:** Fla Doomsday

**Resumo:** Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmett proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou um outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Ship:** Emmett/Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15 - Carlisle &amp; Esme<strong>

**Emmett POV**

A sensação do corpo de Bella no meu era reconfortante, e novamente eu estava espantado dela ter aceitado minha proximidade tão rapidamente após eu ter bebido de humanos há apenas algumas horas. Ela deveria estar enojada e assustada, mas claro que não a Bella. Ela estava me olhando com os olhos marrons e suaves e não tinha nenhuma hesitação enquanto ela inclinava-se e me beijava.

Ela me queria e não poderia me negar o toque dos lábios dela. Ela tinha gosto de mel, tão mais doce do que qualquer coisa que eu já tenha provado antes. Mas então ela ficou tensa e os olhos dela ficaram distantes. Ela finalmente percebera o que eu fiz? Ela estava assustada como deveria? Ela piscou pra mim e me preparei para me afastar, mas surpreendentemente ela me beijou mais profundamente. Foi inesperado e não consegui segurar um leve rosnado.

_Sem senso de auto-preservação_. Era impossível e isso apenas me fez querer ainda mais continuar a protegê-la de qualquer mal.

Ela pressionou o pequeno corpo ainda mais contra o meu – tão quente e macio – e eu queria sentir toda a pele dela com meus dedos. Deslizei minha mão por debaixo de sua camiseta e rosnei fortemente com a sensação de sua pele quente. Bella fechou os olhos e ela engasgou contra meus lábios, arqueando as costas contra minhas palmas. O calor dela estava espalhando-se em meu corpo, e o cheiro da pele dela e o seu doce sangue me deixou excitado. _Doce tortura_.

Bella me surpreendeu quando ela puxou meu cabelo e empurrou a língua para ainda mais dentro da minha boca, sem se preocupar com meus dentes afiados. Senti-me ficando bem excitado e fiz de tudo para não empurrar meu quadril contra ela para que ela sentisse o quanto eu a queria. Desci minhas mãos e a coloquei por debaixo da calcinha dela. As pontas dos meus dedos roçaram pela pele macia dela e precisei de todo meu auto-controle para não rasgar as roupas dela e me enterrar em seu calor.

O bumbum dela era como seda debaixo de meus dedos e me perguntei como seria entre as pernas dela. O pensamento em como ela seria apertada e quente fez com que meus olhos ficassem sem foco por um momento. Rosnei auto outra vez enquanto olhava para seu rosto inocente e me senti um babaca por pensar em mais nada a não ser transar com ela.

Os olhos dela estavam arregalados e confiantes enquanto ela me fitava e arrepios cobriam sua pele pálida. Ela estava tão silenciosa que comecei a me preocupar que ela não gostava do meu toque, mas então ela gemeu. Me fez estremecer. _Essas mãos ainda sabem agradar uma garota_, pensei presunçoso.

Apertei o bumbum dela. Meus dedos estavam tão próximos da parte que eu queria e senti o calor vindo de lá, que meus instintos começaram a cavalgar. Sabia que ela estava molhada e queria deslizar meus dedos por aquele calor.

A expressão dela ficou hesitante e ela afastou-me. "Emmett, eu ainda não estou…"

A impedi de terminar com um beijo suave.

"Não estou fazendo nada." Disse a ela, e não era tão longe da verdade. Eu não estava nem perto de fazer o que eu queria.

Permiti que meus dedos descessem um pouco mais, esperando que ela deixasse. Bella congelou completamente e ansiedade passou por seus olhos.

Parei meu movimento, preocupado se tinha ido longe demais. "Quer que eu pare?" perguntei, apesar que parar era a última coisa que eu queria fazer.

"Não eu..." Bella semicerrou os olhos, as bochechas queimando vermelhas e o cheiro do corar dela provocando meu nariz. "Gosto das suas mãos aí... apenas não... umm... vá mais pra baixo, ok?" ela murmurou quase que baixo demais. Se não fosse minha audição extraordinária, eu não a ouviria. A vergonha e a timidez no rosto dela fizeram meu corpo a deixar ainda mais.

"Qualquer coisa que quiser, babe." Disse e apertei novamente seu bumbum, de leve.

O cheiro da excitação dela me acertou e parecia como se eu fosse me afogar. O calor dela, o cheiro, a maciez, estava me deixando louco de desejo por ela. Como Edward conseguia se controlar? Quase rosnei com esse pensamento. Estava feliz que ele fora bem covarde em tocá-la. O pensamento das mãos dele nela era o suficiente para destruir tudo a meu redor.

Eu estava acostumados a ficar com pessoas que nunca dormiam, que me esquecia dessas coisas.

"Durma um pouco, Bella." Acariciei suas costas gentilmente e afastei uma mecha de cabelo marrom de seu rosto. Mesmo no escuro o leve pulsar dela me fez olhar para sua garganta, mas dessa vez o queimar em minha garganta não apareceu. Eu tinha experimentado sangue humano apenas algumas horas antes e não era o gosto de normalmente, apesar de que tinha certeza que o gosto do sangue dela deveria ser mais doce.

Não me impedi de pressionar um beijo em sua garganta. Esperei que ela ficasse tensa. Ela sabia o que eu havia feito e ela deveria estar assustada, mas Bella nunca reagia como eu esperava.

A confiança dela me deixava espantado e um calor estranho espalhou-se em meu corpo enquanto via os olhos dela fechando-se sem hesitar. Ela sabia quão vulnerável ela era? Ela sabia o que eu poderia fazer com ela se tentasse?

Segurei a respiração, meus lábios separando-se levemente contra a pele da garganta dela. A respiração de Bella ficou ainda mais calma. Sem sinal de medo ou ansiedade apesar do perigo que eu poderia representar para ela.

Ela confiava em mim apesar do que fiz, apesar do que poderia fazer. A confiança de Bella era incondicional e eu a admirava por isso. "Obrigado." Murmurei. Senti que era a coisa certa a dizer.

Alguns momentos depois ela dormiu. Segurei-a em meus braços por várias horas até que chegou a hora de ir pra casa. Carlisle e Esme iriam chegar a qualquer minuto e eu queria recebê-los quando chegassem.

Corri pra casa e a Mercedes de Carlisle já estava estacionada na frente da casa.

Com um imenso sorriso no rosto, entrei na casa e olhei ao redor por minha família. Um momento depois, Carlisle desceu as escadas, sorrindo. "É bom vê-lo, filho."

No último degrau, porém, ele parou os movimentos, e me fitou franzindo as sobrancelhas. Desapontamento passou por seu rosto. Esme estava ao seu lado com um sorriso brilhante, mas este sumiu quando ela me fitou. "Oh, Emmett." Ela sussurrou triste.

_Mais que merda?_

Foi quando vi meu reflexo em um dos espelhos da parede. Abaixei minha cabeça e esfreguei o topo da cabeça com minha mão. Tinha me esquecido de meus olhos. Eles não estavam vermelhos, mas também não estavam dourados. Eles sabiam que eu tinha provado sangue humano.

Os passos de Esme aproximaram-se e ela me deu um abraço apertado, o qual eu dei um em retorno não tão apertado para não machucá-la. Ela me fitou com olhos preocupados, segurou meu rosto e por um momento fez com que eu a amasse ainda mais. "O que aconteceu, querido?"

Querido não era o nome que elevava minha masculinidade, mas sabia que ela queria me deixar bem.

A mão de Carlisle em meu ombro me alertou que ele estava perto e olhei para os dois com um olhar de desculpas. Contei para eles sobre o carnaval e o que aconteceu depois sobre aqueles desgraçados, minha própria fúria voltando enquanto pensava no que eles tinham planejado para aquelas garotas desprotegidas. Os olhos de Esme arregalaram-se em horror enquanto ela me ouvia. Carlisle parecia aquele pai compreensível que ele era. Às vezes me perguntava o que seria necessário para fazer esse jeito passional dele ficar de lado, não que eu estava disposto a testá-lo.

"Não apoio homicídio, mas entendo os motivos." Ele me disse, os olhos me perdoando. Esme roçou minha bochecha gentilmente. "Você fez a coisa certa." Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso e não consegui não sorrir de volta.

"Então você está passando tempo com Bella?" ela perguntou, curiosa, os olhos brilhando em sabedoria. Carlisle a abraçou, olhando-me interessado como ela. "Alice mencionou algo sobre você estar saindo com Bella."

Sorri para eles. "Ela está bem como normalmente." Contei.

"E Rosalie?" Carlisle pareceu preocupado e conseguia entender o por quê. Ele e Esme tinham trabalhado bastante para proteger essa família e isso era uma ameaça.

Deixei escapar um suspiro. "Você sabe que Rosalie e eu não estávamos nos dando bem. Ela me deixou, e Alice me disse que ela não vai mais voltar."

"Oh Emmett." Esme respirou fundo e apertou meus braços gentilmente. Ela parecia estar quase à lágrimas, apesar de ser impossível para nós.

Balancei a cabeça, sorrindo. "Estou com Bella agora."

Esme balançou a cabeça, aceitando. A expressão dela tornou-se questionadora e ela sorriu lentamente. "Você por acaso sabe o que aconteceu com meu querido box?"

_Merda_. Dei a ela meu sorriso mais charmoso, sabendo que ela me perdoaria por qualquer coisa se eu a fitasse assim. "Quebrei por acidente." Contei tímido.

Carlisle deixou escapar uma pequena risada que ele tentou disfarçar. Troquei um olhar com ele, e ele sorriu sabendo de tudo. Esme não parecia saber o que o marido dela achava tão engraçado, mas tinha uma breve idéia de que a pequena fada havia contado a ele sobre meu deslize. Lancei-lhe um olhar maldoso, esperando que ele escondesse o que quer que soubesse de Esme. Ela era como uma mãe pra mim e eu não queria que ela soubesse a verdadeira razão da destruição do box dela.

"Me desculpe." Disse, mas Esme balançou a cabeça.

"Eu já estava pensando em trocá-lo de qualquer maneira. Agora preciso terminar de desfazer as malas." Ela sorriu e beijou Carlisle na bochecha antes de subir as escadas.

Assim que Esme estava fora de vista, Carlisle virou-se para mim, as mãos nos bolsos da calça e um olhar de 'pai' em seu rosto. Eu sabia o que isso significava. "Poderia vir até o meu escritório?"

Balancei a cabeça e o segui para o cômodo, esperando que ele dissesse o que estava em mente. Joguei-me na cadeira em frente à mesa dele e o vi andar pelo cômodo. "Você precisa resolver as coisas com Rosalie. Se está sério com Bella," ele me disse, e assenti em resposta. "Você precisa fazer um acordo com Rosalie para terminarem o casamento. Rosalie pode não gostar de ver você com Bella, mesmo que ela não te queira mais. Isso pode ser difícil."

Deixei escapar um suspiro porque sabia que ele estava certo. Rosalie nunca gostou muito de Bella e vê-la comigo não iria ajudar.

"E Edward," Carlisle continuou franzindo a testa gravemente. "Os sentimentos dele por Bella ainda podem ser fortes e ele pode tentar ganhá-la de volta, se ele voltar."

Um rosnado escapou de meus lábios e o fitei sério. "Ele a deixou! Ele a abandonou."

Carlisle levantou a mão em um gesto para me acalmar. "Eu sei, Emmett, mas Edward pode ter um ponto de vista diferente das coisas."

"Gostaria de vê-lo tentar tirá-la de mim." Resmunguei, fechando minhas mãos em punhos.

Carlisle ignorou minha afirmação, mas um brilho de preocupação passou por seu rosto. "Alice mencionou algo sobre o péssimo estado de Bella." Ele disse eventualmente, parando em seus movimentos e me olhando.

"Edward ferrou as coisas de verdade," Ignorou seu olhar desaprovador por minha péssima linguagem e continuei. "Bella perdeu peso e a primeira vez que a vi quando vim pra cá parecia que ela não dormia muito. Ouvi-a chorando durante o sonho uma vez."

Carlisle assentiu, a expressão pensativa. "Nós não pensamos bem. Deveria ter passado por nossa mente que outros vampiros poderiam voltar e colocar Bella em perigo. Laurent poderia tê-la matado facilmente."

Fechei meus punhos com ainda mais força com o pensamento daquele bastardo afundando os dentes em Bella e sugando a vida dela. Fez-me querer rasgá-lo em pedaços, mas os lobos já fizeram isso. "Não vou deixar ninguém machucá-la. Nem essa vaca da Victoria nem esses recém-nascidos sem cérebro."

Carlisle sorriu. "Você quer protegê-la e isso é impagável, mas não deveria se deixar levar, Emmett. Alice e Jasper estarão aqui logo e juntos poderemos bolar um jeito de manter Bella e as pessoas em Forks a salvo da ameaça dos recém-nascidos."

"Não se preocupe. Não farei nada idiota." Prometi sorrindo abertamente, apesar de estar bem inclinado em tentar destruí-lo todos sozinho. Carlisle pareceu levemente feliz enquanto apertava meu ombro. "Sei que não vai."

A confiança dele em outras pessoas me lembrava demais Bella.

**x.x**

Bella deixou o prédio da escola e correu na direção do meu carro. Nunca a vi se mover tão rápido. Parecia que ela não via a hora de me ver. Sorri para mim mesmo e a puxei contra mim para um beijo assim que ela sentou-se no banco do passageiro. Coloquei o cinto nela e liguei o carro. Pude sentir o quão tensa ela estava, e ela ficava lançando olhares nervosos pra mim.

"Carlisle e Esme já estão em casa?"

Ahh. Era isso que a estava preocupando.

"Sim, chegaram essa manhã."

"Então," ela murmurou, um corar subindo pelas bochechas. " Você contou a eles… sobre nós?"

Ela estava mordendo o lábio do jeito mais adorável e era difícil não puxá-la contra mim para outra seção de beijos.

"Contei. Você pode parar de se preocupar agora, babe."

"Eles não se importaram?" ela parecia surpresa. Essa era Bella. Um exército de recém-nascidos estava atrás do sangue dela, e ela estava preocupada com a reação de meus pais.

"Eles estão felizes por nós."

Ela me deu um olhar de descrença.

"Eles estão um pouco preocupados com a reação de Edward a essa novidade, e eles acham que Rosalie pode tentar intervir de algum modo," disse. "Mas eles querem que sejamos felizes."

Apertei-a gentilmente, deixando um rosnado escapar quando senti o calor dela espalhar-se pela peça de jeans e em minha palma. "Pare de se preocupar, Bella." Disse a ela, dando meu melhor sorriso.

"Você contou para eles sobre ontem à noite?"

Assenti. "Carlisle ficou um pouco decepcionado que bebi de um humano, mas Esme ficou feliz que eu impedi aqueles bastardos de machucarem outras mulheres."

"Estou feliz que os tenha detido." Ela disse, olhando-me suavemente.

Sorri para ela. O rosto dela iluminando-se e novamente jurei pra mim mesmo que não deixaria ninguém tirá-la de mim. Nem Victoria, nem um recém-nascido e certamente, nem Edward.

Após ter parado na frente da casa, carreguei-a para dentro. Ela protestou, claro, mas não estava paciente para seus movimentos lerdos de humana.

Quando a coloquei no chão do hall tive que segurá-la. "Cuidado." Murmurei, beijando seu pescoço suavemente. Senti-a estremecer e quase não consegui me controlar e deixar minha língua correr para dentro da boca dela, mas Carlisle e Esme estavam nos olhando.

Bella corou violentamente quando os notou e me olhou acusadoramente. Simplesmente a puxei contra mim, fazendo-a corar ainda mais.

"Bella, estamos tão felizes de vermos você." Esme a cumprimentou. "Você está tão pálida e perdeu peso. Sinto muito que tenha sofrido tanto por nossa causa."

"Nós não deveríamos ter ido embora." Disse Carlisle e senti Bella estremecer em meus braços. Olhei para ela, mas os olhos dela estavam fixos no chão.

A respiração dela tornou-se alta e ela pressionou o braço contra o peito, como já a tinha visto fazer antes. O olhar dela estava desfocado e ela tremia contra mim.

"Bella?" a chamei, lançando um olhar preocupado a Carlisle. Ele franziu a testa e deu um passo em nossa direção para checar Bella quando as pernas dela desistiram e eu a peguei.

Levantei-a em meus braços e a carreguei escada acima para meu quarto, colocando-a na cama. Esme observava Bella preocupada enquanto me afastei da cama para dar espaço a Carlisle. Ele era o médico, afinal.

"Bella, tente respirar. Para dentro e para fora." Ele disse a ela em seu tom profissional. Bella lutou contra ele quando ele tentou afastar o braço dela do peito, mas ele, claro, era mais forte que ela.

"O que está acontecendo?" perguntei. Queria colocar meus braços ao redor de Bella e fazê-la sentir-se melhor, mas não queria ficar no caminho de Carlisle.

"Ataque de pânico." Ele me disse, os olhos não deixando a paciente. "Bella, quer que eu te dê algo que vá te acalmar?"

Fiquei tenso com esse pensamento, mas relaxei quando Bella se recusou.

Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados de medo, e me perguntei o que poderia estar deixando-a com tanto medo. "Pode me abraçar?" ela sussurrou.

Puxei-a contra mim e enterrei meu rosto em seu cabelo, sentindo seu corpo estremecer levemente. "Bella, o que aconteceu?"

"Eu pensei sobre o que eu faria se você me deixasse como Edward fez." Ela respondeu tristemente.

Eu deveria saber. "Vou castrá-lo com minhas próprias mãos. Ele merece isso." Resmunguei bem baixo na orelha de Bella e ignorei o olhar bravo de Esme.

"Não vou partir." Disse bem baixo na orelha de Bella. Carlisle assentiu e saiu do quarto com Esme ao seu lado. Sabia que eles estavam preocupados com essa recaída de Bella, e eu também estava.

Acariciei gentilmente a garganta dela e o olhar dela estava tão triste quando me fitou. Eu tinha que animá-la. Com rapidez vampiresca comecei a fazer cócegas nela. Ela tentava tirar minhas mãos e me fazer parar, mas ela não tinha chance. Sorri para ela quando me pediu para parar.

Segurei-a pelos pulsos gentilmente e os prendi acima da cabeça dela, sorrindo. Ela tentou fazer cara de brava, mas o sorriso nos lábios dela estragou o efeito.

O toque do telefone no andar de baixo chamou minha atenção e foquei minha atenção para descobrir quem era.

_"Chefe Swan?"_ ouvi a voz surpresa de Carlisle. O que o pai de Bella queria?

"O que está acontecendo?" Bella interrompeu meus pensamentos.

"Seu pai está falando com Carlisle no telefone."

Com velocidade surpreendente Bella correu do quarto escada abaixo, claro que tropeçando. Ela parou na frente de Carlisle e me juntei atrás dela, levantando minhas sobrancelhas em questionamento, mas as próximas palavras de Charlie me responderam.

"_Acho que não posso permitir que Bella continue vendo Emmett enquanto não tenhamos a chance de discutir o relacionamento deles."_

"Claro, entendo isso." Carlisle disse e franzi a testa para ele, esperando que ele discutisse com o pai de Bella.

"O que ele quer?" Bella perguntou ansiosa.

"Não quer que você me veja até que ele tenha a oportunidade de conversar com Carlisle e Esme." Disse a ela, sentindo estremecer.

Esme alcançou o telefone e apenas poderia esperar que ela convencesse Charlie do contrário. Não que me importasse se ele me proibisse de ver Bella. Eu a raptaria do quarto dela à noite. Sorri para mim mesmo com esse pensamento.

"Minha esposa gostaria de falar com você." Carlisle entregou o telefone para Esme.

"Sinto muito por todos os problemas que nossa partida tenha causado," disse Esme em seu tom flertando baixo. "Mas não acho que deveríamos impedir as crianças de se verem. Por que não janta conosco essa noite? Podemos conversar sobre tudo."

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ela, mas ela me ignorou.

"_Eu… eu não sei se isso…"_

Esme o interrompeu.

"Às seis horas estaria bom?" ela perguntou.

"_Acho que sim."_

"Estamos ansiosos para recebê-lo." E com isso ela desligou.

"Jantar?" fiz careta. Não estava com vontade de jantar com Charlie.

Esme sorriu e andou na direção de Carlisle, que balançou a cabeça, divertido.

"Isso vai acabar em catástrofe." Bella resmungou e enterrou a cabeça em meu peito.

"Tenho certeza de que vamos convencer seu pai a deixar você ver Emmett, querida." Esme murmurou gentilmente.

"Vou continuar vendo Emmett com ou sem o consentimento de Charlie." Bella murmurou sombriamente.

Sorri presunçoso. "Essa é minha garota."

"Seria melhor Charlie aprovar, Bella." Carlisle me olhou desaprovando, como se eu estivesse fazendo Bella agir assim.

"Como é que ele sabia que vocês tinham voltado?" Bella perguntou.

"Fofoca." Esme respondeu.

Tinha certeza que Forks sentira falta da minha família. Agora que estávamos de volta eles tinham muito mais do que fofocar.

"Eu deveria ir comprar as coisas para o jantar." Esme disse. "Espero que seu pai goste de bife."

Quase rosnei quando pensei em bancar o humano e fingir comer. Eu odiava comida humana.

"Charlie é um típico homem. Ele gosta de tudo que algum dia teve pulso."

Não consegui não sorrir. "Compreensível. Mas Esme gosta que a comida dela tenha pulso também. Na verdade, você estaria no menu hoje se ela dissesse a verdade."

"Emmett!" Esme olhou brava pra mim, lançando um olhar preocupado para Bella, como se isso fosse assustá-la.

"Bella sabe que não vai se tornar a refeição, desde que ela atenda a todos os meus desejos." Disse a ela, que bate em minha cabeça.

Não sabia se era para me machucar, então me encolhi para agradá-la.

"Me desculpe, Bella. Pensei que tivéssemos criado Emmett como um cavalheiro." Esme olhou para Bella pedindo desculpas.

Tive que manter alguns comentários sugestivos para mim mesmo.

"Oh... eu sou um cavalheiro." Eu disse e beijei o ponto delicioso na garganta de Bella.

Vi Esme acenando para nós e ela foi ao supermercado.

"Jantar será vergonhoso com Charlie." Bella interrompeu o silêncio. "Digo, vocês todos terão que fingir que comem."

"Não será a primeira vez que fingimos comer, Bella." Carlisle disse a ela.

O pensamento de todas as vezes que fui forçado a engolir coisas horríveis para parecer humano veio em minha mente e estremeci levemente.

"Eu sei." Bella sorriu levemente quando sorriu pra mim. Talvez eu devesse fazê-la beber sangue, então ela entenderia como era difícil para vampiros comerem comida humana.

Carlisle foi para seu escritório e arrastei Bella para a sala e comecei a beijá-la.

"Talvez não devêssemos nos beijar enquanto não estivéssemos sozinhos na casa." Ela sussurrou, corando violentamente.

"Não vou deixar de beijar você quando alguém estiver por perto. Se for assim, nunca vou poder beijar você. Além do mais, com uma família de vampiros, nós nos acostumamos a escutar os outros se beijando ou fazendo sexo antes. Não é nada de novo." Disse a ela e me inclinei para beijá-la, mas ela colocou a palma da mão na minha boca.

"Mas não estou acostumada a ser ouvida."

Lambi a mão dela, segurando um rosnado quando senti o doce gosto dela. "Você vai se acostumar." Disse, e pressionei meus lábios aos dela.

**x.x**

Eu e Carlisle estávamos sentados na sala enquanto as mulheres estavam fazendo o jantar. Elas estavam falando de mim. Franzi a testa quando ouvi Esme ficar preocupada com minha conduta com Bella. Eu conseguia me controlar muito bem.

Carlisle sorriu pra mim quando me viu franzindo a testa. "Esme apenas está preocupada com Bella."

"Ela tinha essas mesmas preocupações quando Bella estava com Edward?" perguntei duvidando.

"Emmett, você estava em um relacionamento com Rosalie por muito tempo, mas Bella não tem experiência. Esme apenas quer ter certeza de que Bella não está sendo forçada a ter relações físicas com você."

"Não vou forçá-la!" sibilei nervoso, fechando os punhos.

Carlisle parecia levemente ofendido. "Não disse que iria. Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Mas você já viu como ela reagiu ao pensamento de você deixá-la. Já pensou que ela pode estar assustada que você pode deixá-la se ela não der o que você tanto deseja?"

Olhei para ele e escorreguei na cadeira. "Não quero que ela faça nada que ela não esteja pronta. Vou esperar por ela."

Carlisle sorriu e inclinou-se para frente na cadeira e colocou os cotovelos nos joelhos. "Eu sei. Apenas tenha certeza de que ela também sabia."

O barulho de carro nos alertou da chegada de Charlie e nos reunimos no hall para esperar por ele.

Bella parecia ansiosa e pegou minha mão e pisquei pra ela. Não ajudou. Ela estava tensa e as palavras de Carlisle ficavam repetindo-se em minha mente. A campainha tocou e Bella quase se desesperou.

Charlie parecia bem encantado com Esme, mas a expressão desapareceu quando ele olhou pra mim. Dei a ele um sorriso inocente que ele pareceu não acreditar. Edward ferrou as coisas! Fiquei em silêncio.

"Gostaria de conversar com vocês em particular antes do jantar." O pai de Bella virou-se para Esme e Carlisle. Isso seria interessante. Bella me fitou preocupada, mas sorri pra ela.

"Claro." Carlisle disse. "Mas devemos ser rápidos ou a comida ficará fria."

Eles sumiram para dentro do escritório de Carlisle, não que isso fosse deixar a conversa particular.

"_Você estão voltando para Forks?"_

"_Ainda não decidimos."_ Carlisle explicou.

"_Bem, é melhor que se decidam logo. Não vou permitir que Bella seja abandonada outra vez!"_

"_Podemos assegurar que Emmett não vai deixar Bella."_ Esme assegurou ao Chefe Swan.

"O que eles estão conversando?" Bella sussurrou.

"Nada importante." Disse a ela.

"_Seu filho é mais velho que Bella e não gosto do pensamento de que ele pode pressioná-la a fazer coisas que ela não está pronta."_ ele parecia envergonhado. Não consegui não sorrir.

_"Nós criamos nossos filhos para serem cavalheiros."_ Esme disse.

"Seu pai está preocupado que estou tentando corromper a inocência da pequena filha dele." Reportei a conversa para Bella.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e as bochechas coraram. "Você está mentindo."

_"Seu filho já namorou antes e ele é um homem mais velho que minha filha. Sei como adolescentes são. Eles não pensam nas conseqüências. Não vou deixar que ele a engravide. Sei que não posso impedi-los de fazer... fazer sexo, mas acho que temos que fazê-los usar camisinha. Você é médico, afinal das contas."_

"Não sou tão criativo para inventar todas as coisas que seu pai está me acusando e acusando minha família." Disse a Bella.

"O que ele disse?"

"Ele ainda está preocupado que sou mais velho que você e ele descobriu que eu estava namorando Rosalie. Está preocupado que eu vou engravidar você. Ele quer ter certeza de que usamos camisinha. Como se elas agüentassem o veneno!" comecei a rir enquanto Esme e Carlisle tentavam assegurar que eu era responsável.

Bella parecia que estava passando mal.

**x.x**

O jantar foi pura tortura. A comida tinha um gosto horroroso e Charlie ficava lançando olhares ameaçadores pra mim. Não que eu estava assustado, mas sabia que não poderia parecer muito presunçoso.

Bella ainda estava envergonhada e manteve os olhos no prato. Ela quase não conseguiu esconder o alívio quando o jantar acabou. Charlie não falou comigo ainda, mas o olhar dele já não estava mais tão hostil. Isso mudou, claro, quando beijei Bella falando tchau. _Bem, é melhor que ele se acostume!_

Vi Charlie e Bella andarem na direção da viatura e irem embora.

Quando eles estavam fora de vista fechei a porta e comecei a rir. "Isso foi divertido."

Esme balançou a cabeça e me olhou brava, enquanto Carlisle apenas sorria.

O celular de Carlisle nos interrompeu. Ele levou o telefone até a orelha. "Alice." Ele disse com um sorriso.

_"Carlisle. Jasper e eu vamos estar em casa antes do esperado. Vamos chegar em uma hora."_

"Está tudo bem?" Carlisle perguntou preocupado.

_"Sim. Não se preocupe. Rosalie está procurando por Edward por conta própria. Eu e Jasper não vemos a hora de vê-los. Espero que Bella fique feliz de nos ver. Nos vemos em breve! Tchau!"_

Alice provavelmente estava pulando no banco durante a conversa. Ela parecia realmente excitada.

Carlisle sorriu para si mesmo enquanto guardava o telefone. Esme parecia um pouco ansiosa e ela olhou pra mim. "Você conversou com Bella sobre o que aconteceu no aniversário dela ano passado?"

Franzi a testa. "Não, por quê?"

"Bella pode se sentir desconfortável perto de Jasper. Ele estará por perto quando ela estiver aqui com você, afinal." Carlisle explicou.

Meus músculos tencionaram. Quase tinha me esquecido que Jasper tinha tentado matar Bella. Sabia que ele se sentia horrível por isso, mas não tinha certeza de como Bella sentia-se sobre isso. "Vou falar com ela." Prometi. _E é melhor que ele não tente nada com ela novamente_, acrescentei em minha mente. Amava Jasper como a um irmão, mas eu chutaria o traseiro dele se ele tentasse enfiar os dentes em Bella.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nome:** Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Autor:** IwantaWerewolfForMyself

**Tradutor:** Fla Doomsday

**Resumo:** Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmett proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou um outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Ship:** Emmett/Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16 – Jasper e Alice<strong>

**Bella POV**

Virei-me ainda com sono e enterrei meu rosto bem fundo no travesseiro quando algo gelado e molhado tocou meu pescoço. Com um grito alto levantei minha cabeça.

De primeira estava desorientada e tive que piscar para expulsar o sono dos meus olhos e conseguir ver direito, mas quando consegui fitei o rosto sorridente de Emmett. Aparentemente, minha reação o deixou levemente feliz. Olhei brava para ele. O sorriso dele cresceu ainda mais quando se deitou e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, enquanto apoiava-se.

Ele parecia bem presunçoso. Sentei-me e tentei ignorá-lo, mas, considerando seu enorme tamanho que ocupava a maior parte da cama, isso provou ser bem difícil. Esfreguei meus olhos e olhei pela janela, esperando que a luz do sol me recebesse. Entretanto ainda estava bem escuro lá fora. Era antes do amanhecer. Virei minha cabeça e meus olhos acharam o relógio digital, fazendo com que eu rosnasse quando vi as horas. Eram seis.

Virei meu olhar acusador para Emmett que ainda estava bem feliz consigo mesmo, espalhado em minha cama como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo.

"Você sabe que horas são?" perguntei mal-humorada.

"Claro." Ele disse, os olhos brilhando maliciosos.

"É sábado. Por que me acordou? Eu poderia ter dormido mais algumas horas."

Emmett sentou-se e me puxou para seu colo. "Você já dormiu o suficiente. Não acredito no tanto de tempo que humanos gastam nesse estado de inconsciência."

Girei meus olhos e tentei me soltar dele, ainda não estava pronta para perdoá-lo por me acordar, mas ele me manteve no lugar com sua força. Solte-me desistindo e encostei a cabeça em seu ombro duro enquanto meus olhos fechavam-se sozinhos, meu corpo exigindo sono.

"Ei, dorminhoca." Emmett protestou e assoprou ar gelado em minha orelha, me fazendo arrepiar e parar de dormir mais uma vez. "É hora de você levantar."

Resmunguei algo que não entendi bem baixo e direcionei meus olhos cansados para o vampiro irritante.

Ele sorriu pra mim, todas as covinhas lá. "Alice e Jasper estão em casa. Eles não vêem a hora de te ver."

Isso baniu o sono que restava da minha mente. "Eles já chegaram?"

Ele assentiu. "Sim." Ele inclinou-se para beijar meus lábios, mas fechei a boca e virei a cabeça, e ele acabou beijando meu pescoço. "Vamos lá. Você não pode ainda estar brava comigo por ter te acordado!" ele rosnou, parecendo uma criança que o brinquedo estava quebrado.

"Não é isso," disse enquanto saia de seu colo e da cama. "Preciso escovar os dentes antes de deixar que seus lábios estejam perto de minha boca."

Emmett me olhou como se eu tivesse uma segunda cabeça, e para um vampiro, problemas humanos como mau-hálito matinal era incompreensível. Girei meus olhos para ele e virei-me para ir ao banheiro quando um tapa em meu bumbum me fez exclamar surpresa. Virei-me, olhando para Emmett que estava deitado de costas, todo inocente. Ele não podia me enganar. Com sua velocidade ele poderia ter me batido e eu nem notaria. Rosnei para ele e peguei algumas roupas antes de sair na direção do banheiro.

O chuveiro não ajudou com meu mau-humor e, quando sentei no carro de Emmett trinta minutos depois, eu estava determinada a deixá-lo saber disso. Meu plano era maligno, mas Emmett me fez uma pergunta que eu não esperava.

"O que você sente sobre o Jasper?" ele perguntou, os olhos no pára-brisa.

Virei minha cabeça para olhá-lo, sem ter certeza do que ele estava perguntando. Talvez seja meu sono que tenha me impedido de entender a pergunta.

"Ele é legal?" era mais uma pergunta do que uma resposta, mas minha mente não estava cooperando antes de ser manhã.

Emmett tirou os olhos da rua – provavelmente poderia dirigir de olhos fechados – e me lançou um olhar que parecia que questionava minha sanidade.

Perdi a paciência com ele. "Ainda é cedo e eu não tenha idéia do que você está falando!" estava frustrada.

Emmett sorriu, balançando a cabeça em descrença. "Estou falando do seu aniversário."

Olhei para ele sem entender. Honestamente, ele poderia ajudar um pouco mais a humana com sono?

Ele deixou uma risada escapar. "Acho que Jasper está preocupado por nada," ele disse para si mesmo antes de virar a atenção pra mim. "Você, por acaso, lembra-se de que ele tentou te pegar?"

"Ohh... isso." Murmurei, encolhendo.

"Sim, isso." Emmett concordou com uma balançada de cabeça e algo que pareceu com uma mordida. "Você tem idéia de que ele a teria matado se eu não o segurasse com força?"

Franzi a testa. "Sei disso, mas não importa." Ao ver o olhar questionador dele, eu continuei. "Ele não me matou, então nada aconteceu. Além do mais, ele fez apenas o que era natural para ele. Vocês são vampiros, afinal."

Minha argumentação deve ter chocado Emmett, pois ele ficou em silêncio e olhou pelo pára-brisa com uma expressão insuportável.

"É pior do que pensei." O ouvi resmungar baixo, mas ele não parecia que iria continuar a elaborar.

"Jasper ficara feliz de ouvir isso. Ele está se odiando por esse deslize nos últimos meses." Ele me disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Fitei-o, culpa começando a crescer. "Ele não deveria!" Insisti. "Deus, se eu não tivesse sido tão estúpida e me cortado com o papel!"

Emmett parou na frente da casa e direcionou o olhar pra mim – era uma mistura de divertimento e descrença. "Agora está culpando-se?" ele perguntou, um sorriso começando a aparecer em seus lábios.

"Claro, eu sou a culpada! Se não fosse tão desastrada, Jasper não estaria sentindo-se assim agora!"

Emmett deu risada para si mesmo enquanto saia do carro. "Jasper realmente não deveria ter se preocupado tanto."

Ele estava na minha porta um segundo após e andou comigo de mãos dadas na direção da casa. Eu estava bem ansiosa para ver Alice e Jasper novamente. Sentia-me tão mal por fazê-lo sentir-se miserável.

Nós entramos na casa e antes que eu pudesse olhar para os lados, eu estava presa em um abraço de quebrar os ossos por alguém menor que eu. Sorri levemente enquanto me afastei para olhar no rosto de Alice. Ela ainda estava como eu me lembrava. "Bella! Senti tanta sua falta. Não deveríamos ter ido embora e sinto-me mal por isso. Foi uma idéia idiota e não deveríamos ter escutado Edward. Mas agora estamos aqui e não vamos embora. Deus, nós precisamos ir fazer compras e..."

"Alice." Emmett a interrompeu e ela fechou a boca e sorriu pra mim tímida. Sorri para ela, sentindo falta da excitação exagerada da pequena fada.

"Estou feliz que está de volta." Disse a ela. Vi Carlisle e Esme parados perto da porta da cozinha, sorrindo alegres e lançando olhares para a esquerda uma vez ou outra. Segui o olhar deles. Lá estava ele.

Jasper estava parado no fundo do cômodo, encostado na parede, a cabeça abaixada levemente e as mãos atrás das costas. Ele parecia um reprovado e mesmo sem a empatia dele, eu sabia que ele estava sentindo-se culpado pelo que acontecera no meu último aniversário. Era ridículo que ele se sentisse mal por isso. Eu o tinha perdoado há muito tempo. Era a natureza dele afinal. Outra vez uma onda de ansiedade atravessou meu corpo e me perguntei se poderia fazer dar certo entre nós. Eu queria que nos tratássemos normalmente, o máximo que fosse possível com a sede dele por meu sangue.

"Olá, Bella." Ele me cumprimentou com a voz baixa, a cabeça ainda abaixada levemente e seus lábios quase não levantaram dos dentes, como se ele tentasse não me assustar. Senti-me ainda pior agora que vi o quanto isso o incomodou.

Jasper sentiu minha ansiedade, e achando que seria medo dele, claro, ele desculpou-se e estava deixando o cômodo. Tropecei na direção dele, assustando a todos e ele virou-se para mim com olhos apreensivos. "Espere!" exclamei e parei alguns passos longe dele, mas mais perto do que ele já esteve de mim – menos na vez em Phoenix – e pensei em algumas palavras. "Me desculpe." Disse eventualmente, chocando minha querida família de vampiros enquanto me fitavam com os olhos arregalados.

Jasper ficou sem se mover, esquecendo-se de piscar e respirar enquanto tentava entender minhas palavras. "Me desculpe?" ele perguntou com cuidado, lançando um olhar hesitante para trás de mim, onde eu sabia que Emmett estava.

Senti meu rosto corar de vergonha e estava feliz que Jasper tinha parado de respirar quando se chocou com minhas palavras, então ele não estaria tentado com o cheiro do meu corar. "Sinto muito por ter me cortado e por ter deixado você mal. Foi..."

Jasper levantou a mão e eu fechei a boca. "Por favor, não se desculpe comigo, Bella," ele disse calmo. "O que fiz não tem perdão e você tem toda razão para me odiar. Eu deveria estar me desculpando com você."

Balancei a cabeça. "Não, Jasper. Eu sabia do risco de estar com vampiros e deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa."

"Bella, isso não teria sido necessário se eu estivesse no controle de mim mesmo naquele dia." Jasper argumentou, culpa atravessando seu rosto mais uma vez.

"Não…" comecei.

Emmett, sendo ele mesmo e ficando impaciente, interrompeu. "Vamos declarar que ambos estão arrependidos."

Deixei escapar uma pequena risada quando ele enrolou os braços em minha cintura e me apertou contra seu peito. Jasper relaxou visivelmente e sorriu para Alice enquanto ela o enlaçava pela cintura. Carlisle e Esme vieram até nós parecendo inteiramente aliviados que eu tivesse me acertado com Jasper. Peguei ambos, lançando-me olhares admirados. Desviei meu olhar e voltei a olhar Alice, que ainda estava me fitando.

"Então, o que você fez nesses últimos meses?"

Alice hesitou. "Eu e Jasper estávamos procurando Edward nas últimas semanas."

"Ohh." Murmurei, mas eu não daria tempo de me sentir mal por ouvir sobre ele. Alice pegou minha mão e me puxou para o andar de cima, ignorando os protestos de Emmett. "Você já a teve só para você por muito tempo. Agora é hora das garotas!" ela gritou. Dei um sorriso pedindo desculpas para Emmett enquanto era puxada de sua vista e para o quarto de Alice, onde ela me torturou com suas histórias sobre moda e compras. Sim, não consegui me fazer odiar nosso tempo juntas. Eu senti tanta falta dela que até aqueles tópicos que eu odiava, iriam destruir meu humor.

**x.x**

No dia seguinte estávamos sentados no sofá da sala, vendo Emmett e Jasper jogando vídeo game enquanto Alice deu uma sugestão que me levou, sem dúvidas, à mortificação.

"Vamos nadar no próximo sábado." Ela disse de repente, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos.

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas e voltei meus olhos para onde ela estava, me fitando. "Alice, é Março. Ainda está muito frio." Não que algum dia estivesse quente o suficiente nessa região.

Alice sorriu sábia e bateu com o dedo na cabeça. "Será um dia excepcionalmente quente no próximo sábado, então todos podemos ir para a praia e nos divertir."

Estava preocupada com o que seria quente para uma vampira e, francamente, eu não queria deixar meu corpo nada perfeito na frente de cinco vampiros com belezas sobrenaturais. Alice, claro, sentiu minha relutância e usou a melhor arma: ela me deu um olhar de cachorro pidão e eu assenti.

Minha última tentativa de ser poupada provou-se um erro. "Alice, eu não tenho biquíni." Protestei veemente.

No momento em que vi o olhar excitado dela, sabia que tinha perdido.

"Nós precisamos ir fazer compras!" ela exclamou, já no frenesi de fazer compras. Eu sabia que seria inútil pará-la. Deixei um suspiro escapar, sabendo que estava condenada.

Emmett e Jasper estavam nos olhando com pouco interesse. 'Me ajude' murmurei na direção de Emmett, mas ele apenas sorriu e trocou um olhar divertido com Jasper antes de virar-se para o vídeo game.

Sem chance de fazer Alice me comprar algo ridiculamente curto a acompanhei a Seattle no dia seguinte.

Eu deveria saber que não teria a menor chance contra Alice. Ela me arrastou para todos os shoppings e lojas ao redor de Seattle. Meus pés estavam dormentes de andar o dia todo. Era tortura e nem mesmo minha felicidade de ter Alice de volta em minha vida conseguia deixar as coisas melhor. Para deixar pior, o que parecia ser impossível após passar horas no shopping, ela me forçou a comprar um biquíni que quase não escondia meu bumbum. Mas eu tinha que ficar feliz com essa peça de roupa. Fazia com que parecesse que eu tinha peitos.

Mas ainda tinha que achar um jeito de não usar isso na frente de todos, particularmente de vampiros. Não apenas mostrava muito do meu corpo normal de humana, mas era vermelho-sangue. Alice achava que eu estava ótima, mas talvez ela só quisesse ser legal porque desapareceu por alguns meses. Minha vergonha atingiu o máximo quando ela me focou a entrar na loja de lingerie, onde ela me fez comprar uma calcinha de renda. Ela me assegurou que Emmett gostava dessas. Disse a ela que ele gostava dessas calcinhas em Rosalie com o corpo perfeito dela, mas que ficaria estúpida em mim. Alice me ignorou, claro, e comprou do mesmo jeito.

Quando voltamos naquela tarde de nosso passeio de compras, eu quase não conseguia deixar meus olhos abertos. Jasper e Emmett estavam lutando na frente da casa quando chegamos. As roupas deles estavam sujas e rasgadas de suas atividades e Alice parecia desaprovar. Eu não consegui me importar. Estava lutando com as sacolas de compras que tinha em minha mão, esperando que Emmett nunca me visse com nada daquilo.

Sentei-me na varanda ao lado de Alice enquanto Emmett jogava Jasper no chão. Ele deu um grito de vitória e sorriu orgulhoso para mim. Ele correu na minha direção e pegou o beijo do vencedor. Forcei um sorriso.

"O que você comprou?" ele perguntou, tentando olhar nas sacolas, mas a mantive fechadas. "Não vai me mostrar?" ele sorriu aquele sorriso vitorioso.

"Não se puder impedir." Murmurei baixo.

Alice girou os olhos. "Você vai gostar do que compramos." Ela disse a ele piscando, me fazendo corar em um vermelho forte, qual fez as sobrancelhas de Emmett levantarem-se em questionamento. Não falei com Alice o resto da tarde.

Os dias seguintes se passaram comigo e com Alice olhando os rapazes lutarem um com o outro como maníacos ou eu sendo vítima da moda com Alice. O resto do tempo foi ocupado com meus pensamentos sobre o passeio que se aproximava.

Sábado finalmente chegou e a previsão de Alice estava certa. Estava bem quente para um dia de Março.

Estávamos dirigindo para a praia no jeep de Emmett. Alice e Jasper no banco de trás e eu estava no banco do passageiro. Mexi-me desconfortável no banco. O biquíni que eu estava usando por debaixo das roupas estava pinicando todos os lugares. Tentei me distrair com a minha futura vergonha e olhei para Emmett. "Onde estão Carlisle e Esme? Achei que eles viriam com a gente."

"Carlisle e Esme estão felizes de terem um tempo para eles." Explicou Emmett piscando e sorrindo. Apesar das imagens que as palavras dele causaram, eu estava aliviada que passaria vergonha na frente de só três vampiros e não de cinco.

Chegamos ao estacionamento alguns minutos mais tarde e andamos na direção da praia com nossas toalhas. Colocamo-nos na areia. Tinham outras pessoas na praia, apesar de não estar lotada. Olhei para o céu, procurando por algum raio de sol que faria meus companheiros brilharem.

"Não se preocupe, estará encoberto, mas quente o suficiente para nadar." Alice assegurou quando notou para onde eu estava olhando.

Fiquei parada lá, me sentindo desconfortável de me despir e ficar com nada a não ser meu pequeno biquíni. Isso ficou ainda pior quando Jasper, Emmett e Alice começaram a tirar as roupas, revelando seus corpos perfeitos. Eles tinham músculos e perfeição. Imaculados como somente imortais são. Emmett parecia um modelo de sunga com seus peitorais e músculos bem definidos. Meus olhos moveram-se para baixo, para o V perfeito em seu quadril que era revelado por sua sunga preta.

Franzi a testa para meu próprio corpo, mas vi Alice fitando-me com força. Ela agarrou a mão de Jasper e o puxou para o oceano, onde eles nadaram através das ondas. Tirei minhas roupas e fiquei parada no ar frio, estremecendo e arrepios subindo por minha pele. Cruzei os braços na frente do peito, em parte para me proteger do frio e em parte para esconder meu corpo nada perfeito e minha falta de peito. Com um suspiro resignado virei meus olhos da areia e os levantei, apenas para encontrar o impossível olhar intenso de Emmett. Não era necessário empatia para adivinhar as emoções que ele sentia. Os olhos dele afundaram-se em desejo e me surpreendeu vê-lo me olhar assim. Virei minha cabeça para ter certeza de que não tinha uma mulher extremamente sexy atrás de mim.

"Alice fez uma escolha fantástica. Você está absolutamente maravilhosa." Emmett rosnou enquanto me puxou para seus braços. Deixei escapar um barulho que estava entre exclamação e risada enquanto ele me girava no ar e corria comigo para a água – graça aos humanos, em velocidade normal. Tremi quando a água congelante tocou minha pele, mas Emmett achou isso bem engraçado e jogou-se de costas nas ondas, afundando comigo.

Puxei ar quando consegui vir a superfície um momento depois, espirrando água e me debatendo.

Emmett riu de mim e joguei água nele, em retorno ele mandou uma onda para cima de mim, quase me afogando. Eu estava rindo histericamente quando ele me levantou nos ombros dele.

"Briga na água! Garota contra garota!" ele anunciou, sorrindo. Franzi a testa, apesar do sorriso ainda estar preso nos meus lábios. Jasper levantou Alice nos ombros dele e aproximou-se de nós, parecendo livre e feliz, como nunca o tinha visto antes. Talvez a água estivesse afastando o cheiro do meu sangue.

Alice esticou as mãos para me tocar.

"Ei, ela é uma vampira, é um pouco injusto." Protestei baixo.

Alice sorriu inocente. "Não vou usar minha força extra."

Dei um olhar para ela de 'até parece' e ela sorriu pra mim. Começamos a lutar e ela não era muito mais forte que eu. Ela parecia jogar justo. Emmett e Jasper estavam tentando chutar a perna um do outro. Eu balancei perigosamente nos ombros de Emmett quando ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio depois de um chute. Alice usou essa chance e me empurrou com força pelos ombros. Emmett perdeu o equilíbrio devido outro ataque de Jasper e caiu de frente. Batemos de encontro a Alice e Jasper, e afundamos. Engasguei puxando ar enquanto ria.

Emmett me puxou contra ele e eu enlacei sua cintura com minhas pernas automaticamente. Corei quando percebi que nunca estivemos tão perto. Não tinha tanto pano entre nós e o senti ficando excitado contra mim. Ele correu as mãos pelas minhas costas e segurou meu bumbum, me beijando com fome. Fechei minhas pernas envolta dele, fazendo-o gemer em minha boca. Pelo canto dos olhos vi Alice e Jasper lançando olhares felizes na nossa direção. Corei e me afastei de Emmett com força, mas ele aproveitou essa oportunidade e deixou uma trilha de beijos em minha garganta e ombros.

"Emmett." Murmurei. Ele olhou pra mim e eu indiquei com a cabeça os outros. Emmett não parecia se importar, mas ainda bem que meu estômago fez um barulho nesse instante, me distraindo.

Eu estava com fome e por sorte tinha uma cabine de sorvete na praia. Emmett sorriu pra mim e nós deixamos a água e andamos na direção da toalha. Ele se sentou, esticando-se e sorrindo. Sorri para ele, mas percebi que agora Jasper poderia me ver e ver meu corpo imperfeito de humana agora que não estava mais escondida. Lancei um olhar para ele, e nossos olhares se encontraram. Uma onda de vergonha atravessou meu corpo quando vi seu corpo com músculos perfeitos. Sentindo minha vergonha, ele olhou para o chão e me enviou uma onda de calma. Estava agradecida e tenho certeza que ele sentiu isso, porque inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado.

Peguei minha bolsa e andei na direção da cabine de sorvete onde alguns garotos da minha idade estavam comendo seus cones e conversando com duas garotas. Percebi, tarde demais, que não tinha trazido nada para me cobrir e troquei o peso do pé nervosamente, esperando a minha vez de pedir. Senti os olhos deles em mim e me senti exposta sob seus olhares. Esse biquíni não deixava muito para a imaginação deles, afinal. Comprei meu sorvete e me virei para voltar para Emmett quando percebei que um dos rapazes estava barrando meu caminho. Ele sorriu pra mim e percebi que ele estava tentando me cantar. Forcei um sorriso para ele e tentei passar por ele, mas ele me seguiu. "Ei, sou Chris. Por que não fica com a gente?" Ele parecia bem legal, pra dizer a verdade, mas eu queria apenas me afastar dele.

"Umm… estou aqui com amigos." Disse e tentei sair de perto dele e dos amigos, mas eles eram insistentes.

"Vamos lá," pediu Chris, passando o baço por meu ombro e me deixando tensa. "Somos caras legais e amaríamos passar um tempo com uma garota como você." O amigo dele sorriu para as duas garotas, que fizeram caretas e giraram os olhos.

Uma mão agarrou Chris pelo ombro e o fez exclamar de dor. Ele me soltou. "Ei." Ele começou bravo e virou-se, mas ele fechou a boca e seus olhos arregalaram. Eu não precisava me virar para saber o que ele estava vendo. Senti o braço de Emmett em minha cintura em um gesto possessivo, enquanto olhava ameaçadoramente para os rapazes. Para minha surpresa, Jasper estava perto de nós, parecendo bem perigoso e intimidante como Emmett. Eles estavam sorrindo – se pudesse chamar aquilo de sorriso. Parecia que eles estavam mostrando os dentes e eu tinha que concordar – eles estavam bem assustadores. Chris engoliu em seco e olhou para mim, Emmett e Jasper.

"Eu…" ele disse e olhou para os amigos deles por ajuda, mas eles já tinham se afastado alguns passos de medo, enquanto as duas garotas babavam em Emmett e Jasper. "Eu... eu não sabia que ela pertencia a alguém."

Emmett tencionou os músculos de um jeito para impressionar, fazendo os olhos do pobre Chris quase saltarem da cabeça dele. "Dêem o fora." Ele disse, e imediatamente os rapazes começaram a correr como se o diabo estivesse atrás deles. As garotas hesitaram, mas semicerrei meus olhos para elas. Finalmente elas correram atrás dos rapazes.

Jasper e Emmett começaram a rir e bateram a mão um do outro. Dei um olhar desaprovador para ambos, mas com o dom de Jasper não funcionou tão bem.

"Não pareça que desaprovou. Posso sentir seu alívio." Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso, pela primeira vez desde sempre agindo como pessoa normal perto de mim. Eu adorei. Senti-me como um deles. Edward sempre me tratou como uma boneca delicada e Jasper foi forçado a tomar cuidado comigo por causa disso, mas agora com a atitude normal de Emmett, ele parecia relaxar perto de mim.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

Ouvi um carro parar na frente da casa e sorri para Carlisle e Esme, que desceram as escadas. Um segundo depois Jasper e Alice já estavam no hall e nos amassamos em um abraço. Puxei Alice contra mim a cumprimentando e ela me deu um sorriso malicioso. "Como está o box?" ela perguntou docemente.

Sorri maldoso. "Oh, ele está bem, agora que queimei as roupas que achei no seu guarda-roupas."

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Você não fez isso." Ela disse sábia.

"Mas eu ainda posso fazer." Ameacei. Carlisle e Esme olharam a discussão divertidos, mas Jasper parecia uma pouco tenso.

"O que você tem?" perguntei a ele.

"Ele está preocupado que você agira como Edward, agora que está com Bella e o culpara pelo aniversário." Alice disse. Jasper lhe deu um olhar reprovador e trocou o peso de pé.

Fiz uma careta. "Eu pareço o Edward? E não diga nada errado." Ameacei com um sorriso de brincadeira.

Jasper deixou escapar um sorriso. "Bem," ele começou, me fitando de cima a baixo. "A semelhança é assombrosa." Em um piscar de olhos eu estava na frente dele e tentei segura-lo pela cabeça, mas ele era rápido e melhor lutador. Desviamos-nos um do outro, rindo como idiotas.

"Garotos, na casa não." Esme brigou com nós dois com um sorriso materno.

Jasper e eu fomos para fora da casa e continuamos nossa luta. Ele era um oponente forte, mas no fim dei um jeito de vencê-lo. Sentamos-nos na árvore que derrubamos durante a luta, quando percebi que Jasper ficou sério. "Então, você falou com Bella sobre o que aconteceu?" ele perguntou.

Balancei a cabeça. "Não, ainda não, mas vou falar quando buscá-la."

"Eu entenderei se não me quiser por perto quando ela estiver aqui…"

"Besteira." O interrompi. "Você pode ficar por perto o quanto quiser."

"Edward sempre quis que eu ficasse longe dela." Jasper disse, encostando os cotovelos nos joelhos e me olhando de lado.

"Não sou o Edward. Com tanto que não tente pegá-la, pode ficar por perto o quanto quiser."

Ele encolheu, culpa atravessando seus olhos. "Eu cacei ontem. E eu vou novamente, apenas para ter certeza."

Assenti. "Vou com você. Agora que estou com Bella, preciso ter cuidado extra."

Jasper me lançou outro olhar e seu olhar colou ao meu por um momento. "Não queria perguntar na frente de todo mundo, mas o que aconteceu?"

"Bebi de um humano." Disse baixo.

Jasper esperou que eu contasse. Ele era a última pessoa que se aproximou de mim. Eu e ele deslizamos mais vezes que os outros.

Contei a ele sobre os desprezíveis homens e como eu os matei e ele apenas ouviu em silêncio. "Eu teria feito o mesmo." Foi o único comentário dele.

Estava perto do amanhecer quando fui para Forks, para pegar Bella. Quando parei na frente da casa dela, ainda estava escuro. Escalei até o quarto dela, e vi seu corpo ainda dormindo.

Sorri para mim mesmo e lambi a nuca dela. Ela deixou escapar um grito e olhou ao redor confusa, ainda sem me ver.

Ela parecia adorável com o cabelo bagunçado. Deitei-me de costas na cama e a olhei, enquanto ela tentava acordar de verdade. Os olhos dela semicerraram quando olhou para o relógio e ela focou o olhar incrédulo em mim.

"Você sabe que horas são?" perguntou brigando comigo.

"Claro."

"É sábado. Por que me acordou? Eu poderia ter dormido mais algumas horas."

Como os humanos conseguiam dormir tanto, era um milagre pra mim.

Puxei-a contra mim, enlaçando seu corpo quente. "Você já dormiu o suficiente. Não acredito no tanto de tempo que humanos gastam nesse estado de inconsciência."

Ela tentou sair, mas relaxou contra mim quando percebeu que eu não a soltaria. A respiração dela diminuiu e eu sabia que ela estava quase dormindo outra vez.

"Ei, dorminhoca." Murmurei e assoprei ar gelado na orelha dela, fazendo arrepios subirem pela pele dela. "É hora de você levantar."

Ela semicerrou os olhos pra mim, mas eu sorri para ela, sabendo que ela não seria capaz de resistir a mim.

"Alice e Jasper estão em casa. Eles não vêem a hora de te ver." Contei a ela e a vi arregalara os olhos.

"Eles já chegaram?"

"Sim." Tentei beijá-la, mas ela virou o rosto, então perdi os lábios dela. "Vamos lá. Você não pode ainda estar brava comigo por ter te acordado!"

"Não é isso," disse enquanto levantava. "Preciso escovar os dentes antes de deixar que seus lábios estejam perto de minha boca."

Falhei ao tentar ver a conexão de uma coisa com a outra e fiquei olhando-a. Ela girou os olhos e virou-se, me presenteando com a visão de seu pequeno e lindo bumbum. Não resisti. Na minha velocidade estiquei a mão e dei um tapa no bumbum dela.

Antes que ela tivesse oportunidade de se virar, deitei-me na cama dela e sorri. Ela me olhou brava e foi bem impressionante – para uma garota humana.

Esperei que ela terminasse com a rotina matinal e fomos embora. Ela estava me ignorando e olhando para fora da janela enquanto dirigia, mas eu sabia que tinha que perguntar sobre Jasper.

"O que você sente sobre o Jasper?"

Ela parecia confusa. "Ele é legal?"

Tive que me impedir de fazer uma careta com a resposta dela. Ela não poderia ter esquecido sobre o aniversário, poderia? Talvez humanos sejam mais esquecidos do que pensei.

"Ainda é cedo e eu não tenha idéia do que você está falando!" ela exclamou.

"Estou falando do seu aniversário." Contei a ela, esperando que isso a ajudaria a entender.

Ela me olhou como se não estivesse entendendo nada sobre o que eu estava falando. Ela não poderia odiar tanto o Jasper se nem ao menos se lembrava do incidente.

"Acho que Jasper está preocupado por nada," murmurei baixo. Bella ainda estava me olhando frustrada. "Você, por acaso, lembra-se que ele tentou te pegar?"

"Ohh... isso." Ela disse encolhendo.

"Sim, isso." Concordei. Ela não parecia muito preocupada sobre o fato de quase ter sido drenada ano passado. "Você tem idéia de que ele a teria matado se eu não o segurasse com força?"

"Sei disso, mas não importa." Ela disse como se fosse bem óbvio perdoar algo como aquilo. "Ele não me matou, então nada aconteceu. Além do mais, ele fez apenas o que era natural para ele. Vocês são vampiros, afinal."

Virei meus olhos e fitei pelo pára-brisa, quase não vendo a rua na minha frente.

"É pior do que pensei." Murmurei baixo. Bella parecia incapaz de perceber quando ela estava em perigo.

"Jasper ficará feliz de ouvir isso. Ele está se odiando por esse deslize nos últimos meses."

"Ele não deveria!" ela exclamou, a rosto sofrendo. "Deus, se eu não tivesse sido tão estúpida e me cortado com o papel!"

"Agora está culpando-se?" perguntei a ela. Ela, provavelmente, desculparia Jasper se ele afundasse os dentes na garganta dela. Eu conseguia ver com clareza.

_Os dentes de Jasper presos na garganta dela, bebendo com força e então ele se afasta. "Achei que seu sangue fosse mais doce."_

_E Bella provavelmente diria algo assim: "Me desculpe, Jasper. Você passou por tanta coisa para beber meu sangue e agora está decepcionado. Sinto que meu sangue não seja mais doce."_

Sim, isso seria a cara da Bella.

"Claro, eu sou! Se não fosse tão desastrada, Jasper não estaria sentindo-se assim agora!" Bella interrompeu meus pensamentos.

"Jasper realmente não deveria ter se preocupado tanto." Dei risada comigo mesmo enquanto andava com ela para a casa.

Mal conseguimos entrar pela porta quando Alice jogou os braços ao redor de Bella. "Bella! Senti tanta sua falta. Não deveríamos ter ido embora e sinto-me mal por isso. Foi uma idéia idiota e não deveríamos ter escutado Edward. Mas agora estamos aqui e não vamos embora. Deus, nós precisamos ir fazer compras e..."

Minha cabeça estava começando a ficar dolorida com a falação. "Alice." Disse em aviso. Ela sorriu desculpando-se e soltou Bella para que respirasse.

"Estou feliz que está de volta." Bella disse com um sorriso.

Olhei envolta por Jasper e o vi perto da escada, parecendo culpado e envergonhado. Se ele soubesse como Bella pensava sobre o incidente todo do aniversário, ele pararia de parecer um pecador.

"Olá, Bella." Ele disse a ela em uma voz macia. Ele estava tentando acalmá-la e não assustá-la. Bella parecia paralisada e o fitava com certa apreensão. Franzi a testa, me perguntando o que ela tinha.

Jasper me deu um olhar triste e virou-se para sair do cômodo. Claro, Bella fez o que ninguém esperava e correu na direção dele, nos assustando. "Espere!" ela praticamente implorou, quase tropeçando no próprio pé. Jasper ficou tenso e parou de respirar devido à proximidade dela. Olhei em seus olhos imediatamente por qualquer sinal de que Bella estaria em perigo, mas eles estavam dourados.

"Me desculpe." Bella murmurou triste, olhando para Jasper com seus olhos castanhos. Carlisle e Esme estavam fitando incrédulos a cena e Alice não estava muito diferente. Aparentemente, as visões dela não mostraram isso.

Jasper parecia totalmente confuso e foi difícil pra eu segurar a risada. "Me desculpe?" ele perguntou com cuidado enquanto me lançava um olhar hesitante. Sorri para ela.

Bella corou, claro. "Sinto muito por ter me cortado e por ter deixado você mal. Foi..." ela murmurou. Esme colocou as mãos sobre a boca, os olhos arregalados, obviamente tocada pelas palavras de Bella. Carlisle sorria levemente.

"Por favor, não se desculpe comigo, Bella," ele disse calmo. "O que fiz não tem perdão e você tem toda razão para me odiar. Eu deveria estar me desculpando com você." Jasper disse com sua voz torturada, mas Bella não queria isso.

"Não, Jasper. Eu sabia do risco de estar com vampiros e deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa."

"Bella, isso não teria sido necessário se eu estivesse no controle de mim mesmo naquele dia."

"Não…" Bella começou, mas eu sabia que eles ficariam se desculpando o dia todo se eu não os parasse e eu já estava cansado disso.

"Vamos declarar que ambos estão arrependidos." Disse e enlacei a cintura de Bella com os braços.

Todos relaxaram agora que o aniversário estava fora do caminho.

"Então, o que você fez nesses últimos meses?" Bella perguntou de repente e eu quase rosnei. Esse não era um assunto que eu queria discutir agora.

Alice lançou um olhar pra mim, mas eu apenas dei de ombros. "Eu e Jasper estávamos procurando Edward nas últimas semanas."

"Ohh." Bella murmurou e eu temi que ela tivesse outro ataque, mas Alice salvou a situação. Ela agarrou Bella e a arrastou escada acima. Fingi protestar um pouco quando vi o olhar pidão de Bella, mas estava feliz que Alice a distrairia um pouco.

"Você já a teve só para você por muito tempo. Agora é hora das garotas!" Alice gritou e piscou pra mim.

Quando elas estavam fora de vista, Jasper andou até mim, balançando a cabeça em descrença. "Eu nunca esperei que Bella fosse pedir desculpas _pra mim_." Ele disse, olhando-me como se eu pudesse lhe dizer o que se passava na cabeça de Bella.

_Desculpa, cara_.

"Bella nunca faz o que você espera dela." Disse sorrindo.

**x.x**

Jasper e eu fomos caçar enquanto Bella e Alice estavam fazendo compras em Seattle. Não esperava para ver Bella com nada a não ser um biquíni. Talvez eu devesse ter comprado flores para Alice quando ela sugeriu o passeio na praia. Eu amaria fazer amor com Bella na praia, na água. Eu beijaria cada pedaço da pele dela e então me enterraria bem fundo dentro dela. Senti-me ficando excitado só de pensar.

Alguém limpou a garganta bem alto e olhei ao redor e encontrei Jasper olhando divertido pra mim. Ele soltou a presa e com certeza sentiu as ondas de prazer vindo de mim.

"Diminua só um pouco." Ele sorriu pra mim.

"Cala a boca. Não é fácil. Não estou conseguindo nada." Reclamei um pouco infantil. Jasper andou na minha direção e abaixou-se no chão perto de mim. "Até onde já foi?" perguntou baixo.

Suspirei e olhei para o chão. "Apenas alguns beijos e amassos. Bella não está pronta para mais e não quero pressioná-la. Acredita que Edward nunca tinha dado um beijo decente nela?" fiz uma careta de nojo.

"Você sabe como ele é. Ele sempre estava preocupado em perder o controle. Você não está preocupado?" Jasper me olhou, curioso.

Dei de ombros. "Na verdade, não. Se for demais, paro de respirar. Acho que vou me acostumar com o cheiro dela, devagar, e quando o momento em que ela estiver pronta pra mim chegar, eu estarei acostumado. O que você faria?"

Jasper sorriu tímido. "Acho que meu auto-controle não me permitiria abraçar, muito menos beijar uma humana. Eu a mataria."

"Apenas imagine que Alice é humana. Você poderia machucar alguém que você gosta de verdade?" perguntei a ele. Eu pensava como ele quando Edward começou a namorar Bella. Naquela época tinha certeza de que era impossível estar com um humano daquele jeito. Mas agora...

A mandíbula de Jasper travou. "Eu nunca me perdoaria se machucasse Alice, mas se ela fosse humana..." ele desistiu, balançando a cabeça tristemente.

Bati nas costas dele para lhe tirar desse baixo astral. "Vamos lá, vamos pra casa. Você ainda me deve uma revanche."

Ele sorriu pra mim e levantou-se. Corremos juntos pra casa.

**x.x**

Enquanto dirigíamos para a praia, fiquei lançando olhar para Bella, me perguntando como ela ficaria de biquíni. Alice não me disse como ficou e eu estava quase queimando de curiosidade agora.

Estacionei o carro e andamos juntos na direção da praia.

"Não se preocupe, estará encoberto, mas quente o suficiente para nadar." Alice disse a Bella enquanto colocávamos as toalhas na areia.

Bella estava fitando o chão, enquanto começávamos a nos despir. Ela parecia bem relutante em me mostrar o biquíni. Franzi a testa.

"Ela está envergonhada e preocupada." Jasper sussurrou muito baixo para que Bella não escutasse.

"Ela pensa que você não vai gostar de como ficou." Alice acrescentou girando os olhos.

Voltei meus olhos para Bella e a vi olhando para minha barriga. Escondi um sorriso, sabendo que isso apenas a faria sentir-se insegura. Como ela poderia pensar que eu _não_ gostaria de vê-la quase nua? Eu a desejava tanto que era quase doloroso.

Ela olhou para o próprio corpo com uma expressão triste e eu estava para dizer como ela era gostosa quando Alice a olhou, séria. Quando ela e Jasper se afastaram, Bella começou a tirar a roupa.

Não consegui tirar meus olhos dela, enquanto ela revelava parte por parte daquela pele maravilhosa. Ela estava usando um biquíni vermelho-sangue que contrastava deliciosamente com a pele pálida dela. Camuflei um gemido quando vi os mamilos dela se sobressaltarem com o frio. Queria correr minhas mãos por eles e sobre a barriga lisa dela e pelas coxas dela e pelo bumbum. _Merda_, eu queria minhas mãos no corpo inteiro dela. Após um momento ela cruzou os braços na frente do peito e me olhou. Os olhos dela se arregalaram enquanto olhava pra mim. Eu deveria estar parecendo que pularia sobre ela a qualquer segundo. Ela estava tão gostosa.

"Alice fez uma escolha fantástica. Você está absolutamente maravilhosa." Disse e a levantei em meus braços. A sensação da pele quente dela contra meu peito me deixou extremamente excitado e corri para a água, onde esse sinal óbvio do meu desejo por ela ficaria escondido.

Não precisava de Jasper ou Alice tirando sarro de mim pelo resto da eternidade. O incidente com o box do chuveiro já era ruim o suficiente.

Jogamos água um no outro e tivemos uma luta com Jasper e Alice, mas a melhor parte do meu dia foi quando ela enlaçou as pernas na minha cintura, pressionando-se contra minha excitação. Poderia ter beijado-a o dia inteiro, mas a vergonha dela nos interrompeu. Ela não queria me beijar na frente de Jasper e Alice. Como se eu me importasse deles estarem olhando. Talvez Jasper poderia aprender algumas coisas comigo.

Saímos da água porque Bella estava com fome e sentei-me na toalha, aproveitando a visão do corpo delicioso da Bella. Ela manteve os olhos no chão enquanto pegava a bolsa e andava na direção da cabine de sorvete. Meu sangue começou a ferver quando vi alguns adolescentes olhando-a. Eles estavam babando no corpo dela. Em um momento eu estava de pé, mas Alice segurou minha mão. "Eles estão apenas olhando." Ela tentou me puxar e ela teria conseguido se um dos imbecis não tivesse posto o braço ao redor de Bella nesse momento.

"Oh, bem." Alice disse dando de ombros e me solto.

"Vamos assustar bem esses idiotas?" Jasper me perguntou e sorriu pra mim. Andamos na direção da cabine de sorvete.

Parei atrás de Bella e do idiota, e segurei seu ombro com força suficiente pra machucar, apesar de não ser forte como eu queria.

Ele encolheu visivelmente e sorri para Jasper que já estava sorrindo para os amigos idiotas dele.

O imbecil virou-se e olhou como se estivesse planejando me bater. "Ei." Ele disse.

_Grande chance_. Os olhos dele se arregalaram quando ele me viu. Eu era uma cabeça mais alto que ele, sem esquecer mil vezes mais forte. Claro, ele não sabia disso, apesar de que adoraria mostrar isso para ele. Enlacei Bella pela cintura, sem tirar os olhos do imbecil que achou que poderia tocá-la.

Puxei meus lábios para cima de meus dentes em algo que lembrava um sorriso, para mostrar bem meus dentes. Jasper fez a mesma coisa e os amigos idiotas dele pareciam que iam molhar as calças a qualquer momento. O imbecil engoliu a seco enquanto olhava para nós com os olhos arregalados.

"Eles estão completamente assustados." Jasper sussurrou baixo, sentindo as emoções deles.

"Eu…" o imbecil começou. "Eu... eu não sabia que ela pertencia a alguém."

Mostrei ainda mais meus dentes. "Dêem o fora." Sibilei. O imbecil e os amigos dele saíram correndo. As vagabundas os seguiram um momento mais tarde, após olharam mais uma vez para mim e para Jasper.

Sorri para Jasper e bati a mão com ele.

Bella olhou brava para nós.

"Não pareça que desaprovou. Posso sentir seu alívio." Jasper disse a ela com um pequeno sorriso. Bella corou levemente, mas sorriu. Ela lambeu o soverte dela e quase que perdi o controle enquanto via a língua pequena e rosa dela lamber e lamber. Jasper me deu um sorriso maldoso sentindo minhas emoções.

Ser paciente seria algo bem difícil.


	17. Chapter 17

**NOTA DA MALU:** AEEWWW! Cheguei! Como eu disse a vocês, é só avisar que a Malu vem! Hahahah Mas mesmo assim eu queria pedir desculpas, porque eu realmente queria ter postado ontem.. mas eu só cheguei em casa as 22:30, então... =(

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong> Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Autor:** IwantaWerewolfForMyself

**Tradutor:** Fla Doomsday

**Resumo:** Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmett proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou um outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Ship:** Emmett/Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17 – Jacob<strong>

**Bella POV**

As férias de verão tinham acabado rápido demais e me vi novamente na escola com Forks fofocando sobre tudo. Ao menos eu tinha Angela e Ben que não estava tentando serem enxeridos sobre minha relação com Emmett e sobre o retorno dos Cullen. Estava ficando tedioso ter que ignorar os olhares curiosos de todos.

Sentia-me bem exausta após metade de minhas aulas. Eu conseguia agüentar apenas um pouco de fofoca e olhares, e eu já tive mais do que o suficiente já. Estava cruzando o pátio da escola ao caminho do intervalo quando alguém agarrou meu braço em um aperto quase que doloroso. Virei-me nervosa e parei fitando o peito de Jacob que estava olhando-me receoso, com os olhos bravos.

"Jacob?" perguntei, tentando soltar-me.

Ele não me soltou e olhou ao redor para alguém que poderia estar nos observando.

"O que você está fazendo?" Exigi brava, lutando contra seu aperto enquanto ele me puxava pelo estacionamento. Ele era bem mais forte do que eu.

Quase tínhamos alcançado o carro dele quanto me cansei do silêncio dele e seu aperto duro. "Jacob, você está me machucando!"

Seu aperto soltou-se um pouco e ele parecia sentir-se culpado quando se virou para mim. "Preciso falar com você.", ele explicou brevemente enquanto me levantava me colocando em seu carro e fechava a porta na minha cara. Eu nem tive chance de reagir de qualquer maneira antes que ele ligasse o motor e saísse do estacionamento.

Lancei-lhe um olhar furioso. "Você não pode simplesmente me seqüestrar!" disse a ele enquanto semicerrava os olhos.

Ele não estava olhando pra mim e seu corpo estava estremecendo violentamente. Estava preocupada que ele causasse um acidente no estado que estava.

"Jacob, o que diabos está acontecendo?" perguntei em uma voz mais calma, de algum modo sabendo que não deveria deixá-lo ainda mais bravo. Ele parecia que não estava mais no controle de si mesmo e ver Jacob assim me assustou.

Jacob me ignorou, seu olhar focado na rua e suas mãos apertando o volante com força mortal.

"Por que está tremendo?" perguntei após um momento de silêncio.

Ele não olhou pra mim, mas ao menos respondeu. "Estou quase me transformando." Ele explicou com os dentes cerrados e acrescentou quando viu minha confusão. "Quando estou bravo, transformo-me em lobo."

Observei-o pelo canto dos olhos e me encolhi em meu banco. Já vi o quão enorme ele fica quando está transformado em lobo e eu não o queria por perto quando se transformasse em um. Atravessamos a linha da reserva Quileute e, de algum modo, isso me deixou nervosa. Eu sabia que os Cullen não eram permitidos a colocarem um pé naquela terra. Jacob parou o carro na frente da casa dele e saiu, sem melhor nenhuma vez. Deixando-me chocada outra vez, ele travou as portas do carro e correu para a floresta, tremendo violentamente.

Não acredito que ele me trancou no carro dele. Esperei-o voltar, mas então minutos e horas se passaram. Após duas horas ter me deixado sentada em seu carro, ele surgiu da floresta vestido apenas um shorts baixo.

Queria gritar com ele, mas eu sabia que isso não o ajudaria com o auto-controle.

Ele abriu minha porta e andou para o outro lado do carro, esperando-me na frente do capô, aparentemente esperando que eu saísse. Suspirei e sai do carro, mantendo os olhos em Jacob.

Ele ainda estava tremendo, apesar de que bem menos que antes. Sim, o suficiente para me deixar preocupada. "Importa-se de me dizer o que diabos está pensando?" perguntei impaciente.

Ele me olhou então, esticando-se por inteiro, fazendo-me dar um passo para trás com seu tamanho intimidante. Nunca tive medo de Jacob e me deixa triste que seu jeito hoje tenha mudado isso. De algum modo minha reação sobre ele o deixou bem nervoso.

"Vamos lá," ele disse sarcasticamente, os olhos negros e nervosos. "Pensei que você era corajosa. Afinal, você está acostumada com monstros."

Fitei-o brava e andei em sua direção, minha fúria me controlando. "Aqueles monstros ao menos não me seqüestram."

Ele me olhou sério. "Não, eles apenas querem secar você." Ele rebateu, fazendo-me me afastar.

"Pare!" gritei. "Você está me assustando." Acrescentei com um sussurro. Sabia que precisava avisá-lo antes que as coisas saíssem do controle. Não poderia deixar isso acontecer. Se Jacob virasse um lobo e me matasse por acidente – estremeci com esse pensamento – Emmett tentaria me vingar e quebraria o tratado que os Cullen tinham com os lobos. Então os lobos atacariam os Cullen e eles teriam que lutar, e muitos deles morreriam por minha causa. Senti-me mal com isso.

Jacob respirou fundo inúmeras vezes e fechou os olhos por um instante. Ele parou de tremer e seus olhos não estavam mais tão zangados quando ele os abriu. "Não a trouxe aqui para brigar com você."

"Por que me trouxe aqui?" perguntei, cruzando os braços na frente do peito e esperando pela resposta dele.

"Por que _eles_ voltaram?" ele questionou em retorno.

Semicerrei os olhos para ele. "Eles querem me proteger."

"Você não precisa dele. Nós podemos te proteger." Ele disse, os olhos ficando severos mais uma vez.

"Você me seqüestrou para discutir minha segurança?" questionei. Jacob balançou a cabeça e andou até que seu corpo estivesse a milímetros dos meus, e eu tive que levantar a cabeça para olhar seu rosto.

"Bella," a voz dele estava calma e com dor ao mesmo tempo. "_Ele_ não voltou. Por que não percebeu que esses chupadores de sangue não são bons pra você? Ele nunca vai voltar e você precisa seguir em frente."

"Eu segui em frente. Estou com Emmett." Essa, provavelmente, foi a coisa errada a dizer, eu percebi isso tarde demais.

Ele começou a tremer com força e me afastei um passo.

"Então é verdade?" ele perguntou, incrédulo.

Assenti e seus olhos faiscaram machucados. "Por que você consegue seguir em frente com ele, outro sanguessuga, e não comigo? Eu te amo, Bella."

Meu coração quebrou-se por ele quando vi o desespero em seu rosto, mas eu não o amava mais do que a um amigo, e eu sabia que isso nunca mudaria. Suspirei. "Jacob, eu não..."

Eu não consegui continuar porque Jacob pressionou os lábios dele nos meus, me fazendo engasgar contra eles. Meus olhos se arregalaram e, após um momento para superar meu choque, lutei contra ele. Com um suspiro triste ele me soltou e dei um soco em seu maxilar. Eu estava furiosa, não consegui pensar direito. Eu ouvi e senti ossos se quebrando, infelizmente não os dele, os meus. Estrelas dançaram na frente de meus olhos da dor que senti e deixei escapar uma exclamação de dor. Jacob tentou me segurar com suas mãos em meus ombros, mas eu o afastei com raiva.

"Me solte!"

Ele parecia triste e machucado, mas a dor em minha mão estava me impedindo de sentir muita pena dele.

"Leve-me pra casa." Exigi brava. Ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas o silenciei com o olhar, segurando minha mão machucada contra meu peito. Ele abaixou a cabeça e entrou no carro. Segui-o, o tempo todo tentando ignorar a dor alucinante na minha mão. Assustei-me com a vibração do meu celular em minha bolsa e o alcancei com a mão machucada. Jacob me olhava pelo canto dos olhos, parecendo culpado.

Isso fez com que eu sentisse pena dele.

O identificador dizia que era Emmett e vi que ele tentou ligar algumas vezes antes, mas eu não vi, já que o celular estava na minha bolsa e eu estava distraída demais para me importar.

Levantei o celular até a orelha e de uma só vez a voz preocupada de Emmett falou comigo. "Bella? Onde você está?"

"Estou em La Push, mas Jacob já está me levando pra casa." Disse o mais calma possível.

"Nós vamos esperar na fronteira da terra deles. Ele pode levá-la pra lá." Emmett disse com uma voz que tremia de raiva. Sabia que ele queria fazer perguntas, mas eles a guardaria para quando estivesse cara a cara com Jacob. Estremeci quando pensei no resultado desse encontro.

Jacob ligou o motor e dirigiu para onde eu estava sendo esperada. Ele ficava lançando olhares preocupados pra mim às vezes enquanto eu segurava minha mão machucada em meu colo, mas ele não tentou começar outra conversa.

A primeira coisa que vi foi o jeep parado no acostamento. E então vi Emmett parado ao lado de Jasper.

Engoli em seco e lancei uma olhar para Jacob. "Por favor, não comece uma briga." Disse a ele em um murmúrio.

Jacob respirou fundo, a expressão ficando mais dura.

Isso não era bom.

Nós paramos alguns metros longe de Emmett e Jasper e eu não via a hora de sair do carro. Emmett estava furioso. Eu conseguia saber pelos seus olhos negros. Jasper não parecia estar mais relaxado do modo como estava agachado, pronto para pular em Jacob. Ambos pareciam ameaçadores e perigosos.

"O que você fez com ela?" Emmett rosnou quando me viu segurando minha mão. Ele me puxou para trás dele e agachou na minha frente, de modo defensivo.

Jacob tremeu violentamente, estava há segundos de se transformar. Emmett e Jasper estavam prontos para atacar, mostrando os dentes. Coloquei-me entre eles, pois eles teriam que passar por mim para brigarem. Eles relaxaram as posições apenas um pouco. "Bella, saia do caminho." Emmett disse com um rosnado baixo, os olhos fitando Jacob.

"Acalme-se. Jacob não me machucou. Eu… fiz isso comigo mesma." Murmurei hesitante.

Jasper me fitou, sentindo minha mentira, mas meu olhar pidão o fez ficar em silêncio. Virei minha cabeça e olhei para Jacob, que tinha seu olhar furioso em Emmett e Jasper. Eu sabia que eles se matariam se eu não os parasse.

"Jacob, vá." Disse firmemente. Ele me olhou com dor, olhos tristes, mas mantive minha expressão determinada. Ele abaixou a cabeça e com um último olhar para Emmett, ele correu para a floresta e desapareceu. Ele nem travou o carro. Ele estava tão próximo de se transformar que provavelmente o teria destruído.

"Cachorro maldito." Emmett sibilou e chutou a porta do carro de Jacob, amassando-a.

"Emmett." Disse o reprimindo. Ele virou a atenção pra mim e seu olhar acalmou. Puxou-me contra ele e olhou pra minha mão machucada. Encolhi-me quando doeu.

"O que aconteceu com a sua mão?" ele murmurou, os olhos ainda negros e furiosos.

"Dei um soco em Jacob." Admiti hesitante.

"Por que você deu um soco em um lobisomem?" Jasper perguntou incrédulo. Tinha me esquecido dele e virei minha cabeça para olhá-lo, enquanto ele encostava-se ocasionalmente no capô do jeep.

Estremeci. "Ele tentou me beijar."

Emmett me soltou e virou-se na direção que Jacob tinha corrido. Jasper segurou seu braço quando ele estava pronto para seguir Jacob e, provavelmente, matá-lo.

"Emmett, acalme-se. Você não pode ir à terra deles." Ele disse em uma voz calma.

"Não dou a mínima para o maldito tratado. Eu vou até La Push e estraçalhar esse cachorro!" Emmett rosnou.

Lancei um olhar pidão para Jasper e ele mandou uma onda de calma para Emmett. Pousei minha mão boa no fraco dele e lhe dei um sorriso calmo. "Por favor, acalme-se, Emmett." Respirou fundo pelo nariz, as narinas expandindo-se, e assentiu relutante.

"Emmett, você deveria levar Bella para Carlisle." Jasper sugeriu, olhando minha mão com cuidado. Ele estava bem preocupado. Talvez estivesse preocupado de que começasse a sangrar.

"Sim." Emmett murmurou, olhando preocupado para minha mão.

"Não vai vir conosco?" Perguntei a Jasper.

Ele me deu um sorriso tímido. "Eu e hospitais não combinamos. Todo aquele sangue..." Ele explicou estremecendo.

Sorri para ele, entendendo, mas então um pensamento passou por minha mente. "Por que Carlisle está no hospital? Ele não trabalha mais lá."

Jasper sorriu. "Carlisle não consegue ficar sem trabalhar por muito tempo. Alguns médicos ficaram doentes e não foram trabalhar. Quando ouviram que ele estava de volta a Forks, eles o chamaram e agora ele está ajudando o hospital."

"Provavelmente eles estão felizes de tê-lo de volta." Disse com um sorriso.

"Ele é um bom médico, um dos melhores." Jasper disse. "É melhor ir."

Ele desculpou-se e correu para a floresta. Emmett levantou-me até o jeep e colocou o cinto em mim, a expressão ficando sombria quando olhou minha mão machucada. Ele deixou escapar um suspiro baixo e andou em volta do carro para ir para trás do volante. Ele estava sério conforme dirigíamos para o hospital e ele ficou em silêncio o caminho todo. Estava preocupada que ele fosse tentar vingar-se de Jacob de algum modo. Deixei minha mão em meu colo e exclamei de dor quando passamos por uma lombada.

O olhar de Emmett voltou-se para mim e a face brava desapareceu e tornou-se preocupada. Levantou a mão e gentilmente roçou os dedos por minha mão machucada. O toque era tão gentil que nem ao menos doeu. Mas a dor era ruim o suficiente do jeito que estava.

"Dói demais?" ele sussurrou preocupado, os olhos dourados e suaves.

Sorri e balancei a cabeça. "Não." Disse.

Emmett semicerrou os olhos. "Não precisa se fingir de corajosa perto de mim."

Mordi meu lábio. "Não é tão ruim, sinceramente. Já estive pior. Ano passado, por exemplo, quando James me atacou." Contei a ele. Ele franziu a testa profundamente e me arrependi de minhas palavras.

"Não deveria se machucar. Eu deveria estar lá para lhe proteger." Ele murmurou. "Você é tão frágil e vulnerável."

Girei os olhos. "Não sou tão frágil." Argumentei.

"Talvez não para padrões humanos." Ele concordou. "Mas é incrivelmente frágil se comparada a um vampiro."

"Bem, você sabe como mudar isso." Rebati, cansanda de escutar o mesmo argumento que escutei de Edward uma dúzia de vezes.

Ele me deu um olhar estranho. "Sim." Ele concordou, pra minha surpresa e abri minha boca para dizer algo, mas paramos em frente ao hospital. Desapontada que nossa conversa tinha parado, deixei Emmett me carregar até o hospital, seu braço protegendo-me pela cintura.

O cheio esterilizado entrou por meu nariz. Tinha passado tempo demais dentro desse local. Não via a hora de ser forte como Emmett.

Vi alguém com uma ferida que sangrava em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera e lancei um olhar preocupado para Emmett. "Você vai ficar bem?" perguntei baixo.

"Com tanto que eu não vá à sala de operações, ficarei bem." Ele disse casualmente, mas percebi que ele não estava respirando.

Encontramos uma enfermeira e Emmett perguntou a ela onde Carlisle estava.

"No antigo escritório." Ela respondeu passando.

Emmett andou comigo na direção de uma porta de madeira e bateu com força, fazendo a porta tremer no batente. Um segundo depois a porta abriu-se e Carlisle nos observou com um pequeno sorriso. Os olhos caíram na minha mão machucada e ele nos fez entrar em seu escritório, fazendo-me sentar em seu sofá de couro negro. "O que aconteceu?"

"Um dos cachorros a atacou." Murmurou Emmett. Carlisle olhou pra mim para que eu confirmasse, os olhos arregalados em surpresa.

Suspirei. "Foi minha culpa. Dei um soco em Jacob."

"Ele tentou beijá-la!" Emmett disse alto o suficiente, provavelmente metade do hospital o ouviu. Carlisle lhe lançou um olhar bravo e voltou os olhos pra mim, me olhando com preocupação. "Ele a machucou?"

Balancei a cabeça. "Não. Jacob não faria isso."

Carlisle assentiu e segurou meu braço machucado com cuidado. Suas mãos eram gentis enquanto tocavam a minha, mas ainda doía e eu exclamei de dor. Emmett ficou visivelmente tenso, sendo todo protetor enquanto sibilava com Carlisle. "Pode ter cuidado? Você a está machucando!"

Carlisle endireitou-se, a expressão séria. "Emmett, se não consegue controlar-se, acho melhor que vá embora." O tom foi autoritário e Emmett abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

"Me desculpe. Apenas não gosto de ver Bella machucada."

"Eu entendo." Carlisle disse em uma voz mais calma. "Precisamos fazer um raio-x para checar as fraturas." Ele me disse. Assentiu suspirando. Às vezes me perguntava porque eu não brilhava no escuro, de tantos raio-x que fiz em minha vida.

Após o raio-x, voltei para seu escritório onde Emmett estava esperando por mim, ansioso. Sorri para ele quando vi sua postura tensa. Ele relaxou um pouco e me deu um pequeno sorriso.

Isso mudou quando Carlisle começou a mexer em meu machucado outra vez. Emmett parecia passar mal enquanto via Carlisle me segurar e começar a colocar gessos em minha mão. "Não é nada sério, Emmett." Carlisle tentou acalmá-lo, mas Emmett não pareceu convencido. "Está apenas quebrado."

Após deixarmos o hospital, Emmett não me deixou por um segundo e eu estava um pouco preocupada que ele insistisse em me acompanhar no banheiro também.

Ele me levou pra casa, os dedos correndo por meu gesso o tempo todo.

Charlie já estava em casa quando chegamos e ele percebeu o gesso imediatamente. Ele se levantou do sofá onde estava assistindo futebol e nos cercou no hall.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou, olhando suspeitando de Emmett.

"Eu caí." Menti e o olhei séria. Eu estava cansada de seu péssimo tratamento com Emmett. Não estava tarde e esperava que Emmett pudesse ficar um pouco mais. Antes que eu pudesse fazer a sugestão, Charlie falou.

"Está passando um jogo. Por que não assiste comigo?" ele perguntou a Emmett. Meus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa. Um sorriso enorme espalhou-se pelo rosto de Emmett e ele assentiu vividamente. "Claro."

Segui-os até a sala, lançando olhares nervosos para eles, enquanto sentava-me ao lado de Emmett no sofá e Charlie sentava-se na poltrona. Eles pareciam se entender bem, e esportes era um ótimo jeito de impressionar Charlie, e Emmett sabia de tudo. Era entediante pra eu ouvi-los falando sobre todo o tipo de times e jogadores, mas agüentei. Estava cansada com a medicação que Carlisle tinha me dado, de qualquer maneira.

Estava ficando tarde e Emmett disse a Charlie que ele precisava ir pra casa. _Até parece!_ Ele me beijou dizendo boa-noite e piscou antes de correr para o jeep e ir embora. Eu sabia que ele voltaria à pé logo. Fiquei fazendo companhia para Charlie um pouco mais e ele nem tentou falar sobre os Cullen. Estava orgulhosa de seu progresso.

Quando subi para meu quarto, Emmett já estava me esperando, esparramado em minha cama. Sorri para ele enquanto pegava minha calça do pijama e uma blusa, e fui para o banheiro pra minha rotina noturna.

Assim que voltei, ele me puxou para cima dele, com cuidado para não machucar minha mão engessada, e me beijou de um jeito apaixonante. As mãos deslizaram leves por meu bumbum e por minhas costas e pareciam deixar um rastro de fogo. Ele nos virou, então ele ficou em cima de mim. Os lábios dele eram exigentes e tão experientes enquanto moldavam-se contra os meus. Após alguns minutos, nosso beijo ficou mais calmo e ele mordiscou meu lábio inferior gentilmente enquanto me olhava com desejo.

Sua mão desceu por meu colo e um gemido escapou por meus lábios quando seus dedos gelados roçaram em meu mamilo. O tecido fino de minha camiseta não me ajudou. Os olhos dele estavam presos em meu rosto quando ele repetiu o movimento, roçando os dedos por cima de meus seios e circulando gentilmente meu mamilo. Meus olhos giraram e arqueei, pressionando meu peito contra a palma da mão dele. Um rosnado baixo escapou da garganta dele e ele pressionou a ereção contra minha coxa.

Mordi meu lábio para impedir outro gemido quando ele segurou meu seio com sua mão, seu dedão fazendo pequenos círculos em meu mamilo. Estava molhada entre as pernas e não queria mais nada do que sentir as mãos experientes dele, lá.

Os passos de Charlie no corredor me deixou tensa e afastei-me dele. O pensamento de Charlie estar tão perto enquanto eu estava me agarrando com Emmett não era nada confortável. Parei a mão dele no meio do movimento, apesar de que adoraria sentir seus dedos em meus seios. Emmett parecia desapontado, mas não me forçou. Ele deitou-se a meu lado e suspirou, e encostei minha cabeça em seu peito, tentando acalmar meu coração que batia forte.

**x.x**

**Emmett POV**

Parei o carro no estacionamento e sai do carro, vendo que todos estavam saindo do prédio do colégio. Surpreendentemente, Angela andou na minha direção enquanto eu esperava por Bella sair. Ela sorriu tímida. "Bella não está na escola."

Endireitei-me e ela me olhou questionadora.

"O amigo dela, acho que Jacob é o nome dele, veio durante o intervalo. Vi Bella entrando no carro com ele." Ela hesitou. "Não tenho certeza, mas parecia que Bella não estava querendo ir com ele. Não dei muita importância porque sabia que eles eram amigos." Ela parecia sentir um pouco culpada.

Agradeci a ela e pulei no jeep, fúria me inundando enquanto pensava naquele cachorro perto de Bella. Peguei meu telefone e liguei para Jasper, sabendo que precisaria da ajuda dele se entrasse em uma briga.

"Emmett, o que houve?" Jasper perguntou.

Contei a ele o que Angela me disse e pedi para ele me encontrasse no limite que entrava na reserva.

"Claro, estarei lá." Jasper concordou antes de desligar. Dirigi para o ponto de encontro, digitando o número de Bella algumas vezes, mas ela não atendeu. Eu estava ficando mais e mais ansioso. Se o cachorro tivesse a machucado, eu o estraçalharia.

Quando parei o jeep na fronteira, Jasper já estava me esperando, a expressão calculada. Com a mente militar dele provavelmente já estaria traçando jeitos de matar o cachorro. Pulei do carro e tentei ligar para Bella mais algumas vezes. Dessa vez ela atendeu e quase não conseguia conter meu alívio.

"Bella? Onde você está?" perguntei a ela, dando a Jasper um pequeno sorriso quando ele me mandou uma onda de calma.

"Estou em La Push, mas Jacob já está me levando pra casa." Bella respondeu com a voz tensa.

"Nós vamos esperar na fronteira da terra deles. Ele pode levá-la pra lá." Disse a ela, tentando esconder minha raiva. Não era culpa dela que o cachorro a tinha raptado.

Alguns minutos depois, um carro velho parou e Bella estava sentada no banco do passageiro, pálida. Fechei os punhos, apenas esperando para fechar minhas mãos no pescoço do lobisomem.

Bella saiu do carro e andou na nossa direção, parecendo ansiosa e segurando uma mão machucada contra o peito. Quase não consegui me parar e atacar o lobisomem. Ele estava olhando para mim e para Jasper, parecendo confiante.

"O que você fez com ela?" Rosnei, puxando Bella para trás de mim para protegê-la dele.

O cachorro tremeu, e eu queria que ele se transformasse em um maldito lobo, então poderia fincar meus dentes em seu pêlo fedorento. Mostrei meus dentes e tencionei meus músculos, pronto para pular, mas Bella entrou na frente, ficando entre nós e o cachorro. "Bella, saia do caminho." Disse a ela, olhando para o lobisomem.

"Acalme-se. Jacob não me machucou. Eu… fiz isso comigo mesma." Ela disse com a voz calma. Não acreditei nela, mas não queria me comportar como um animal selvagem na frente de Bella e estraçalhar o lobo sem uma boa razão.

"Jacob, vá." Ela disse para o cachorro. Para minha surpresa ele a ouviu e correu para a floresta. _Covarde_.

"Cachorro maldito." Sibilei e chutei a porta do carro do cachorro.

"Emmett." Virei-me para Bella que ainda estava segurando a mão machucada, parecendo tão vulnerável. Abracei-a e olhei para sua mão machucada. Estava vermelha e machucada. Eu não era médico, mas parecia estar quebrada.

"O que aconteceu com a sua mão?" olhei em seus olhos castanhos e calmos e vi ansiedade brilhando neles.

"Dei um soco em Jacob." Ela sussurrou.

"Por que você deu um soco em um lobisomem?" Jasper perguntou exatamente o que passou pela minha cabeça.

"Ele tentou me beijar."

Perdi o controle e afastei-me de Bella, não querendo mais nada do que achar o lobo e estraçalhá-lo em pequenos pedaços. Jasper me segurou, me parando. "Emmett, acalme-se. Você não pode ir à terra deles."

"Não dou a mínima para o maldito tratado. Eu vou a La Push e estraçalhar esse cachorro!" Rosnei e tentei me soltar do aperto de Jasper, mas uma onda de calma dele me parou.

Bella tocou meu braço, olhando-me pedindo que não fizesse nada. "Por favor, acalme-se, Emmett."

Fechei meus olhos por um momento na tentativa de acalmar a fúria que passava por meu corpo.

"Emmett, você deveria levar Bella para Carlisle." Jasper sugeriu.

"Sim." Concordei, a mão de Bella não parecia nada boa e eu sabia que Carlisle cuidaria bem dela.

"Não vai vir conosco?" Bella perguntou a Jasper.

"Eu e hospitais não combinamos. Todo aquele sangue." Ele explicou, dando-me um sorriso tímido. Tinha que admitir que estivesse um pouco preocupado com o sangue também, mas esperava que o cheiro dos desinfetantes fosse forte o suficiente para me distrair.

"Por que Carlisle está no hospital? Ele não trabalha mais lá." Bella perguntou curiosa.

"Carlisle não consegue ficar sem trabalhar por muito tempo. Alguns médicos ficaram doentes e não foram trabalhar. Quando ouviram que ele estava de volta a Forks, eles o chamaram e agora ele está ajudando o hospital." Jasper contou a ela.

Não conseguia me importar menos com isso. O veneno que encheu minha boca por causa de minha raiva foi difícil de engolir. Eu queria rasgar algo ou estraçalhar alguma coisa, de preferência o cachorro.

"Provavelmente eles estão felizes em tê-lo de volta."

"Ele é um bom médico, um dos melhores." Jasper disse. "É melhor ir."

Então ele foi embora. Bella e eu fomos para o hospital. Não conseguia acreditar que o lobisomem tentara beijar Bella. Fiquei furioso só de pensar nisso.

Percebi Bella exclamar de dor quando passamos por uma lombada na rua e a olhei preocupado. Toquei a mão machucada dela gentilmente, com cuidado para não feri-la. "Dói demais?" perguntei a ela.

Ela sorriu pra mim e balançou a cabeça. "Não." A voz dela era contida, revelando a mentira. Não gostava de pensar que ela estava tentando ser corajosa perto de mim. Eu queria protegê-la.

"Não precisa se fingir de corajosa perto de mim."

Bella mordeu o lábio, envergonhada. "Não é tão ruim, sinceramente. Já estive pior. Ano passado, por exemplo, quando James me atacou."

A lembrança de James não ajudou a me acalmar e segurei com mais força o volante. Lancei outro olhar para Bella e outra onda de proteção me acertou. Ela parecia tão pequena e indefesa.

"Não deveria se machucar. Eu deveria estar lá para lhe proteger." murmurei. "Você é tão frágil e vulnerável."

"Não sou tão frágil." Argumentou.

_Claro que você é_.

"Talvez não para padrões humanos." disse. "Mas é incrivelmente frágil se comparada a um vampiro."

"Bem, você sabe como mudar isso." Ela murmurou.

Eu pensei em transformá-la, mas não tinha certeza se ela ainda queria. Eu amaria passar a eternidade com ela sem me preocupar em machucá-la. "Sim." Ela pareceu surpresa com minha resposta, mas não tivemos tempo de discutir esse assunto e, provavelmente, foi melhor assim. Precisa conversar essa situação com Carlisle antes.

Acompanhei-a para dentro do hospital e tentei ignorar o cheiro de sangue que pairava no ar.

"Você vai ficar bem?" Bella perguntou preocupada.

"Com tanto que eu não vá à sala de operações, ficarei bem." Não queria que ela se preocupasse comigo. Ela estava machucada e isso era tudo que importava agora.

Uma enfermeira nos disse onde encontrar Carlisle e bati na porta dele. Ele abriu um momento após. Percebendo a mão machucada de Bella, ele a levou para o sofá e a sentou. "O que aconteceu?" perguntou.

"Um dos cachorros a atacou." Respondi por entre dentes.

"Foi minha culpa. Dei um soco em Jacob." Bella me corrigiu.

"Ele tentou beijá-la!" rosnei, ainda sem acreditar. Carlisle me deu um olhar bravo, mas o ignorei.

"Ele a machucou?" ele perguntou e senti meu corpo tencionando com esse pensamento. Eu nem havia pensado em perguntar isso a ela. Eu era um idiota. Eu estava muito envolvido com a minha raiva.

"Não. Jacob não faria isso." Bella disse e eu relaxei um pouco.

Carlisle começou a sentir a mão de Bella e dor passou pelo rosto dela. Não conseguia me conter vendo-a sentir dor. "Pode ter cuidado? Você a está machucando!" sibilei com Carlisle.

Carlisle endireitou-se, a expressão séria. "Emmett, se não consegue controlar-se, acho melhor que vá embora."

Abaixei meus olhos, envergonhado. Não deveria ter gritado com Carlisle. Ele só estava tentando ajudá-la. "Me desculpe. Apenas não gosto de ver Bella machucada."

"Eu entendo." ele disse antes de voltar a olhar para Bella. "Precisamos fazer um raio-x para checar as fraturas."

Fiquei feliz quando terminamos tudo no hospital. Era horrível para eu ver Bella com dor.

Levei-a pra casa, claro que Charlie presumiu o pior quando viu o gesso.

Ele me fitou sério. "O que aconteceu?"

Eu queria responder algo, mas eu respeitava o Chefe porque ele queria proteger Bella.

"Eu caí." Bella disse a ele, nem ao menos corando quando mentiu para ele.

"Está passando um jogo. Por que não assiste comigo?" Charlie me perguntou.

Eu não esperava que ele fosse gentil e eu estava excitado com a chance de me provar para o pai de Bella. "Claro." Disse.

Bella parecia estar morta de tédio enquanto eu e Charlie assistíamos ao futebol e discutíamos sobre os jogadores. Ela parecia bem aliviada quando disse a ela que precisava ir embora. Dei-lhe um beijo de boa-noite e corri até o carro. Dirigi alguns metros e estacionei no acostamento.

Corri de volta e escalei para o quarto de Bella, onde deitei na cama dela. Bella sorriu feliz quando me viu deitado lá e não via a hora de tê-la em meus braços.

Após alguns minutos, ela voltou do banheiro com as calças de pijama baixa, que revelava um pouco sua barriga lisa, e uma camiseta.

Ela estava incrivelmente sexy e não desperdicei tempo em puxá-la pra mim.

Ela se pressionou contra mim enquanto nos beijamos e senti o calor vindo dela. Virei-me com ela para que eu ficasse por cima. Escondi um rosnado quando senti os seios dela pressionados contra meu peito. Eu queria tanto senti-los... Devagar, levantei minha mão para seu colo. Fitei seu rosto procurando algum sinal de hesitação, mas tudo que vi foi desejo e curiosidade.

Minha excitação pulsou.

_Merda. Controle-se, cara_, disse pra mim mesmo.

Rocei meu dedo pelo mamilo dela e ele ficou duro imediatamente por debaixo do meu toque. Senti o calor dela através do tecido. _Deliciosa_. Bella gemeu calmamente. Circulei com meu dedão o mamilo, mostrando para ela o tanto de prazer que eu daria a ela, se ela deixasse.

_Por favor, deixe_. Não estava mais me importando em implorar.

Ela fechou os olhos e pressionou o peito contra minha palma. A coxa dela roçou contra minha ereção, me fazendo sibilar. Pressionei meu quadril contra ela e segurei o seio em minha mão, acariciando o mamilo com meu dedão. Senti o cheiro da excitação dela e enquanto olhava para os olhos fechados dela, sabia que ela queria mais.

Meu membro pulsou em felicidade.

_Paciência, cara_. Falar com meu membro era, definitivamente, um sinal de que eu estava ficando louco com toda essa frustração sexual.

Sufoquei um rosnado de frustração quando ouvi os passos de Charlie no corredor. Bella ficou tensa.

Eu queria gritar. E então, talvez, estrangular o Chefe.

Ela parou minha mão e quase não consegui controlar minha decepção. Eu estava tão próximo do que queria...

Um pulsar de ódio dessa vez.

_Eu sei, cara_.

Definitivamente ficando louco.

Tentando ignorar minha ereção, deitei-me de costas. Bella acomodou-se em mim, pressionando o rosto contra meu peito. O cheiro da excitação dela ainda estava forte no ar e estava me deixando louco. Tinha que ter certeza de que ninguém nos perturbaria na próxima vez.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Já planejei a história toda e partes dela já estão escritas (especialmente os capítulos 18-23, quase prontos). Agora eu estou colocando ambos POV no capítulo, essa história terá 28 capítulos (no máximo 30, se eu me detalhar demais). Achei que você gostaria de saber disso. :P

Então, por favor, me deixe saber o que pensar desse capítulo!


	18. Chapter 18

**Nome:** Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Autor:** IwantaWerewolfForMyself

**Tradutor:** Fla Doomsday

**Resumo:** Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmett proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou um outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Ship:** Emmett/Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18 – (Des)agradáveis Surpresas<strong>

**Bella POV**

O resto de Março passou como um borrão e meu tempo com Emmett foi reduzido a noites em que ele me abraçava enquanto eu dormia porque eu tinha tanto dever de casa pra fazer e o resto do tempo era passado trabalhando na loja dos Newton. Charlie ainda estava triste com a morte de Harry e precisava de meu apoio. O enterro tinha sido uma ocasião vergonhosa com todos os lobos bem fitando e Jacob parecendo um cachorrinho perdido. Ele não tentou se aproximar. Pra mim, parecia que Sam Uley tinha algo a ver com isso.

Alice ainda não tinha tido outra visão sobre Victoria e os recém-nascidos e eu sabia que isso estava preocupando Emmett e os outros. Tentei não pensar muito sobre isso. A maioria dos meus pensamentos rodava envolta de outra coisa. Emmett e eu ainda não tínhamos passado dos beijos desde que ouvi Charlie no corredor e eu conseguia sentir que isso estava começando a incomodar Emmett. Eu não estava muito melhor. Não conseguia esquecer a sensação das mãos dele em meus seios e, francamente, não via a hora de senti-las outra vez, e talvez um pouco mais pra baixo também.

Corei com esse pensamento e olhei ao redor para ver se alguém em minha classe tinha percebido algo. Ninguém percebeu. Graças a Deus.

O sinal tocou e deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio. Peguei minha bolsa e corri para fora da escola. Meus passos falharam quando vi Alice sentada no jeep no lugar de Emmett. Meu coração acelerou. Alguma coisa teria acontecido com ele? Tropecei algumas vezes na pressa de chegar ao carro e pulei para dentro, olhando com pânico para Alice. "Onde está Emmett?" perguntei imediatamente.

Alice sorriu pra mim e me acalmou. "Os garotos Cullen saíram pra caçar. Hora dos homens." Ela respondeu girando os olhos.

Recostei-me no banco, soltando a respiração. "Então você vai me levar pra casa?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. "Não. Falei com Charlie e ele concordou em deixá-la dormir em casa. É final de semana, afinal." Com meu silêncio completo, ela acrescentou. "Oh, e Emmett vai voltar de tarde, então vocês terão tempo suficiente juntos."

Mordi meu lábio e corei. Fitei minhas pernas e puxei nervosamente o cós da minha camiseta. Alice estava me olhando enquanto dirigia. Não era como se ela precisasse olhar para a rua, de qualquer maneira.

"Então," ela começou depois de um momento em silêncio. "você e Emmett vão dormir juntos logo?" ela perguntou casualmente.

Levantei minha cabeça rapidamente e me senti esquentando. "Eu... eu acho que sim." Murmurei envergonhada. "Ele disse alguma coisa?" perguntei ansiosa, preocupada de que ele estivesse perdendo a paciência.

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Não, apesar de que acredito que ele pensa sobre isso a cada segundo do dia." Ela deixou escapar uma risada cantante.

Sorri fracamente. "Eu quero… ao mesmo tempo… é só que..." hesitei.

Alice me deu um olhar compreensivo. "É sua primeira vez. Entendo que esteja ansiosa. Eu também fiquei."

Apesar de que falar com Alice, ou qualquer outra pessoa, sobre primeira vez me deixava horrorizada, eu sabia que precisava ter essa conversa e então engoli minha vergonha. "Foi... foi... Jasper seu primeiro?" empurrei pra fora, meu rosto parecendo que estava pegando fogo.

Alice sorriu suavemente, a expressão carinhosa. "Sim, Jasper foi meu primeiro."

Ela parecia feliz. "Então foi... bom?" mordi meu lábio.

"Foi terrivelmente doloroso. A segunda coisa mais dolorosa na minha existência." Ela respondeu casualmente.

Não esperava que ela me respondesse isso. Ela parecia tão contente sobre a primeira vez dela. Vendo que eu tremia e o horror em meu rosto, ela deixou escapar uma pequena risada. "Não me entenda mal, Bella. Eu queria fazer amo com Jasper e gosto de lembrar a minha primeira vez. Jasper fez de tudo para fazer com que eu gostasse. Como vampiros, não somos fáceis de machucar, mas se sentimos dor, sentimos multiplicada, assim como é com a visão, cheiro e audição que temos melhores que dos humanos. Claro, meu hímen era bem mais duro que de uma humana, então ficou mais doloroso. Por isso te aconselho a ter sua primeira vez antes de se transformar em uma de nós."

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu estava completamente sem fala. Minha língua estava presa no céu da boca. Alice riu de mim. Minha expressão deveria estar bem divertida.

"Acredite, você não vai se arrepender de fazer com Emmett. O sexo fica cada vez melhor." Ela piscou pra mim.

Eu ainda não tinha dito nada quando saímos do carro e entramos na casa. A expressão de Esme ficou preocupada quando ela viu meu rosto. Forcei um sorriso. A conversa tinha sido um pouco preocupante. Apesar de que as últimas palavras de Alice me deixaram bem curiosa. Que queria fazer amor com Emmett e eu tinha certeza de que ele deveria ser um bom amante. Ele tinha praticado bastante com Rosalie afinal. Esse pensamento me deixou ansiosa. Eu não seria capaz de competir com Rosalie. Ela era mais linda e, com certeza, mais experiente. Deus, eu com certeza me faria ficar com vergonha.

Se eu fosse desastrada na cama como era com todo o resto, fazer amor seria um desastre.

**x.x**

Quando Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle finalmente vieram pra casa, estava quase em frenesi sobre ser uma perdedora na cama. Jasper me mandou ondas de calma conforme entrava no cômodo onde eu estava. Emmett me puxou para seus braços e eu relaxei um pouco.

Esse era Emmett. Eu deveria parar de me preocupar.

Um sorriso estava preso no canto de seus lábios enquanto ele me levava para o andar de cima com ele, até o quarto de hóspedes. Antes de ele fechar a porta, vi Alice parada no corredor e ela piscou pra mim. Meu coração pulou uma batida. Ela tinha visto algo em uma das visões? Espero que não. Eu não queria que Alice tivesse uma visão de Emmett e eu fazendo nada.

Música calma encheu o cômodo e meu coração afundou por um instante antes de voltar ao lugar e começar a bater duas vezes mais rápido em meu peito.

Sabia que Emmett conseguia ouvir e não conseguia olhar em seu rosto de tão envergonhada. Era idiota da minha parte reagir assim só porque ele colocou uma música pra tocar.

Virei-me da porta e olhei o quarto e então tive algo como uma epifania. Emmett tinha tirado a camiseta e jogado no chão e estava parado perto da cama com todo seu glorioso peito exposto.

Fazia tempo demais que eu tinha sido abençoada com essa visão e meus dedos coçaram com a vontade de tocar nada mais do que a perfeição que estava a minha frente.

Horas ou minutos devem ter passado, eu não sabia e, sinceramente, não me importava. Se um raio me atingisse agora, morrerei como uma mulher feliz. Uma excitada e feliz mulher, mas feliz de qualquer maneira.

"Tinha sangue na camisa, da caçada, então achei melhor tirar. Espero que não se importe." Levantei minha cabeça para olhar para seu rosto e fiquei bem vermelha com certeza. Emmett estava sorrindo pra mim – um sorriso maldoso e sexy, devo acrescentar.

Ele me pegou olhando-o.

_Deus, quero deslizar minhas mãos por esses músculos_, pensei em outro momento de fraqueza.

A expressão de Emmett tornou-se divertida. "Pode me tocar o quanto quiser." Ele disse, piscando.

Percebi mortificada, que tinha dito aquilo em voz alta. Antes que minha vergonha me obrigasse a deixar o quarto, Emmett me segurou e deitou-me no colchão. Ele se moveu para entre minhas pernas e encostou o corpo todo ao meu. Enrosquei meus dedos em seus cabelos enquanto puxava seu rosto para junto do meu para um beijo. Nossos lábios se encontraram e derreti contra ele, aproveitando a sensação do corpo musculoso dele contra o meu.

A sensação da língua fria dele enquanto explorava minha boca, mandou arrepios por meu corpo. Parecia que eletricidade corria por minhas veias, ligando um fogo dentro de mim, fazendo meu corpo formigar da cabeça aos pés. A mão de Emmett moveu-se para debaixo de minha camiseta, dedos gelados roçando minha pele gentilmente enquanto subiam. Arqueei com seu toque, fazendo um pequeno barulho de impaciência contra os lábios dele. O senti sorrir contra mim – presunçoso e divertido.

A ponta do dedo indicador dele rolou contra meu mamilo e ele ficou duro imediatamente. Senti frio e calor ao mesmo tempo. Era uma deliciosa mistura de sensações.

Intoxicante.

Sentei-me devagar e Emmett puxou minha camiseta por minha cabeça. Comecei a cruzar os braços na frente do peito, mas Emmett me parou. Seu olhar desejoso e intenso, mas tão calmo enquanto olhava pra mim. Coloquei meus braços para o lado, mordendo meu lábio inferior, nervosa. Emmett abaixou a cabeça para minha garganta, suavemente sugando-a, enquanto movia as mãos para meus seios. Engasguei quando os dedos frios dele roçaram meu mamilo por cima do tecido de meu sutiã. Lentamente ele correu a língua pelo relevo dos meus seios até alcançar o mamilo e sugá-lo junto com o tecido do sutiã.

Deixei escapar um pequeno suspiro, o prazer do toque dele era quase que demais. O fogo parecia que estava lambendo minha pele, me consumindo. Corri minhas mãos por suas costas, aproveitando a sensação dos músculos dele por debaixo de meus dedos – tão frios e duros.

Um dos braços dele passou por minhas costas e abriu meu sutiã. Estava tão presa no prazer que a boca dele estava me proporcionando nos meus seios que não consegui ficar com vergonha de estar exposta pra ele. Ele tirou meu sutiã e um segundo depois os lábios dele fecharam-se ao redor do meu mamilo novamente, mas dessa vez sem o tecido para atrapalhar. Pequenos suspiros e gemidos escaparam de meus lábios. Fechei minha mão em seu cabelo para puxá-lo para mais perto.

Ele rosnou contra meu peito e a vibração disso mandou uma onda quente de prazer por meu corpo. Gemi alto e arqueei o corpo contra ele, e senti a ereção dele, através de nossos jeans, pressionada contra mim. Perguntei-me, brevemente, se seria capaz de ter um orgasmo apenas com a boca de Emmett em meus seios. Com certeza parecia uma possibilidade. Ele continuou trilhando beijos por meus seios, mordiscando e lambendo até que eu tive certeza que perderia o controle.

Mordi meu lábio para disfarçar outro gemido quando senti sua outra mão presa a minha coxa. Ele não estava nem tocando minha pele, já que ainda estava de jeans, e mesmo assim eu estava me remexendo no colchão. Ele colocou os olhos nos meus quando começou a abrir meu jeans. Quando ele terminou, as mãos pararam e ele me fitou. "Posso?" A voz dele rouca e um pouco tremida, provavelmente, do esforço em se segurar.

Assenti, sem ser capaz de dizer uma única palavra, e ele tirou meu jeans de um modo dolorosamente calmo. Corei quando o olhar dele prendeu-se em mim com nada mais do que a calcinha de renda vermelha. Alice a tinha escolhido em nosso passeio para Seattle e estava feliz que ela tinha me convencido a comprá-la. Emmett parecia ter gostado bastante dela. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, as narinas inflando.

Os lábios dele encontraram os meus e ele me beijou bem devagar. Sorri contra os lábios dele, fitando seus olhos – negros de desejo por mim. Seus dedos deslizaram pelos lados de minha renda, ma fazendo queimar com o toque. Levantei meu quadril, tentando fazê-lo me tocar onde eu mais queria, mas ele não cedeu. Ele beijou o canto da minha boca enquanto os dedos continuavam a me provocar. Eu pegaria fogo em qualquer momento.

"Emmett, por favor." Pedi reclamando.

Ele sorriu pra mim e então sua enorme mão me tocou entre as pernas e eu tremi com o contato. Desejei que não houvesse o tecido da renda no caminho. Um de seus dedos fez pressão e mordi meu lábio com força para me impedir de gemer alto em êxtase. Eu não sabia o que ele estava fazendo comigo e não me importava, contanto que ele não parasse. Os lábios dele roçaram em minha orelha e o hálito gelado dele correu por minha pele.

"Você quer que eu a tire?" A voz dele era um rosnado – selvagem e perigosa, mas tão sexy. Minha renda deveria estar completamente molhada nesse momento. Eu já estava tão pronta para ele e ele ainda não tinha me tocado sem minha renda. Assenti rapidamente.

Ouvi e senti o tecido rasgar-se e sabia que minha nova renda estava arruinada. Alice não gostaria disso.

Mas, inferno, não consegui me importar quando senti os dedos dele me tocando gentilmente. Minhas costas arquearam e meus olhos rolaram para trás. Emmett colocou seus lábios em meu mamilo – frio contra quente – enquanto seus dedos me abriam. Seus dedos roçaram pela pele sensível de dentro e seu dedão fez pequenos círculos em meu clitóris, me fazendo gemer o nome dele. Ondas de prazer – tão fortes que estrelas apareceram na frente de meus olhos – atravessaram meu corpo e roubaram meu ar. Se o prazer ficasse mais forte – o que não poderia ser possível – eu explodiria em milhões de pedaços.

Meus olhos colaram-se nos dele enquanto os dedos de Emmett me levavam ao nível de prazer que nunca alcancei antes.

Um suspirou escapou de meus lábios e meus olhos arregalaram-se quando um dedo frio entrou em mim. Meu corpo tencionou brevemente com isso. Emmett beijou meus lábios separados gentilmente, seus olhos negros me olhando enquanto ele começava a mover o dedo dentro de mim. Era estranho sentir algo gelado em mim, mas prazerosamente intoxicante. Meus olhos fecharam quando me entreguei ao prazer que Emmett criou em mim. Os dedos dele aceleraram – entrando rápido em mim e circulando meu clitóris em um ritmo sobrenatural.

"Oh meu Deus." Sussurrei quando uma onda de prazer – terrivelmente forte – atravessou meu corpo, me fazendo tremer. "Emmett." Gemi. Os lábios dele nos meus impediram meus gemidos e choramingo de prazer enquanto me desfazia em seus dedos experientes.

Devagar me acalmei, sentindo-me extremamente feliz, e meus músculos começaram a relaxar.

Estava coberta com uma fina camada de suor e meu corpo ainda estava estremecendo do meu recém orgasmo. Abri meus olhos e fitei Emmett que parecia bem presunçoso enquanto me olhava. Ele merecia cada pedaço daquele sorriso presunçoso.

Meus olhos prenderam ao óbvio volume em sua calça. Os últimos minutos tinham sido perfeitos, mas eu sabia que ainda não estava pronta para me entregar totalmente para ele. Há algum tempo estava disposta a me entregar completamente sem pensar e isso quase me matou. Eu sabia que Emmett não era o Edward, mas eu precisava ter cuidado, para minha própria segurança. Olhei para Emmett, mordendo meu lábio. "Eu… eu não estou pronta para…"

Emmett sorriu calmamente, ainda sobre mim. Parecia estar sentindo dor e me senti horrível por negar o que ele queria tão desesperadamente. "Está tudo bem." Ele disse contendo a própria voz.

Alcancei o volume em sua calça hesitante e o toquei. Emmett rosnou e fechou os olhos, os braços estremecendo enquanto suportava o peso dele. "Você quer que eu...?" não terminei.

Ele olhou pra mim com certa dor. "Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não, mas não quero que faça nada que não fique confortável em fazer."

Ao invés de dizer algo, abri o zíper dele com a mão tremendo – minha outra mão ainda estava com gesso – e ele me ajudou tirando a calça. Ele girou na cama até estar deitado. Engoli em seco. O tecido não conseguia esconder o tamanho intimidante dele. Eu não deveria estar surpresa. Tudo em Emmett era enorme.

Corri minha mão por seu volume, vendo Emmett fechar seus olhos com força. Respirando fundo puxei para baixo sua cueca enquanto Emmett levantava o quadril para facilitar pra mim. Não consegui não fitar sua ereção. As palavras de Alice voltaram em minha mente e acreditei com horror que minha primeira vez seria terrivelmente dolorosa. Ele era longo e grosso, e nunca caberia.

Subi meu olhar de sua ereção e vi Emmett me olhando com uma expressão desconcertante. Meu rosto esquentou. Ele me pegou fitando sua ereção. _Que vergonha!_

Voltei meus olhos e voltei com minha confiança. Devagar, o segurei, sem conseguir segurar tudo. Ele deixou escapar um rosnado baixo quando minha mão quente entrou em contato com sua ereção fria.

Eu não tinha idéia do que fazer. Eu li sobre isso, mas ler e fazer eram duas coisas totalmente diferentes. Subi meus olhos de sua ereção e olhei para os olhos cheios de desejo de Emmett. "Me mostra?" disse em um sussurro.

Imediatamente sua mão enorme cobriu a minha e a moveu comigo, para cima e para baixo. O ritmo era rápido e o aperto na ereção dele seria doloroso para um humano, mas Emmett parecia estar gostando. Meu braço começou a doer, mas não diminui, querendo dar para ele o prazer que ele tinha me dado. Ele levantou os braços para trás da cabeça e segurou a cabeceira firmemente, os olhos fechados com força. Circulei a ponta com meu dedão, fazendo-o rosnado baixo na garganta. Os músculos do braço tencionaram belamente por debaixo de sua pele pálida e seus bíceps estavam travados enquanto ele tentava ficar deitado sem se mover. Fitei seu membro e mordi o lábio, nervosa. Empurrando minha insegurança para o lado, me abaixei e lambi a ponta dele gentilmente.

"Merda!" Emmett sibilou, os olhos abrindo-se e as mãos destruindo a cabeceira com o aperto forte. Ele me olhou com os olhos negros, a expressão coberta de surpresa e desejo.

Sem tirar meus olhos dele e ignorando o calor crescendo em meu rosto, corri minha língua pela ponta dele. O peito de Emmett subia e descia e todos os músculos tensos enquanto ele me olhava. Voltei minha mão para sua ereção e comecei a movê-la novamente enquanto corria minha língua pela ponta.

Os rosnados e sibilos vindos dos lábios de Emmett me encorajaram e logo senti o corpo dele tencionar. Levantei-me e continuei em um ritmo rápido com minha mão. "Oh merda!" ele disse, os olhos fechando enquanto o corpo começava a estremecer levemente. Observei fascinada enquanto ele vinha na minha mão e uma estranha sensação de orgulho me inundou, porque dei a ele tal prazer.

Ele me puxou contra o peito dele e cobriu minha bochecha e lábios com beijos calmos. Suspirei maravilhada.

"Acho que preciso me limpar." Ele murmurou rindo, fazendo com que eu corasse.

Ele se levantou da cama, sem se incomodar nem um pouco de estar pelado na minha frente. O vi andar na direção do banheiro, aproveitando a vista dele de costas. Joguei minha cabeça no travesseiro sentindo-me satisfeita e cansada. Alguns momentos depois Emmett voltou – todo limpo. Ele franziu a testa para a cama e eu ri quando meus olhos acharam a cabeceira quebrada. Ele me fitou bravo e avançou como um predador, apenas para subir e deitar na cama graciosamente ao meu lado. Em um piscar de olhos, ele pressionou o peito contra minhas costas, respirando em minha nuca suavemente. Os braços fortes dele ao meu redor e o corpo nu dele pressionado contra o meu, meus olhos começaram a fechar. Emmett puxou a coberta sobre nossos corpos e dormi quase que instantaneamente.

**x.x**

Na manhã seguinte acordei com Emmett me fitando com um sorriso. Ele estava totalmente vestido e estava acariciando minha nuca gentilmente, me fazendo estremecer de prazer. Sentei-me e espreguicei com um bocejo. "Preciso tomar um banho." Murmurei com sono. Emmett sorriu pra mim. Antes que eu pudesse protestar ele pressionou um beijo contra meus lábios, aparentemente sem se importar com hálito matinal. Enrolei o cobertor no corpo, envergonhada demais para andar pelada.

Emmett deu risada. "Eu já vi tudo." Ele disse rouco, me fazendo corar. Corri para o banheiro, sorrindo estupidamente.

Tomei um banho e escovei os dentes rapidamente, querendo voltar para Emmett. Sentia-me uma nova Bella. Ouvi que intimidade fazia isso com as pessoas, mas tinha desistido disso quando Edward me deixou.

Agora eu tinha Emmett.

Aparentemente Alice tinha escolhido algumas roupas pra mim e as tinha deixado no balcão do banheiro. Coloquei-as. O jeans era mais apertado do que eu normalmente vestiria e a camiseta revelava um pouco demais do colo, mas eu estava feliz, muito feliz, para me importar. Olhei meu reflexo no espelho e meus olhos arregalaram-se em surpresa. Tinha uma marca enorme no meu pescoço. Eu não tinha percebido Emmett fazendo isso. Todos veriam. Corei com esse pensamento. Talvez Alice tivesse algo que cobrisse. Teria que pedir para ela.

O quarto estava deserto quando entrei. Emmett deveria ter ido lá pra baixo. Deixei o quarto e descia as escadas devagar, com cuidado para não tropeçar. Vi Alice de costas pra mim na sala e fui à direção dela, tentando cobrir o chupão com meu cabelo. "Alice, você tem..."

As outras palavras ficaram presas em minha garganta e meu corpo congelou, todo o ar deixando meu pulmão com força. Não conseguia respirar, não conseguia me mexer, não consiga falar.

"Bella."

Respirei fundo, apenas para deixar tudo escapar um momento depois. Fazia meses desde que o vira pela última vez e ele estava lindo como eu me lembrava. O olhar dele era calmo e carente.

Emmett entrou no meu campo de visão e me deixou zonza quando me abraçou pela cintura de um jeito confortável. "Você está bem?" ele perguntou baixo e eu assenti desatenta, olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados. Acho que não consigo falar.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Edward parecia confuso e bravo.

Virei minha cabeça. Ele estava fitando as mãos de Emmett em minha cintura e como estávamos perto. Ele não sabia sobre nós. Um mal-estar passou por meu corpo e precisei juntar todo meu auto-controle para não vomitar. Edward olhou meu rosto, esperando que eu desse a resposta. Mas como eu poderia dizer a ele que estava com o irmão adotivo dele agora?

"Edward" Carlisle colocou uma mão no ombro dele, mas Edward o ignorou e deu um passo para perto de nós. Ele respirou fundo e seus olhos ficaram mais escuros.

"Sinto seu cheiro no corpo intero dela! Eu…" O olhar dele se focou em minha garganta onde o chupão estava e eu corei violentamente. Entendimento passou por seus olhos e seu rosto cobriu-se em uma máscara de fúria. "O que você fez com ela?" ele rosnou e ele se lançou contra Emmett, que me empurrou para longe, para que eu não me machucasse. Eu teria caído no chão se Esme não tivesse me pegado.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido e então Emmett e Edward já estava brigando.

Gritei de medo. Eles estavam _brigando_, brigando de verdade. Essa não era a briga que eles tinham antes. Eles queriam sangue, os dois. Socos, arranhões, mordidas. Eles rosnavam, grunhiam e os barulhos enchiam o ar quando eles atravessaram pela janela francesa, deixando tudo coberto de pequenos cacos de vidro quebrado. Observei-os com os olhos arregalados, minha boca aberta em um choque silencioso. Eles estavam se matando.

Tropecei pela janela francesa e teria corrido atrás deles pelas árvores que cercam a propriedade, mas uma mão em meu ombro me parou. Olhei para o lado e fitei a expressão de perigo de Jasper. "Fique aqui. É perigoso demais." Ele disse antes de ir à direção da briga, Carlisle o seguindo.

Um soluço seco escapou de meus lábios enquanto via a cena.

Emmett agarrou Edward e o empurrou contra uma árvore, derrubando-o junto. Mas Edward recuperou-se imediatamente e lançou-se contra Emmett, chutando-o no peito. Parecia um trovão quando os corpos deles colidiam. As roupas deles estavam rasgadas e pedaços de pele estavam faltando. Jasper e Carlisle tentavam interferir, mas Edward e Emmett já não eram eles mesmos. Eram predadores mortais lutando por força, lutando por mim. Edward desviou de Carlisle e o empurrou. Jasper foi acertado no rosto por um soco de Emmett e novamente eram Emmett e Edward se atracando sem misericórdia, enterrando os dentes um na pele do outro, mordendo, cortando, rasgando.

"Parem!" gritei desesperada, lágrimas descendo por minhas bochechas. Mas eles não me escutaram no frenesi em que estavam. Alguém me segurou. _Esme_.

Isso estava saindo do controle e era tudo minha culpa. Alice e Esme pareciam preocupadas como eu. De repente, Alice andou na direção de Emmett e Edward.

"Acalmem-se." Ela gritou e alcançou Edward, tentando fazê-lo parar. Edward, completamente focado na briga, desviou de Alice e a acertou com força no peito. Ela voou para trás e parou no chão com um enorme barulho. Se não fosse pelo corpo de mármore dela, ela estaria bem machucada. Ela não estava machucada, mas ela estava totalmente chocada quando sentou-se devagar.

Edward percebeu o erro tarde demais e então ele já estava preso no chão por Jasper que parecia um assassino. Os olhos mais negros que eu já tinha visto, mas negros do que quando ele tentou me matar por causa do corte de papel, os lábios repuxados por cima dos dentes.

"Jasper." Alice disse com a voz calma tentando acalmá-lo, mas ele não soltou a garganta de Edward. Um soluço seco escapou dos lábios de Esme e ela cobriu a boca com a mão para abafar o som.

Eu não conseguia fazer um barulho. Lágrimas silenciosas corriam por minha bochecha.

"Se encostar em minha esposa novamente, vou terminar sua existência." Jasper rosnou, veneno escorrendo de sua boca. Emmett estava parado perto dele, seu peito subindo e descendo e seus olhos piscinas negras. Carlisle o segurou pelo braço, mas não parecia que ele atacaria novamente.

"Me desculpe, Alice. Não queria lhe machucar." Edward se desculpou, virando a cabeça levemente para olhá-la com os olhos machucados. Ele parecia sincero. Jasper não parecia satisfeito apesar disso e o continuou segurando-o no chão pela garganta.

"Está tudo bem, Edward." Alice tinha se levantado do chão e andando na direção dele. Ela tocou o ombro de Jasper e ele soltou Edward com relutância. Jasper segurou o rosto de Alice nas mãos, olhando-a preocupado, a expressão carinhosa.

Virei meu rosto dele e meu coração afundou. Emmett e Edward estavam se fitando.

**x.x**

**Emmett POV**

Terminei meu Segundo Urso-cinzento e enterrei a carcaça na terra. Jasper e Carlisle estavam me olhando divertidos, sentados em uma árvore caída alguns metros afastados. Normalmente eu estaria satisfeito depois do primeiro, mas para o que eu tinha planejado para hoje à noite, eu precisaria de dois ursos. Não poderia ficar nem um pouco com sede. Talvez um terceiro urso fosse melhor. Cheirei procurando por mais uma presa, mas havia apenas alguns veados por ali.

"Você tem algo planejado para hoje à noite? Alice me disse que Bella vai dormir em casa." Carlisle disse casualmente, mas com um toque de preocupação que ele não conseguiu esconder muito bem.

Andei na direção deles, balançando um dos ombros. "Talvez." Admiti.

Jasper exclamou. "Espero que tenha mesmo. Suas emoções vão me deixar louco."

Carlisle deixou uma risada escapar enquanto me olhava. "Emmett, não faz tanto tempo."

"É muito tempo pra mim." Rosnei, correndo uma mão pelos cabelos.

Carlisle levantou-se e colocou uma mão em meu ombro, seus olhos cuidadosos. "Apenas tente ficar controlado. E tente não pressionar demais. Você precisa saber dos seus limites. A vida de Bella depende disso."

"Eu não estava planejando fazer sexo com ela hoje à noite." Argumentei. Na verdade, eu estava, mas ele não precisava saber disso. Jasper levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim, sentindo minha falsidade.

"Apenas tenha cuidado." Carlisle me alertou. "Vou à frente." Ele anunciou, provavelmente sentindo que eu me sentiria mais a vontade falando com Jasper. Carlisle era uma ótima figura de pai, mas Jasper me entenderia melhor porque ele lutou as mesmas lutas que eu. Éramos os dois mais descontrolados da família.

"Acha que Bella está pronta?" Jasper perguntou curioso.

"Eu não sei, mas você é o Empata, então me diga." Disse.

"Posso checar quando voltarmos pra casa. Alice mencionou algo sobre 'ter a conversa' com Bella, seja lá o que for isso, mas acho que seja sobre sexo, então os sentimentos de Bella devem estar sobre isso quando voltarmos." Ele explicou.

"Espero que Alice não assuste Bella." Murmurei, semicerrando os olhos para Jasper.

Ele pareceu um pouco desconfortável, me fazendo suspeitar. "Jasper?"

"Bem, acho que sim, se Alice contar para Bella sobre a primeira vez dela." Ele me disse com um sorriso tímido.

Soltei um rosnado. "Deus, eu a quero tanto. Eu vou morrer se não tiver nenhuma ação logo."

Jasper sorriu pra mim e bateu em meu ombro com força. "Não vai, e além do mais, você já está morto."

Ele correu, sabendo que eu o caçaria. A corrida, ao menos, estava tirando um pouco da tensão do meu corpo e quando chegamos na casa eu estava quase relaxado.

Jasper e eu entramos na sala. Bella estava parada perto da janela, parecendo pensativa. Olhei para Jasper querendo saber. "Ela estava bem ansiosa e com medo." Ele murmurou em uma voz bem baixa.

Xinguei baixo. "Por quê? Ela está com medo de sexo?" perguntei.

Jasper girou os olhos. "Emmett, só posso sentir as emoções dela. Não sei o que as causa."

Olhei bravo para ele e enlacei a cintura de Bella, que não tinha percebido nossa chegada. Ela estava tensa, mas o corpo dela relaxou contra o meu. Eu a queria tanto, mas não faria nada que ela não quisesse. Com esperança, ela estaria pronta para o próximo passo.

Levei Bella para o andar de cima e para o quarto de hóspedes. Não queria fazer nada na cama que eu tinha dividido com Rosalie.

Bella ficou congelada em um lugar, encarando a porta. Franzi a testa. Isso não estava saindo como eu esperava. Deixei escapar um suspiro e coloquei uma música, pensando em relaxá-la um pouco.

Tive a reação contraria. O coração dela bateu mais rápido e ela respirou mais rápido também.

_Adeus próximo passo_.

Abaixei a cabeça e olhei para minha cabeça manchada de sangue. Seria melhor tirar antes que Bella visse e começasse a passar mal. A tirei por minha cabeça e a deixei cair no chão, quando vi Bella olhando para meu peito.

Os lábios estavam levemente separados e ela estava gostando do que via.

_Missão: próximo passo – possivelmente._

"Tinha sangue na camisa, da caçada, então achei melhor tirar. Espero que não se importe." Levou um momento para ela desviar os olhos de meu corpo e olhar para meu rosto, mas então ela corou. Era tão divertido.

"Deus, quero deslizar minhas mãos por esses músculos" Ela sussurrou, provavelmente sem perceber que estava falando.

Tive que me impedir de cair na risada. "Pode me tocar o quanto quiser." Disse a ela, piscando.

Ela piscou pra mim e as bochechas ficaram ainda mais vermelhas. _Graças a Deus por aqueles dois ursos_.

Levantei-a do chão e nos deitei na cama, com cuidado para não esmagá-la ou machucar a mão engessada. Ela era macia e quente embaixo de meu toque e nosso beijo parecia mais doce do que qualquer sangue que eu já provei.

Corri minha mão por sua barriga macia e por debaixo da camiseta, para perto de onde eu queria ir. Meus dedos passaram por todas as costelas dela e as senti – tão frágil – me lembrando quão facilmente eu poderia machucar Bella. Mas ela não parecia estar preocupada. Ela arqueou as costas e exclamou baixo, pedindo que eu me movesse. _Ela quer_. Sorri pra mim mesmo.

Meus olhos se fecharam e lutei contra um rosnado quando senti o mamilo duro dela através do material fino do sutiã. A pele dela parecia queimar a minha. Tão quente e tão macia.

Puxei a camiseta pela cabeça dela e claro que Bella sentiu-se envergonhada e tentou se esconder, mas não deixei. Ela parecia tão bonita, deitada debaixo de mim com sutiã branco, os cabelos castanhos espalhados no travesseiro. Vi os mamilos dela pelo tecido do sutiã e queria sentir o gosto deles, sentir o gosto dela.

Mas precisava ir devagar. Já conseguia sentir meu controle escapando e não poderia deixar isso acontecer.

Meus lábios foram atraídos para a garganta dela, como uma mariposa atraída pela luz, e eu suguei a pele da jugular para dentro da minha boca. Meus dedos roçaram o mamilo dela e o calor dela foi quase que demais pra mim. O pulso dela estava delicioso sobre meus lábios e me permiti respirar, e quase me perdi ali. O cheiro dela era divino. O sangue e a excitação dela combinados era a droga mais poderosa pra mim. E eu era o viciado. Eu precisava dela. Eu a queria. Sangue e corpo.

_Merda. Se recomponha, imbecil_.

Meu corpo estava tremendo levemente enquanto lutava contra as ânsias perigosas que estavam me consumindo. Com todo meu auto-controle movi meus lábios para longe da garganta dela e trilhei com minha língua até os seios dela, onde o cheiro do sangue dela, não era tão forte. Relaxei, sabendo que tinha vencido meu desejo por sangue.

Concentrado em dar prazer à Bella, tirei o sutiã dela e lambi seu mamilo. O suguei para minha boca, aproveitando os sons dos gemidos e choramingo de Bella. Ela era totalmente suscetível e era toda minha.

A mão dela em meu cabelo pressionou meu rosto contra o seio dela, e um rosnado que eu estivesse segurando, escapou de meus lábios. Bella gemeu alto e arqueou contra mim, pressionando entre as pernas contra meu membro. O cheiro da excitação dela ficou dez vezes mais forte e eu precisava senti-la. Sabia que ela estava molhada pra mim. Eu conseguia sentir o cheiro.

Corri minha mão por sua coxa, fazendo-se se remexer com meu toque. Ela estava me olhando com os olhos desejosos e arregalados, o rosto coberto de desejo. _Ela é tão linda_.

Comecei a abrir o jeans dela, olhando em seu rosto o tempo todo por algum sinal de protesto. Mas não tinha nenhum, apenas desejo e querer. "Posso?" perguntei para ter certeza de que não tinha entendido errado a expressão dela. Pensar não era muito fácil com meu pênis doendo dentro dos meus jeans.

Bella assentiu, os olhos arregalados e confiantes. Tirei o jeans devagar, dando tempo para ela mudar de idéia, apesar de esperar desesperadamente, que ela não o fizesse.

Calcinha de renda vermelha. _Obrigada, Alice_.

A calcinha estava molhada do desejo dela por mim e me senti orgulhoso de que eu a conseguia fazer esquecer a ansiedade com facilidade. Conseguia sentir que ela ainda estava nervosa, mas ela confiava em mim. Inclinei-me e rocei meus lábios aos dela. Bella sorriu pra mim, o corpo relaxando.

Provoquei-a um pouco, nunca tocando-a onde ela queria.

"Emmett, por favor." Ela implorou e não consegui negar a ela – ou a mim – esse prazer.

Toquei-a entre as pernas com minha mão para fazê-la acostumar-se com meu frio. Ela estremeceu levemente e tive que segurar um rosnado quando senti o calor e a umidade através da renda. Ela estava tão pronta pra mim e eu queria me enfiar dentro daquele calor.

Respirei pra me acalmar. _Vai devagar_, disse a mim mesmo.

Achei o clitóris dela e corri meu dedão por ele gentilmente, vendo a reação de Bella. Os olhos dela estavam fechados e ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho.

Tão sexy.

"Você quer que eu a tire?" minha voz não estava nada humana e esperava que isso não a assustasse. Ela assentiu, os olhos fechados.

Paciência já tinha acabado. Rasguei a calcinha dela, mas ela não protestou.

Isso tudo era novo pra ela e queria fazer essa experiência memorável. Lembrando-me para ter cuidado com ela, corri meus dedos por entre as pernas dela, rosnando baixo sentindo a umidade e o calor dela.

Bella gemeu e arqueou, pressionando os seios contra mim. Abaixei a cabeça e suguei um dos mamilos enquanto usava meus dedos para abri-la. Ela estremeceu contra mim. A pele dela era tão macia e úmida, e não via a hora de me enterrar dentro dela. Meu dedão achou o clitóris dela e comecei a circulá-lo gentilmente.

"Emmett." Ela gemeu meu nome segurou meu bíceps com a mão boa.

Deixei meu dedo indicador tocá-la um pouco mais, tendo certeza de que ela estava molhada o suficiente antes de empurrá-lo para dentro, e devo ter vindo um pouco dentro das minhas calças quando fiz isso.

_Merda. Merda. Merda_.

Ela era tão apertada e tão deliciosa. Os músculos dela se apertaram envolta de meu dedo e o corpo tencionou. Olhei dos seios dela para o rosto, para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem, e que eu não a tinha machucado. Ela estava me olhando com os olhos arregalados e os lábios levemente abertos.

A beijei e o corpo dela começou a relaxar. Devagar comecei a mexer meu dedo, com cuidado para não ir muito fundo. Meu dedo tocou a barreira dela algumas vezes, e eu ma afastava toda vez que isso acontecia. Senti-a chegando próxima ao orgasmo e acelerei os movimentos, ainda sem ir o mais rápido que eu conseguia.

"Oh meu Deus." Bella sussurrou e o corpo dela começou a se mexer com o orgasmo que tomou conta dela. "Emmett." Ouvi-la gemer meu nome foi a coisa mais linda que eu já imaginei escutar. Sufoquei os gemidos dela com meus lábios e a deixei aproveitar as últimas ondas do orgasmo.

Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu pra mim belamente. Ela parecia satisfeita e não consegui não me sentir orgulhoso.

Os olhos dela caíram na parte do meu corpo que eu estava tentando ignorar.

Ela mordeu o lábio, os olhos pedindo desculpas. "Eu… eu não estou pronta para…"

Tentei sorrir pra ela, mas não tenho certeza se deu certo. Nesse momento, eu sabia que Jasper havia estado errado. Eu tinha certeza que cairia morto em qualquer segundo. "Está tudo bem." Forcei as palavras pra fora. Se Bella não estava pronta, então eu tinha quase certeza que poderia esperar. Provavelmente. Talvez. Ou não. Prefiro morrer a forçá-la a algo que ela não queria.

Senti que poderia chorar quando senti a mão dela na minha ereção. Deixei escapar um rosnado.

"Você quer que eu...?" ela perguntei hesitante.

_Claro que sim_.

Eu queria rir e chorar. Ela não conseguia ver o quanto eu a queria?

"Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não, mas não quero que faça nada que não fique confortável em fazer." Disse a ela.

Ela abaixou meu zíper e eu poderia ter pulado de alegria. A ajudei a me livrar de meu jeans e deitei-me, esperando que ela me tocasse. Mas não aconteceu. Abri meus olhos e a encontrei olhando para meu pênis com os olhos arregalados. Ela parecia um pouco intimidada.

Levantou a cabeça e corou violentamente. Eu não estava incomodado com o cheiro do sangue dela nem um pouco. Eu tinha outro problemas pra resolver.

Quando ela envolveu a mão quente e macia envolta de minha ereção, eu sabia que tinha morrido e estava no céu.

"Me mostra?" a voz inocente dela quase me fez vir ali mesmo.

Mostrei a ela como queria que ela me tocasse e deitei-me de costas, fechando os olhos. Agarrei a cabeceira da cama com força, com medo de que poderia querer segurar em Bella e quebrar os ossos dela. Ela correu o dedo pela ponta e tive que me segurar para não vir. Senti-me como um adolescente inexperiente. _Merda_.

Essa coisa de paciência estava destruíndo meu orgulho masculino.

"Merda!" Sibilei em choque quando senti a língua quente de Bella na minha ponta. Fitei-a surpreso e quase consegui sentir meu coração morto batendo loucamente no meu peito.

Os olhos castanhos dela não deixaram meu rosto nem por um segundo enquanto ela lambia novamente.

_Estou no céu_.

A mão pequena e a língua dela estavam me levando a loucura.

"Oh merda!" disse quando meu orgasmo me acertou. Decidi que todo o desejo e paciência valeram a pena.

Alcancei Bella e a puxei pra mim. A beijei devagar, fazendo-a suspirar levemente. Olhei pra mim mesmo, vendo a sujeira que tinha feito.

Sorri pra mim mesmo. "Acho que preciso me limpar." Disse a ela. Bella corou e não consegui não rir dela.

Pulei da cama e corri me limpar.

Quando voltei do banheiro percebi a cabeceira quebrada. Primeiro o box de Esme e agora a cama do quarto de hóspedes. Se eu continuasse assim, a casa estaria inteira arruinada antes de chegar perto do próximo passo. Bella riu, parecendo feliz e livre. Adorava vê-la assim.

Joguei-me na cama e a puxei contra mim. Beijei devagar o pescoço dela, murmurando contra sua pele. "Tão linda."

Enlacei meus braços ao redor dela e descansei minha cabeça no travesseiro enquanto a ouvia dormir. Eu não sentia a vontade de sair da cama e fazer algo. Eu estava mais do que contente de ter o corpo macio e quente de Bella contra o meu.

**x.x**

Bella entrou no banheiro para um banho e eu sorri pra mim mesmo. Um barulho me deixou tenso e pulei da cama. Eu conhecia essa voz.

Corri para fora do quarto e descia as escadas indo para a sala. Carlisle estava falando com Edward. Rosalie não estava com ele. Ele tinha voltado e não conseguia dizer que estava feliz em vê-lo. A família toda estava lá e todos estavam tensos.

"Por que Bella está aqui?" Edward perguntou.

Comecei a pensar no último videogame que joguei, em futebol e sobre Ursos-cinzentos. Só poderia esperar que os outros estivessem fazendo o mesmo. Alice me deu um olhar preocupado. "Edward, talvez você pudesse me acompanhar em uma caçada?" ela sugeriu.

Edward franziu a testa. "O que está acontecendo aqui?" ele sibilou, lançando um olhar suspeito para Jasper, provavelmente pensando que ele fez algo.

Ouvi os passos de Bella e a família ficou tensa. Era tarde demais. Bella entrou na sala, ocupada com o cabelo. "Alice, você tem..." Ela olhou pra cima e congelou, os olhos arregalados. Ela estava fitando Edward como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.

"Bella." Edward disse o nome dela com tanto amor que eu queria esmagar o crânio dele. Ele me olhou estranhando e deu um passo na direção de Bella.

Passei na frente e enlacei a cintura de Bella de um jeito possessivo. "Você está bem?" perguntei, mas mantive os olhos em Edward. Carlisle parou atrás dele a expressão séria.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Edward exigiu como se ainda tivesse o direito de saber. Olhei para ele, sentindo um rosnado começar a crescer em meu peito.

"Edward" Carlisle tentou distrair Edward, mas não adiantou.

"Sinto seu cheiro no corpo intero dela! Eu…" ele olhou para Bella com os olhos arregalados e eu segui seu olhar, vendo o chupão que eu tinha deixado na garganta dela. Não pude impedir. Uma onda de possessividade tomou conta de mim e imagens da noite passada inundaram minha mente para que Edward visse. "O que você fez com ela?" ele rosnou. Empurrei Bella para o lado e tencionei meus músculos um momento antes de Edward colidir comigo.

Estava começado. Isso era guerra. Ele era o inimigo. Ele afundou os dentes no meu ombro. Ignorei a dor, dei um soco em sua barriga e rasguei um pedaço de sua garganta com meus próprios dentes.

De repente estávamos lá fora. O segurei e o bati contra uma árvore. Ele desviou de mim, arranhando, mordendo, socando. E eu mordi, arranhei e dei socos em retorno.

Gritos, grunhidos, rosnados, sibilos.

Eu não me importava.

Dor. Eu ignorei.

Fúria. Tinha apenas a fúria. Eu queria matá-lo, rasgá-lo, queimá-lo.

Tinham vozes. Preocupadas e com medo.

Irrelevantes.

Alguém entrou no meu campo de visão e eu sibilei. _Alice_.

Edward deu uma cotovelada nela, fazendo-a voar pelo ar e cair na terra. Agachei, pronto para continuar a luta com Edward quando foi empurrado para o lado. Rosnei, pronto para pular, quando vi Jasper segurando Edward no chão.

Uma mão em meu ombro me deixou tenso e mostrei os dentes em aviso. Carlisle apertou o aperto em mim, a face em fúria, os próprios lábios repuxados um pouco. "Acalme-se." Ele ordenou.

Afastei meus olhos dele e observei a cena a minha frente. Edward estava deitado no chão e Jasper estava segurando-o pela garganta. Um rosnado cresceu em meu peito e eu fitei Edward. Ele não estava olhando pra mim, mas pra Alice que estava tentando impedir Jasper de matá-lo.

Jasper o soltou e abraçou Alice. Meus olhos estavam fixos em Edward que levantou-se, os olhos negros me fitando enquanto o lábio superior se repuxou, revelando seus dentes.

"Fique longe de Bella."

"Obrigue-me." Disse pra ele.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Esse deu trabalho. Ação e um pouco de NC17, tudo que um coração deseja. Certo?

Escrever a NC do POV do Emmett foi um pouco estranho. Não sou um homem, então eu não sei o que se passa na cabeça deles. Espero não ter desapontado. Por favor me deixe saber o que você pensa. As reviews de vocês são uma ótima motivação. :P

Uma parte desse capítulo tem POV da Alice. Era necessário e você verá por que.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DA MALU: <strong>Ed is back! E que comece a confusão! hahahaha


	19. Chapter 19

**NOTA DA MALU: **Aeaeae! Mais dois caps pra vocês hoje! Depois de finalmente conseguir ver o flme de Glee, eu to muito mais feliz!

Mas enfim, teve gente que andou me perguntando se eu tenho a fic original... bom, galera, eu não tenho. Só tenhos os caps que ainda faltam traduzir.

Sobre a tradução, alguém me perguntou em qual cap eu estou da tradução... Bom, gente, eu vou traduzindo partes separadas dos caps... primeiro as mais fáceis, e depois as mais "complicadas". Então eu tenho quase todos os caps com pelo menos uma parte trduzida... mas aos pouco vou indo! XD

E não se preocupem, eu não vou desistir XD

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong> Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Autor:** IwantaWerewolfForMyself

**Tradutor:** Fla Doomsday

**Resumo:** Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmett proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou um outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Ship:** Emmett/Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19 – Desejo de Sangue<strong>

**Bella POV**

Por um segundo tive certeza de que eles se atacariam outra vez e continuariam com a briga, mas Carlisle ficou entre eles. Ele estava falando com eles, mas não consegui entender o que ele estava falando. Só podia esperar que ele conseguisse tirá-los do frenesi em que eles estavam.

Jasper e Alice andaram na minha direção e na de Esme, que havia colocado um braço ao meu redor, me confortando. Eu não merecia a preocupação dela. Eu era a razão dessa confusão.

"Você está bem, Alice?" perguntei preocupada. Ela sorriu pra mim enquanto Jasper não a soltava nem por um segundo. "Estou bem. Sou um vampiro, lembra?" Ela tentou melhor o humor, mas eu estava muito chocada e preocupada para aproveitar.

"Nós deveriámos entrar." Sugeriu Esme com um suspiro.

Virei-me na direção das árvores e vi Carlisle, Emmett e Edward estavam vindo em nossa direção. Emmett estava estremecendo fracamente e um braço de Edward estava estranho no ombro. Eles poderiam ter se matado. Por minha causa. E eu nem valia a pena. Por que eles não viam isso? Senti-me mal. Tão mal.

Esme me deu um sorriso quando percebeu meu rosto preocupado. "Eles vão se juntar a nós na sala de jantar. É hora de uma reunião familiar."

Assenti fracamente e a segui para a sala de jantar, uma sala que eles só usavam para situações como essa. Jasper e Alice estavam conversam baixo em um canto do cômodo. Parecia que Alice estava tentando acalmar Jasper, que ainda parecia furioso com o que aconteceu. Esme me levou através da enorme mesa oval e me fez sentar. Afundei na cadeira, sentindo-me emocionalmente exausta. Jasper e Alice sentaram-se do outro lado da mesa, ainda sussurrando.

Minha cabeça virou rápida quando Emmett sentou-se ao meu lado, as roupas rasgadas e seus cabelos rebeldes. Sua expressão era raivosa e tensa, como se pudesse perder o controle a qualquer momento. Levantei a mão para tirar umas folhas que estavam presas em seu cabelo, mas parei meu movimento quando vi seu olhar em mim, o corpo tenso. Os olhos dele se acalmaram quando ele me viu e dei um fraco sorriso, e puxei as folhas do cabelo dele. O machucado na garganta dele já estava curando, mas ainda estava aberto. Corri minha mão por ele e subi para segurar seu rosto. Os olhos dele se fecharam e ele inclinou o rosto contra meu toque, o corpo relaxando.

Um rosnado baixo do outro lado do cômodo arruinou nosso momento de paz. Os olhos de Emmett abriram-se rapidamente e focaram-se em Edward, que sentou-se do lado oposto ao nosso, com duas cadeiras o separando de Jasper.

Emmett segurou minha mão na mesa, provocando Edward ainda mais. Eles rosnaram um para o outro e prepararam-se para pular. Eu queria puxar minha mão para parar com isso, mas eu sabia que Emmett ficaria chateado seu eu o fizesse, então não me movi.

"Já chega!" comandou Carlisle com raiva, sentando-se na ponta da mesa. Esme sentou-se ao lado de Edward, colocando uma mão reconfortante em seu ombro.

A atmosfera estava tensa. O ar cheio de ansiedade, preocupação, raiva e hostilidade. E não precisava do dom de Jasper pra sentir. Era óbvio.

Tudo que eu precisava eram meus olhos. Era horrível olhar a família assim. Edward estava fitando Emmett, os olhos escuros e ameaçadores. Emmett devolveu o olhar ameaçador com felicidade, enquanto segurava minha mão com um pouco de força a mais, seus olhos nunca deixando Edward. Jasper ainda não tinha perdoado Edward do deslize e ficava lançando olhares para ele. Se olhares pudessem matar. Estremeci.

As intenções de Alice de distraí-lo eram inúteis e isso estava obviamente frustrando-a. Esme parecia próxima ao choro e estava preocupada, apesar de continuar me dando sorrisos encorajadores. Ela era uma pessoa maravilhosa. E eu nem merecia. Os lábios de Carlisle pareciam uma linha e ele parecia cansado, o que deveria ser impossível para um vampiro. Isso era difícil para ele – ver a família dele assim.

Nunca me senti pior na vida. Isso tudo era minha culpa. _Minha culpa. Minha culpa. Minha culpa_. As palavras ficavam se repetindo na minha mente.

Edward virou a cabeça e olhou para Jasper, provavelmente por algo que ele pensou. E desde que conhecia Edward nunca fiquei tão feliz de que ele não pudesse ler minha mente como ele fazia com os outros.

Os olhos de Jasper semicerraram e uma pequena onda de raiva me alcançou conforme ele olhava bravo para Edward. Parecia que seu dom estava saindo do controle. Ele deixou escapar um rosnado bravo, os dentes brilhando com a luz. Meus olhos se arregalaram e um arrepio desceu por minha espinha. Ele poderia ser bem assustador quando queria.

"Jasper." Carlisle murmurou com a voz contida e Jasper afastou os olhos de Edward. A raiva cessando e eu relaxei em minha cadeira.

"Agora que nos acalmamos." Carlisle começou, mas Emmett o interrompeu com uma exclamação sarcástica, ganhando um olhar bravo de Esme.

"Acho que precisamos discutir algumas coisas." Carlisle disse em uma voz mais calma, os olhos pulando de Emmett, Edward e para mim. Afundei um pouco na minha cadeira, sentindo-me desconfortável com a direção que essa conversa estava tomando. Sabia que tinha necessidade de arrumar as coisas, mas acho que eu não seria capaz de explicar as coisas para Edward. Sentia os olhos dele em mim, quando ele não estava olhando bravo para Emmett, e era difícil não olhar para ele também.

"O que está acontecendo aqui? O que...?" Edward parou, os olhos questionadores e machucados em mim.

Emmett se remexeu ao meu lado. Abri minha boca para responder e virei minha cabeça para olhar para Edward, mas quando o fiz, minha voz prendeu na garganta. Ele era tão lindo e estava tão triste. Triste por minha causa. Senti os olhos de todos os vampiros e mim e bile começou a subir por minha garganta. Engoli com força, tentando achar minha voz. "Eu..." minha voz tremeu e senti a primeira lágrima em meus olhos. Pisquei para eles. Eu não iria chorar! Uma forte onda de calma veio na minha direção e poderia abraçar Jasper pela ajuda, mas eu sabia que não era uma boa idéia.

Emmett apertou minha mão e respondeu por mim. "Bella e eu estamos juntos."

Edward exclamou. "Você não tinha direito de aproximar-se dela. Ela é minha!"

Franzi a testa, surpresa com a possessividade na afirmação dele. Pensei que ele não me quisesse mais.

Emmett inclinou-se na cadeira, o lábio superior repuxando-se ameaçador. "Você a deixou. Você não tem direito de reclamá-la!"

_Reclamá-la?_ Eles me lembravam animais que estavam tentando defender seus territórios. Mas o território era eu.

"Quis dar a ela uma chance de ter uma vida humana normal. Ela merece experimentar a vida como deveria ser. Não queria afundá-la em nosso mundo e você arruinou tudo!"

"Não arruinei nada. Você fodeu tudo!" Emmett ignorou o olhar reprovador de Esme e continuou. "Você quebrou o coração dela e a deixou desprotegida. Ela poderia ter sido morta por sua causa! Quando eu voltei, ela quase não se parecia ela mesma e eu estava aqui por ela!"

"Você usou a vulnerabilidade e tirou vantagem dela!"

"Diga isso outra vez!" Emmett rosnou, levantando-se.

"Tenho certeza que Edward não quis disser isso." Carlisle tentou acalmar a situação. Eu sabia que provavelmente quis dizer aquilo mesmo, mas não externei meus pensamentos.

"Claro que ele quis." Emmett rosnou, o olhar furioso em Edward.

"Nós somos vampiros. Bella é humana. Você está destruindo a vida dela."

Segurei um rosnado. Já tinha ouvido isso antes. Por que ele não entendia que eu queria ser como eles?

"Só porque você pensa que você é um monstro não significa que todos se sintam assim. Gosto de ser um vampiro e acho que Bella também gostaria."

Eles estavam falando como seu eu não estivesse no cômodo e eu estava cansando disso. Eu poderia ser uma humana estúpida para eles, mas eu sabia o que eu queria e o que não queria. Não precisava que eles falassem por mim.

"Então você quer transformá-la? Condená-la a eternidade?" Edward sibilou. Notei que Alice girou os olhos.

"Você e sua maldita condenação! É besteira. Se Bella quiser, eu farei. Não vou deixá-la envelhecer e morrer! Eu a quero para a eternidade." Emmett sibilou, o corpo tenso.

Meu coração pulou uma batida com a declaração dele. Essas eram as palavras que eu sempre esperei ouvir de Edward.

"Então você mesmo quer fazer, Emmett?" Edward brigou. "Você vai acabar matando-a. Você não consegue se controlar."

Emmett o fitou e me puxou contra ele com força. Edward sibilou e levantou-se levemente da cadeira, mas a mão de Esme em seu ombro impediu seu movimento.

"Não é você que decide, Edward!" Emmett rebateu.

"Mas é você?" Edward perguntou desacreditando.

"É decisão da Bella." Carlisle interferiu, os olhos dourados desviando-se deles e focando-se em mim.

_Obrigada mesmo, Carlisle_.

Todos os olhos estavam em mim e estremeci em minha cadeira. O rosto de Edward acalmou-se quando nossos olhos se encontraram e virei meus olhos para longe dos dele, sem conseguir olhá-lo. Ainda existia essa dor idiota no meu peito. Emmett apertou minha cintura gentilmente e lhe lancei um olhar, mas a atenção dele não estava em mim. Ele estava tendo um concurso de olhares feios com Edward.

Após um momento ele voltou a atenção pra mim. "O que você quer, Bella?" ele perguntou, olhando-me questionador.

Franzi a testa. Eu sabia o que eu queria. Eu sabia desde que descobri sobre vampiros. "Eu quero me tornar uma de vocês. Quero passar a eternidade com você." Sorriu para ele. "E com essa família."

Esme parecia tocada e ela sorriu pra mim. Todos pareciam felizes com minhas palavras – exceto Edward.

Ele me olhou implorando. "Bella, você não sabe o que está dizendo. Você não sabe o que essa... essa existência representa. Você só vê as vantagens."

Eu odiava quando ele achava que sabia o que era melhor pra mim. Sabia que ele queria meu bem, mas eu não era uma criança que precisava ser ensinada.

"Você está falando como se Bella fosse estúpida. Ela pode tomar as decisões sozinha. Ela não precisava de você para ficar dando ordens e ela não lhe diz respeito mais!" Emmett irritou-se. Estava agradecida que ele estava me defendendo, mas eu poderia ter feito isso.

Carlisle esfregou a testa enquanto falava. "Não me parece que estamos chegando a um resultado com essa conversa. Devemos continuar com isso quando estivermos calmos."

Concordamos murmurando.

"Você viu Rosalie?" Esme perguntou preocupada.

Olhei para cima e para Edward. Ele assentiu, a expressão dolorosa. "Sim, ela me disse que precisava voltar para Forks porque Victoria estava armando uma armadilha. Separamos-nos e ela foi para Denali." O olhar dele encontrou o meu e eu estremeci com a intensidade. Não conseguíamos desviar o olhar, mas felizmente ele virou os olhos para Emmett por um momento. "E Rosalie, Emmett? Ela é sua mulher, você se lembra?" a voz era ácida.

Emmett explicou. "Rose me deixou. Ela não quer nada comigo e você sabe muito bem que nosso casamento não estava dando certo há meses, talvez anos."

"Edward, isso é entre Emmett e Rosalie." Carlisle disse finalmente. Senti minha cabeça girando.

Edward abriu a boca como se fosse protestar, mas ele a fechou e olhou pra mim. Os olhos dourados estavam calmos. "Preciso falar com você, Bella." Após um momento ele acrescentou. "Sozinho."

"Não!" Emmett gritou, o aperto em minha cintura ficando mais forte. "Não vou deixá-lo sozinho com ela!"

"Não ligo, Emmett. É decisão da Bella." Edward olhou para mim então, e senti o olhar de Emmett também.

Isso era demais. A volta de Edward, a briga, a discussão. Precisava de tempo para pensar. "Não quero conversar agora. Preciso de um tempo sozinha." Sussurrei.

Esme estava ao meu lado em um segundo e me levantou de minha cadeira e contra o corpo dela, enquanto me acompanhava para fora da sala de jantar. Emmett nos seguiu, mas Carlisle o impediu com uma mão no ombro. Eu mal conseguia andar, mas Esme me segurava enquanto me levava para cima e para o quarto de hóspedes. Afundei-me na cama e deitei a cabeça no travesseiro.

Esme me fitou com olhos carinhosos. "Você precisa de algo, Bella?"

Balancei a cabeça, forçando um sorriso. "Não. Apenas preciso descansar um pouco. Estou cansada."

Ela assentiu entendendo e deixou o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Afundei meu rosto com força no travesseiro e deixei escapar um soluço. Sentia que estava quebrando. Ainda era doloroso ver Edward. Não tinha certeza como agir com ele por perto, o que sentir por ele.

O encontro e a insistência em me deixar humana, desconsiderando totalmente minhas vontades fez com que eu visse com mais determinação de que Edward não era o certo pra mim, mas uma parte de mim ainda o amava, e essa parte de mim não seria fácil de deixar de existir. Era confuso e frustrante.

Fechei os olhos e deixei o sono tomar conta de mim.

**x.x**

Acordei assustada, sentindo braços gelados envolta de minha cintura e um peito duro pressionado contra minhas costas. Por um pequeno momento pensei que era Edward, mas o corpo era enorme.

"Sente-se melhor?" Emmett murmurou suavemente, pressionando um beijo em meu pescoço. Virei-me e me sentei. Decepção passou pelo rosto de Emmett quando sai dos braços dele. Não tinha certeza de porque tinha me afastado, talvez por Edward ter passado na minha mente segundos antes.

"Quanto tempo eu dormi? Que horas são?" perguntei, olhando minhas pernas.

"Algumas horas. É quase de noite." Ele respondeu baixo, me observando. "A família foi caçar. Carlisle achou que seria uma boa idéia depois da confusão."

Levantei minha cabeça em surpresa. "Todos eles foram?"

Emmett desviou os olhos, o rosto sério. "Edward foi com eles se é isso que te preocupa." Ele respondeu amargo, mas ouvi a dor em sua voz.

Segurei seu rosto e tentei virá-lo para mim, mas ele resistiu e sem a cooperação dele seria inútil. "Emmett." Pedi suavemente. Ele virou-se e olhou pra mim, a expressão resguardada. Não estava acostumada a vê-lo assim.

"Eu não quero Edward. Eu quero você, Emmett." Disse a ele em um sussurro. Ele segurou minha cintura de um jeito não muito gentil, a expressão quase desesperada. As feridas tinham curado, mas os olhos estavam escuros e não mais tão controlados. A briga com Edward ainda estava o afetando. Um sentimento de medo passou por meu corpo, mas eu o afastei.

"Fala sério?" perguntou com a voz rouca.

Assenti e, antes que eu pudesse piscar, estava deitada de costas e Emmett estava deitado sobre mim, me beijando.

O beijo dele era possessivo e exigente e não tão gentis como eu gostava que fossem. Mas não protestei, sabendo que ele precisava dessa minha prova de afeição. O corpo dele estava esmagando o meu e engasguei pedindo por ar. Ele aprofundou o beijo enquanto suas mãos corriam meu corpo, possessivas. Sua ereção estava apertada com força em minha coxa e seu beijo ficou ainda mais insistente. Era estranhamente excitante, mas ao mesmo tempo alarmante porque ao mesmo tempo, Emmett não parecia ele mesmo.

Gemi em sua boca quando ele apertou meu seio e correu a língua por meu lábio. O ritmo de nosso beijo mudou. Emmett me beijou com força, como que me reclamando, e ele ficou descuidado. Seus dentes roçaram em meu lábio e eu engasguei, mas ele não pareceu perceber. Novamente seus dentes roçaram contra meu lábio e meu corpo ficou tenso quando o gosto ácido do sangue encheu minha boca.

Abri meus olhos e tentei me afastar, mas Emmett me segurou no lugar, os lábios ainda nos meus. Senti a língua dele em meu lábio, sentindo meu gosto, meu sangue, e seus olhos tornaram-se extremamente negros e selvagens. Medo correu minhas veias. Ele afastou-se alguns centímetros e vi meu sangue em seus lábios. A visão disso deveria ter me feito passar mal, mas eu sabia que não poderia me permitir perder a consciência. Eu precisava tirar Emmett desse frenesi que ele estava.

Abri minha boca para falar com ele, mas minha voz ficou presa em minha garganta quando Emmett deixou um rosnado baixo e aterrorizante escapar, os lábios repuxando-se sobre os dentes.

O aperto em meus braços ficou doloroso enquanto ele lambia o resto do meu sangue dos lábios. Os olhos dele estavam negros e sedentos, e enquanto os fitava descobri que Emmett já não era ele mesmo. Estava fitando um predador com sede.

"Emmett." Sussurrei, tentando fazê-lo voltar.

Um vibrar crescia em seu peito – algo entre um grunhido e um rosnado. Seu aperto ficou mais forte e tenho certeza que meus ossos estavam quebrando. Ele abaixou a cabeça e eu tentei lutar contra ele, mas era em vão. Ele roçou o nariz contra minha garganta, respirando fundo. Seus dentes roçaram minha pele e eu sabia que iria morrer. E estava assustada. E preocupada. Preocupada com Emmett. Ele nunca se perdoaria se me matasse. Sempre me perguntei como morrerria, e agora morrerria pelas mãos daquele que amava.

_Amor. Eu amo Emmett_. Era uma realização chocante, especialmente em um momento como esse. Os dentes forçaram-se contra a pele, mas ainda não me mordendo. Mordi meu lábio impedindo-me de exclamar de dor.

"Emmett. Sou eu, Bella." Eu disse coma voz tremida.

E por um simples segundo, o horror do que estava acontecendo passou por seus olhos e ele afastou-se de mim, a expressão cheia de dor e machucada. "Corra." Ele grunhiu.

O fitei com os olhos arregalados, sem conseguir me mexer. "Corra daqui!" ele grunhiu, o corpo sacudindo-se violentamente, e eu corri o mais rápido que consegui. Para fora do quarto, pelo corredor, descia as escadas, pelo hall e para fora da casa.

Um rosnado cobriu o silêncio, nervoso e perigoso. _Emmett_.

Corri mais rápido pela estrada e para longe da casa, sabendo que não tinha chance de escapar. Eu morreria.

**x.x**

**Emmett POV**

"Fique longe de Bella."

"Me obrigue." Disse pra ele. Dei um passo na direção dele, mas Carlisle ficou na nossa frente. Ele parecia decepcionado. "Não acha que já chega? Essa família resolve problemas conversando. Você pensou nessa família por um segundo?"

Abaixei minha cabeça e deixei escapar um suspiro. Odiava quando Carlisle ficava decepcionado comigo.

"Acho que devemos ter uma reunião de família. Tem algumas coisas que precisamos discutir." Ele disse, e olhou bravo para mim e para Edward.

Ele andou na direção da casa e o segui, ignorando Edward que estava andando alguns passos atrás de nós. Ele sabia que seria melhor do que andar na minha frente, e eu não deixaria que ele ficasse atrás de mim.

"Não o atacaria pelas costas." Edward murmurou baixo, olhando pra mim. Odiava que ele conseguisse ler minha mente tão facilmente.

"Melhor salvo do que arrependido." Rebati. Carlisle limpou a garganta alto e nos calamos. Segui para a sala de jantar e sentei-me na cadeira ao lado de Bella antes que Edward tivesse a idéia de sentar ali. Não deixaria que ele chegasse perto de Bella.

Pelo canto dos olhos registrei um movimento e minha cabeça virou-se, esperando um ataque. Ainda estava no modo de briga e um rosnado cresceu em meu peito. Meus olhos acharam Bella e ela estava me fitando preocupada, o braço esticado. Relaxei e a deixei pegar algumas folhas de meu cabelo. O toque dela era tão quente e macio. Me acalmou. Ela começou a acariciar minha garganta onde Edward tinha mordido e o toque parecia acalmar a dor. Fechei meus olhos quando ela segurou meu rosto. Não deixaria ninguém tirar Bella de mim.

Edward rosnou e abri meus olhos e o fitei. _Ela é minha_, pensei. Segurei a mão de Bella. _Minha_.

Os lábios dele se repuxaram e ele rosnou pra mim. Rosnei de volta.

"Já chega!" Carlisle comandou quase gritando. Fiquei em silêncio. Carlisle nunca gritava e não era um bom sinal se ele estava quase perdendo a compostura daquele jeito.

Concentrei-me em matar Edward pelo olhar. Ele estava tentando me assustar. _Como se fosse funcionar!_ Até Jasper parecia que não queria mais nada a não ser rasgar Edward em pedaços. Tenho certeza de que ele deveria estar liberando ondas de ódio agora. Gostava de Jasper e ele não era fácil de provocar, mas todos sabiam que ele era absolutamente protetor com Alice. Ele mataria qualquer um que tentasse machucá-la. Edward tinha sorte de que era da família ou seria cinzas agora.

Edward deveria tomar cuidado. O modo como ele estava olhando para Jasper não era a melhor idéia. Jasper era mortal se quisesse.

"Jasper." Carlisle alertou, provavelmente sentindo a tensão entre o Eddie e Jasper.

"Agora que nos acalmamos." Ele disse e não consegui não exclamar. Jasper, Edward e eu estávamos longe de estar calmos. Bem o oposto.

"Acho que precisamos discutir algumas coisas." Carlisle nos olhos fundo. Senti Bella estremecer levemente e acariciei a mão dela com meu dedão tentando acalmá-la.

Edward semicerrou os olhos pra mim.

"O que está acontecendo aqui? O que...?" ele perguntou, olhando diretamente para Bella. Se ele estivesse tentando deixá-la confusa, eu arrancaria a cabeça dele. Se fosse da família ou não.

"Eu..." A voz de Bella parou. Lancei um olhar pra ela e vi o desespero em seu rosto. Por que ela não conseguia dizer a ele o que estava acontecendo?

"Bella e eu estamos juntos." Respondi por ela. _Mantenha suas mãos longe dela_, adicionei pensando.

Edward exclamou. "Você não tinha direito de aproximar-se dela. Ela é minha!"

"Você a deixou. Você não tem direito de reclamá-la!" Queria pular a mesa e enterrar meus dentes na garganta dele.

"Quis dar a ela uma chance de ter uma vida humana normal. Ela merece experimentar a vida como deveria ser. Não queria afundá-la em nosso mundo e você arruinou tudo!"

_Seu bastardo convencido!_ "Não arruinei nada. Você fodeu tudo! Você quebrou o coração dela e a deixou desprotegida. Ela poderia ter sido morta por sua causa! Quando eu voltei, ela quase não se parecia ela mesma e eu estava aqui por ela!"

"Você usou a vulnerabilidade e tirou vantagem dela!"

"Diga isso outra vez!" _Como esse imbecil ousava me acusar de algo assim?_

"Tenho certeza que Edward não quis disser isso." Carlisle tentou acalmar a situação.

"Claro que ele quis." rosnei.

"Nós somos vampiros. Bella é humana. Você está destruindo a vida dela."

Minhas mãos fecharam-se em punho. Queria acertá-lo no rosto, mas Carlisle não aprovaria.

"Só porque você pensa que você é um monstro não significa que todos se sintam assim. Gosto de ser uma vampiro e acho que Bella também gostaria." Edward e sua baboseira sobre monstros. Estava cansado disso.

"Então você quer transformá-la? Condená-la a eternidade?" Edward sibilou.

"Você e sua maldita condenação! É besteira. Se Bella quiser, eu farei. Não vou deixá-la envelhecer e morrer! Eu a quero para a eternidade." Sibilei.

"Então você mesmo quer fazer, Emmett?" Edward brigou. "Você vai acabar matando-a. Você não consegue se controlar."

Apesar de odiar admitir, ele tinha razão. Mas nunca permitira que Bella se machucasse. Nunca.

Enlacei a cintura de Bella com meu braço e a puxei para perto.

"Não é você que decide, Edward!" o lembrei. Bella pertencia a mim agora.

"Mas é você?" Edward me observava, me desafiando.

_Bastardo!_ gritei na minha mente.

"É decisão da Bella." Carlisle parou nossa discussão.

Bella estava tremendo contra mim e ela parecia bem pálida. Apertei meu abraço nela, tentando mostrar que estava lá por ela. Edward rosnou bem baixo. O fitei. Era bom ele acostumar-se a me ver com ela. Ele veria muito disso no futuro. Voltei meus olhos para Bella.

"O que você quer, Bella?" perguntei calmamente a ela.

"Eu quero me tornar uma de vocês. Quero passar a eternidade com você." Os olhos castanhos e suaves focados em mim. "E com essa família."

_Engula essa, Eddie!_ sorri pra ele.

Edward me ignorou e olhou para Bella. Ele estava tentando deixá-la confusa com o olhar de cachorro perdido. "Bella, você não sabe o que está dizendo. Você não sabe o que essa... essa existência representa. Você só vê as vantagens."

"Você está falando como se Bella fosse estúpida. Ela pode tomar as decisões sozinha. Ela não precisava de você para ficar dando ordens e ela não lhe diz respeito mais!"

"Não me parece que estamos chegando a um resultado com essa conversa. Devemos continuar com isso quando estivermos calmos." Carlisle interrompeu a discussão. E com certeza ele estava certo. Eddie nunca pararia de perturbar sobre a transformação de Bella.

Ele me deu um olhar bravo, como se isso fosse me intimidar. _Vamos lá, Eddie. Diga o local e quando, e vou te rasgar em pequenos pedaços!_

Edward mostrou os dentes. _Oh sim, Eddie, mostre-me seus pequenos e brilhantes dentes. Estou com tantoooo medo._

"Você viu Rosalie?" Esme perguntou preocupada. Esme parou nosso desafio silencioso.

Eu estava bem curioso sobre onde estava Rosalie. Ela deveria estar procurando por Edward. Mas ele estava aqui sem ela. "Sim, ela me disse que precisava voltar para Forks por que Victoria estava armando uma armadilha. Separamos-nos e ela foi para Denali."

_Denali?_ Edward olhou pra mim então e eu sabia o que estava por vir. Impedi um rosando. "E Rosalie, Emmett? Ela é sua mulher, você se lembra?"

"Rose me deixou. Ela não quer nada comigo e você sabe muito bem que nosso casamento não estava dando certo há meses, talvez anos."

"Edward, isso é entre Emmett e Rosalie." _Isso, Eddie, fique fora do assunto dos outros_.

Ele fitou Bella novamente. "Preciso falar com você, Bella. Sozinho."

_Só por cima do meu cadáver!_ "Não!" _Deixe-a em paz!_ "Não vou deixá-lo sozinho com ela!"

"Não ligo, Emmett. É decisão da Bella."

Virei meus olhos e fitei Bella. Ela parecia estar um pouco mal.

"Não quero conversar agora. Preciso de um tempo sozinha." Ela sussurrou.

_Ela não quer falar com você, Eddie!_

Esme levou Bella para fora do cômodo e eu segui quando Carlisle me parou. O olhei sem entender. "Acho que Bella precisa de algum tempo sozinha." Ele disse.

Não consegui não me sentir magoado.

Edward parecia feliz e precisei de todo meu autocontrole e do aperto de Carlisle para me impedir de pular nele. O fitei, mas Carlisle o levou para a cozinha e para longe de mim.

Jasper veio para perto de mim e fitou ameaçador as costas de Edward. "Se precisar de ajuda contra ele, me diga. Eu adoraria rasgar uma ou duas costelas dele."

Exclamei. "Eu realmente não quero te ter como meu inimigo, você leva suas brigas muito a sério." Brinquei, mas minha mente ficava voltando para Bella.

Jasper me deu um olhar de compreensão, provavelmente sentindo minha ansiedade.

"O que Bella estava sentindo?" perguntei hesitante, sem ter certeza se queria saber.

Jasper me olhou cuidadoso. "Ela estava confusa e preocupada e ansiosa."

"Você acha que ela...?" Eu não conseguia nem falar.

E se ela quisesse Edward e não a mim? Edward espiou da cozinha, sorrindo. Avancei, quebrando alguns vasos, mas ao invés de colidir com Edward, fui jogado no chão por Jasper enquanto Carlisle segurava Eddie com força.

Rosnei para Jasper. Ele me mandou uma onda forte de calma que teria colocado um humano em coma.

Alice quicou pelo cômodo, a face determinada. "Nós vamos caçar. Todos nós, menos Emmett. Ele precisa falar com Bella."

"Sem chance!" protestou Edward, olhando Alice. Jasper estava na frente dele em um piscar de olhos, parecendo querer rasgá-lo aos pedaços.

"Nós vamos caçar." Confirmou Carlisle pondo fim naquilo. Era minha vez de sorrir para Edward.

Antes que eles saíssem Alice aproximou-se de mim – sobre os olhos vigilantes de Jasper. Girei meus olhos para ele. Como se eu fosse machucá-la. Ele estava ficando todo protetor outra vez. Ele acalmou, mas não desviou os olhos de nós. Alice sorriu encorajando-me. "Fale com Bella. Tudo vai ficar bem. Ela vai escolher você, Emmett." Com um último sorriso ela dançou até Jasper e deixou a casa com ele.

Agora só estávamos eu e Bella. Praticamente voei escada acima e corri para o quarto de hóspedes, apenas para achar Bella dormindo. O sono pesado. Deitei-me perto dela na cama e tirei uma mexa do rosto dela, sentindo-a relaxar com meu toque. Eu não poderia perdê-la.

Puxei-a contra meu peito e enterrei meu rosto em seus cabelos, deliciando-me com o cheiro familiar dela. Era morango e flores.

Depois de algumas horas deitado perto de Bella e senti acordar e por um segundo ela ficou tensa em meus braços.

"Sente-se melhor?" perguntei, beijando seu pescoço gentilmente.

Ela se afastou e se sentou. Senti meu coração morto quebrar. Ela não me queria mais.

"Quanto tempo eu dormi? Que horas são?" ela murmurou, evitando me olhar.

"Algumas horas. É quase de noite." Disse a ela, tentando esconder minha dor. "A família foi caçar. Carlisle achou que seria uma boa idéia depois da confusão."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. "Todos eles foram?"

Não conseguia olhá-la. "Edward foi com eles se é isso que te preocupa."

Ela tocou meu rosto, o calor passando para minha pele gelada, e ela tentou virar minha cabeça.

"Emmett." Ela sussurrou, os olhos castanhos me pedindo.

Não consegui recusar. Olhei-a, me preparando para a rejeição dela.

"Eu não quero Edward. Eu quero você, Emmett." Ela disse.

Ela estava falando sério? A segurei pela cintura, observando o rosto dela com meus olhos.

"Fala sério?" murmurei. Ela assentiu.

Puxei-a contra mim e me deitei com ela, querendo sentir o calor dela, a afeição dela. Eu precisava dela desesperadamente. Beijei-a e despejei tudo que senti nesse beijo. Eu precisava dela. Eu lutaria por ela. Não deixaria Edward tirá-la de mim, não agora nem nunca.

Corri meus dedos pelo corpo dela. Parecia que eu estava me afogando e ela era a única que poderia me salvar. O calor dela, o corpo macio, os lábios. Queria que Edward pudesse nos ver agora! Ela era minha.

E ela tinha o gosto doce, a pele dela, os lábios dela, a boca dela... o sangue dela. O gosto mais doce possível pegou meus sentidos desprevenidos. Espalhou-se por minha língua e desceu minha garganta, apenas para se espalhar como fogo em minhas veias.

Mais. Eu precisava de mais. Tão doce. Viciante. Irressistível. Meu.

Sangue. Mais doce que mel.

Lambi meus lábios deliciando-me com o gosto, aproveitando cada gota. Minha garganta estava ardendo e só havia um jeito de acalmar minha sede.

Deliciosa. Eu queria. Rocei meu nariz contra a fonte do meu desejo. O calor leve do sangue era a melodia mais doce para mim.

E o cheiro. Respirei fundo. Indescritível.

Logo seria meu.

Corri meus dentes pela pele macia, sentindo o pulsar vibrando contra meus lábios. E o som do coração dela batendo, impossivelmente rápido – como asas de um beija-flor – encheu meus ouvidos. Medo. Eu sentia o cheiro. E isso fazia o sangue ficar tão mais doce.

Tão perto. Eu estava próximo do néctar mais doce. E então a queimação pararia.

"Emmett. Sou eu, Bella."

_Bella. __Não presa._

_Bella. Doce, amável, confiante Bella._

Olhei para os olhos assustados dela. Afastei-me, para longe dela, longe do cheiro dela, do calor, do sangue. "Corra." Pedi, porque o monstro era forte. Muito forte.

Meus olhos foram para os lábios dela e garganta onde pequenas gotas de sangue manchavam sua pele pálida. Vermelho no branco. Lindo. Delicioso. E eu respirei. E meus sentidos gritaram de desejo. Quero. Preciso.

_Não! Bella_. Ela ainda estava lá e com ela, o cheiro irresistível.

Dor. Correu por minhas veias e garganta. Precisava sentir o gosto dela.

"Corra daqui!" gritei, meu controle escapando.

Ela desceu da cama e tropeçou no corredor. Se foi, ela se foi, mas o cheiro delicioso dela ficou. E as batidas fortes do coração dela, o pulsar do sangue dela ainda chegavam a meus ouvidos, me envolvendo na viciante melodia. E o gosto do sangue dela ainda enchia minha boca. Tão doce.

_Caça._ O pensamento cruzou minha mente e eu já estava fora da casa, deixando meus instintos me controlarem.

**x.x**

**Alice POV**

Estávamos caçando a horas e finalmente a família se reuniu em um círculo. Estávamos todos alimentados e prontos para irmos pra casa. Bella e Emmett deveriam ter tido tempo suficiente para resolver as coisas. Jasper tinha me dito o quanto Emmett estava preocupado sobre a volta de Edward. Sentia pena dele. Ele estava tão feliz com Bella e eu sabia que eles se pertenciam. Era um sentimento que eu tinha.

Lancei uma olhar para Edward que estava parado perto de Carlisle, parecendo desolado.

Ele estava totalmente silencioso. Eu sabia que ele não seria capaz de aceitar que Bella estava com Emmett.

"Claro que não posso aceitar, Alice. Eu a amo, e ele... ele... a tirou de mim." Ele disse rápido, os olhos tornando-se negros, apesar de ter bebido a apenas alguns minutos.

"Edward." Carlisle colocou uma mão em seu ombro na intenção de acalmá-lo.

Ele ainda estava esperando que conseguisse tê-la de volta e ele não ouviria o quanto disséssemos para desistir. Emmett ficaria furioso se descobrisse que Edward queria tirar Bella dele.

Jasper pegou minha mão, apertando-a gentilmente, e estávamos prontos para ir pra casa quando uma visão me pegou.

_Bella e Emmett na cama, se beijando. Sangue no lábio dela. Emmett perdendo o controle. Bella fugindo. Emmett a segue e a pega. Joga-a no chão, quebrando as costelas dela. Emmett ficando os dentes na garganta dela. Bella morta e quebrada no chão. Emmett com os olhos vermelhos, segurando Bella contra ele e soluçando em seco. O sol pondo-se no fundo, tingindo o céu de vermelho_.

Puxei ar com força, meus olhos se arregalando.

"Não!" Edward rosnou. "Precisamos pará-lo!"

Deixei escapar um soluço, olhando para o céu que estava começando a tingir-se de vermelho. "É tarde demais. Isso vai acontecer nos próximos minutos." Edward não ouviu e correu. Eu o segui, apesar de saber que era tarde demais.

"O que está acontecendo?" Jasper perguntou, a voz cheia de preocupação enquanto corria a meu lado.

"Emmett..." engoli em seco. "Tive uma visão dele bebendo de Bella e a matando."

"Não." Esme sussurrou em horror enquanto nos seguia.

"Emmett ainda tem uma escolha. Ele pode resistir." Disse Carlisle com esperanças, apesar de que sua expressão estava desesperada. Minhas visões quase nunca erravam. Raramente. Ainda era possível.

Esperava que ele estivesse certo. Não queria perder Bella. Ela era como uma irmã pra mim, e sabia que a morte dela destruiria essa família. Emmett se odiaria e provavelmente seria impossível para ele continuar vivendo. Edward odiaria Emmett ainda mais e ficaria tão devastado quanto Emmett. A família ruiria.

E Charlie. Oh Deus, Charlie. Ele era um homem tão bom. A morte de Bella o quebraria. E Renne.

Outro soluço seco escapou de meus lábios. Senti uma onda de calma atravessar meu corpo e olhei Jasper agradecendo. Estávamos correndo o mais rápido que conseguíamos e na distância já conseguia ver os contornos da casa. Estava silenciosa demais, exceto pelos sons leves de nossos passos.

Senti medo quando nos aproximamos da casa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Um empecilho…

Espero que não me odeiem agora. E não devem odiar o Edward ou Emmett. Eles são vampiros. Eles seguem os instintos deles uma vez ou outra. Então me deixe saber o que pensa sobre esse capítulo! Talvez acrescentes POV diferentes algumas vezes, mas não sempre. Apenas pequenos pedaços para ajudarem na história.


	20. Chapter 20

**Nome:** Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Autor:** IwantaWerewolfForMyself

**Tradutor:** Fla Doomsday

**Resumo:** Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmett proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou um outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Ship:** Emmett/Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20 - Angústia<strong>

**Bella POV**

Estava ficando escuro e ainda não tinha parado de chover. Eu quase não conseguia enxergar ao redor de mim com meus olhos humanos. Tinha me perdido na floresta provavelmente horas antes e estava sentada no chão molhado por algum tempo. Estava congelando e eu não estava vestida para ficar muito tempo do lado de fora. Eu não estava usando sapatos e meu pé estava queimando de dor por ter corrido no chão da floresta. Meus lábios estavam tremendo pelo frio e eu esfregava meu corpo com meus braços para me aquecer um pouco, mas não estava funcionando.

Eu nem sabia onde estava. Apenas corri o máximo que consegui, sem me importar para onde estava indo. Ainda estava surpresa por estar viva. Pensei que ia morrer. Mas Emmett tinha resistido. Deve ter sido difícil pra ele.

A chuva ficou mais forte. Minha camiseta e meu jeans estavam colando em meu corpo, desconfortáveis. Um barulho a minha esquerda me assustou e olhei ao redor freneticamente. Mas estava escuro demais para meus olhos. Um lobo ou um urso teriam seguido meu cheiro?

Outro barulho bem mais perto. Meu coração começou a bater rápido e eu engasguei quando uma figura escura apareceu no meu campo de visão. Afastei-me e pressionei meu corpo com mais força na árvore que eu estava encostada.

"Sou eu, Bella." Disse Carlisle com a voz calma.

Relaxei, dando um suspiro, e o observei se aproximar de mim devagar como se esperasse que eu estivesse com medo dele. Dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso, sabendo que ele veria com clareza, mesmo no escuro. Ele ajoelhou perto de mim. Eu quase não conseguia ver seu rosto na escuridão, mas sentia os olhos dele em mim. "Está machucada?" ele perguntou com a voz baixa e preocupada.

"Não, estou bem. Meu pé está doendo um pouco de correr por aqui." Contei a ele. Seu olhar foi para meu pé. Minhas meias estavam destruídas e as solas de meus pés arranhadas, mas sabia que não me incomodaria.

"Onde estão seus sapatos?" ele perguntou com um pequeno sorriso que foi iluminado pela luz da lua.

Desviei meus olhos deles e mordi meus lábios, nervosa. "Não tive tempo de colocá-los." Respondi.

Ele assentiu e não forçou a situação, sentindo minha relutância em falar sobre isso. Sabia que Alice deveria ter visto algo. Essa provavelmente foi a razão de Carlisle ter me achado, mas eu não sabia o quanto ela tinha visto e tinha medo de que eles culpassem Emmett pelo acontecido. Não queria que eles ficassem bravos com ele.

"Consegue andar?" perguntou.

"Claro." Levantei-me, mas minhas pernas desistiram. Carlisle me pegou em um momento. Corei quando ele me levantou em seus braços. Meu braço machucado pressionado contra o peito dele e não consegui não deixar escapar uma exclamação de dor.

"Bella, o que foi?" ele perguntou, preocupado.

"Meu braço está um pouco machucado." Murmurei relutante.

O rosto dele ainda estava iluminado pelo resto de luz que aparecia e seus olhos estavam cheios de preocupação.

"Não está tão mal." Disse rapidamente.

"Foi Emmett que fez isso?" sua voz estava tensa.

Hesitei. "Ele não queria." Murmurei.

"Hmm." Carlisle me virou em seus braços, então meu braço machucado não estava mais pressionando contra o peito dele.

"Onde está Emmett?" sussurrei, olhando para Carlisle.

"Eu não sei. Os outros estão procurando por ele." Ele murmurou.

"Ele fugiu?" Não consegui esconder o pânico em minha voz. E se alguma coisa acontecesse com ele? Fiquei em pânico. Carlisle olhou pra mim e nem a escuridão foi capaz de esconder sua surpresa. "Você está preocupada com ele." Era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

"Claro. E se ele fizer alguma coisa estúpida? E se algo acontecer com ele?" minha voz enfraqueceu um pouco.

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Carlisle conforme ele me olhava. Ele começou a correr e praticamente voou sobre o chão. Fechei meus olhos e pressionei meu rosto para mais perto de seu peito, tentando não sentir-me mal com a velocidade. Nunca tinha corrido com Carlisle antes e decidi que ele era o mais elegante deles. Quase não percebi que estávamos nos movendo.

Após alguns minutos nós chegamos na casa e imediatamente Esme veio em nossa direção. Seu rosto preocupado enquanto nos olhava. "Bella está bem?" ela perguntou enquanto mantinha a porta aberta para nós, assim Carlisle entrou na casa. Dei a ela um pequeno sorriso.

"Estou bem, Esme." Assegurei. Ela acariciou minha bochecha com o dedo indicador, me olhando com carinho.

"Estávamos tão preocupados com você." Ela disse em um sussurro bem baixo.

"Alice viu alguma coisa?" Vi Carlisle e Esme trocando um olhar e eu sabia que eles estavam hesitando em me contar a verdade. "Alice me viu sendo morta." Disse calma.

Eles me olharam como que esperando por meu choque ou meu pânico. Dei-lhes um pequeno sorriso e eles trocaram outro olhar. Eles estavam provavelmente pensando que sou louca por não entrar em pânico. Carlisle me carregou para o andar de cima e para dentro do quarto de hóspedes, onde me colocou sentada na cama.

"Gostaria de dar uma olhada nos seus ferimentos, mas antes precisamos te tirar dessas roupas ou vai pegar um resfriado."

Ele saiu do quarto e Esme me ajudou a tirar minha camiseta e jeans molhados. Ela me deu minha calça do pijama e minha camiseta – a qual normalmente durmo – assim como roupas de baixo. Fiquei agradecida quando ela virou-se para que eu me trocasse. Eu estava bem ciente de que estava me trocando na frente de vampiros. A beleza deles é muito intimidante. "Estou vestida." Disse a ela e ela virou-se com um sorriso embaraçado. "Eu não te perguntei se você queria passar a noite aqui."

Sorri para ela. "Claro, quero ficar aqui." Talvez eu devesse estar mais chateada sobre o que aconteceu, mas como da vez quando Jasper me atacou, eu estava calma. Eu sabia que estar perto de vampiros era perigoso e estava disposta a correr o risco. Talvez eu seja louca, mas não conseguia me importar.

A porta abriu-se e Carlisle entrou com a bolsa de médico na mão. Olhei e sentei-me na beirada da cama. Ele ajoelhou-se na minha frente e segurou meu pé com a mão, olhando a sola. Eu nem ao menos me afastei com o seu toque frio. Estava acostumada com a sensação agora. Alcançou meu pé e tocou gentilmente minha pele com a ponta dos dedos. Afastei meu pé, reprimindo uma risada.

Carlisle me olhou preocupado. "Desculpe-me se lhe machuquei." Desculpou-se.

Corei e balancei a cabeça, voltou com meu pé para sua mão. "Fez cócegas." Admiti resmungando.

Carlisle sorriu. "Então tentarei ser cuidadoso." Prometeu. Ele colocou um medicamento em meu pé sobre os olhos preocupados de Esme. Notei que ambos ficavam lançando olhares para meus braços, apesar de tentarem não serem pegos. Eventualmente me permiti olhar meus braços e engasguei. Eles estavam cobertos de marcas escuras de dedos. Parecia horrível, mas ao menos não doía se não fossem tocados demais.

Carlisle levantou-se do chão e deixou os olhos recaírem sobre meus braços. "Preciso checar se tem fraturas." Explicou, desculpando-se. Ele tentou ser cuidadoso, mas ainda sim reclamei quando ele tocou os ferimentos. "Seus braços parecem bem." Ele assegurou após um momento. Até focar a atenção em meu pescoço. Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado para que ele visse melhor e ele correu os dedos por sobre o pequeno ferimento em minha pele. "Presumo que não queimou, então não teve nenhum veneno envolvido?" ele me olhou.

Assenti. "Emmett afastou-se imediatamente depois que seus dentes machucaram minha pele."

"Deve ter sido quase impossível para ele afastar-se de sua garganta." Esme sussurrou espantada.

Dei um pequeno bocejo, sem conseguir segurar mais.

"Precisa descansar, Bella. Você passou por tanta coisa nessas últimas horas..." Esme disse calma.

Deite-me na cama e puxei o cobertor por cima de meu corpo. "Você pode me chamar quando Emmett voltar?" perguntei, meus cílios fechando-se devagar. Esme me deu um sorriso calmo e assentiu antes de fechar a porta atrás dela e de Carlisle. Permiti que meus olhos fechassem de vez e respirei o cheiro de Emmett que ainda estava no travesseiro.

**x.x**

Senti um toque frio em minha bochecha e abri os olhos ainda com sono, esperando ver Emmett. Meus olhos arregalaram-se quando olhei para o rosto preocupado de Edward. Ele estava sentado na beirada da cama, olhando-me com os olhos cheios de dor. "Edward? O que está fazendo aqui?" perguntei, sentando-me rápido. Ele afastou a mão de minha bochecha e a deixou no colo.

"Estava preocupado com você." Disse carinhoso.

Olhei para seu rosto lindo por um momento, mas minha preocupação com Emmett me distraiu da beleza dele.

"Onde está Emmett?" perguntei ansiosa. Eles ainda não o acharam? E se ele tivesse ido embora? E se ele não voltasse? Senti-me mal.

O rosto de Edward ficou nervoso e seus olhos ficaram escuros. Ele respirou fundo para acalmar-se. "Bella, será melhor que fique longe dele."

Semicerrei meus olhos para ele, mas o vampiro continuou.

"Ele quase te matou! Você entende isso? Ele quer sugar todo seu sangue!" ele parecia estar falando com uma criança pequena.

"Mas ele não o fez. E isso poderia ter acontecido com você. Se tivesse sentindo o gosto de meu sangue enquanto estivéssemos nos beijando, você também teria perdido o controle, como Emmett fez." Disse a ele. Sabia que meu sangue o tentava e sabia que ele não teria reagido muito melhor do que Emmett.

"Isso é exatamente porque coloquei restrições em nosso relacionamento, Bella, e esse é o motivo pelo qual te deixei há meses atrás. Queria te manter a salvo, amor."

Minha garganta apertou-se quando o ouvi me chamar daquele jeito. Um corar subiu por minhas bochechas e tive que desviar o olhar para continuar na minha linha de pensamentos. Por que ele estava fazendo isso tão difícil pra mim? Ele me deixou e agora estava me chamando de 'amor'.

"Não me importei com o perigo naquela época e ainda não me importo. Aceitei como parte da minha vida, contanto que eu possa estar perto de todos vocês. Você tomou suas decisões sem considerar o que eu queria. Prefiro estar em constante perigo a ficar sem o Emmett." Disse com firmeza.

"Bella, você não pode estar pensando em ficar com Emmett!" ele disse brigando, os olhos implorando.

"Essa é minha decisão, não?" levantei-me da cama e andei na direção da janela, sem ser capaz continuar a olhar para o rosto de Edward. Ele estava me deixando furiosa. Conseguia sentir os olhos dele em mim e corei. Estava usando nada mais que minha camiseta e minha calça de pijama, e apesar dele já ter me visto assim antes, parecia pessoal demais pra mim. Ele não era mais meu namorado e não queria que ele me visse assim.

Olhei para fora da janela, tentando meu distrair do olhar insistente de Edward. Ainda estava chovendo lá fora. Provavelmente não pararia tão cedo. Deixei meu olhar vagar pelo terreno e meus olhos se arregalaram quando viram Emmett perto das árvores. Ele estava sentado no tronco de uma árvore que Edward tinha sido jogado durante a briga deles e sua cabeça estava enterrada nas mãos. Ele parecia miserável.

"O que Emmett está fazendo lá fora?" perguntei.

Edward estava atrás de mim antes que eu pudesse piscar e estremei com a aproximação. Esperei por isso todos esses meses que ele estivera longe e agora que eu tinha, não tinha certeza se estava confortável com isso.

"Ele está sentado lá fora desde que Jasper o achou. Ele se recusa a entrar na casa, já que se sente horrível pelo que aconteceu, e, na minha opinião, ele tem toda razão de se sentir assim."

Estava chocada de ouvir que Emmett estava na chuva por horas por minha causa. Meu coração se partiu por ele e senti culpa. Franzi a testa para Edward pelo tom insensível quando mencionou Emmett e passei por ele na direção da porta. Edward estava ao meu lado antes que eu tivesse oportunidade de sair do quarto de hóspedes. "Bella, o que você está fazendo?" perguntou preocupado.

Continuei andando. "Vou até Emmett."

"Não pode estar falado sério!" exclamou enquanto me seguia descendo as escadas. Esme, Carlisle, Jaspe e Alice estavam juntos no hall quando nos ouviram discutindo e nos olharam curiosos.

Ignorei-os e andei na direção da porta de entrada. Edward moveu-se para a minha frente, olhando-me e implorando. Talvez ele até estivesse tentando me deixar confusa, mas eu estava determinada e não deixaria ninguém me deter. "Bella, seja razoável." Ele disse, desaprovando. Odiava que ele me tratasse como uma criança idiota.

Alice segurou seu braço e o puxou para o lado. "Edward, deixe-a em paz." Dei-lhe um sorriso agradecido e abri a porta.

O ar gelado me acertou com força e estremeci, mas ignorei os protestos de meu corpo e andei para fora da casa. Descalça e vestida apenas com minha camiseta e minha calça de pijama, andei na direção de Emmett, meus pés descalços afundando na terra molhada. A chuva ensopou minhas roupas em segundos e o vento estava batendo no meu rosto com força, mas não me importei. Andei até onde Emmett estava sentado no tronco da árvore caída e apenas quando eu estava alguns metros de distância dele, ele levantou a cabeça das mãos devagar. A visão do rosto dele acabou com meu ar. Estava cheio de angústia e ódio que era doloroso de se ver. Seus cabelos e roupas, encharcados.

Dei um passo para perto dele, mas ele levantou as mãos, palmas viradas pra mim. "Não. Não depois do que eu fiz." Ele sussurrou.

Franzi a testa para ele. "Não seja ridículo, Emmett." Briguei com ele e andei para perto.

"Bella." Ele disse, a voz com dor e triste. "Você deveria ter medo de mim, deveria evitar minha presença, deveria me odiar depois do que eu fiz com você. Isso é o que qualquer pessoa normal faria." Os olhos dourados dele eram piscinas de tristeza. Isso fez lágrimas encherem meus olhos de ver meu Emmett assim.

"Acho que todos sabem que não sou normal e que não vou fazer nada disso. Não estou com medo de você e não te odeio, Emmett." Sussurrei. Estava tão perto dele que poderia tocá-lo se estendesse o braço.

Ele se levantou e se afastou um passo de mim, os olhos implorando. "Bella, sou perigoso. Quero mantê-la a salvo. Talvez seja melhor…"

"NÃO!" gritei com ele, segurando seu braço com força. Estava furiosa. Já tinha ouvido aquelas palavras antes. Não deixaria que ele fosse embora porque se culpava por algo que era simplesmente parte da natureza dele. Simplesmente me recusava a deixá-lo partir assim.

Os olhos dele arregalaram-se um pouco com meu grito e ele congelou no mesmo lugar.

"Eu posso tomar minhas próprias decisões. Estou cansada de vocês, vampiros, acharem que sabem o que é melhor pra mim. Sou humana, mas não idiota. Não ligo para o risco. Prefiro morrer a ficar sem você, quando vai perceber isso, seu idiota?" comecei a chorar durante meu discurso e esfreguei com força meus olhos para esconder minhas lágrimas.

"Bella." Meu nome escapou pelos lábios dele e de repente ele estava ajoelhado a minha frente, me fitando com os olhos, pedindo. Com esse rosto de garoto ele parecia tão vulnerável e assustado – uma expressão que nunca vi no rosto de Emmett, e eu queria protegê-lo. Eu o amava e não queria que ele sofresse, e com certeza, não por minha causa.

Corri minha mão por seu cabelo molhado e olhei para ele. Gotas de água estavam escorrendo pelo seu rosto e parecia que ele estava chorando, apesar de saber que é impossível. A chuva estava caindo com força em nós, mas não nos importamos.

"Emmett, você não vai se livrar de mim com facilidade. Você está preso comigo pra sempre." Contei a ele com um pequeno sorriso.

Ele olhou pra mim espantado e balançou a cabeça. "Não mereço você." Sussurrou e pressionou a cabeça contra minha barriga. O frio dele combinado com minha camiseta molhada me fez tremer, mas ignorei. Enlacei-o e ajoelhei, até estar olhando em seu rosto lindo. Segurei seu rosto e o beijei devagar nos lábios. Os olhos arregalaram-se de surpresa e ele não me beijou de volta, o corpo ficou tenso. Afastei-me devagar e o olhei questionadora.

"Bella, apenas há algumas horas eu quase te matei por causa de um beijo." Ele murmurou, parecendo envergonhado e triste.

Girei meus olhos. "Mas você não me matou. Agora me beija." Ordenei.

De um jeito horrivelmente devagar ele moveu os lábios e encontrou os meus e seu toque era tão leve como o de uma pena. Conseguia sentir que ele estava com medo de me machucar, o que era absolutamente ridículo. Seus olhos estavam com um dourado lindo e ele não estava nem perto de perder o controle. Mas mesmo assim permiti que fosse no ritmo dele. Eventualmente ele me afastou e encostou a testa na minha, olhando em meus olhos. Seus olhos estavam calmos e amorosos, e fez meu coração acelerar.

"Me desculpe." Ele disse em um sussurro suave. "Por favor, me perdoe."

Sorri para ele. "Não tenho nada para perdoar, Emmett." Disse a ele. Ficamos daquele jeito por vários minutos – ajoelhados no chão encharcado, as testas se tocando, olhando apaixonados um para o outro enquanto a chuva caia sobre nós.

"Eles ainda estão observando." Sussurrou Emmett.

Virei minha cabeça para o lado e vi quase toda a família nos observando da varanda, todos com sorrisos felizes. Apenas Edward não estava lá.

Senti-me corando. Emmett deu risada. "Você nunca vai parar de corar, vai?"

"Um dia eu vou." Disse a ele. A expressão dele tornou-se séria e ele assentiu. "Sim." Concordou, pressionando um beijo leve em meus lábios. Deixei-o me puxar para cima e juntos corremos da chuva para dentro da casa, apesar de já estarmos ensopados.

Os outros estavam esperando no hall por nós. Esme parecia tocada enquanto encostava-se em Carlisle. Alice estava pulando de felicidade perto de Jasper, que deu uma pequena acenada de cabeça para Emmett.

Sorri para todos eles, mas parei quando Edward estava na frente de Emmett. A tensão era palpável.

Edward fitou Emmett enquanto a família toda trocava olhares apreensivos. "Você já viu os braços dela? Os machucados que você fez? E poderia ser tão pior! Você a está colocando em constante perigo!" ele sibilou.

Emmett estremeceu quando viu as marcas de mãos em meus braços. Ele não as tinha percebido antes e eu estava brava com Edward por mostrá-las para ele. Emmett abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado, sem nem tentar se defender. Ele estava odiando-se novamente. Tudo por causa de Edward.

"Se não fosse tão egoísta, você ficaria longe dela." Edward disse reprovando.

Eu estava cheia. Não deixaria ele ou qualquer pessoa falar assim com Emmett. Eu queria protegê-lo. Fiquei na frente de Emmett, protegendo-o e olhando para Edward. A família parecia surpresa. Eles provavelmente nunca viram um humano protegendo um vampiro. "Já chega, Edward! Deixe Emmett em paz. O que aconteceu com ele poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um."

Edward parecia chocado. Eu nunca respondi para ele assim. Apertei com mais força minha mão na de Emmett e o puxei para o quarto de hóspedes. O fiz sentar no sofá e peguei uma toalha no banheiro. Posicionei-me entre suas pernas e comecei a secar seu cabelo, massageando o couro gentilmente. Ele relaxou com meu toque e eventualmente enlaçou minha cintura. Esperava que ele parasse de ser tão protetor logo.

"Você está congelando." Ele disse depois de um momento, olhando-me preocupado. Eu estava tremendo de leve e arrepios cobriam minha pele.

"Acho que deveria tomar um banho quente." Murmurei. "Vem comigo."

Ele assentiu uma vez, o rosto apreensivo. Eu o faria ver que ele não era perigoso. Peguei a mão dele e o levei para o banheiro. Liguei a água e deixei água quente começar a encher a banheira. Caberíamos nós dois facilmente. Peguei-o me fitando e comecei a tirar minhas roupas. Senti-me corar quando tirei minha calcinha e sutiã, mas não parei. Eventualmente olhei para Emmett, meus braços cruzados na frente de meu peito. Eu estava consciente que ele estava ali me olhando, mas me forcei a olhar pra ele.

Emmett estava a dois passos de mim e olhava para mim com satisfação e um pouco de desejo. Ele levantou a mão e a colocou em meu ombro. O toque dele quase não se notava enquanto ele deslizava os dedos pelos machucados em meu braço. Meus olhos se fecharam quando ele começou a beijar cada machucado em meus braços. "Eu sinto tanto por ter te machucado." Murmurou contra minha pele, a voz pedindo por perdão.

"Está tudo bem." Sussurrei, meus olhos abertos.

Ele balançou a cabeça, a expressão séria. "Não está, Bella. Machucar você não é estar tudo bem."

"Você não queria me machucar." Lembrei-o.

Seus olhos estavam desesperados e cheios de angústia enquanto ele me fitava. "Se eu tivesse te matado, não seria capaz de continuar vivendo."

"Pare de se torturar. Você é forte, Emmett, mais forte do que pensa. Você resistiu ao meu sangue." Disse a ele. "Fim da discussão. Tire as roupas."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Você é incrível."

Virei-me para esconder meu corar e entrei na banheira, abaixando-me na água quente. Gemi quando meus músculos relaxaram. Meus olhos fecharam e um momento depois senti Emmett entrando na banheira também. Sentei-me para que ele pudesse sentar-se atrás de mim. Sorri para mim mesmo quando ele me puxou contra ele e pressionou um beijo em minha testa. Descansei as costas contra o peito deles, aproveitando os pequenos círculos que as pontas dos dedos dele estavam fazendo em meus ombros e colo.

Era como deveria ser.

**x.x**

**Emmett POV**

Passos estavam se aproximando. Não olhei pra cima. Se alguém estava tentando me atacar, eu não lutaria. Como eu desejava que um urso ainda pudesse me machucar e me talvez me matasse.

"Emmett?" A voz de Jasper parecia preocupada enquanto ele andava na minha direção. Inclinei minha cabeça um pouco e olhei para ele mais rápido do que um piscar de olhos. Ele passou por dois veados mortos e andou por outros tantos corpos.

"Você matou a população toda de veados, não?" ele perguntou com um sorriso.

Fitei-o sem entender. O sorriso dele morreu e ele deixou escapar um suspiro. Voltei meus olhos para o chão. Minhas roupas estavam encharcadas da chuva e não me importava. Jasper sentou-se no chão ao meu lado, olhando-me com um franzido na testa.

Engoli em seco. "Você... você encontrou Bella?" perguntei em um sussurro. Senti como se meu coração morto estivesse se partindo. Eu quase a matei. Eu queria beber dela. Eu era um monstro horrível.

Jasper encolheu-se com as minhas emoções tristes. Senti-me mal por ele. Ele não deveria sentir minha angústia. Eu merecia sentir. Eu merecia cada pedaço dessa dor.

"Carlisle seguiu o cheiro dela para dentro da floresta. Nós estávamos tentando te achar." Jasper respondeu.

Franzi a testa. "Por que mais pessoas não estão procurando Bella?" perguntei preocupado. Ela era tão mais vulnerável do que eu.

"Carlisle estava preocupado que Bella poderia estar ferida e seria muito tentador para o resto de nós. Ele não se importaria." Jasper murmurou, me olhando com cuidado.

_Feridas_. Eles pensavam que eu tinha machucado Bella. Eu tinha? Meu coração afundou. Não tinha certeza. Eu quase não conseguia me lembrar de nada do que havia acontecido.

"Como você chegou aqui? Como você sabia..." Um pensamento horrível cruzou minha mente. "Alice?"

Jasper assentiu. "Ela teve uma visão." Respondeu um pouco crítico.

"O que ela viu?"

Ele desviou o olhar e olhou para o nada à frente dele.

"Jasper." Pressionei.

Ele franziu a testa. "Ela teve uma visão de você matando Bella."

Eu não sabia o quão perto estive de matar Bella. Mas se Alice teve uma visão disso, então foi bem perto. Estremeci e fitei o chão. "Bella não vai querer me ver novamente." Sussurrei.

"Você conhece Bella. Ela vai perdoar você. Ela até me perdoou." Jasper tentou me assegurar disso, mas não deu certo. Bella não iria me perdoar. Quem perdoaria o namorado que tentara lhe matar?

"Ela vai me odiar. Eu quase a matei!" Afundei o rosto nas mãos, tentando esconder os soluços secos que tentavam escapar de minha boca. Senti a mão de Jasper em meu ombro e uma onda de calma me alcançou. "Não." Sussurrei, minha voz falhando. "Eu mereço a angústia... eu… mereço ainda mais. Bella nunca vai me perdoar."

"Emmett, Bella é a pessoa mais altruísta que conheço. Ela vai te perdoar." Ele me disse.

"Não mereço o perdão dela." Rebati.

Jasper suspirou. "Vamos lá, Emmett. Vamos pra casa. A família está preocupada com você."

Assenti fracamente e me levantei. Perguntei-me se Carlisle já teria achado Bella. Com sorte, ela não estaria machucada. Se algo tivesse acontecido com ela... eu não conseguia nem pensar. Era minha culpa. Eu perdi o controle. Eu quase matei Bella. A imagem dos olhos castanhos dela me fitando com medo estava queimada em minha mente e fez com que eu me sentisse a criatura mais baixa da Terra. Edward estava certo, eu era um monstro.

Jasper me ajudou a enterrar as dezenas de cadáveres que eu tomei na tentativa de resistir em correr atrás de Bella. Eu queria tanto o sangue dela e ainda não entendia como tinha resistido. Quando eu a segui para fora da casa, corri em outra direção e matei o primeiro veado que passou na minha frente, tentando me distrair do gosto do sangue de Bella. Após isso, corri o mais rápido que consegui da casa e tomei o máximo de veados que consegui. Tinha funcionado. Eu não tinha seguido Bella. Mas não mudava o fato de que eu quase a matei.

"Emmett." Jasper disse como um aviso. Olhei para ele, vendo sua expressão machucada.

Tentei manter minhas emoções em controle por ele, apesar de que eu queria sentir a dor. Segui-o para a casa. Alice estava nos esperando na varanda e sorriu quando nos viu.

"Emmett, estava tão preocupada com você!" ela exclamou e me abraçou. Não consegui nem olhá-la, sabendo o que ela me viu quase fazendo. "Não faça essa cara. Bella está lá em cima e está bem."

Levantei minha cabeça e a fitei surpreso. "Carlisle a achou?" ela assentiu sorrindo. "E a trouxe pra cá?"

Ela girou os olhos. "Claro, ela deveria passar o fim de semana aqui, não lembra?"

Fechei meus olhos brevemente, respirando fundo. "Pensei... após o que eu fiz..." desisti.

Alice acariciou meu braço gentilmente. "Emmett, você resistiu. É raro minhas visões não acontecerem. Mas você foi forte o bastante para resistir matar Bella." Ela parecia orgulhosa e me senti um pedaço de merda. Como eles poderiam estar felizes que eu não a tinha matado? Eles nem deveriam se preocupar com algo assim.

Alice deixou um suspiro exasperado escapar. Levantei meu rosto e vi Edward andando na nossa direção, a expressão furiosa. "Está feliz agora? Você quase a matou!" ele sibilou, me fitando. Jasper o impediu de vir para perto de mim, provavelmente preocupado que fôssemos brigar. Ele não precisava se preocupar. Dessa vez eu não reagiria. Estaria feliz se Edward me batesse.

"Edward, pare." Alice disse a ele, franzindo a testa. Ele pareceu relutante em ouvi-la, mas Jasper o arrastou para dentro da casa. Abaixei meus ombros. Alice estava esperando pacientemente por mim. "Vamos lá, Emmett. Vamos entrar. Está chovendo."

Balancei a cabeça. "Não… não posso entrar. Não com Bella na casa. Ela não vai me querer perto dela."

Alice balançou a cabeça, parecendo revoltada. "Emmett, não seja bobo. Não pode ficar aqui fora."

"Eu posso e vou." Murmurei e me virei, andando para longe da casa. Sentei-me no tronco da árvore que tinha caído durante a briga ontem. Alice me fitou com um olhar triste, mas não cederia ao pedido silencioso dela. Balancei a cabeça e ela entrou na casa.

Carlisle e Esme vieram para for a pouco depois de Alice entrou e tentaram me convencer a entrar na casa, mas recusei.

Carlisle colocou uma mão em meu ombro. "Emmett, estou orgulhoso de você. Você resistiu à tentação."

Fechei meus olhos, sem ser capaz de olhar a compaixão e amor em seus olhos. Eu não merecia nada daquilo. Eventualmente eles desistiram e voltaram para a casa. Estava feliz que não precisava mais encará-los. Eles eram bons demais.

Não tenho certeza de quanto tempo fiquei sentado naquele tronco – mas deve ter sido por horas, porque já era de manhã quando ouvi passos.

Bella estava andando na minha direção, parecendo determinada. Ela não parecia assustada, mas não poderia permitir que ela chegasse perto de mim, apesar de não querer mais nada do que abraçar o corpo macio dela.

"Não. Não depois do que eu fiz." Pedi, sem olhá-la.

"Não seja ridículo, Emmett." Ela murmurou e aproximou-se.

"Bella." sussurrei. "Você deveria ter medo de mim, deveria evitar minha presença, deveria me odiar depois de tudo que eu fiz com você. Isso é o que qualquer pessoa normal faria." Olhei-a então e ela era tão linda e eu queria tanto tocá-la. Eu queria beijá-la e pedir desculpas pelo que eu era. Eu queria fazê-la me perdoar, mas sabia que não merecia o seu perdão.

"Acho que todos sabem que não sou normal não vou fazer nada disso. Não estou com medo de você e não te odeio, Emmett." Ela disse, olhando-me com os olhos castanhos suaves. Ela estava tão perto. O cheiro dela estava me envolvendo. O cheiro do sangue dela estava leve e não me afetou, mas não poderia arriscar nada. Levantei-me do tronco e afastei-me um passo de Bella. Ela parecia frustrada. Porque ela estava fazendo isso ser tão difícil? "Bella, sou perigoso. Quero mantê-la a salvo. Talvez seja melhor…"

"NÃO!" ela rosnou – um rosnado humano, mas ainda assim um rosnado e impressionante para uma pessoa tão pequena. Ela segurou meu braço no que presumi ser um aperto forte e olhou pra mim. Bella não estava assustada comigo nem um pouco.

"Eu posso tomar minhas próprias decisões. Estou cansada de vocês, vampiros, acharem que sabem o que é melhor pra mim. Sou humana, mas não idiota. Não ligo para o risco. Prefiro morrer a ficar sem você. Quando vai perceber isso, seu idiota?" Ela estava chorando e isso partiu meu coração morto. Ela achou que a deixaria como Edward tinha feito. E ela não queria que eu me fosse. Eu não acreditava que ela ainda queria estar comigo.

"Bella." Sussurrei o nome dela e ajoelhei-me a sua frente. A expressão calma e amorosa dela enquanto corria a mão por meu cabelo. Pensei que nunca teria o toque dela novamente e ela estava aqui me mostrando a afeição que tinha sem nem um pouco de medo.

"Emmett, você não vai se livrar de mim com facilidade. Você está preso comigo pra sempre." Ela sorriu pra mim e meu coração morto encheu-se de amor por ela. Ela era uma criatura incrível.

"Não mereço você." Pressionei minha cabeça contra a barriga macia dela e deixei o calor dela me encher. Ela me enlaçou com os braços e ajoelhou-se a minha frente. Segurou meu rosto e inclinei-me contra o toque reconfortante. Meu corpo congelou, no entanto, quando ela pressionou os lábios nos meus.

Ela não lembrava o que tinha acontecido da última vez que nos beijamos? Ela me fitou com um franzir na testa.

"Bella, apenas há algumas horas, eu quase te matei por causa de um beijo." Lembrei-a, apesar de que eu queria esquecer. Mas não desfaria o que eu fiz, nada poderia fazer isso.

Ela girou os olhos. _Girou os olhos_. "Mas você não me matou. Agora me beija." Disse impaciente.

Eu estava morrendo de medo. O mais devagar possível para um vampiro me movi para perto dele até que nossos lábios estivessem se roçando e quase esperei que o monstro aparecesse e mostrasse o rosto feio, mas não senti a mínima vontade de beber o sangue de Bella. Não me atrevi a intensificar o beijo, pois o monstro poderia estar apenas escondido esperando o melhor momento para aparecer.

Após um momento me afastei e encostei minha testa na dela. "Me desculpe. Por favor, me perdoe."

Ela sorriu pra mim. "Não tenho nada para perdoar, Emmett."

A pessoa mais altruísta. Jasper estava certo.

Notei que a família estava na varanda, nos observando. Privacidade era quase impossível com essa família. Eles eram muito xeretas.

"Eles ainda estão observando." Resmunguei.

Bella corou, claro, e não consegui não rir. "Você nunca vai parar de corar, vai?"

"Um dia eu vou." Ela disse, os olhos intensos e determinados.

Ela ainda queria passar a eternidade comigo. Isso me fez indescritivelmente feliz. Não via a hora dela se tornar uma vampira. Assim, ao menos eu não iria mais querer tomar dela. "Sim." Sussurrei e a beijei na testa devagar. Andamos na direção da casa onde a família já estava nos esperando no hall.

Meu corpo ficou tenso quando Edward ficou na minha frente, fitando-me.

"Você já viu os braços dela? Os machucados que você fez? E poderia ser tão pior! Você a está colocando em constante perigo!" ele sibilou. Olhei para os braços de Bella e culpa me acertou com força. Tinha machucados na pele pálida e linda dela.

Eu os fiz. Eu a machuquei. Abaixei minha cabeça, envergonhado. Como ela pôde me perdoar depois do que tinha feito?

"Se não fosse tão egoísta, você ficaria longe dela." Edward rosnou. E eu sabia que ele estava certo, mas eu não conseguiria deixar Bella.

Quase não consegui acreditar em meus olhos quando Bella se posicionou a minha frente, me protegendo e me defendendo. "Já chega, Edward! Deixe Emmett em paz. O que aconteceu com ele poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um." Minha Bella estava tentando proteger um vampiro. Deus, como eu amava essa mulher! Essa descoberta me surpreendeu e Edward me fitou sério por um segundo. Não tive tempo para pensar sobre isso, porque Bella me puxou para o andar de cima e para o quarto de hóspedes. Ela me empurrou no sofá e começou a secar meu cabelo. Enlacei-a, com cuidado para não machucá-la. Ela estava tremendo e a pele parecia mais fria que o normal.

"Você está congelando." Disse, olhando para o rosto feliz dela.

"Acho que deveria tomar um banho quente. Vem comigo."

Pelada. Com Bella em uma banheira. Após o que tinha acontecido, eu estava preocupado. Não confiava mais em mim mesmo. E seu eu perdesse o controle novamente.

Segui-a até o banheiro e a observei ligar a água.

Quase rosnei quando ela começou a tirar as roupas, revelando centímetro por centímetro da pele clara. Queria correr minha mão pelo corpo dela, mas lutei com a vontade. Já tinha feito estrago suficiente. Não precisava me arriscar. Mas queria tocá-la desesperadamente.

Eu não era bom em ficar longe dela. Decidi quando ela parou a minha frente totalmente nua. Dei um passo a frente e ela nem se afastou. Depois de tudo que eu tinha feito, ela não estava nem assustada.

Corri minha mão gentilmente pelos machucados dela e beijei cada um deles. "Eu sinto tanto por ter te machucado." Murmurei. Odiava que eu tinha a machucado.

"Está tudo bem." Os olhos dela estavam carinhosos e nem um pouco preocupados.

"Não está, Bella. Machucar você não é estar tudo bem." Disse a ela. Conhecendo Bella, estava preocupado que ela estivesse se culpando. Não tinha certeza de como isso seria possível, mas Bella culpava-se por tudo.

"Você não queria me machucar." Disse calma.

"Se eu tivesse te matado, não seria capaz de continuar vivendo." Admiti. Era verdade. O mero pensamento de matá-la... engoli em seco.

"Pare de se torturar. Você é forte, Emmett, mais forte do que pensa. Você resistiu ao meu sangue." Ela disse firme. "Fim da discussão. Tire as roupas."

"Você é incrível." Ela se virou, mas senti o cheiro do sangue dela. Bella não gostava de ser observada, mas ela merecia.

Ela abaixou-se na banheira, parecendo feliz e relaxada. Meus olhos arrastaram-se para a garganta dela e congelei quando vi o pequeno machucado na garganta dela. Estive tão perto de matá-la. Tão perto. Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto me despia.

Devagar entrei na banheira e me sentei atrás de Bella. Puxei-a contra mim, aproveitando a sensação do corpo macio dela pressionado contra o meu. E pensar que quase destruí tudo. Fechei meus olhos por um instante, minha angústia me dominando.

Beijei a testa dela devagar e rocei meus dedos pelos ombros dela. Eu quase a perdi. Nunca mais deixaria isso acontecer. Eu a amava demais.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Uma coisa fofa para vocês. Mas terá mais drama nos próximos capítulos! Mostre-me o amor de vocês! Mal posso esperar para ler o que vocês tem a dizer! :P

Esse capítulo é um pouco menor que os outros, mas o próximo será bem longo. Provavelmente bem, bem longo.

Espero que goste!


	21. Chapter 21

**NOTA DA MALU: **E depois de uma semaninha infernal, ela está de volta! Enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong> Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Autor:** IwantaWerewolfForMyself

**Tradutor:** Fla Doomsday

**Resumo:** Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmett proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou um outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Ship:** Emmett/Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21 – Conversa Com Edward<strong>

**Bella POV**

Os dias após o _quase_ deslize de Emmett, ele ficou incrivelmente cuidadoso comigo, e não se permitia me dar mais do que beijos. Era frustrante. Eu queria sentir as mãos dele em meu corpo novamente e não estava tão longe de começar a implorar. Porém, mantive-me em controle, sabendo que Emmett precisava provar-se forte. Ele não precisava que eu ficasse pressionando-o. Não vi Edward mais do que uma vez desde que defendi Emmett e tinha sido apenas um flash dele.

Tinha a sensação de que Emmett estava por trás disso. Eu sabia que ele ainda estava incerto sobre meus sentimentos por Edward e queria me manter longe dele o máximo possível. Entretanto, eu mal estive na casa dos Cullen nos últimos dias, sendo que das duas vezes em que estive, Edward estava caçando com a família. Acredito que eles achavam que ele iria fazer alguma coisa estúpida, como fugir, caso não fosse vigiado. Sentia pena dele e sabia que precisávamos conversar onde poderíamos resolver nossos problemas. Mas não queria falar disso com Emmett. Ele ainda estava tão incerto e não queria fazer isso ser pior pra ele.

Alguém me cutucou e levantei minha cabeça, olhando ao redor, confusa. Angela estava parada perto da minha mesa, sorrindo carinhosa.

"O sinal tocou há cinco minutos." Ela disse.

Corei e me levantei.

Estava tão concentrada em meus pensamentos que nem havia percebido o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor. Estava ficando pior a cada dia. Nos últimos dias minha mente estivera ocupada com pensamento constantes sobre Edward e Emmett. Minhas notas decairiam com certeza por isso. Mas não me importava de verdade. Quando me tornasse uma vampira, teria outras coisas pra me preocupar, além de notas.

"Bella?" Angela me fitou preocupada, e corei ainda mais. Tinha me desligado novamente.

"Me desculpe, Angela. Tenho tanta coisa na cabeça agora." Desculpei-me.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Não se preocupe. Eu entendo."

Andamos para fora da escola e na direção do estacionamento. Disse-lhe "_tchau_" quando ela andou na direção do carro de Ben.

Fiquei aliviada quando vi Emmett parado ao lado do jeep, ele estava inteiro. Estava sempre preocupada que ele começasse outra briga com Edward e que não terminasse bem. Não saberia o que fazer seu um terminasse matando o outro. Eu, provavelmente, jogaria-me daqueles penhascos em La Push.

Afastei esses pensamentos e enlacei o pescoço de Emmett enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. Corri minhas mãos pelos cabelos dele, feliz que meu gesso finalmente tinha sido tirado, então poderia usar ambas as mãos para sentir os cabelos dele. Ele sorriu presunçoso, os olhos brilhando. Girei meus olhos e fiz cara de brava quando ele me colocou no banco do passageiro com uma risada estrondosa. Emmett levou um longo tempo para ir para trás do volante já que tinha que andar em passos humanos na frente de outras pessoas.

Fiquei surpresa quando não dirigimos para casa, e fiquei lançando olhares curiosos para Emmett, perguntando-me onde estaríamos indo. Ele estava sorrindo para si mesmo, e isso me fez ficar nervosa e ansiosa também. Decidi relaxar e ver o que ele tinha planejado.

Emmett parou o carro perto de um penhasco que dava para uma visão espetacular do oceano. Ele tinha planejado uma seção de beijos no banco de trás? Nunca tive uma dessas e não era contra a idéia de ter uma dessas com Emmett agora.

Quando ele saiu do carro e abriu minha porta, um segundo depois, percebi que o banco de trás não seria parte da festa. Decepcionei-me.

Emmett pegou uma cesta e um cobertor em uma mão e segurou minha mão com a outra. Ele me guiou até a beira do penhasco e comecei a perguntar-me sobre esse passeio. Jogar-me com ele penhasco abaixo não me parecia muito legal agora.

Emmett riu quando percebeu minha ansiedade. Franzi a testa quando paramos bem perto do penhasco.

"O quê...?" Comecei, mas Emmett me interrompeu.

"Vamos passar o dia na praia, só nós dois." Ele sussurrou, piscando. Ele apontou para o fim do penhasco, e vi uma bela praia lá embaixo. Infelizmente era cercada por penhasco, então humanos não chegariam lá. Isso me incluía.

"Emmett." Disse calma para explicar meu ponto de vista. "Acho que não consigo chegar lá."

O sorriso felino dele me deixou desconfortável e deixei uma exclamação de surpresa escapar quando Emmett me agarrou, colocando-me em suas costas. Enlacei-o com minhas pernas na cintura e os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, apertando. Sabia que não gostaria do que viria a seguir. Emmett andou até a beirada do penhasco e, sorrindo pra mim, jogou-se para baixo. Fechei meus olhos com força e gritei – provavelmente estourando os tímpanos de Emmett. Meu aperto na garganta de Emmett teria estrangulado um humano. Ainda bem que ele não era um humano. Durante nossa queda, o vento cortava o meu rosto e eu tinha certeza que seriam os últimos momentos de minha vida.

Nossa queda terminou e Emmett aterrisou com um baque. Areia voou em meu rosto e balancei a cabeça para livrar-me dela. Abri meus olhos e vi que estávamos em um enorme buraco de areia, um buraco que nosso impacto tinha causado. Olhei e pisquei repetidamente para o penhasco mais impossivelmente alto, sem conseguir acreditar que pulamos de lá. Emmett riu da minha expressão enquanto me puxava das costas dele. Minhas pernas desistiram e ele teve que me segurar ou teria caído.

Ele ainda estava rindo quando me ajudou a sair do buraco e levou-me a um lugar na praia onde o penhasco impedia o vento forte. Parei estupidamente ao lado dele enquanto ele esticava o cobertor na areia e sentava. Ainda estava em choque – para mais divertimento de Emmett.

Dei-lhe uma olhada brava e isso o fez rir ainda mais alto. Ele bateu com a mão no lugar ao lado dele no cobertor e, com um suspiro, sentei-me.

Permiti-me isolar-me por alguns momentos. A praia era pequena, mas linda e era escondida de olhos humanos. Meu coração bateu um pouco mais rápido quando pensei na proposta para esse passeio. Talvez Emmett estivesse decidido ultrapassar os próprios limites. Eu queria que ele me tocasse – eu queria tanto isso.

Como se pudesse ler pensamentos, o rosto de Emmett entrou no meu campo de visão e os lábios dele acharam os meus. O beijo começou suave e doce, mas logo ficou intenso. Emmett empurrou-me até que eu estivesse deitada, e ele inclinou-se por cima de mim. Meu corpo estava queimando para senti-lo me tocar. Eu estava pegando fogo antes mesmo de ele começar a fazer algo. Já fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que senti as mãos dele em mim.

Gemi contra os lábios dele quando suas mãos roçaram meus seios. Arqueei e pressionei-me contra ele, encorajando-o. Os olhos dele estavam focados em mim o tempo todo, negros de desejo, mas nada assustadores.

Refreei um gemido quando ele tirou minha camiseta e o ar frio acertou minha pele. Remexi-me embaixo dele, querendo mais, precisando de mais. Eu sabia que ele iria devagar na tentativa de manter o máximo de controle possível, mas eu estava começando a ficar impaciente.

"Mais." Exigi gemendo.

Surpreendentemente Emmett respondeu imediatamente rasgando meu sutiã, destruindo-o. Eu terei que dizer a ele para parar de destruir minhas roupas toda vez que esquentássemos ou logo eu não teria o que usar. Talvez Alice o encorajasse para que ela pudesse fazer compras comigo.

Qualquer pensamento coerente deixou minha mente quando senti a língua fria circulando meu mamilo esquerdo enquanto uma de suas mãos segurava meu outro seio. Era incrível. Ajudei-o a tirar a camiseta enquanto ele se aproveitava de meus seios. Corri minhas mãos pelos músculos firmes de seu peito e barriga, sorrindo pra mim mesma. _Tudo meu_.

Ele trilhou beijos em meu peito e desceu brevemente. Colocou a língua fria em meu umbigo, fazendo-me engasgar. Levantei meu quadril para que ele pudesse tirar meu jeans e meu corpo ficou rígido quando senti a língua dele correr o cós da minha calcinha. O que ele estava fazendo?

Meus olhos arregalaram-se e eu engasguei quando ele pressionou um beijo leve na parte de dentro da minha coxa, milímetros do meu centro. Meu corpo estava tremendo de ansiedade e antecipação. Nossos olhares encontraram-se, e ele manteve os olhos em mim enquanto a língua deixou a boca e lambei onde há momentos ele tinha beijado. "Emmett." Minha voz estava estremecida. Estava incerta sobre o que ele estava prestes a fazer.

"Shh…" ele murmurou contra a pele da minha coxa. O hálito frio dele causou-me arrepios que correram minha pele e fechei os olhos com força. Eu confiava em Emmett. Ele não faria nada que me deixasse desconfortável.

E o que ele fez a seguir estava bem longe de me deixar desconfortável. Gemi baixo quando ele pressionou um beijo em minha calcinha, bem no centro.

Ele pegou a minha calcinha com um dos dedos e puxou para baixo, deixando-me completamente nua aos seus olhos. Eu não abri meus olhos., apenas me deixei sentir o prazer que Emmett com certeza me daria.

Meu quadril levantou-se quando ele me lambeu de um modo terrivelmente lento. A sensação da língua gelada dele na minha pele quente fez meu corpo formigar. Choraminguei pateticamente quando a língua dele circulou meu clitóris levemente.

O que ele estava fazendo comigo?

_Não ligo. Não ligo. Apenas continue._ Meu corpo pulou quando a língua dele foi para dentro de mim.

Coloquei minhas mãos em sua cabeça e o puxei para mais perto de onde eu estava queimando. Ele me deixou puxá-lo e rosnou contra meu centro, as vibrações espalhando-se contra mim.

Emmett colocou um segundo dedo em mim, abrindo-me, e as ondas de meu orgasmo afastaram-se com a pequena dor que apareceu. Meu corpo estremeceu e minha respiração estava rápida quando o forte prazer foi embora para ser substituído por contentamento.

Fiquei deitada se mar no cobertor e sorrindo para mim mesma quando senti Emmett cobrir minha pele com pequenos beijos. Nossos lábios encontraram-se para um pequeno beijo e eu olhei para ele. Os olhos já não estavam mais totalmente sombrios, estavam pretos, e só agora pensei em como tudo isso deveria ser tentador para ele. Não tinha passado pela minha mente antes, nem mesmo uma vez, e senti-me mal por ser tão insensível. Mas ele quis fazer isso.

Minhas preocupações acabaram quando ele me deu um sorriso, as covinhas mostrando-se. Segurei seu rosto e pressionei outro beijo em seus lábios, antes de empurrá-lo pelos ombros até que ele estivesse deitado. Tinha ansiedade em seus olhos e, tirando que eu estava nervosa, queria devolver o que ele tinha me feito. Desabotoei suas calças e a puxei junto com a cueca. A ereção dele libertou-se.

Emmett estava me olhando intensamente e eu decidi provocá-lo um pouco. Corri minhas mãos para cima e para baixo em suas coxas enquanto assoprava a ponta de seu pênis. Emmett deixou escapar um rosnado frustrado e pulverizou uma pequena pedra com a mão. _Graças a Deus ele não estava segurando minha mão._

Seu olhar estava pedindo desesperadamente e decidi parar de provocar.

Abaixei minha cabeça e coloquei a ponta do membro dele na minha boca. Emmett fez um barulho no fundo da garganta e o senti mover-se em minha boca brevemente. Lambi ao redor da ponta gentilmente antes de colocá-lo em minha boca novamente, mais fundo dessa vez. Os olhos dele rolaram para trás e fiquei excitada em vê-lo assim. Corri minha língua para cima e para baixo, antes de circular pela ponta. Coloquei-o em minha boca e comecei a sugar – primeiro gentilmente, depois mais forte.

Não o coloquei bem fundo dentro da minha boca e não tinha certeza se estava fazendo certo, mas Emmett não estava reclamando, então continuei. Os gemidos dele ficaram mais altos e assumi que ele estava próximo, já que fechava as mãos em punhos. Estava um pouco hesitante sobre deixá-lo vir dentro de minha boca. Meus pensamentos deram um salto quando o senti estremecer e ele segurou meu braço e me puxou para afastar-me. Um segundo depois que meus lábios deixaram seu pênis, Emmett veio com força e observei fascinada enquanto seu corpo convulsionava. Percebei que seria um pouco demais para que eu engolisse e estava, secretamente, alegre que ele tinha me afastado.

Ele meu deu um sorriso e eu chorei, claro. Ele riu e levantou-se graciosamente. Levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ele em questionamento. Não que eu não gostasse dele na minha frente pelado, mas ele parecia que estava aprontando algo.

Engasguei quando ele me pegou nos braços e correu para a água. Minha respiração ficou presa na garganta quando as ondas frias acertaram meu corpo, e Emmett não estava fazendo nada para me aquecer. Apesar do frio não pude evitar sorri quando Emmett me jogou no ar apenas para me pegar com facilidade. Ele estava sorrindo e adorava vê-lo assim, livre novamente. E eu nem ligava mais de estar pelada perto dele. Parecia natural.

Passamos a maior parte da tarde na praia, e Emmett tinha lembrado de que, por alguns lanches na cesta, para que eu comesse algo. Estava um pouco decepcionada quando voltamos pra casa. Esperei que ele me levasse para a casa dele. Sentia saudades de Alice e dos outros.

**x.x**

No dia seguinte ele me levou na escola como sempre, e as aulas estavam tediosas como sempre. Durante o intervalo, Angela e eu estávamos passando pelo pátio da escola, falando sobre as aulas de biologia quando ela congelou ao meu lado. Angela segurou meu braço e me parou. Segui o olhar dela e minha respiração parou. Edward estava parado no pátio da escola, fitando-me com aquele olhar de magoado.

Dei um sorriso pedindo desculpas para Angela, e ela só sorriu pra mim. "Te vejo na aula de matemática." Ela disse e afastou-se.

Virei-me na direção de Edward e me aproximei dele, hesitante. Ele me sorriu daquele jeito que eu gostava e fez meu coração pular uma batida. Odiava meu corpo por essas reações e desviei meus olhos dos do rosto lindo de Edward. Ouvi-o suspirar baixo e não consegui evitar, tinha que olhar em seu rosto novamente e o que vi fez meu coração se partir. Ele parecia tão triste, e mesmo assim, com esperanças.

"Edward." Disse, minhas mãos tremendo ao meu lado.

"Gostaria de falar com você, se me permitir." Ele murmurou suavemente, os olhos dourados me implorando. Assenti, engolindo em seco. Ele segurou minha mão. Fiquei tensa, mas não me afastei. "Vem comigo?" ele sussurrou.

Olhei-o questionadora, mas o segui. Exclamei em surpresa quando ele me levantou nos braços e começou a correr comigo. Fechei meus olhos com força, lutando contra a tontura. Onde ele estava me levando?

Após alguns minutos, Edward diminuiu o passo e logo em seguida ele me colocou no chão. Abri meus olhos. Estávamos na clareira.

"Por que me trouxe aqui?" perguntei suspeitando e um pouco ansiosa.

Edward olhou para o chão, o rosto coberto de dor. "Não queria que ninguém nos perturbasse."

Meu corpo ficou tenso e minha respiração aumentou. Não pude evitar. Edward olhou-me com dor nos olhos. "Por favor, não diga que tem medo de ficar sozinha comigo. Nunca machuquei você, Bella." Ele sussurrou.

"Não estou com medo de você. Estou apenas nervosa e preocupada de Emmett descobrir sobre isso."

Os olhos de Edward faiscaram com raiva por um momento, mas logo ele se recompôs. Lentamente ele se ajoelhou à minha frente e pegou minhas mãos, olhando e implorando para mim com seus olhos dourados. "Bella, eu te amo. Nunca deixei de te amar. Por favor, amor, diga-me como fazer você me perdoar. Faria tudo para que você me aceitasse de volta." Ele deu leves beijos em minhas mãos, os olhos torturados e implorando, nunca deixando meu rosto.

Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo, sem conseguir olhá-lo. Uma parte de mim ainda o amava e sempre o amaria, mas uma parte maior amava Emmett. Eu sabia disso. Agora, eu só precisava dizer a Edward. Senti-o mover-se e um segundo depois seu hálito gelado correu minha pele. Seu cheiro doce encheu meu nariz e fez meus joelhos enfraquecerem. Seus dedos roçaram minha bochecha e garganta, e involuntariamente inclinei-me contra seu toque.

_Emmett_.

Meus olhos abriram e afastei-me um passo. O sorriso de Edward morreu.

"Edward, por favor... por favor, não faça que seja mais difícil do que já é. Eu te perdôo, mas não há nada que faça para me ter de volta. Estou com Emmett agora. Eu o amo."

"Você o ama?" Edward perguntei com dor no olhar.

Assenti, percebendo que nunca tinha dito essas palavras para Emmett.

Ele abaixou a cabeça. "Nunca deveria ter te deixado." Ele murmurou e eu sabia que ele teria chorado se conseguisse. Estiquei minha mão tremendo e segurei seu rosto.

"Me desculpe, Edward. Por favor, tente seguir em frente. Tenho certeza que tem alguém pra você lá fora." Sussurrei.

Ele afastou-se do meu toque, sua expressão puramente desesperada. "Você é a única que eu quero, Bella." Ele disse e sumiu.

Fiquei lá, meu braço levantado e fitando bestamente o local que Edward estivera momentos antes. Estava silêncio ao meu redor e percebi que ele tinha feito novamente. Ele me deixou sozinha na floresta. Isso estava ficando cansativo. Ao menos, dessa vez, a agonia e o desespero não vieram. Olhei ao meu redor e deixei escapar um suspiro. Levaria horas para chegar em casa sozinha. Peguei meu telefone do meu bolso. Quase liguei para Emmett, mas pensei melhor. Se Emmett descobrisse que Edward havia me deixado sozinha na floresta, ele o rasgaria em pedaços.

Liguei para Alice.

"Eu vi o que aconteceu." Ela disse antes que eu dissesse uma palavra.

"Não acredito que ele fez outra vez." Murmurei raivosa.

_"Bella?"_ ouvi a voz preocupada de Emmett no fundo e encolhi. Agora ele descobriria.

_"O que aconteceu?"_

"Apenas fique onde está." Alice me disse e desligou. Deixei um suspiro escapar e sentei-me no chão. Ao menos não estava chovendo.

Alguns minutos mais tarde Emmett apareceu na clareira. Uma olhada em seu rosto e notei que estava furioso. Seus olhos estavam negros e ameaçadores enquanto olhava ao redor. Por um instante os olhos focaram-se em mim e levantei-me, sorrindo para ele. "Não acredito! Aquele bastardo filho da mãe!" disse. Em um piscar de olhos ele estava na frente de uma árvore e a chutou, derrubando-a. Mas ele ainda não estava satisfeito. Emmett destruiu algumas árvores, extravasando a raiva e eu afastei-me, olhando-o preocupada.

Eventualmente ele me olhou e em um piscar de olhos, eu estava em seus braços. Ele me beijou gentilmente e seu toque era calmo. Após o que eu tinha acabado de presenciar, era surpreendente. Toda a raiva dele parecia ter ido embora, enquanto ele me olhava preocupado. "Você está bem?"

Assenti e enterrei meu rosto em seu peito, respirando seu cheiro. Isso era o que eu queria. Eu queria Emmett.

**x.x**

**Emmett POV**

Planejei esse passeio por dias e Alice tinha me dito que hoje seria o dia perfeito. Ela tinha me ajudado a fazer a cesta com lanches para Bella. Edward tinha ficado bravo com Alice por ela ter me ajudado. Na verdade, ele estava bravo com o resto da família também, porque eles apoiaram meu relacionamento com Bella. Não poderia me importava menos com o que ele pensava.

Senti o olhar de Bella em mim, curiosa. Ela percebeu que não estávamos indo para minha casa. Mal conseguia esperar para ver a reação dela quando descobrisse sobre meu plano.

Parei o carro e puxei Bella para a beira do precipício. Ela parecia um pouco pálida enquanto olhou para baixo.

Ela era muito engraçada.

"O quê...?" ela começou, parecendo confusa.

"Vamos passar o dia na praia, só nós dois." disse-lhe com um sorriso.

Ela viu a praia então e os olhos arregalaram-se.

"Emmett." Ela franziu a testa pra mim. "Acho que não consigo chegar lá."

Às vezes ela parecia esquecer que eu não era humano. Segurei sua mão e a coloquei em minhas costas, fazendo-a encolher.

Ela enlaçou as pernas ao meu redor e seu pequeno e quente corpo pressionou-se, me atiçando. Não conseguia ver a hora de correr minhas mãos pelo corpo dela e fazê-la gritar meu nome. Sorri para mim mesmo e pulei do penhasco. Bella gritou alto e machucou levemente minhas orelhas, mas o rosto dela quando abriu os olhos após termos pousado valeu por tudo. Os olhos dela estavam arregalados e paralisados, a boca aberta. Andei com ela até um lugar seguro perto do penhasco e coloquei a toalha no chão. Sentei-me e Bella sentou-se ao meu lado.

Seu coração acelerou um pouco enquanto ela olhava ao redor. Seus olhos ainda estavam arregalados e ela estava linda, não resisti. Bejei-a e a empurrei para baixo.

Corri minhas mãos por seu corpo e tirei sua camiseta, precisando sentir mais dela. Sentia falta de senti-la e eu tinha sido estúpido por me negar isso. Não escorregaria novamente. Eu estava no controle.

Bella colou-se contra mim, gemendo baixo. Ela parecia ter sentido falta disso também.

"Mais." Ela exigiu.

Não poderia negá-la isso. Eu a queria tanto... Agarrei seu sutiã e o tirei. Os mamilos dela estavam duro e praticamente me implorando para lambê-los. Abaixei minha cabeça e corri minha língua por eles, sentindo o gosto doce de Bella.

Queria sentir mais o gosto dela. Minha excitação pulsou com esse pensamento. Trilhei beijos até o estômago dela e a provoquei no umbigo com a língua, mas tudo que eu conseguia pensar era o ponto quente entre as pernas dela que estava me chamando com o cheiro. A excitação dela me pegou por inteiro.

Corri minha língua pela pele macia perto do cós da calcinha dela. Ela ficou tensa, mas não tentou me impedir. Movi-me mais e respirei fundo. Ela estava molhada. Não havia dúvida. Beijei a parte de dentro da coxa, tentando acalmar-me para continuar.

_Controle. Controle. Controle._ Onde estava quando eu precisava?

Lambi a pele dela.

"Emmett." Ela sussurrou nervosa.

"Shh…" Ela amaria o que eu faria.

Pressionei um beijo contra o centro dela, sentindo-a molhada até mesmo pelo tecido. A vontade de rasgá-la e afundar meu membro dentro dela quase me dominou por um segundo, mas afastei-a. Precisava ir com calma com Bella. Ela era tão frágil, vulnerável, inocente.

Após acalmar-me, puxei a calcinha de Bella.

Não movi-me por um instante, apenas fitando-a, o cheiro dela, e lutando contra o monstro em mim.

Quando tive certeza que estava no controle, abaixei minha cabeça e lambi Bella. O gosto dela quase me fez vir. Segurei um gemido e fechei meus olhos brevemente, reunindo minhas forças e o que restava de meu auto-controle. Lentamente eu movi minha língua para cima até alcançar os pequenos nervos que enviaram ondas de prazer pelo corpo de Bella. Circulei-o gentilmente e me satisfiz com o som dos gemidos e choramingos de Bella.

Ela segurou meu cabelo com força, puxando-me, e isso me excitou. Muito. Um rosnado escapou e o monstro novamente apareceu em minha mente.

Ignorei e continuei dando prazer a Bella. Lambendo e sugando, levei-a cada vez mais perto ao máximo. Empurrei um dedo dentro dela e ela gemeu meu nome. Deus, como eu queria me enterrar em seu corpo pequeno e quente. Mas hoje não.

Ela começou a tremer conforme o orgasmo a alcançou e aproveitei esse momento para colocar um segundo dedo dentro dela. Os músculos apertaram-me conforme as paredes dela se abriram. Ela era tão apertada e não consegui me perguntar se caberia ali. Meu corpo, não. E se eu a machucasse? E ainda tinha a possibilidade dela sangrar na primeira vez que fizéssemos amor. Um pensamento preocupante. E tão perigoso. Teria que falar com Carlisle sobre isso.

Movi-me para cima e beijei Bella devagar. Ela estava sorrindo pra mim, mas então o sorriso dela morreu e preocupação espalhou-se por seus olhos.

Não sabia o que a tinha deixado preocupada, mas dei um sorriso para ela, para deixá-la mais calma. Funcionou. Ela me beijou e empurrou-me até eu estar deitado no cobertor.

Meu pênis estava duro e não conseguia ver a hora de Bella tocá-lo. Afastei meus braços para o lado, para não machucá-la. Ela estava me provocando. Não era a melhor idéia quando tratavam-se de vampiros. Meu controle estava acabando e atiçar não ajudava. Dei um olhar pedindo para ela.

Bella colocou-me em sua boca e me esqueci de tudo. Tudo que importava era a boca quente dela ao redor do meu pênis, a língua quente dela me lambendo. _Merda. Merda!_

Ela estava sugando-me com força para dentro da boca dela e eu sentia que estava pegando fogo. Nunca senti tanto prazer antes. Os lábios dela – tão quente e suaves – levou-me para mais perto do máximo que eu tanto queria. Senti meu corpo tencionar e meu pênis estremeceu. Antes de vir na boca dela, puxei Bella para trás. Não tinha perguntado para Carlisle sobre o problema com o veneno ainda, então não queria arriscar. Claro que vim em meu estômago e coxas. Não me importei.

Bella estava me fitando com intensa concentração, a testa franzida. Era adorável. Não consegui não sorrir. Ela corou, claro, e o doce cheiro do sangue dela misturado com o cheiro da excitação dela, deixou-me insano de desejo. E eu não sabia com certeza que tipo de desejo. Era um pensamento perigoso.

Um banho gelado faria bem. Porém, já que não havia chuveiro, pulei e levantei Bella em meus braços. Corri para o mar com ela e instantaneamente o mostro foi-se e pude divertir-me com ela.

**x.x**

Estava imerso em um jogo de vídeo game com Jasper quando Alice ficou tensa no braço da cadeira oposto. Os olhos desfocaram e ela derrubou a revista de moda que estava lendo.

Jasper olhou para ela, preocupado, e usei esse tempo para passá-lo com meu carro. Ele nem ao menos percebeu, e isso acabou um pouco com a minha vitória.

O telefone de Alice tocou e ela o pegou, provavelmente já sabendo o que a outra pessoa queria.

"Eu vi o que aconteceu." Ela disse brava, trocando um olhar preocupado comigo. Franzi a testa.

_"Não acredito que ele fez outra vez."_

Essa era a voz de Bella.

"Bella?" Fitei Alice, preocupado, mas ela não me olhou. Ela _sabia_ de algo.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntei a ela.

"Apenas fique onde está." Alice disse à Bella e desligou. Levantei-me do sofá e fitei Alice. Ela deixou escapar um suspiro. "Edward foi até o colégio de Bella para falar com ela..."

"Ele o quê?" sibile.

"Bem, e ele a levou até a clareira..."

"O que aconteceu?" Parei na frente dela, olhando para ela em pânico. Jasper parou perto de nós, protetor como sempre.

"Emmett, acalme-se. Bella disse a Edward que ela não o queria e ele foi embora."

"Ele a deixou na floresta – outra vez?" Jasper perguntou, desaprovando.

Eu estava muito nervoso para pensar direito. "Onde ele está? Vou rasgá-lo em pedaços!" Rosnei. Jasper mandou-me uma onda de calma, mas lutei contra ela e, eventualmente, ele desistiu.

"Ele está a caminho a Denali." Alice respondeu, trocando um olhar com Jasper.

Eu estava fora da casa antes que eles voltassem seus olhares pra mim. Corri o mais rápido que consegui e estava me aproximando. Eu queria destruir tudo a meu redor, mas precisava ver Bella. Eu não conseguia acreditar que ele a levara para a clareira e a deixara sozinha – desprotegida. Eu o rasgaria em pedaços e adoraria cada momento.

Quando cheguei à clareira, os olhos de Bella voaram pra mim, imediatamente. Ela ficou lá, sozinha, sorrindo pra mim. E se algo tivesse acontecido com ela? E se Victoria ou um recém-nascido a tivesse encontrado? Minha raiva estava fervendo.

"Não acredito! Aquele bastardo filho da mãe!" disse.

Destruí algumas árvores ao meu redor, imaginando que era Edward. Eu estava tão furioso...

Fechei meus olhos por um breve momento para acalmar-me quando a suave batida do coração alertou-me do fato de que eu não estava sozinho durante minha extravasada. Esperava não a ter assustado com minhas ações. Corri para Bella e enlacei meus braços a seu redor com mais cuidado que eu consegui. Meus lábios acharam os dela e dei-lhe um leve beijo e ela derreteu-se contra mim. Ela não parecia assustada enquanto olhava-me com aqueles lindos olhos castanhos. "Você está bem?" murmurei.

Ela assentiu e estremeceu brevemente, pressionando o rosto contra meu peito.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Então… Edward foi-se por agora. Talvez ele tenha desistido... ou talvez não. :P

Ainda temos que lidar com alguns problemas antes do fim da história... como a primeira vez, e Rosalie, e talvez Edward, e Victoria, e alguns Recém-nascidos, e talvez a transformação de Bella, e provavelmente uma surpresa que tem no caminho... :D

Estou muito feliz porque sei o que vai acontecer e não vejo a hora de ver a reação de vocês para o que eu planejei. Então, diga-me por favor, o que você pensa sobre esse capítulo!

Acho que o título entrega. Esse capítulo é definitivamente M.

Aproveite!


	22. Chapter 22

**Nome:** Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Autor:** IwantaWerewolfForMyself

**Tradutor:** Fla Doomsday

**Resumo:** Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmett proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou um outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Ship:** Emmett/Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22 - Primeira Vez<strong>

**Bella POV**

Era uma sexta à tarde e eu estava esperando nervosa na cozinha. Estava feliz que Charlie não estava em casa. Meu nervoso o teria deixado suspeitando de algo, sem dúvidas. Andei pelo quarto, lançando olhares para a janela constantemente. Alice chegaria a qualquer momento para me pegar e me levar pelo fim de semana. _O_ fim de semana.

Quase tropecei. Desde que Edward fora para Denali, há mais de uma semana, Emmett e eu tínhamos aproveitado nosso nova aproximação física, mas ainda não tínhamos chegado até lá. Isso iria mudar logo. Queria fazer amor com ele e era bem óbvio que ele também queria. Ele tentava esconder a excitação quando contei sobre o que queria, mas não hesitou em aceitar. Edward teria tentando de tudo para me fazer desistir. Mas Emmett não era o Edward, e eu estava muito feliz por isso.

Combinamos tentar esse final de semana e a família inteira sabia, porque Emmett havia pedido para eles irem caçar para nos dar um pouco de privacidade. Não tinha certeza se conseguiria encará-los alguma vez depois disso. Era terrivelmente vergonhoso que todos eles soubessem o que poderia acontecer.

Tropecei quando ouvi um carro parando. Olhei pela janela e vi Alice sentada em seu novo Porsche amarelo. Balancei a cabeça, sorrindo. Alice não era fácil de se entender.

Praticamente corri para fora de casa e pulei no carro, já sem ar.

Alice sorriu. "Tão ansiosa?"

Corei e fitei meu colo hesitante.

Alice riu. "A família vai caçar esse final de semana, mas claro que você já sabe sobre isso."

Soltei um leve rosnar. "Yeah, eu sei." Eu odiava que eles soubessem. Era tão vergonhoso.

"Não fique sem graça, Bella. Não existe privacidade em uma família de vampiros." Ela disse em um tom calmo.

"Eu sei." Disse calma. "Emmett ainda está caçando?"

Alice assentiu, voltando os olhos para o pára-brisa. "Sim, ele e Carlisle vão voltar em uma hora."

Franzi a testa. "Carlisle está com ele?"

Alice virou os olhos pra mim. "Sim, Emmett não queria ir sozinho."

"E Carlisle ainda vai caçar com a família?" Perguntei confusa.

"Sim." Alice respondeu curto, olhando séria para o pára-brisa. Paramos na frente da casa, sai do carro e andei com as pernas bambas na direção da casa. Esme abraçou-me e deu-me um sorriso acolhedor. Naturalmente, corei profundamente. Ela não disse nada e fiquei muito agradecida por isso.

"Tem alguns salgados para você na sala, caso esteja com fome." Ela disse carinhosa e desculpou-se saindo, provavelmente poupando-me de mais embaraço. Segui Alice até a sala e sentei-me no sofá, dando um leve suspiro. Tinha cookies e lanches na mesa, mas eu não estava com fome. As borboletas de nervoso estavam ocupando todo meu estômago.

Perguntei-me como Emmett estava sentindo-se agora. Ele provavelmente não estava nem um pouco nervoso como eu estava agora. Alice sentou-se no braço do sofá ao meu lado e começou a ler uma revista, tentando esconder um sorriso. Eu não seria capaz de ficar parada por muito tempo. Levantei-me e andei pela sala. Estava mais nervosa e tropecei mais do que o normal.

Nem percebi que Jasper tinha entrado na sala e comecei a sentir uma onda de calma.

Virei-me e o vi parado na porta, encostado na parede.

"Você conhece Emmett, ele não fará nada que você não quiser." Ele me disse.

Corei violentamente e os olhos dele tornaram-se quase negros. Ele não respirou, conseguia ver.

"Eu sei, mas eu quero." Sussurrei embaraçada e sentei-me no sofá. Estava nervosa, mas também estava excitada. Eu queria fazer amor com Emmett.

Fechei meus olhos e deitei minha cabeça no encosto. Estava um pouco cansada já que quase não dormi na noite passada e permiti minha mente a vaguear. _Apenas alguns minutos_, disse para mim mesma.

**x.x**

Uma mão fria em minha bochecha fez meus olhos abrirem e eu estava fitando os olhos dourados de Emmett. Sentei-me imediatamente e olhei ao meu redor, confusa. Alice e Jasper não estavam mais na sala e estava começando a escurecer lá fora.

"O que aconteceu?" Murmurei sonolenta.

"Você caiu no sono e você parecia cansada, então a deixei dormir um pouco" Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso, mas, se eu não estivesse imaginando, ele parecia um pouco nervoso.

"E os outros já se foram?" Perguntei suavemente.

Emmett assentiu simplesmente, os olhos intenso enquanto me fitavam. Sorri e rocei meus lábios contra os dele. Deixei-o que me levantasse e fiquei feliz quando ele me levantou nos braços, porque não tinha certeza se minhas pernas me agüentariam. Encostei minha cabeça contra seu peito enquanto ele me carregou para o andar de cima e no quarto de hóspedes - ou como gostava de falar - nosso quarto. Engasguei e meus olhos arregalaram-se para a visão que tive.

O quarto estava iluminado por várias velas e uma música baixa estava tocando de fundo. Emmett me desceu e sorriu quase que tímido. "Você gostou?" Perguntou murmurando, os braços enlaçando-me pela cintura e trazendo-me para perto. Assenti, sentindo meu corpo relaxar nos braços de Emmett. Ele não estava coberto de sangue, então ele deve ter tomado banho e trocado-se enquanto eu estava dormindo.

"Como foi sua caçada?" Perguntei.

"Acho que se um vampiro pode ficar enjoado, eu estaria com a quantidade de sangue que bebi" Ele deixou escapar uma risada, mas o tom de sua voz estava levemente preocupado. Levantei minha cabeça para fitá-lo. "Está preocupado?" Sussurrei.

Ele franziu a testa e desviou o olhar, olhando para a janela por um instante. Eventualmente ele voltou o olhar pra mim. "Sim, mas eu não vou perder o controle. Eu não vou te machucar." Ele disse com firmeza.

Dei-lhe um sorriso encorajador. "Eu sei que você não vai, Emmett. Eu confio em você completamente." Peguei a mão dele e o puxei para a cama comigo. Abaixei-me e deitei devagar, olhando Emmett o tempo todo. Ele estava tenso, todos os músculos, mas a expressão no rosto era a mais doce possível. Ele se inclinou e se ajoelhou entre minhas pernas, os lábios contra os meus.

Fechei meus olhos elevei as mãos aos cabelos dele, trazendo-o para perto de mim. Ele trilhou a língua em meus lábios e os abri, querendo-o demais. O cheiro dele e o gosto assaltaram minhas sensações e eu gemi dentro da boca dele, enquanto nossas línguas tocavam-se. As mãos roçaram por meu corpo, suaves e ao mesmo tempo, dominantes. Pareciam estar em todos os lugares, afastei meu nervoso e substitui por excitação. Logo minha camiseta e sutiã tinham sumido e os lábios de Emmett atacavam meus seios.

Minhas mãos estavam ocupadas em desabotoar a camisa dele, mas com a boca dele em meu mamilo, eu estava ainda mais desordenada que o normal e não fiz muito progresso. Em minha frustração, eu simplesmente rasguei a camisa com força, mandando alguns dos botões em todas as direções. Emmett deu risada contra meu mamilo. "Você tem de recorrer à violência?"

Ignorei a provocação dele e empurrei a camisa pelos ombros, revelando seu corpo glorioso. Ele tinha destruído mais do que uma peça de roupa minha, então não me senti culpada por ter arrebentado os botões.

Um suspiro passou por meus lábios quando as mãos dele desceram meu jeans. Eu não tinha percebido que ele tinha descido o zíper. Meus olhos giraram quando os dedos dele começaram a tocar-me, atiçando e prometendo. Levantei o quadril e ajudei Emmett a tirar meu jeans e minha calcinha. As mãos dele - movendo-se, apertando e circulando - deixaram meu corpo pegando fogo. Estava movendo-me no colchão, gemendo e choramingando.

Meu corpo arqueou quando um dedo empurrou-se contra minha entrada e cheguei ao limite, ondas de prazer correndo por minhas veias. Minha respiração acalmou-se e alcancei o zíper da calça de Emmett, mas ele parou minhas mãos com as dele. Olhei-o questionadora, os olhos dele ainda dourados, porém, mais escuros que antes.

"Ainda não, babe." ele trouxe minha mão para os lábios dele e beijou os dedos suavemente. "Você ainda não está pronta."

Queria protestar - sentia-me bem pronta após esse orgasmo de estourar miolos - mas meus protestos morreram em meus lábios quando Emmett deu um beijo em meu centro. Ele rosnou no fundo da garganta enquanto a língua dele fez coisas incríveis comigo, e o som primitivo era tão sexy que pensei que teria outro orgasmo só de ouvi-lo.

"Emmett!" Disse quando ele empurrou a língua para dentro de mim. Parecia que eu estava voando e caindo e explodindo e formigando. Ondas e ondas de prazer passaram por meu corpo até que eu tive certeza que estava afogando-me. Engasguei, puxando ar, meu corpo tremendo.

Emmett pressionou suaves beijos contra minhas coxas antes de levantar o corpo. Ele colocou o peso nos braços, que estavam próximos a minha cabeça e beijou meus lábios. Seus olhos estavam escuros e cheios de desejo, mas um pouco de preocupação os nublava. Mordi meu lábio quando o senti contra minha coxa. Quando ele tinha tirado a calça e a boxer?

Ele levantou o corpo brevemente e trilhou a mão por meu corpo até encontrar meu centro. Correu os dedos por minha entrada e colocou um dedo dentro de mim. Nossos lábios roçaram um contra o outro, enquanto ele colocava o dentro de mim com um pouco mais de força. Ele colocou um segundo dedo e apesar de sentir-me levemente alargada, não doía como da primeira vez que ele fez.

Apertei os dedos em seus cabelos e gemi suavemente, sentindo meu corpo relaxar ainda mais com as mãos experientes dele. Ele tirou os dedos e eu estava a ponto de protestar quando senti a ponta da ereção dele roçar contra minha entrada. Meus olhos fixaram no rosto dele instantaneamente e meu corpo congelou apenas um pouco.

Eu queria isso, mas meu corpo reagiu por instinto. Ele parecia tão enorme contra mim e não pude evitar não ficar um pouco preocupada. Os lábios dele roçaram os meus e os olhos intensos. "Não precisamos fazer nada." Ele disse, tentando soar gentil, tenho certeza, mas parecia um rosnado.

Colei minha testa à dele, olhando profundamente dentro de seus olhos negros. "Eu quero isso, Emmett." Disse a ele, deixando ainda mais claro o que quis dizer empurrando meu quadril para cima, fazendo com que a ponta dele deslizasse por mim.

Ele rosnou, os olhos fechando-se por um instante, antes de se abrirem olharem com determinação e carinho.

Ele moveu o quadril e senti a ponta pressionada contra minha entrada. Ele manteve os olhos preocupados em mim enquanto começava a empurrar-se para dentro. Estava movendo-se impossivelmente lento e senti-me alargar-me contra sua ereção. Meu corpo lutou para acomodá-lo e mordi meu lábio para impedir de reclamar da dor que ficava mais forte. Suspirei, perguntando-me se ele já estava totalmente dentro.

"Você está bem, babe?" ele me perguntou, a voz rouca e contida. A expressão estava tensa e os olhos totalmente preocupados.

Engolia a respiração tremida. "Está tudo bem."

Ele empurrou mais para dentro e segurei com mais força em seus ombros, minhas unhas entrando em sua pele de mármore. O senti sair um pouco e enquanto empurrar para dentro com força, quebrando a barreira.

Meu corpo arqueou e um suspiro escapou por meus lábios assim que a dor me atravessou. Lágrimas encheram meus olhos enquanto tentava respirar normalmente. A dor era forte e mais presente do que imaginei. Fechei meus olhos, esperando meu corpo acostumar-se com o tamanho de Emmett.

Senti Emmett tremer violentamente e os músculos tencionaram debaixo de meu toque. Abrir meus olhos e inclinei a cabeça, pressionando olhá-lo nos olhos. O rosto estava pressionando no travesseiro e ele não estava movendo-se. Sabia que ele estava lutando com seus demônios. Corri minhas mãos por suas costas gentilmente, tentando distrair-me com minha preocupação por Emmett, evitando a dor que diminuía em meu corpo.

Após alguns momentos ele moveu-se devagar e levantou a cabeça para olhar pra mim.

Os olhos de Emmett estavam ainda mais escuros do que eu já tinha visto antes e vi que ele estava lutando por controle. Segurei seu rosto e seus olhos suavizaram. Ele mudou o peso de lado e segurou meu rosto com sua mão enorme, deixando beijos por minhas bochechas, lábios e testa.

Ele não estava respirando e a expressão era quase de dor. Ele fechou os olhos brevemente e descansou a testa contra a minha. "Você tem que me dizer se doer muito," ele disse, os olhos ainda fechados.

Beijei os lábios dele, murmurando em resposta. "Pode mover-se, se quiser."

Não tinha parado de dor ainda, mas já não estava tão ruim e talvez mexer deixasse melhor.

Ele gentilmente saiu e empurrou-se novamente. Respirei estremecendo e pressionei com força meus braços ao redor do pescoço de Emmett, nossas testa tocando-se. Os movimentos eram lentos e gentis e senti meu corpo relaxar ao redor dele. A dor tinha tornado-se ardência e a primeira fagulha de prazer atravessou meu corpo. Os olhos dele abriram-se e ele olhou-me intensamente, os olhos negros queimando-me. A mandíbula dele estava travada. Ele estremeceu novamente e colocou o rosto no travesseiro ao meu lado, o rosto enterrado.

Os movimentos foram ficando mais rápidos e tentei mover meu quadril com o ritmo dele. Nunca senti-me tão perto de alguém. Senti como se fôssemos um só.

Após mais algumas investidas, o corpo dele tencionou e o senti vir dentro de mim. Beijei seus ombros enquanto ele estremecia, os gemidos camuflados pelo travesseiro. Ele parou completamente e lancei um olhar preocupado para ele, mas o rosto ainda estava enterrado e fora de minha vista.

Com um movimento rápido demais, que me deixou preocupada, ele me levantou da cama, ainda enterrado no meu corpo e carregou-me para o banheiro. Não consegui ver seu rosto, já que seu queixo estava descansando em meu ombro, mas sabia que ele estava tenso. Ele não estava respirando e sabia que era por causa do sangue que deveria ter saído. Minhas pernas estavam enlaçando sua cintura com força e ele entrou no chuveiro comigo.

"Emmett?" Sussurrei.

Ele não respondeu e o senti como se estivesse disfarçando. Ele desceu-me gentilmente e água quente acertou nossos corpos, lavando qualquer traço do que acontecera. Estremeci por causa da dor entre as pernas. Emmett pareceu sentir dor quando viu minha reação. Dei-lhe um sorriso e inclinei minha cabeça contra seu peito de mármore. Após um momento Emmett atreveu respirar hesitante e senti seu peito subir e descer.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrei contra seu peito.

Os braços dele congelaram ao meu redor. Levantei minha cabeça, preocupada que isso talvez tivesse sido a coisa errada a dizer. Ele parecia surpreso, a expressão chocada. Meu coração afundou, mas então ele sorriu e inclinou-se para me beijar. "E eu te amo." Ele disse contra meus lábios, os olhos dourados suaves e amorosos. Sorri contra os lábios dele e segurei pelo pescoço, ficando na ponta dos pés. As mãos dele acariciavam minhas costas gentilmente e eu relaxei com seu toque. Era surpreendente como um homem como Emmett pudesse ser tão gentil e cuidadoso.

Beijamos-nos longamente e engasguei surpresa quando o senti ficando excitado novamente contra meu estômago. Estava machucada demais para um segundo round. Emmett pareceu perceber, porque ele não tentou mais do que me beijar.

Poderia ter ficado a eternidade beijando Emmett debaixo da água quente.

Eternidade. Com Emmett. Era tudo que eu queria.

**x.x**

Acordei nos braços de Emmett na manhã seguinte e ele ainda estava nu, então ele deve ter ficado a noite toda comigo. Eu ainda estava machucada, mas nunca estive tão feliz em minha vida como agora. Aconcheguei-me mais perto de Emmett e afastei o cansaço.

"Bom dia, dorminhoca." ele disse dando-me um beijo na testa. Levantei meu rosto de seu peito e sorri para ele. Tinha certeza que ficaria sorrindo o dia inteiro. Edward sempre tinha me dito que era impossível para um humano fazer amor com um vampiro, mas lá estava eu, deitada nos braços do vampiro que tinha feito amor comigo. Beijei Emmett, pela primeira vez sem importar-me com meu hálito. Ele sorriu também, os dedos correndo meus cabelos.

Desci os olhos para o lençol e franzi a testa. Ele era azul-escuro. Tenho quase certeza de que era preto ontem a noite passada. "Você trocou o lençol?"

Ele deu-me um beijo no nariz. "Muito tentador."

Calor subir por minhas bochechas quando percebi o que era tentador demais. Emmett sorriu e puxou para cima dele, pressionando um leve beijo em minha garganta.

"Quando você vai me transformar?" Disse.

O corpo dele congelou e ele afastou-se para me olhar. Tinha algo no olhar dele...

Deixei uma risada escapar quando ele lambeu minha garganta. "Que tal agora?" Ele sugeriu suavemente, chupando a pele com a boca.

"Emmett!" Briguei, acertando-o nos ombros.

Ele sorriu, mas devagar sua expressão tornou-se séria. Nossos lábios estavam a milímetros e nossos olhares fixos. "Eu quero a eternidade com você, e eu quero mais cedo possível, mas eu falei para Carlisle e nós concordamos que seria melhor se ele a transformasse depois que você terminar a escola. Isso é apenas mais dois meses." Os lábios dele roçaram contra os meus enquanto ele falava.

Olhei-o feliz de que ele não tinha recusado-se me transformar, mas tinha perdido-me porque ele tinha dito que Carlisle iria me transformar.

"Você não vai me transformar?" Perguntei em um sussurro.

Horror e dor passaram pelos olhos dele. "Bella." ele murmurou com um tom estrangulado. "Eu não posso. Eu não seria capaz de parar. Eu mataria você." Eleparecia tão triste e culpado. Não consegui suportar vê-lo assim. Beijei-o com força. "Está tudo bem, Emmett. Se ficar a eternidade com você, estou feliz."

Seu corpo relaxou e o sorriso voltou a seu rosto.

**x.x**

**Emmett's POV**

Entrei no escritório de Carlisle. Ele estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, olhando por cima do livro Fechei a porta atrás de mim, não que isso fosse manter nossa conversa privada, mas me sentia melhor fazendo isso. Carlisle levantou-se do seu lugar, provavelmente sentindo a minha ansiedade. "Como posso ajudá-lo, filho?", perguntou enquanto caminhava em torno da mesa.

"Eu queria perguntar se você poderia ir caçar comigo?"

Carlisle estudou a minha expressão com curiosidade. "Claro, mas eu pensei que ia caçar com o resto da família."

Mudei o peso de pé nervoso, olhando para tudo, menos para Carlisle. "Bem, isso é outra questão que eu queria falar. Eu gostaria que você fique aqui, enquanto os outros vão caçar. Eu me sentiria melhor se soubesse que você estava por perto se... se eu perder o controle."

Carlisle apertou meu ombro e olhei em seu rosto compreensivo. "Você já falou com Bella sobre isso?"

Balancei minha cabeça. "Eu me sentiria melhor se ela não soubesse sobre isso. Ela ficaria envergonhada."

Carlisle balançou a cabeça, dando-me um sorriso caloroso. "Claro, eu fico aqui, se você quer. Eu poderia sentar em uma das árvores ao redor da casa."

Eu sorri. "Sim, isso seria perfeito." Eu odiava pensar que poderia perder o controle, mas eu não queria correr nenhum risco. Carlisle poderia salvar Bella se eu perdesse o controle.

Carlisle me vigiou pacientemente, provavelmente sabendo que havia algo mais que eu queria falar. "Qual é a probabilidade de ela sangrar?" Fale de uma vez.

Carlisle tentou esconder um sorriso. "É difícil dizer. Mas você deve estar preparado que pode acontecer."

Suspirei. Eu esperava outra resposta.

"Obrigado por sua ajuda", eu disse baixinho, virando-me para sair da sala.

"Devemos sair em breve, assim teremos bastante tempo para caçar. Você deve beber tanto quanto possível.", ele me lembrou. Eu balancei a cabeça e deixou o escritório.

_Merda._ Eu estava nervoso.

Jasper estava encostado no batente de seu quarto, olhando-me com curiosidade. "Você está nervoso?", perguntou, embora ele provavelmente sabia a resposta à pergunta melhor do que eu.

Fiz uma careta pra ele.

Ele bateu as costas. "Tudo vai ficar bem, Emmett," assegurou-me.

Eu queria acreditar nele.

**x.x**

Carlisle e eu tínhamos caçado por horas e eu tinha bebido tanto que quase me sentia doente. Três ursos e vários veados haviam dado suas vidas para o propósito de manter Bella viva enquanto fizéssemos amor. Corri a mão pelo meu cabelo, suspirando.

_Merda._ Eu estava com medo. Eu, Emmett Cullen, estava com medo de sexo. Essa foi a primeira vez. Eu estava me transformando em Edward, mas eu não podia evitar. Eu estava preocupado em machucar Bella e fiquei ainda mais preocupado em perder o controle se ela começasse a sangrar. E se eu fosse muito forte e a machucasse? E se eu a matasse? Esses pensamentos estavam me deixando louco.

"Emmett?" a voz de Carlisle tirou-me dos meus pensamentos e eu olhei para ele. Ele havia enterrado as carcaças dos ursos para mim e agora estava observando-me preocupado. "Você já bebeu o bastante?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Eu não acho que poderia beber outra gota de sangue".

Carlisle sorriu. "Isso é bom."

"Vai transformar Bella?" Eu perguntei, surpreendendo-o. "Você sabe que Bella quer e eu quero passar a eternidade com ela."

Carlisle pareceu pensativo e eu estava preocupado que ele não concordaria. "Claro, eu vou fazê-lo, se é isso que Bella quer." Eu balancei a cabeça. "E você tem certeza que você não quer fazer isso?"

Eu deixei escapar uma risada sem alegria. "Se achasse que tinha o controle necessário eu o faria, mas eu iria matá-la, Carlisle. Eu não correrei esse risco."

"Eu acho que devemos deixar Bella terminar a escola. Isso lhe dará tempo suficiente para se acostumar com a idéia e dizer adeus à sua família.", ele disse.

Eu sabia que ele estava certo. Seria difícil para Bella desistir de Charlie e sua mãe, e ela provavelmente gostaria de passar mais algumas semanas com eles.

Voltamos para casa e quando entrei na sala fui saudado pela visão de Bella dormindo tranquilamente no sofá. Ela parecia cansada.

Eu a deixaria descansar mais um pouco. Eu tinha que sair de minhas roupas rasgadas e lavar o sangue de meu corpo de qualquer maneira. Alice piscou para mim em seu caminho para fora da casa. "Tudo vai ficar bem, Emmett!"

Jasper enviou-me uma outra onda de calma antes de seguir sua esposa. A última a sair foi Esme. Ela sorriu para mim e segurou meu rosto de forma maternal. "Você é forte, Emmett", disse ela, com um último beijo para Carlisle desapareceu.

Carlisle saiu da casa para subir em uma das árvores. Pelo menos ele tinha pegado algo para ler. Fiquei feliz por sua ajuda. Eu me senti melhor sabendo que ele estaria por perto no caso de...

Entrei no quarto de hóspedes que se tinha tornado o meu quarto e de Bella e decorei com velas. Acendi-as. Começariam a cheirar quando começassem a queimar. Então tomei banho e coloquei roupas limpas antes de voltar a sala onde Bella ainda estava dormindo. Sentei-me ao seu lado, estudando o rosto dela. Ela era tão bonita e delicada e frágil. Fiz caretas com esse pensamento. _Eu não vou perder o controle._

Segurei seu rosto e os olhos se abriram com o contato. Ela piscou, sonolenta e sentou-se.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela sussurrou, parecendo um pouco confusa.

"Você caiu no sono e você parecia cansada, então a deixei dormir um pouco", disse a ela. _Eu não vou perder o controle._

"Os outros já se foram?" Ela me olhou com seus suaves, olhos castanhos. _Eu não vou perder o controle._

Concordei e ela sorriu para mim e me beijou suavemente.

_Eu não vou perder o controle._

Ergui-a em meus braços e corri com ela para nosso quarto. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando percebeu as velas.

Eu a coloquei no chão e observei-a nervoso. "Você gostou?" Eu perguntei, envolvendo meus braços em volta de sua cintura e puxando seu corpo quente contra mim. Normalmente Alice fazia esse tipo de coisas, mas eu queria decorar o nosso quarto para esta ocasião especial.

Ela balançou a cabeça, um sorriso suave em seus lábios.

"Como foi sua caçada?" Ela murmurou depois de um momento.

"Acho que se um vampiro pode ficar enjoado, eu estaria com a quantidade de sangue que bebi", disse a ela. _E, no entanto, não tenho certeza se será suficiente_, uma voz pouco agradável na minha cabeça, acrescentou. _Eu não vou perder o controle._

Ela olhou para mim, seu olhar suave e curioso "Você está preocupado?"

_Preocupado? Não. Eu estou com medo, porra!_

Eu olhei para fora da janela de onde eu sabia que Carlisle estaria em uma das árvores. Ele manteria Bella segura. "Sim, mas eu não vou perder o controle. Eu não vou te machucar.", disse eu, voltando o olhar para Bella.

"Eu sei que você não vai, Emmett. Eu confio em você completamente." Seus olhos eram tão amoroso e confiantes. Eu odiava a idéia de que eu poderia trair a confiança dela. _Eu não vou perder o controle._

Ela pegou minha mão e me levou para a cama. Vi como ela se deitou sobre ela, olhando para mim com enormes olhos castanhos, cabelos espalhados no travesseiro.

_Eu não vou perder o controle._

Ela confiou em mim e eu faria esta noite memorável para ela. Arrastei-me na cama e me movi entre as pernas de Bella. Beijei-a, suave e lentamente, acostumando-me com o cheiro e o calor outra vez. O corpo dela era tão macio ao toque e eu queria dar-lhe prazer.

_Eu não vou perder o controle._

Corria minhas mãos por suas curvas suaves, sentindo seu corpo relaxar sob o meu toque. Tirei sua camiseta e sutiã e tomei conta de seus seios. Ela gemeu quando minha língua roçou seu mamilo e o cheiro da excitação dela me acertou.

_Eu não vou perder o controle._

Bella estava desabotoando a minha camisa e eu não pude deixar de rir quando ela rasgou alguns deles fora com impaciência. "Você tem de recorrer à violência?" Talvez brincando fosse deixá-la mais à vontade. Eu estava longe de estar relaxado, era claro.

Ela estava tão ocupada correndo as mãos por meu peito que nem percebeu a minha mão abrindo o zíper dela. Ela engasgou quando escorreguei minhas mãos por sua calcinha. Sufoquei um gemido ao senti-la. Ela já estava tão molhada. Tirei a calça jeans e a calcinha. Eu acariciava pouco mais, enquanto eu chupava o mamilo suavemente.

Ela gemeu meu nome e as arqueou. Ela estava perto. Eu empurrei um dedo dentro dela e a senti apertando-me quando seu orgasmo tomou conta do seu corpo. Eu queria rasgar minha roupa e fodê-la. Mas eu sabia que não podia. Eu tinha que ir devagar.

Bella estendeu a mão para a minha excitação, quase me fazendo perder o controle. _Eu não vou perder o controle._

"Ainda não, babe," murmurei, puxando-lhe a mão da minha excitação, e trazendo a meus lábios. "Você ainda não está pronta." Eu sabia que era verdade. A primeira vez iria doer, mas faria de tudo para tornar o mais agradável possível pra ela.

Desci pelo corpo dela e lambi entre suas pernas. O gosto e o cheiro dela eram tão tentadores. Tão doce e quente. Fechei os olhos por alguns instantes. _Eu não vou perder o controle._

Corri minha língua sobre sua abertura e circulei o clitóris. Ela ficou se contorcendo e gemendo, e seu corpo relaxou mais. Coloquei minha língua dentro dela, com cuidado para manter os meus dentes longe de sua pele.

"Emmett!" Ela choramingou. Seu corpo começando a tremer e ela gemia baixinho.

Tirei o resto de minhas roupas e fui para cima do corpo dela. Ela me olhou com um pequeno sorriso, nem um sinal de hesitação em seus olhos. Como ela conseguia ser tão confiante? Abaixei uma de minhas mãos por entre duas pernas e empurrou um dedo para dentro dela. Coloquei um segundo dedo, abrindo-a um pouco. Beijei-a enquanto meus movimentos aceleraram um pouco. Ela estava relaxada e pronta.

A pergunta era se eu estava pronto.

_Eu não vou perder o controle._

Ela passou as mãos em meus cabelos, gemendo meu nome.

Eu não podia esperar mais. Eu a queria e não iria deixar-me machucá-la. Tirei meus dedos e trouxe a ponta do meu pau para sua abertura. Sufoquei um gemido quando o calor entrou em contato com minha pele. Bella ficou tensa debaixo de mim e um pouco de medo encheu os olhos.

Embora, o meu corpo gritou para que empurrasse para dentro dela e fazê-la minha, eu precisava ter certeza de que Bella queria. "Não precisamos fazer nada."

Ela descansou a testa contra a minha, a determinação enchendo seus olhos. "Eu quero isso, Emmett," ela disse, e ergueu os quadris. Meu pau deslizou ao longo de sua umidade e eu quase perdi. Ela era tão perfeita e eu a queria mais do que qualquer coisa.

_Vá devagar._

Posicionei-me na sua abertura e empurrei lentamente para dentro dela. Observei o rosto dela procurando qualquer sinal de desconforto. Foi difícil concentrar-me, porque o calor dela estava apertando meu pau com tanta força. Empurrei um pouco mais e, embora eu não estava mesmo no meio do caminho, dor apareceu em seu rosto e ela estremeceu. Seus músculos apertando ainda mais em volta da minha excitação.

_Foco! Bella é tudo que importa agora!_

"Você está bem, babe?" Meio gemi, meio rosnou.

Ela tremia um pouco, mas me deu um pequeno sorriso. "Está tudo bem".

O aperto em meus ombros ficou mais apertado, quando eu entrei um pouco mais nela. A ponta de meu pau roçou seu hímen, puxei um pouco para trás e empurrei por sua barreira.

Senti-a ficar tensa e ela engasgou com dor e apesar de querer ter certeza de que ela estava bem, eu não podia. O cheiro de sangue fresco inundou o meu nariz. _Prove!_

Enterrei meu rosto no travesseiro. Meu corpo tremia no esforço para manter o controle.

_Eu não vou perder o controle. Eu não vou perder o controle!_

Eu queria afundar meus dentes na garganta de Bella. Eu queria empurrar meu pau com força e rápido.

_Eu não vou perder o controle!_

Ela era tão quente e apertada em torno de mim e eu ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro de seu sangue. Seria tão doce.

_Não vou perder meu maldito controle!_

Eu respirei fundo, tentando substituir o cheiro do sangue de Bella com o cheiro do travesseiro. Acalmei-me bem devagar.

Ergui a cabeça do travesseiro e olhei para Bella.

Ela me olhou preocupada, mas ela deveria estar com medo. Ela tocou meu rosto. _Tão confiante._

Segurei seu rosto com as mãos e espalhei beijos em todo seu rosto, não ousando respirar. Eu me senti horrível por meus pensamentos sanguinários. Bella merecia muito mais.

"Você tem que me dizer se doer muito," murmurei, meus olhos fechados.

Ela beijou meus lábios e seu hálito quente espalhou-se sobre meu rosto. Ainda bem que eu não estava respirando. "Pode mover-se, se quiser," ela sussurrou.

Poderia dizer que ela ainda estava tensa e tentei mover-me o mais lentamente e suavemente possível. Eu odiava machucá-la e eu me odiava ainda mais por sentir prazer por causa do seu aperto.

Ela envolveu os braços em volta do meu pescoço e descansou a testa contra a minha. Senti seu corpo relaxar e ela já não estava apertando tanto minha ereção. Ela era tão apertada e quente, e eu sabia que não iria durar muito. E eu estava quase feliz com isso porque eu ainda estava com medo de perder o controle. O cheiro do sangue dela, provavelmente, ainda continuava no ar e eu não seria capaz de respirar, até ter ficarmos limpos. O pensamento do sangue era quase demais e senti meu controle escapando. Abri os olhos e olhei para o lindo rosto de Bella e imediatamente senti-me calmo.

_Eu não vou perder o controle._

Eu quase podia provar o sangue dela na minha língua, embora isso não era possível. Enterrei meu rosto no travesseiro.

Empurrei-me mais rápido, sentindo-me mais perto de meu orgasmo. Meus gemidos eram sufocados pelo travesseiro quando vim. Bella correu as mãos sobre minhas costas e beijou meu ombro suavemente e eu queria devolver o gesto, mas não pude. Não enquanto o sangue ainda estivesse entre nós. Dei um pulo da cama e levei Bella para o chuveiro.

"Emmett?" Ela parecia tão preocupada.

Liguei a água quente e deixei-a correr sobre nós. Coloquei Bella no chão e vi como a água tingia de rosa.

Fiquei tenso e desviei o olhar rapidamente do chão e da visão tentadora. Olhei para Bella e a vi estremecer de dor. Agora me sentia ainda pior. Eu não tinha apenas desejado o sangue dela, eu também a machuquei.

E ainda assim ela sorriu para mim e encostou a cabeça no meu peito. Respirei hesitante e quase suspirei em alívio quando o cheiro de sangue se foi.

"Eu te amo".

_Ela me ama._

_Embora eu seja um monstro._

_Apesar de quase a matei._

_Embora eu quero seu sangue._

_Ela me ama._

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim com ansiedade, como se pensasse que eu iria rejeitá-la.

"E eu te amo", eu disse a ela e eu tinha certeza que meu coração morto inchou-se com alegria e amor no meu peito. O sorriso dela era suave e bonito.

Beijamos-nos suavemente e eu acariciava suas costas suavemente, ainda com raiva de mim mesmo por feri-la, embora soubesse que tinha sido inevitável. Seu corpo quente pressionou-se contra o meu e, claro, meu corpo reagiu.

Eu queria me chutar por ficar duro novamente. Bella ainda estava com dor e eu já estava excitado novamente. Ignorei minha excitação e concentrei-me nos beijos em Bella.

**x.x**

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando ela já estava dormindo, troquei os lençóis e Bella nem sequer moveu-se. Ela estava muito cansada. Levei os lençóis para fora da casa e ateei fogo. Carlisle desceu da árvore e caminhou na minha direção, sorrindo com orgulho. Foi engraçado pensar que o meu pai adotivo estava feliz porque eu consegui fazer sexo com minha namorada. Antes que tivéssemos chance de falar, o som de passos chegou aos nossos ouvidos e um minuto depois Alice, Jasper e Esme apareceram. Esme abriu um grande sorriso quando me viu e acariciou meu rosto suavemente.

Alice apenas sorriu para mim e saltou para dentro de casa. Virei-me para Jasper que estava assistindo a queima dos lençóis com fascínio. O cheiro de sangue ainda estava no ar.

"Eu preciso ir caçar", anunciei.

Jasper olhou pra mim então. "Eu pensei que você tinha comido três ursos e alguns cervos esta manhã."

Eu dei de ombros. "Se você tivesse sentido o cheiro do sangue de Bella, então você precisa ir caçar, também."

Seus olhos ganharam uma tonalidade mais escura de dourado, e ele olhou para os lençois queimando.

"Eu vou com você", disse ele, desviado os olhos das chamas. Nós corremos para a floresta juntos, não muito longe da casa, desde que eu queria estar lá quando Bella acordasse. Eu peguei um cervo e Jasper um alce.

Eu não conseguia parar de repetir os acontecimentos na minha mente. Eu estive tão perto de perder o controle.

"Quando ela começou a sangrar e eu senti o calor em mim, eu estava certo que perderia o controle", eu disse a Jasper enquanto enterrava o cervo. Ele me olhou intensamente, ouvindo silenciosamente.

"Eu queria afundar meus dentes na garganta dela e continuar empurrando-me para dentro dela enquanto a drenava." Enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos e puxei ar desnecessário. _Eu sou um monstro._

Quando levantei o meu olhar, Jasper estava me observando com espanto. Eu fiz uma careta para ele.

"Ela parecia viva quando eu estava perto da casa. O coração dela batia e ela estava dormindo pacificamente. Além disso, eu podia sentir que ela estava feliz, mesmo dormindo. Então, você foi bem. É preciso uma grande quantidade de controle para fazer o que você fez. "

"Ela estava feliz?" Eu perguntei esperançoso.

Jasper sorriu. "Sim".

**x.x**

Bella mexeu-se em meus braços e me olhou com olhos sonolentos. Eu adorava vê-la dormindo. Ela parecia tão feliz e em paz como Jasper tinha dito, e ela ainda disse meu nome em seus sonhos. "Bom dia, dorminhoca." Beijei sua testa suavemente.

Ela sorriu para mim e eu sorri de volta. Nos beijamos e corri meus dedos pelos cabelos dela.

Ela me empurrou e olhou para a cama. "Você trocou o lençol?", Ela perguntou, confusa.

Eu beijei a ponta do seu nariz. "Muito tentador." Decidi não contar a ela sobre a extensão da minha sede de sangue.

Bella corou, mas a visão e o cheiro não me afetaram. Acostumei-me a ele. Então, enquanto ela não estava sangrando, estávamos bem. Beijei seu pescoço suavemente, sentindo o pulsar vibrar contra meus lábios.

"Quando você vai me transformar?"

Olhei para ela e ela estava olhando para mim com os olhos arregalados.

Lambi seu pescoço, fazendo-a rir. "Que tal agora?" murmurei contra sua pele, sugando-o para minha boca.

"Emmett!" brigou.

"Eu quero a eternidade com você, e eu quero mais cedo possível, mas eu falei para Carlisle e nós concordamos que seria melhor se ele a transformasse depois que você terminar a escola. Isso é apenas mais dois meses."

"Você não vai me transformar?", ela perguntou esperançosa.

"Bella, eu não posso. Eu não seria capaz de parar. Eu mataria você." Se ela soubesse o quanto seu sangue tentava-me...

Ela beijou-me. "Está tudo bem, Emmett. Se ficar a eternidade com você, estou feliz."

E ela parecia feliz.

Eternidade com Bella. Eu não podia esperar para tê-la ao meu lado para sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Primeiro cena de amor: feita. Eu tentei mantê-la realista. Então, o que você acha? Amou? Odiou?

Eu amaria chegar a 600 reviews com esse capítulo. Talvez você pode me ajudar? Eu o recompensarei com outra atualização amanhã, e acreditem o próximo capítulo vale a pena. : P


	23. Chapter 23

**Nota da malu:  
><strong>And she is alive! (todoscomemora) Respira, galera, eu não vou desistir! ausuahsuahus Só tem o probleminha de faculdade-mais-trabalho-mais-alunos-mais-professor coordenador mala-mais-procurando estágio que nem uma louca-mais-problemas de eventos... o básico! essas duas semanas foram meio corridas, mas aqui estão os caps! **Só um pequeno aviso:** provavelmente agora a gente só vai ter um cap ovo (o 25) depois dos dia 13 de dezembro (provavelmente no dia 15), que é quando o projeto que eu trabalho entra de férias. Ele já tá quase todo traduzido, só falta alguns detalhes e ajustes, mas eu realmente vou ficar sem tempo até essa data. Kissuskussus, a Malu ama vocês.

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong> Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Autor:** IwantaWerewolfForMyself

**Tradutor:** Fla Doomsday

**Resumo:** Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmett proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou um outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Ship:** Emmett/Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23 - O Retorno de Rosalie<strong>

**Bella POV**

Era começo de maio, e Jasper e Emmett estavam aproveitando o tempo ensolarado lutando na frente da casa.

Alice e eu estávamos sentadas na varanda, observando os nossos homens agindo como crianças de cinco anos de idade. Emmett poderia ser um bobão às vezes, mas pelo menos ele era um grande amante. Alice tinha razão, o sexo ficava cada vez melhor com prática. Sorri para mim mesma, pensando na noite passada. Jasper soltou um suspiro frustrado e me lançou um olhar bravo. Corei profundamente quando percebi que minhas emoções deveriam estar o distraindo da luta.

Emmett sorriu. "O que foi?", ele perguntou, curiosamente, trocando olhares entre Jasper e eu.

Enviei a Jasper um olhar uma de súplica, mas Emmett viu e sorriu. "Tendo pensamentos safados?", ele gritou para que todos em um raio de vários quilômetros pudessem ouvi-lo.

Senti meu rosto esquentar ainda mais, mas esqueci o meu embaraço quando senti Alice endurecer ao meu lado. Ela tinha um olhar distante em seu rosto. _Uma__visão._

"Eles estão voltando", ela engasgou, os olhos arregalados. Emmett e Jasper correram para nós, olhando preocupados. "Quem vai voltar?" Jasper questionou, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Alice.

"Rosalie e Edward," ela disse, lançando um olhar para mim. Engoli em seco. Rosalie estava voltando? Olhei para Emmett. Ele estava franzindo a testa e olhando para a floresta; seu rosto estava ilegível.

"Quando-," eu comecei, mas Alice me cortou.

"Eles estão quase aqui", ela me disse, e eu senti meu coração afundar com esse pensamento. "Vamos entrar.", sugeriu.

Entramos na sala e me afundei no sofá. Emmett sentou-se ao meu lado, completamente perdido em seus pensamentos. Engoli em seco, nervosa. Depois de um momento, Carlisle e Esme juntaram-se a nós, seus rostos cheios de preocupação. Esta seria a primeira vez em que a família estaria unida novamente, e eu temia que pudesse terminar em uma catástrofe.

A porta de entrada abriu e um segundo depois Edward apareceu na sala, sua expressão tensa, mas ele sorriu quando Esme puxou-o para um abraço. Carlisle deu-lhe um leve tapa no ombro. "Estamos felizes por você estar de volta, Edward.", ele disse, mas eu não conseguia me concentrar neles.

Rosalie tinha aparecido atrás de Edward e ela não parecia feliz. Edward provavelmente tinha contado a ela sobre Emmett e eu, e ele nem sabia o quanto o relacionamento tinha progredido desde que ele partiu para Denali. Esme e Carlisle a envolviam em abraços, mas seus olhos dourados estavam fixos em mim e em Emmett o tempo todo. Eventualmente, eu não aguentava mais e desviei os olhos dos dela, embora eu ainda pudesse vê-la pelo canto dos meus olhos. Ela entrou na sala e o ar pareceu ficar de tenso.

Ela parecia sobrenaturalmente linda em seu jeans apertado e camisa com decote, e senti-me terrivelmente inadequada com relação à vampira. Jasper franziu a testa pra mim, sentindo minhas emoções. Nesta família, nada era privado. Pelo menos Edward não era capaz de ler os meus pensamentos.

"Precisamos conversar, Emmett", Rosalie exigiu e acrescentou com um olhar pra mim. "Sozinhos." Seus lábios estavam repuxados em uma linha firme e ainda assim não diminuía sua beleza.

Emmett franziu a testa, mas ele se levantou do sofá, dando-me um sorriso forçado. Meus dedos coçaram porque queria impedi-lo, mas eu fechei em punhos e os descansei no meu colo. Eu assisti Rosalie e Emmett caminharem através da janela de francesa e para a orla da floresta. Antes de desaparecerem de nossa vista, Rosalie lançou um último olhar sobre o ombro, enviando-me um olhar gelado, dizendo-me tudo que eu precisava saber.

Ela não iria desistir facilmente. Rosalie pode não ter querido Emmett antes, mas agora que eu o tinha, ela queria tirá-lo de mim. Provavelmente era insuportável para ela que Emmett tivesse escolhido uma humana normal como eu ao invés dela e, se eu fosse sincera comigo mesma, eu também não entenderia o porquê. Se alguém poderia ter a bela Rosalie, por que eles iriam me querer?

"Pare.", um hálito gelado roçou sobre a minha orelha e eu pulei. Jasper estava de pé ao meu lado, não se importando com a distância pela primeira vez. Corei e abaixei a cabeça. Senti-me doente. Lágrimas subiram para meus olhos, mas eu lutei contra elas.

Esme sentou-se ao meu lado. "Não se preocupe, Bella. Tudo vai ficar bem."

Eu balancei a cabeça e levantei-me. Minha cabeça girava e eu senti que iria vomitar a qualquer momento. "Eu preciso ir lá para cima.", sussurrei e corri para fora da sala, os olhos preocupados me seguindo. Corri para o quarto que Emmett e eu compartilhamos tantas noites e tropecei para dentro do banheiro. Cheguei ao vaso sanitário a tempo e vomitei. _E__se__Emmett__aceitar__Rosalie__de__volta?__E__se__ele__me__deixar?_ Outra onda de enjôo tomou conta de mim e esvaziei meu estômago completamente. Eu estava tão feliz ao longo das últimas semanas... e se Emmett me deixar?

Estremeci.

Eu dei tudo de mim para ele e nada restaria de mim se ele me deixasse. Eu tinha feito de novo: corri o risco de alguém amar com todo meu coração e agora eu pagaria o preço. Depois do que Edward fez, eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa, não deveria ter deixado Emmett chegar tão perto. Agora ele ia quebrar meu coração. Quem iria escolher-me ao invés de Rosalie? Ninguém. Nem eu mesma. Eu estava com raiva de mim por ter sido tão estúpida por acreditar que eu poderia conquistar o coração de um vampiro. Eles eram belos e graciosos. E eu, não.

Uma batida na porta do banheiro tirou-me de meus pensamentos. "Bella?" Esme disse com uma voz preocupada.

Fechei os meus olhos por um breve instante e levantei-me. Com as pernas trêmulas, caminhei até a pia, lavei o rosto e enxaguei a boca. Respirei fundo. Eu seria forte. Eu não iria mostrar-lhes o quanto isso estava me machucando. Desta vez eu seria forte. Desta vez eu não iria deixar que me quebrasse.

Eu não queria ver pena. Eu sabia que eles sentiriam pena da pobre humana se eu lhes desse a chance. Abri a porta e sai do banheiro. Esme estava esperando por mim, seus olhos carinhosos e compreensivos. "Você está bem, Bella?", ela murmurou suavemente, segurando meu rosto.

Eu não consegui suportar seu olhar suave e desviei o olhar do dela, puxando uma respiração instável. "Eu preciso ir pra casa. Eu prometi para Charlie que iria jantar com ele.". Isso foi obviamente uma mentira descarada e Esme sabia, mas ela balançou a cabeça em concordância. Na verdade, eu tinha planejado passar a noite aqui, já que era sexta-feira, mas eu não podia. Esme me acompanhou para fora do quarto e para o andar de baixo. Alice se aproximou de mim imediatamente, pulando. "Você está indo embora?"

Assenti e tropecei para fora da sala. Pelo canto dos meus olhos, vi Edward tentando seguir-me, mas Carlisle o impediu com uma mão em seu ombro. Eu pulei na minha caminhonete, contente que eu tinha chegado logo ali. Liguei o motor e sai em disparada bem rápido que a minha caminhonete conseguia. Quando eu estava fora da vista e do alcance da audição, comecei a chorar. _Rosalie.__Ela__tiraria__Emmett__de__mim._

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, passei a fronteira para terras Quileute. Eu estacionei minha caminhonete perto da primeira praia e caminhei pela mesma por alguns minutos. Não havia nenhuma pessoa ao redor, já que estava ficando frio e parecia que iria chover. Eventualmente, caí de joelhos, olhando para a distância. Fechei meus olhos, respirando profundamente. Eu não iria desmoronar. Eu não iria quebrar.

"Bella?" A voz de Jacob me assustou e virei minha cabeça em sua direção. Ele ficou a poucos metros de mim, vestindo apenas um short.

Ele deu alguns passos em minha direção, mas de repente parou, franzindo o nariz.

"Você tem cheiro de sanguessuga."

Eu fiz uma careta para ele. Eu não estava na disposição para seus insultos. "Bem, eu estou saindo com vampiros," rebati.

Jacob balançou a cabeça, os olhos suplicantes. "Não.", disse ele, dando um passo mais perto de mim, seus olhos focados no meu estômago. "Eu posso sentir o cheiro _dele_ em você."

Olhei para ele, sem compreender. "O quê?"

"Está em você.", disse horrorizado. "Você deixou o sanguessuga te engravidar?" Nojo passou por seu rosto.

Fiquei de boca aberta em estado de choque e lentamente abaixei meu olhar para meu estômago. Levantei minha cabeça. "O quê? Como...? Isso não é engraçado, Jake!" Eu chorei e tropecei em meus pés, olhando para ele.

Ele deu outro passo na minha direção e agarrou meus ombros suavemente, seus olhos intensos. "Eu não estou brincando, Bells. Eu posso sentir o cheiro de um sanguessuga em você!" Ele estava tremendo um pouco, mas eu estava muito chocada para ficar com medo.

Olhei para ele com olhos arregalados e horrorizados. "Mas... mas... por que _eles_ não sentiram o cheiro?"

A expressão de Jake escureceu e ele deu de ombros. "Isso não cheira tão forte como os outros sanguessugas. Provavelmente porque ele é parte humano e o cheiro do seu sangue, provavelmente, está tirando a atenção dos seus sanguessugas. Mas eu posso sentir o cheiro mais leve de vampiro porque eles são meus inimigos."

Eu senti minhas pernas desistirem, mas Jacob me pegou e colocou seus braços em volta da minha cintura. Agarrei-me a ele. "Eu não posso... Eu não posso estar grávida!" Sussurrei. Eu nem sequer sabia se Emmett ainda me queria. E se ele voltasse com Rosalie? Minha cabeça estava girando. Talvez Jake estivesse errado. Talvez ele estivesse imaginando coisas. Eu pensei que vampiros não podiam ter filhos. É por isso que Emmett e eu nunca tínhamos usado meios de contracepção. Fechei os olhos. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo.

"Bells?"

Eu levantei a cabeça e olhei para Jacob. Gotas de chuva caíam no meu rosto. Eu nem tinha notado que tinha começado a chover. "Eu não posso estar grávida.", implorei.

Olhos de Jacob estavam cheios de dor, mas havia determinação também. "Você pode se livrar disso, Bella. Não é tarde demais. Você provavelmente está no começo de sua gravidez. Apenas se livrar disso."

_Basta livrar-se disso._

Afastei-me de Jacob, balançando a cabeça. "Não fale assim. É um ser humano..."

Jacob bufou.

"É _meu_ bebê, Jake. Tem uma parte de mim nele. Não é algo que você pode simplesmente eliminar.", murmurei com firmeza. O olhar de Jake suavizou um pouco, mas ele ainda estava tremendo. "Você quer ficar com ele? Acha que o seu sanguessuga quer isso?"

Minha respiração ficou instável. Eu não sabia o que responder. Eu nem sequer sei se Emmett ainda me queria. E mesmo que ele quisesse a criança - a criança dele - ele ainda iria me querer? Ou será que ele só ficaria comigo por pena? Eu não conseguia pensar direito agora. Isto era tudo tão confuso.

"Eu preciso sair de Forks. De tudo isso. Preciso ver minha mãe.", eu disse mais a mim mesma do que para Jacob, mas ele balançou a cabeça, levantando meu queixo com os dedos. "Bells, você não pode ir embora. Ainda tem sanguessugas atrás de você. Esta Victoria pode segui-la. Você precisa de proteção."

Claro que ele estava certo. Eu nem tinha pensado nisso. Eu estava presa em Forks. Entretanto, eu precisava de tempo para mim mesma e, se eu fosse para casa de Charlie, Emmett ou Alice ou Edward iriam tentar me ver e falar comigo. E eu não poderia enfrentá-los agora e lidar com a eventual rejeição. "Sabe, Bells, você pode passar o fim de semana aqui em La Push. Eu tenho certeza de que seu pai não se importaria. E aqui você estará segura. Eu posso protegê-la, e seus sanguessugas não vão incomodá-la."

Eu estava cansada e oprimida e chocada e com medo e não encontrei razões para protestar. Esta era realmente uma boa idéia. "Tudo bem.", suspirou.

"Vem. Vamos até seu carro." Jacob me levou para o estacionamento, a mão na minha cintura, me firmando. Ele se sentou ao volante e eu escorreguei no banco ao lado dele. Cerca de alguns minutos depois, paramos na frente de sua casa. Billy deu-nos um olhar curioso quando entramos na casa e eu dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso. Jacob me deu o telefone e liguei para Charlie no trabalho e disse que ia passar o fim-de-semana em La Push. Ele ficou surpreso que eu não iria passá-lo com os Cullen, mas eu poderia dizer que ele estava feliz. Charlie ainda não estava entusiasmado com a minha relação com Emmett. Talvez ele não precisasse se preocupar com isso por mais tempo, agora que Rosalie estava de volta. Ou talvez ele ficasse ainda mais preocupado agora que eu estava grávida de um vampiro. Caí numa cadeira na mesa da cozinha e viu como Jacob sentou-se a minha frente.

"O que eu vou fazer?" Eu sussurrei, lágrimas subindo por meus olhos.

Jacob me encarou impotente. "Eu não sei, Bells."

"Você tem certeza que eu estou... que eu estou grávida?"

Ele soltou um suspiro triste. "É como eu disse. Eu posso sentir isso em você, Bells."

Eu enterrei meu rosto nas minhas mãos, lutando contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. A mão quente de Jacob em meu ombro me fez olhar para cima. Ele estava debruçado sobre a mesa, olhando para mim com preocupação.

"Talvez eu devesse fazer um teste de gravidez, só para ter certeza.", disse, com esperança. Eu sabia que era improvável que Jake estivesse errado, mas eu não queria perder as esperanças. "Talvez eu devesse fazer um agora. Entretanto, não posso comprá-lo aqui. Todos em Forks saberiam dentro de uma hora. Eu preciso ir até Port Angeles." Disse para mim mesma.

Jake balançou a cabeça. "Calma, Bells. Deixe-me ver alguma coisa." Eu vi como ele saiu da cozinha e depois de alguns minutos voltou com um pacote pequeno na mão. Um teste de gravidez. Eu peguei dele e levantei as sobrancelhas interrogativamente.

Jake deu de ombros. "Minha irmã Becca sempre tem um desses em sua gaveta de calcinhas. Não me pergunte por quê."

Eu não queria saber porque Becca tinha testes de gravidez em sua gaveta de calcinhas, nem em como Jacob havia descoberto.

"Posso usar seu banheiro?" Perguntei, com a voz trêmula.

"Claro, claro. Mas vai ser como eu disse. Há um deles em você."

Eu atravessei a sala de estar com sensação de olhos curiosos de Billy em mim quando eu entrei no banheiro. Fechei a porta atrás de mim. Com as mãos trêmulas, eu desempacotei o teste, segui as instruções e depois tudo o que eu podia fazer era esperar. Olhei para o teste com apreensão. E então ele estava lá: o resultado.

Eu estava grávida.

Debrucei-me com as costas contra a porta e deslizei até o chão lentamente, engolindo um soluço. Eu enterrei meu rosto entre os joelhos, respirando profundamente, estremecendo. Isto não deveria acontecer. Era deveria ser feliz com Emmett. E agora eu estava grávida e Rosalie provavelmente o tinha roubado de mim. Grávida. Eu estava grávida. Do filho de Emmett. Que era metade vampiro.

Os soluços que eu tinha tentado prender começaram a surgir em meus lábios e eu não os segurei mais. A porta do banheiro se abriu, empurrando-me para longe com o movimento. Jacob ajoelhou-se ao meu lado e puxou-me em seus braços. Eu enterrei meu rosto em seu peito e chorei. "O que eu faço?" perguntei, esganiçada.

"Você pode abortar, Bella. Nem sequer é totalmente humano.", ele murmurou contra o meu cabelo.

Eu levantei a cabeça e olhei para ele com os olhos marejados. Nossos rostos estavam tão perto que podíamos ter nos beijado. "Eu não posso, Jake. Este é _meu_ bebê."

Ele soltou um suspiro. "Venha," ele me levantou do chão. "Você deveria dormir um pouco. Você parece exausta." Ele me levou para o quarto de hóspedes e colocou-me na cama, então ele puxou um cobertor em cima de mim e saiu do quarto.

**x.x**

Eu não sabia que horas eram ou quanto tempo eu dormi, mas gritos tiraram-me do meu sono. Sentei-me e olhei em volta em confusão. Então me lembrei de tudo e meu coração afundou. Os gritos aumentaram. Saí da cama e rastejei até a porta.

"Precisa ser morto, e se ela não permitir, é preciso obrigá-la!", gritou um homem.

"É uma sanguessuga de merda!", gritou outro homem. Eles estavam falando sobre mim e meu bebê. Agora eu sabia quem eles eram: Os outros lobisomens. Por que Jacob contou a eles?

"Não sabemos se é uma sanguessuga.", Jacob argumentou. "Não vou permitir que Bella se machuque."

"O pai é um sanguessuga, porra!"

"Ela precisa sair da nossa terra, Jacob. Você não deveria tê-la trazido aqui."

Engoli em seco e empurrei algumas lágrimas. Jacob estava em apuros por minha causa. Eu me senti horrível. Limpei algumas lágrimas e saiu do quarto. A casa estava deserta e as vozes vinham do exterior. Eu abri a porta de entrada e sai. Imediatamente, todas as cabeças voltarem-se para mim, entre elas estavam Jacob, Billy, Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth e Leah, bem como dois homens aos quais eu não conhecia. Todos olharam para mim, a maioria deles com nojo. Dei alguns passos de distância da casa.

Um deles zombou de mim, os olhos com ódio e hostis. "É uma sanguessuga de merda!", ele rosnou, sacudindo violentamente e de repente um enorme lobo cinzento parou diante de mim. Eu gelei. Ele mostrou seus dentes e eu tinha certeza que iria morrer, mas Jacob correu até nós, tremendo, e num piscar de olhos ele se transformou em um enorme lobo com pelo avermelhado. Eu engasguei quando ele pulou no lobo cinzento.

"Vá para sua caminhonete e vá para casa, Bella." Billy disse-me severamente.

Minha caminhonete estava do outro lado da casa e corri para ela tão rápido quanto eu podia, sem olhar para trás. Pulei atrás do volante e coloquei o carro em movimento. Enquanto dirigia, vi que Jacob e o lobo cinzento ainda estavam lutando enquanto os outros lobos estavam ao seu redor em um círculo. Lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto e eu mal podia ver a rua. Sem querer, encontrei-me parando na frente da casa dos Cullen. Ainda estava escuro, mas as luzes estavam acesas na casa. Eu estava abrindo a porta do meu carro quando Esme veio correndo da casa.

"Bella!", ela exclamou em alívio. Ela me puxou para um abraço. "Nós estávamos tão preocupados. Emmett tentou ligar para seu pai, mas não conseguimos alcançá-lo porque ele estava em Port Angeles para ajudar seus colegas e ninguém pode nos dizer onde você estava!" Ela murmurou aflita, seus olhos encarando-me. Seu olhar permanecia em meu rosto, vendo minhas lágrimas.

"Eu sinto muito que a preocupei.", murmurei baixinho. Ela balançou a cabeça e tirou um celular do bolso e levou a orelha. "Ela está aqui! Não, ela não está machucada." Ela desligou e envolveu o braço em volta dos meus ombros, acompanhando-me até a casa.

"Bella, onde você estava?" Ela perguntou baixinho. Eu não poderia nem mesmo olhar em seus olhos. "Eu estava em La Push.", eu respondi em um murmúrio.

Esme me observava, preocupada. "Emmett fez alguma coisa?" Seus olhos dourados eram gentis e suaves, mas eu não podia contar para ela.

_Ele__me__engravidou,_ Eu queria dizer. Tive vontade de chorar. O que eu estava mesmo fazendo aqui? Eu estava tão confusa. Entretanto, eu não podia ficar em La Push, e eu estava preocupada em como lidar com Charlie agora.

A porta de entrada foi aberta e bateu contra a parede. Emmett estava no batente da porta, os olhos arregalados e frenéticos.

Ele olhou para mim e me esmagou contra seu peito antes que eu pudesse piscar. Emmett parecia doente de preocupação enquanto olhava em meu rosto. Forcei um sorriso. Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie e Edward entraram na casa e estavam nos observando. Rosalie parecia puta da vida, enquanto os outros pareciam sinceramente chateados.

"Onde você estava?" Emmett murmurou contra meus lábios, beijando-me várias vezes. Rosalie sibilou e subiu pisando duro as escadas. Edward olhou para o chão, seu rosto em uma careta.

"Eu estava em La Push." eu respondi em tom oco.

Emmett franziu a testa. "Você chorou. O que aconteceu? O que o cão fez pra você? Eu juro, eu vou matá-lo se ele te machucou."

Ele parecia tão preocupado... Seria possível que ele ainda me queria? Ele não tinha percebido que Rosalie tinha ido lá pra cima. Talvez ele tivesse me escolhido. _Não__tenha__tantas__esperanças._, me repreendi.

"Jacob não fez nada. Eu estou bem." Todos sabiam que eu estava mentindo e olharam para mim em confusão.

Jasper ficou me olhando com um olhar severo, provavelmente sentindo a minha ansiedade e preocupação. Alice não tinha visto nada? Não, ela parecia tão sem pistas como o resto deles. Como pode ser isso?

E então eu sabia o que precisava fazer. Eu precisava falar com alguém.

"Carlisle, eu preciso falar com você." eu disse, focando o olhar sobre ele.

Ele procurou meu rosto por um momento, então concordou. "Claro.", respondeu ele.

"Em particular.", disse e vi preocupação em seu rosto. Na verdade, todos eles pareciam preocupados.

"Bella, o que está acontecendo?" Emmett me olhou com preocupação, com os braços ainda envoltos em minha cintura firmemente. Seus olhos eram suaves e ansiosos e eu queria dizer a ele, mas não podia. Não antes de falar com Carlisle. Não antes de saber se ele queria a mim.

"Não é nada." murmurei, e Jasper me olhou interrogativamente, provavelmente sentindo a minha mentira. Seus olhos estavam me perfurando e desviei o olhar.

"Será que podemos nos afastar com seu carro?" Afastei-me de Emmett e olhei para Carlisle. Ele assentiu e me levou para a garagem. Emmett e o resto da família ficaram na varanda olhando para nós, aflitos.

Eu me sentei no banco de couro macio da Mercedes de Carlisle e ele ficou atrás do volante. Saímos da garagem e vi a família ainda na varanda enquanto nós dirigimos para longe. Tudo estava absolutamente silencioso no carro, exceto pela minha respiração. Olhei para fora da janela, tentando manter minhas emoções calmas.

Estávamos dirigindo por um tempo e eu sabia que nós estávamos fora do alcance de audição. Carlisle lançou um olhar preocupado para mim várias vezes, mas ele não me pressionou.

Procurei pelas palavras, mas elas não vieram e de repente eu irrompi em lágrimas. Meus hormônios devem ter sido a razão para a explosão e eu não fui capaz de parar as lágrimas. Carlisle estacionou imediatamente, se virou para mim e senti seu toque suave no meu ombro.

"Bella, conte-me o que está errado. Você sabe que você pode falar comigo." ele disse em tom suave. Eu levantei a cabeça para encontrar seu olhar e a compaixão em seus olhos dourados me fez chorar ainda mais. A preocupação aumentou em seu rosto. "Bella." ele pediu baixinho.

"Estou grávida." sussurrei quase inaudível, mas eu sabia que ele me ouviu. Seus olhos se arregalaram e a preocupação foi substituída por surpresa. "Grávida?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto com as costas da minha mão. "Eu fui a La Push e Jacob disse que ele podia sentir o cheiro que eu estava grávida de um vampiro e depois ele me deu um teste de gravidez e eu usei, e o teste confirmou que eu estou grávida. Fiquei tão chocada! Eu nunca pensei que isso era possível. Pensei que os vampiros não eram capazes de... e Emmett nunca disse nada sobre contracepção porque ele pensou que não era possível e agora eu estou grávida!" Eu estava murmurando e lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo meu rosto.

Carlisle apertou meu ombro suavemente, a surpresa ainda em seu rosto. "Bella, acalme-se." disse em sua voz suave.

Eu balancei a cabeça e respirei fundo. "Pode me examinar? Para se certificar que está tudo bem?"

"Claro." ele concordou com um sorriso suave.

Ele ligou o motor e nós partimos.

Lancei um olhar para ele. "Como é que foi a conversa com Emmett e Rosalie?" Tentei parecer casual, mas a minha voz tremeu.

Carlisle voltou a olhar para mim. "É essa a razão pela qual você foi embora? Você estava preocupada que Emmett aceitaria Rosalie de volta?" perguntou baixinho. Olhei para fora do pára-brisa, engolindo em seco. Eu balancei a cabeça, não confiando em minha voz.

"Sua preocupação foi desnecessária, Bella. Emmett a ama. Ele disse isso a Rosalie."

Eu não disse nada, mas me senti um pouco melhor. Talvez eu não tivesse perdido Emmett.

Nós paramos na frente do hospital e Carlisle levou-me para uma sala onde ele poderia fazer um ultra-som. Eu estava tremendo quando me deitei. Eu estava nervosa e assustada.

Carlisle me deu um sorriso reconfortante, sem dúvida ouvindo meu coração batendo descontroladamente. "Posso?", Ele apontou para a minha camisa e eu balancei a cabeça desanimada. Ele a empurrou para que meu estômago ficasse exposto e empurrou o cós da calça jeans um pouco para baixo. Eu tremi.

Carlisle olhou para a tela do aparelho de ultra-som, movendo a cabeça da máquina som sobre o meu estômago. Fez cócegas, mas eu estava nervosa demais para sentir-me incomodada. Ele franziu a testa e eu comecei a me preocupar. "O que é?" Sussurrei. Olhei para a tela, mas eu não conseguia entender nada.

"O âmnio é muito mais espesso do que o normal. Eu acho que pode ser um efeito da criança ser parte vampiro."

"Então, é um vampiro?" perguntei curiosa. Jacob havia me dito, mas eu queria a confirmação.

"Eu preciso verificar se há batida do coração, você se importa se colocar minha cabeça em seu estômago?" perguntou delicadamente, com os olhos buscando o meu rosto para um sinal de hesitação.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Carlisle descansou a cabeça levemente na minha barriga, apertando a orelha contra a minha pele. "A sua audição é melhor do que o da máquina?" Eu perguntei curiosa.

"Um pouco, e eu não estou confuso com o âmnio como a máquina parece estar." disse, concentração escrito em seu rosto. Prendi minha respiração em antecipação. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto de Carlisle. "Há um batimento cardíaco, mas é mais lento do que seria normal para um ser humano. Presumo que é outro efeito de ser parte vampiro. A criança é um híbrido, mas parece que é mais humana do que vampiro. Tem um pulso e sangue flui através das suas veias, se não estou enganado."

Fiquei ali parada, olhando para o teto. Eu estava grávida. De um meio-vampiro. E eu não tinha terminado a escola ainda.

Carlisle interrompeu meus pensamentos. "Eu nunca ouvi falar de um ser humano ficar grávida com um vampiro. Isto é novo para mim."

Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era Emmett.

"O que Emmett vai dizer?" Eu perguntei preocupada, sentando-me lentamente.

Carlisle sentou-se ao meu lado e me deu um sorriso tranqüilizador. "Ele vai ficar feliz, Bella. Estou certo de que toda a família vai ficar entusiasmada com a notícia. Eu estou feliz."

Sorri timidamente. Eu estava certa de que nem o Edward ou Rosalie ficariam felizes com a notícia, mas eu não dei voz ao meu pensamento. Afinal, estava tão preocupada em contar para Emmett... havia tanta coisa que precisávamos conversar...

Eu olhei para Carlisle preocupada. "Você pode manter seus pensamentos ocultos de Edward?" Eu perguntei. Se Edward lesse os pensamentos de Carlisle, ele iria perder o bom senso e Emmett ia descobrir sobre a minha gravidez. Eu queria dizer a ele eu mesma.

Carlisle sorriu. "Sim. Eu posso manter meus pensamentos longe dele por um tempo."

Eu sorri de alívio. "Eu quero contar a Emmett e a família eu mesma."

"Eu entendo. Mas nós realmente devemos voltar agora. Tenho certeza de que estão todos preocupados com seu bem-estar."

**x.x**

**POV Emmett**

Jasper era um adversário difícil, por isso, tive que dar crédito a ele. Eu era mais forte, mas ele era mais rápido e planejava seus movimentos como o mestre estrategista que era. Agora ele parecia um pouco distraído e eu tentei usar isso em minha vantagem e o peguei pela cabeça. Ele foi muito rápido, porém, e enviou olhou bravo para Bella. Ela corou furiosamente.

"O que foi?" as emoções de Bella devem ter confundido Jasper.

Bella fez um olhar de cachorro sem dono para Jasper e eu sabia no que ela estava pensando. Era tudo o que eu podia pensar também. Desde a primeira vez, meu controle tinha melhorado muito e, mesmo que eu não quisesse me gabar, o sexo era ótimo.

"Tendo pensamentos safados?", eu perguntei. Bella abaixou a cabeça, o rosto dela virando um tom mais escuro de vermelho.

Eu ri para mim mesmo.

Alice congelou, seus olhos anuviados.

"Eles estão voltando", disse ofegante.

Corremos em sua direção, tentando descobrir o que Alice tinha visto. Victoria estava retornando para Forks? Eu rasgaria aquela cadela.

"Quem vai voltar?" Jasper perguntou como ele se ajoelhou ao lado de Alice.

"Rosalie e Edward."

_Rosalie estava voltando. Isso não iria acabar bem._

"Quando-"

"Eles estão quase aqui", disse Alice, lançando um olhar preocupado em mim. "Vamos entrar." sugeriu.

Edward e Rosalie não iriam facilitar as coisas. O que Edward disse a ela?

Eu sentei no sofá ao lado de Bella. Edward iria tentar ter Bella de volta? Ou teria finalmente percebido que ela era minha? E o que Rosalie diria?

Ouvi passos na frente da casa e um minuto depois a porta se abriu e Edward entrou. Enviei-lhe um olhar furioso quando ele olhou pra mim. Esme abraçou-o, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em mim. _Você__tem__sorte__que__esta__família__o__ama__ou__rasgaria__você__em__pedaços__minúsculos,__Eddie.__Como__você__pode__deixar__Bella__sozinha__na__floresta?__Os__recém-nascidos__poderiam__tê-la__encontrado.__Nunca__pensou__nisso,__idiota?_

Sua expressão ficou mais dura, mas é claro que não disse nada. Eu não esperava que ele dissesse.

"Estamos felizes por você estar de volta, Edward." Carlisle disse e eu tive que segurar um comentário.

Rosalie entrou na sala por detrás de Edward e nossos olhos se encontraram. Tinha semanas desde que eu tinha visto. Desde que eu tinha sido transformado nunca tínhamos ficado separados durante tanto tempo. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava puta. Seus olhos estavam estreitos e os lábios franzidos. Um mau sinal.

Ela ainda parecia gostosa, mas eu não esperava outra coisa.

"Precisamos conversar, Emmett." ela disse, e eu quase gemi quando vi a raiva em seus olhos. "Sozinhos.", ela acrescentou com um olhar para Bella.

Eu não estava esperando feliz por esta conversa, mas ela tinha que acontecer.

Levantei-me e olhei para Bella por um momento. Seu rosto estava branco pela primeira vez. Normalmente ela era como um livro aberto, mas pela primeira vez eu não poderia dizer o que ela estava sentindo. Eu dei-lhe um sorriso, tentando lhe dar garantias.

Rosalie e eu saímos da casa e corremos para a floresta. Eu parei quando estávamos fora de vista, mas Rosalie agarrou meu braço e puxou-me mais profundamente na floresta. "Eu quero falar em particular." ela sibilou.

Eu sabia que era melhor não discutir com ela quando ela estava assim então eu apenas a segui. Finalmente ela parou e virou-se para olhar pra mim. Seus olhos estavam em chamas que eu uma vez amei nela. Entretanto, agora que eu estava cara a cara com ela, eu percebi que não estava mais apaixonado por ela. Eu ainda a amava. Eu sempre a amaria. Ela salvou-me quando o urso tinha me ferido e eu estava grato por isso. Ela foi meu anjo, e sempre seria. Porém, isso era tudo. Eu a amava como uma irmã.

"Uma humana, Emmett? Sério?" Ela perguntou sarcasticamente, com as mãos descansando em seus quadris. Sua cabeça estava inclinada para o lado enquanto ela olhava brava pra mim.

Eu não gostei da maneira como ela disse 'humana', mas tentei manter a calma. "Sim, uma humana, Rose, e seu nome é Bella caso você tenha esquecido."

Ela andou na minha direção até que nós estivemos quase nos tocando e olhou para mim. "Você me teve, Emmett, como você pode se contentar com alguém como ela? Eu nunca pensei que você iria afundar tanto. Edward tudo bem, mas não você."

Agarrei seus braços e suavemente a empurrei para longe de mim. Eu poderia estar zangado com ela por suas palavras, mas eu nunca iria permitir-me machucar Rosalie. "Eu não vou deixar você falar de Bella assim, Rose. Eu não vou deixar ninguém tratar Bella desse jeito, nem mesmo você."

"E o que você vai fazer comigo se eu continuar falando sobre a humana desse jeito?" ela perguntou, desafiadoramente.

Eu suspirei. "Eu não vou fazer nada, Rose, e você sabe disso. Mas eu vou voltar para casa e esta conversa terá terminado." Virei-me para voltar para casa, mas sua mão no meu ombro me parou. Olhei para ela com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Por ela, Emmett? Ela nem sequer é da nossa espécie. Ela é apenas uma humana simples. É por que Edward a tinha? É essa coisa viril que pretende mostrar a ele que ela escolheu você, em vez dele?"

"Rosalie." eu disse com a voz tensa. "Você está sendo ridícula. Eu amo Bella."

Ela soltou uma gargalhada estridente e pressionou seu corpo contra mim. "Ohh por favor, Emmett. Você não pode estar falando sério. Isto não pode dar certo. Eu sei que você não pode ficar sem sexo por muito tempo, mas ela nunca vai ser capaz de lhe dar isso."

"Quem disse que nós não estamos fazendo sexo?" Rebati.

Rosalie sorriu presunçosamente, mas lentamente seu sorriso desapareceu e ela olhou-me com repulsa. Então sua expressão mudou de novo e seu sorriso virou um flerte. "Emmett, basta esquecê-la. Posso dar-lhe o que quiser. Eu sei que você me quer." ela gemeu, suas mãos correndo para cima e para baixo no meu peito. Rosalie era bonita, mas desta vez isso não iria ajudá-la.

Segurei seus ombros e balancei a cabeça. "Pare com isso, Rose. Você é uma mulher orgulhosa e eu odeio ver você jogando-se em mim assim. Nós dois sabemos que você não me quer, você apenas não quer que outra mulher me tenha."

Ela pareceu surpreendida e deixou cair as mãos do meu peito. "Eu não posso acreditar em você!" ela cuspiu e foi embora. Eu dei-lhe alguns momentos antes de voltar pra casa. Eu podia ouvir Rosalie em seu quarto, resmungando para si mesma. Edward estava falando com Carlisle em seu escritório. Entrei na sala e imediatamente soube que Bella não estava em casa. Não havia nenhum batimento cardíaco e o cheiro dela estava fraco. Eu fiz uma careta. "Onde está a Bella?"

"Ela foi embora." disse Alice ansiosamente.

"O quê? Por quê?"

"Ela pareceu um pouco chateada." murmurou Esme, sua expressão preocupada.

"Por que você não a impediu de sair?" Perguntei em censura.

Jasper revirou os olhos. "O que deveríamos fazer? Trancá-la em um quarto?"

Olhei para ele. "Ela estava provavelmente chateada. Você sabe como Bella é. Ela está preocupada porque Rosalie apareceu!"

"Ela estava bastante chateada e ansiosa quando foi embora." Jasper admitiu.

Saí da sala de estar e fui para o meu jipe. Eu precisava falar com ela. Eu tinha que mostrar a ela que o retorno de Rosalie não havia mudado nada. Eu a amava. Acelerei para Forks, mas o carro de Bella não estava lá, nem a viatura de Charlie. Xinguei e tentei ligar para Charlie no trabalho, mas ele não estava lá. Onde estava Bella? Eu voltei para casa e corri para dentro. "Ela não está em casa e eu não consigo falar com Charlie. E se algo aconteceu com ela?" Eu lancei um olhar para Alice, esperando que ela tivesse visto Bella em uma visão. Carlisle, Esme e Edward se juntaram a nós na sala depois de um momento, mas mantive meu olhar fixo em Alice. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela estava tentando ver alguma coisa. Jasper se sentou ao lado dela, segurando sua mão.

Os olhos de Alice se abriram e o olhar nos olhos dela me assustou. "O que é, Alice?"

"Como isso pode acontecer?" Edward perguntou, uma vez que ele provavelmente já viu a visão de Alice.

Alice lançou um olhar preocupado em mim. "Eu não posso ver o futuro dela. É apenas negro." disse em um sussurro, os olhos arregalados de horror.

"O que quer dizer que você não pode ver o futuro dela? Como isso pode acontecer?" Eu gritava desesperadamente. Tinha alguma coisa acontecido com Bella? Será que ela estava morta?

"Eu não sei!" Alice chorava de frustração, saltando do sofá e caminhando pela sala.

Jasper enviou ondas de calma em nossa direção. Meu pânico não diminuiu.

"Tenho certeza que isso não significa nada." Esme tentou acalmar as nossas preocupações.

"Nós devemos procurar por ela." Carlisle sugeriu. Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. Eu não sabia o que eu faria se algo tivesse acontecido com Bella.

Estávamos divididos em pares. Alice e Jasper iriam procurar por Bella em torno da escola. Carlisle e eu iríamos procurar no bosque, e Rosalie e Edward estavam se dirigindo para Port Angeles. Rosalie não queria ajudar de primeira, mas Carlisle e Edward a convenceram.

Carlisle e eu estávamos correndo pela floresta, mas estava chovendo e era difícil encontrar o cheiro de Bella. Já estava escuro quando eu peguei o cheiro da caminhonete de Bella e ia para La Push. Carlisle me parou quando eu quis cruzar a fronteira. "Emmett, não podemos pôr o pé em suas terras. O tratado..."

Eu o interrompi. "Eu não me importo com o tratado. Eu preciso encontrar Bella!"

O celular de Carlisle tocou naquele momento. "Esme?"

"Ela está aqui!" Esme disse entusiasmada.

"Ela está ferida? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Eu gritava, tentando tomar o celular de Carlisle, mas ele deu um passo para trás.

"Não, ela não está machucada." Esme nos garantiu.

"Nós vamos estar em casa logo." Carlisle prometeu e em seguida desligou o telefone. Eu já tinha dado meia volta e estava correndo de volta para nossa casa. Bella estava lá e Esme havia dito que estava tudo bem. Mas e se Esme tivesse mentido? E se o seu lado maternal tentou acalmar minhas preocupações? Eu estava frenético. Empurrei a porta, não me importando se a destruí.

Lá estava ela, os olhos arregalados e seu rosto manchado de lágrimas. Eu passei meus braços em volta dela e respirei seu perfume. Ela não estava ferida. Fiquei tão aliviado.

Entretanto, ela parecia triste e com medo, e mesmo seu sorriso trêmulo não pode esconder isso. Carlisle e os outros entraram na casa, mas minha atenção estava voltada para Bella.

"Onde você estava?" Perguntei num murmúrio, cobrindo o rosto com beijos.

Rosalie sibilou e subiu pisando duro as escadas. Edward olhou para o chão, seu rosto em uma careta.

"Eu estava em La Push." ela sussurrou. Sua voz era rouca como se ela tivesse chorado por horas. Aquele cachorro a tinha machucado?

"Você chorou. O que aconteceu? O que o cão fez pra você? Eu juro, eu vou matá-lo se ele te machucou." eu rosnei.

Bella olhou para mim com uma expressão ilegível. "Jacob não fez nada. Eu estou bem."

Pelo canto dos meus olhos notei Jasper franzindo a testa para ela e eu soube imediatamente que ela não estava falando a verdade.

Por que ela estava mentindo? O que aconteceu?

"Carlisle, eu preciso falar com você." disse, evitando olhar para mim.

Carlisle pareceu surpreso com suas palavras. "Claro." respondeu, os olhos em mim por um segundo.

"Em particular." acrescentou e meu corpo inteiro congelou.

"Bella, o que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei ansiosamente, procurando seu rosto por uma resposta.

"Não é nada." disse ela baixinho.

"Será que podemos nos afastar com seu carro?" Ela afastou-se de mim e olhou para Carlisle. Eu fiquei paralisado. Eu tinha feito alguma coisa? Bella estava zangada comigo? Carlisle fez uma careta para mim enquanto levava Bella para fora da casa. "Emmett, o que está acontecendo?" ele perguntou calmamente, assim Bella não ouviria. Eu dei de ombros e os segui para fora da casa. Com o resto da família eu assisti como a Mercedes de Carlisle desaparecer de nossa vista.

Edward entrou na minha frente. "O que você fez com ela?" ele sibilou.

"Eu não fiz nada! Tudo estava bem até que você apareceu." eu rosnei de volta.

Jasper moveu-se entre nós. "Calma." pediu, e envio uma forte onda de calma em nosso caminho.

"Ela é humana. Eles são imprevisíveis." Rosalie disse desinteressada, enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo loiro em torno de seu dedo indicador.

"Rosalie." Esme disse severamente.

"Eu só estou dizendo a verdade." Rosalie murmurou, dando-me um olhar aguçado.

Eu a ignorei e virou-me para Alice, olhando para ela suplicante. "Você pode tentar de novo? Talvez você veja alguma coisa."

Ela fechou os olhos, mas depois de alguns minutos ela soltou um suspiro frustrado. "Está tudo preto! Seu futuro é negro!" Jasper colocou seu braço ao redor dela e beijou sua testa. Eu senti como estivesse para ficar doente, que era naturalmente impossível. Tudo que eu podia fazer era esperar que Bella iria voltar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Eu sei que alguns de vocês provavelmente odeiam esse capítulo porque fiz Bella ficar grávida e alguns de vocês talvez até mesmo vão parar de ler, mas eu tinha planejado a gravidez desde o início e eu não queria mudar meus planos para a história. Eu sempre pensei que Emmett seria um grande pai. Então, por favor não me odeia e se o fizer, pelo menos, diga-me em uma review :P**

**Eu estou realmente ansiosa agora. Por favor, deixe-me saber que você pensa!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Nome:** Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Autor:** IwantaWerewolfForMyself

**Tradutor:** Fla Doomsday

**Resumo:** Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmett proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou um outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Ship:** Emmett/Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24 - Reações<strong>

**POV Bella**

Estávamos voltando para casa, quando meu estômago soltou um rugido alto, lembrando-me do fato de que eu precisava comer alguma coisa. Corei porque tinha certeza de que Carlisle tinha ouvido aquilo.

"Você está com fome. Eu devia ter pensado nisso.", ele disse para si mesmo, dando-me um sorriso. "O que você gostaria de comer?"

Mordi meu lábio. À distância eu podia ver um McDonalds, e estava com vontade de fast food. Carlisle deve ter seguido o meu olhar, já que ele deu uma risada baixa e dirigiu na direção do restaurante. "McDonalds então.", disse divertindo-se.

Eu sorri para ele. "Não é a opção mais saudável, eu sei." admiti com um olhar tímido.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Você não precisa defender sua escolha de comida. Se você quiser fast food, você pode ter." Ele entrou com o carro no Drive Thru e de alguma maneira isso me fez sorrir para mim mesma. Os Cullen provavelmente nunca pararam perto de um McDonalds e a Mercedes de Carlisle parecia fora do lugar.

"O que você gostaria de comer?", Carlisle me olhava questionador.

"Um cheeseburger e fritas." eu respondi, meu estômago roncando de novo. Carlisle fez o pedido e parecia que ele gostara de fazer algo tão completamente humano. Ele pagou, apesar de meus protestos, e entregou o saco de papel com a comida para mim. O cheiro delicioso de batatas fritas encheu meu nariz e todo o carro. Suspirei e olhei para Carlisle.

"Há algo de errado?", ele questionou enquanto dirigia. Olhei para o saco no meu colo. Por que não pensei nisso antes?

"Você sabe, eu posso comer lá fora." sugeri, levantando meu rosto para o olhar, desculpando-me.

Ele me deu um sorriso confuso, sem entender claramente o que eu quis dizer.

Indiquei a comida com a cabeça. "Isso deve ter um cheiro horrível para você. Eu não quero que você sofra."

Ele realmente riu, seus olhos dourados cheios de alegria.

Eu corei e abaixei a cabeça, sentindo-me realmente estúpida.

"Bella, eu não vou deixar você comer lá fora, na chuva, só porque eu não gosto do cheiro da sua comida.", disse com firmeza, ainda rindo um pouco. "Você deve comer agora."

Comecei a comer avidamente, devorando a comida em minutos. Carlisle mantinha seu olhar sobre o pára-brisa, algo pelo qual fiquei muito grata, pois não me sentia confortável ao ser observada enquanto comia. A última das batatas fritas tinha desaparecido por minha boca quando paramos em frente da casa, e então minhas preocupações voltaram com força total. Engoli em seco quando vi Emmett esperando por nós na varanda, a testa enrugada de preocupação. Senti-me mal por fazê-lo se preocupar.

Carlisle me deu um sorriso encorajador enquanto segurava a porta do carro aberta para mim. Eu saí e o segui para a casa. Esme, Alice e Jasper haviam se juntado a Emmett, e estavam nos observando. Alice, em particular, parecia confusa e me perguntei o porquê dela não tinha visto nada ainda. Emmett deu um passo hesitante na minha direção, mas ele parou, olhando-me cuidadoso, como se ele estivesse preocupado que eu iria afastá-lo.

Sorri para ele e eu pude vê-lo relaxar. Ele me puxou contra ele e deu um beijo suave em meus lábios. "Você está bem?" perguntou-me calmamente, seus olhos dourados me observando. Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu preciso falar com você." disse, tentando ignorar os olhares curiosos dos outros. Jasper provavelmente sentiu minha ansiedade, mas é claro que ele não sabia o porquê.

Olhos de Emmett nublaram em preocupação. Segurei sua mão na minha e tentei tranquilizá-lo com um sorriso. "Podemos ir a algum lugar, sozinhos?" Perguntei baixo enquanto apertava a mão dele com firmeza. Ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez e olhou para Carlisle por um instante, o qual lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. Isto pareceu encorajá-lo de alguma forma e ele me pegou no estilo noiva e correu comigo para a floresta. Fechei os olhos para combater o enjôo, mas, felizmente, a nossa viagem durou meros segundos.

Emmett me desceu suavemente, mas mantinha os braços enrolados em volta da minha cintura enquanto olhava pra mim, esperando que eu falasse. Limpei minha garganta nervosamente, sentindo um nó. O olhar de Emmett era suave e cheio de preocupação. "Bella, se eu tiver feito alguma coisa para te chatear..." Ele começou, mas eu balancei a cabeça.

_Diga! Palavras. Palavras, onde estavam quando precisava delas?_

"Estou grávida." eu disse em um sussurro. Olhei para o rosto de Emmett para ver sua reação. Não havia nenhuma. Ele parecia congelado.

Emmett estava olhando para mim sem piscar, imóvel e sem respirar. Era uma visão inquietante.

Seria possível para um vampiro entrar em estado de choque? Emmett definitivamente parecia que estava.

"Emmett?" chamei, nervosamente.

"Bella," foi a resposta. Seu rosto estava ilegível e os seus olhos me observando penetrantes. "Você... Você está grávida?" ele perguntou com a voz tensa.

"Sim." eu sussurrei e esperei por Emmett dizer algo, mas ele só ficou me olhando. Meu coração afundou. Eu deveria saber que ele não ficaria feliz.

Eu engasguei de surpresa quando Emmett me esmagou contra seu peito, levantando-me do chão. Ele beijou-me várias vezes, um largo sorriso no rosto. "Grávida!" exclamou, e então ele girou várias vezes comigo. Agarrei-me a ele, meus olhos bem fechados, tentando ignorar que tudo a minha volta estava girando. Ele não sabia que mulheres grávidas ficam enjoadas mais facilmente? Girar-me não ajudava em nada.

"Emmett!" Eu gritei e, felizmente, ele parou e cobriu o rosto com mais beijos do que eu realmente gostaria, já que eu ainda estava tentando não vomitar. Quando eu consegui combater meu enjôo, abri meus olhos e olhei para o rosto sorridente de Emmett. Não pude deixar de sorrir. "Então... Você está feliz?" Eu perguntei, mordendo meu lábio ansiosamente.

"Claro, babe. Acho que nunca estive mais feliz.", disse. "Era essa a razão para o seu comportamento estranho?"

Desviei meus olhos e olhei para seu ombro. Dei um suspiro silencioso. "Eu só soube hoje. A razão pela qual fui para La Push foi Rosalie. Pensei que iria ficar com ela e deixar-me." Minha voz quebrou um pouco e eu tive que engolir em seco para manter as lágrimas no lugar.

Emmett segurou meu rosto e o levantou até que eu estivesse olhando-o. "Eu te amo, Bella. Eu não vou te deixar. Nunca."

Eu sorri para ele. "E eu te amo." Nossos lábios se encontraram e nos beijamos suavemente; todas as minhas preocupações desapareceram quando senti seus braços fortes ao meu redor.

Emmett afastou-se e olhou para o meu estômago curioso. "Carlisle verificou o bebê?"

Assenti.

"Será que ele ouviu um batimento cardíaco?"

"Sim." eu respondi. "Ele disse que o coração bate mais devagar porque o bebê é um meio-vampiro, mas ele tem batimento cardíaco e pulso."

Emmett parecia que ia explodir de emoção. "Posso ouvi-lo?" perguntou com os olhos arregalados e pidões.

Eu dei risada. "Vai logo." Incentivei, e imediatamente Emmett caiu de joelhos e descansou a cabeça contra meu estômago. Ele puxou minha camiseta para cima e as pontas dos dedos roçaram em minha pele quente, fazendo arrepios subirem em todo o meu corpo. Corri minhas mãos por seus cabelos, enquanto sua orelha estava pressionada contra o meu estômago.

"Eu posso ouvir os batimentos!" Ele soou impressionado e animado. Ainda de joelhos diante de mim, ele ergueu o rosto e me olhou como se eu fosse a coisa mais bonita que ele já tinha visto. "O nosso bebê.", disse, num murmúrio afetuoso.

Eu sorri para ele. "O nosso bebê."

Ele deu um salto, assustando-me um pouco, e levantou-me em seus braços.

"Agora nós precisamos contar à família!" exclamou. Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, estávamos de volta a casa e eu tive que rir de Emmett sobre o quanto emocionado ele ficou sobre a gravidez. Eu fiquei preocupada por nada. Emmett me colocou no chão quando chegamos. A família estava nos esperando na varanda, até mesmo Rosalie. Talvez ela tivesse pensado que nós nos separaríamos. Eu não poderia aguentar, mas sentia-me ansiosa sobre sua reação à notícia. Eles estavam nos observando, aflitos. Jasper, no entanto, estava com as sobrancelhas juntas, olhando para Emmett, provavelmente sentindo sua excitação.

Eu não tive tempo para pensar a respeito de suas reações, porque Emmett começou a fazer algum tipo de dança de guerra na frente da casa, sorrindo como um maníaco. Eu dei uma olhada a Carlisle, sentindo-me indefesa, e ele riu, com o braço envolto em Esme, que parecia muito confusa, assim como o resto deles.

"Nós estamos grávidos!" Emmett rugiu.

Bem, tecnicamente eu estava grávida, mas eu não queria tirar suas ilusões. Todos, exceto Carlisle, pareciam congelados em estado de choque, os rostos incrédulos. Emmett estava muito envolvido em seu entusiasmo para notar algo. Ele me puxou contra ele, sorrindo. "Eu vou ser pai!"

Eles olharam para mim e, em seguida, para Carlisle, para confirmação, e quando ele balançou a cabeça, seus rostos se encheram de alegria. Alice soltou um guincho de alegria e correu para mim, dando-me um abraço. "Oh, nós precisamos ir às compras! Há tanta coisa que uma criança precisa: um berço e brinquedos, roupas e uma mesa de trocar de fraldas e mamadeiras e comidas..."

"Alice." Esme a interrompeu e me puxou dos braços de Alice para me abraçar. Ela parecia que estaria chorando, se pudesse. "Bella, eu estou tão feliz por você. Estaremos lá para você e para o bebê. O bebê e você fazem parte desta família, se você quiser." ela parecia um pouco insegura, como se temesse que eu não iria querer.

"Claro. O bebê não poderia desejar uma família melhor e vocês serão avós fantásticos..." Eu fiquei envergonhada quando percebi que tinha dito. Carlisle e Esme pareciam surpresos, mas não com raiva. "Quero dizer... vocês não se parecem com os avós, mas eu pensei... bem..." Minha cara, tinha certeza, estava vermelho brilhante agora. Emmett riu quando ele passou os braços em volta de mim por trás.

O lábio inferior de Esme tremeu ligeiramente. Carlisle pôs os braços sobre os ombros dela, sorrindo suavemente. Ela voltou a olhar para mim e pegou minha mão na dela. "Isso significa muito para mim", olhou para Carlisle, que lhe deu um aceno. "...e para Carlisle."

Eu aconcheguei mais contra o corpo de Emmett e sorri. Alice ainda estava saltitando ao lado de Jasper, que estava sorrindo para ela. Eventualmente, seu olhar encontrou o meu e ele deu um passo em minha direção, mas seu rosto ficou hesitante. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava nervoso sobre mover-se para perto. Eu não sabia se era porque ele estava preocupado que eu estaria com medo ou se o meu sangue era muito tentador. Seus olhos estavam dourados, por isso não poderia realmente ser sede.

Emmett revirou os olhos e assustou Jasper e a mim puxando-nos para um abraço em grupo. Eu estava presa entre seus altos e inflexíveis corpos, e, apesar de ter sido um gesto simpático, a necessidade de oxigênio forçou-me a terminar o nosso abraço.

"Gente," exclamei. "A humana precisa respirar."

Emmett afrouxou o abraço e Jasper deu um passo atrás, parecendo um pouco embaraçado. Eu teria rido de seu embaraço se não estivesse tentando recuperar o fôlego. O ar saiu de meus pulmões em uma golfada, no entanto, quando meus olhos caíram sobre Rosalie e Edward. Eu tinha me esquecido deles. Edward parecia sofrer e, apesar de doer-me vê-lo assim, não foi o que mais me preocupou. Rosalie parecia que ia explodir a qualquer segundo.

De repente ela caminhou em nossa direção e em um instante pensei que ela ia nos atacar e talvez ela tivesse, se Emmett não tivesse parado ao meu lado e Edward não tivesse agarrado o braço dela. Ela rosnou para ele e soltou-se com força, fitando-me ferozmente. Emmett se posicionou na minha frente, mas eu ainda podia ver o rosto furioso dela.

"É injusto! A estúpida humana consegue tudo! Emmett, uma escolha se ela quer ser transformada, um bebê! E ela nem sequer sabe a sorte que ela tem. Ela não tem idéia!" Rosalie gritou. "Deveríamos tê-la matado no primeiro dia, quando Edward percebeu que ela era sua cantante."

Olhei para ela com os olhos arregalados, não sendo capaz de acreditar que ela me odiava tanto a desejar a minha morte.

"Não me olhe assim. Naquela época não era só eu que queria a sua morte! Foi um voto de família!", disse com um brilho triunfante em seus olhos.

"Rosalie", avisou Esme, e Carlisle agarrou seu braço, mas ela os ignorou. Emmett endureceu perto de mim e de alguma forma eu sabia que não gostaria do que ela me diria. "E deixe-me dizer-lhe isto, eu não era a única que queria a sua morte. Jasper queria matá-la ele mesmo e não era porque ele queria seu sangue."

Olhei para Jasper, sua expressão era de dor e ele evitava meus olhos.

"E Esme, ela teria me deixe te matar apenas para proteger a família."

Esme parecia culpada e agarrou-se desesperadamente em Carlisle.

"E Emmett," Rosalie continuou.

"É o suficiente, Rosalie!" Carlisle ordenou, mas ela ignorou-o, com os olhos de ódio só de mim. "E Emmett disse para Edward acabar logo com isso. O que era uma vida humana, a longo prazo? Se eu soubesse naquela época os problemas que você iria nos causar, eu teria quebrado seu pescoço enquanto dormia, e Emmett e Jasper provavelmente teriam me ajudado! E então eles teriam bebido o seu sangue e esquecido você, porque você não é nada, é apenas mais um ser humano insignificante; nada além de uma presa para nós!"

Eu tentei não mostrar o quanto suas palavras haviam me abalado, mas não estava funcionando. Eu não sabia o que dizer.

Emmett soltou um rosnado e andou na direção de Rosalie, mas agarrei seu braço. "Emmett, não vale a pena", eu disse a ele. Seu olhar deslocou-se para mim e sua expressão suavizou. Eu dei-lhe um sorriso, embora parecesse um pouco forçado.

Rosalie bufou com raiva e disse: "Estou indo embora. Vou arrumar minhas coisas e depois voltarei para Denali." Ela virou-se e voltou para dentro de casa. Carlisle a seguiu.

Emmett envolveu seus braços em mim, olhando-me com remorso. "O que Rosalie disse...", ele parou de falar, os olhos tristes.

Eu balancei a cabeça e apertei o dedo indicador em seus lábios para impedi-lo de continuar. "Você não me conhecia naquela época. Eu não estou irritada nem nada. Você fez o que achou que seria melhor para sua família. Todo mundo quer proteger a família.", disse dando a cada um deles um sorriso para mostrar que eu estava falando sério. Esme deixou escapar um soluço seco e me deu um sorriso comovido.

Descansei minha cabeça contra o peito de Emmett e respirei fundo.

"Quando você vai contar para seus pais sobre a gravidez?" Esme perguntou, assustando-me.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e meu coração parecia que ia estourar em meu peito.

Esme deu-me um sorriso suave. "Tenho certeza de que eles não vão ficar com raiva."

Eu deixei escapar um gemido. "Charlie vai tentar atirar Emmett," eu disse e então olhei para Emmett. "Você pode ter que fingir sua própria morte. Espero que seja bom nisso."

Ele riu-se, claramente se divertindo. "Seu pai não vai atirar em mim, babe."

"Eu não teria tanta certeza sobre isso." murmurei baixo. Todos pareciam achar aquilo engraçado, com exceção de Edward, que ainda estava de pé a poucos metros de distância de nós, com o olhar cheio de dor. Deixei escapar um suspiro silencioso.

"Você pode me dar um minuto para falar com Edward?" Perguntei para Emmett. Ele franziu a testa e eu pude dizer que ele estava mais do que relutante em deixar-me sozinha com Edward, mas eventualmente ele concordou. Ele e o resto da família entraram na casa. Edward estava me olhando curioso.

Eu me aproximei dele e olhei para seus olhos tristes.

"Estou feliz por você... e Emmett." ele sussurrou em um tom estrangulado.

Lancei-lhe um olhar questionador.

"Vou tentar aceitar seu relacionamento com Emmett. Ele deu a você o que eu não consegui. Vai ser difícil, claro, mas enquanto você estiver feliz, será suportável para mim. Tudo o que importa para mim é sua felicidade, Bella." ele disse suavemente.

Dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Obrigada, Edward. Isso significa muito para mim. Eu odeio ser o motivo pelo qual a família esteja se desintegrando. Se você tivesse ido embora também, eu me sentiria ainda pior."

Edward sorriu torto para mim. "Você nunca vai mudar, vai? Você precisa parar de se culpar por tudo."

"E você precisa parar de ver a si mesmo como um monstro sem alma." Eu respondi com um sorriso.

Ele balançou a cabeça dando um pequeno suspiro. "Eu acho que nós dois precisamos parar de torturar a nós mesmos."

Pela primeira vez desde que Edward havia descoberto sobre Emmett e eu, tive esperança de que pudéssemos ser capazes de estabelecer uma amizade.

**x.x**

Na segunda-feira seguinte fiquei surpresa ao ver o Porsche amarelo de Alice me esperando no estacionamento da escola. Entrei no carro e deu-lhe um olhar questionador. "Onde está Emmett?"

Ela ignorou a minha pergunta e acelerou para fora do estacionamento. "Você já contou a seus pais sobre a gravidez?", perguntou em tom alto.

Revirei os olhos. "Você sabe muito bem que não. Você teria visto em uma visão se tivesse."

Ela fez beicinho e soltou um pequeno suspiro. "Não, eu não posso mais ver o seu futuro."

Fiquei boquiaberta.

"Suponho que é por causa do bebê. É um meio-vampiro e desde que eu nunca fui um meio-vampiro eu não sou capaz de ver o seu futuro, tal como eu não posso ver o futuro dos lobisomens. Enquanto que você estiver grávida não serei capaz de ter visões que lhe dizem respeito. É muito frustrante."

"Outras pessoas não vêem o futuro e sobrevivem.", lembrei-a.

Ela decidiu me ignorar. "Você vai precisar contar a seus pais, eventualmente."

"Veremos sobre isso. Eu vou tentar adiar." murmurei. "Pelo menos até que eu tenha terminado a escola. São apenas mais algumas semanas."

Alice balançou a cabeça, desaprovando. "Bella, eles vão notar se a sua barriga crescer." disse.

"Em quatro semanas minha barriga não será tão visível ainda." Opôs-me. Pelo menos eu esperava que não. Eu não podia ter certeza desde que Carlisle não era capaz de me dizer o quão rápido a criança iria crescer. Até agora ele parecia desenvolver-se semelhante a uma criança humana, mas não podíamos ter certeza se isso poderia mudar.

"Nós precisamos comprar seu vestido para o Baile." Alice disse-me entusiasmada, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos.

Soltei um gemido. "Alice, eu acho que não vou."

Ela parecia horrorizada com a simples idéia de eu não ir, mas fui poupada de novas discussões, uma vez que tínhamos parado na frente da casa. Eu pulei para fora de seu Porsche e caminhei na direção da casa. Esperei por Alice na varanda, mas ela parecia muito interessada em seu carro. "Vá em frente. Eu preciso ver uma coisa." gritou, escondendo um sorriso.

Eu fiz uma careta, suspeitando de seus motivos. Abri a porta da casa e os meus olhos se arregalaram. Não me mexi do meu lugar debaixo do batente e observei a cena diante dos meus olhos. Uma trilha de pétalas de rosa vermelha levava desde a porta de entrada, através do hall e subia as escadas. Milhares de rosas deviam ter sido usadas pra isso. Dei um passo hesitante para dentro de casa.

"Emmett?" Chamei, mas não houve resposta. As pétalas pareciam um tapete vermelho e eu segui lá para cima e para o quarto que eu e Emmett tínhamos divido durante as últimas semanas. Prendi a respiração e entrei no quarto. Emmett estava no meio do quarto, vestido com um smoking preto e uma camisa branca. Ele estava cercado por dezenas de vasos com rosas vermelhas. Eu não conseguia me mexer.

Devagar, ele caminhou em minha direção, pegou minha mão na dele antes de me puxar com ele para o meio da sala. Olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados e eu vi uma pitada de ansiedade em seus próprios olhos. Minha respiração ficou ofegante quando ele se colocou de joelhos, olhando-me com olhos suave, amorosos. Ele pegou minha mão e sorriu, mostrando suas lindas covinhas.

"Bella, eu te amo mais que tudo e quero passar a eternidade com você." Sua voz tremeu um pouco e ele respirou profundamente. "Casa comigo?" Ele abriu uma pequena caixa preta, revelando um anel de ouro branco com um diamante no meio e dois pequenos diamantes aos lados.

Eu nunca pensei sobre casamento. Entretanto, eu queria passar a eternidade com Emmett e seríamos pais em poucos meses. Eu queria compartilhar esse vínculo especial com Emmett.

Eu deveria ter ficado em silêncio por muito tempo, pois Emmett me olhou preocupado. Eu dei-lhe um sorriso trêmulo, as lágrimas já enchendo meus olhos. "Sim." suspirei. Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Emmett e me puxou contra ele, beijando meus lábios repetidas vezes.

Ouvi um grito de Alice em algum lugar da casa e eu só poderia supor que ela estava animada com a perspectiva de organizar um casamento. "Pare-a.", murmurei contra os lábios de Emmett. Ele riu. "Eu não acho que isso seja possível." Ele pegou minha mão e colocou o anel no dedo.

Passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. Eu estava grávida e em breve estaria casando. Charlie ficaria bravo, mas eu não iria deixar isso estragar meu bom humor. Eu tinha Emmett e isso era tudo de que eu precisava.

**x.x**

**POV Emmett**

Ouvi a Mercedes de Carlisle aproximando-se e saí na varanda quando o carro parou em frente da casa. Bella parecia muito ansiosa.

Carlisle ajudou-a a sair do carro e caminharam em direção a casa. Eu me perguntava sobre o que tinham conversado. Pelo olhar de Carlisle não parecia ser algo ruim, mas eu não podia ter certeza.

Andei em direção a Bella, mas parei. Envolvi meus braços ao redor dela e a beijei, mas e se ela não me quisesse, e se estivesse brava comigo?

Bella me deu um belo sorriso e algumas das minhas preocupações sumiram. Abracei-a e beijei-a, precisando senti-la perto de mim. Eu estava tão preocupado com ela. Eu _ainda__estava_ preocupado com ela.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei a ela.

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas parecia nervosa. Gostaria de ter dom de Jasper para saber o que ela estava sentindo. "Eu preciso falar com você.", ela sussurrou e meu coração morto afundou na boca do estômago. Isso não soou bem.

Ela pegou minha mão em sua mão pequena, macia e sorriu. "Podemos ir a algum lugar, sozinhos?", perguntou. Ela não parecia brava, mas talvez ela pudesse estar escondendo a raiva.

Olhei para Carlisle por um momento e, quando ele me deu um sorriso, eu sabia que não podia ser tão ruim. Ela não me deixaria. Corri com Bella em meus braços para a floresta até que estivéssemos longe o suficiente da casa. Coloquei-a no chão, mas mantive meus braços em torno dela.

Ela estava tão silenciosa e minhas preocupações aumentaram. "Bella, se eu tiver feito alguma coisa para te chatear..." eu disse, esperando que ela me dissesse o que eu tinha feito de errado, para que eu pudesse pedir desculpas. Talvez ela estivesse chateada porque eu tinha conversado com Rosalie.

"Eu estou grávida." Ela disse de repente.

Se o meu coração não tivesse morto, ele teria parado de bater bem ali. _Grávida._Talvez eu estivesse imaginando coisas ou talvez eu tivesse ouvido errado. Um vampiro poderia ter alucinações?

"Emmett?" A voz de Bella tirou-me de meus pensamentos e me concentrei nela. Ela parecia preocupada e decepcionada.

"Bella." sussurrei. Eu sabia que deveria dizer mais, mas agora meu cérebro não estava cooperando. _Controle-se_, me repreendi. "Você... Você está grávida?" sussurrei.

"Sim." foi sua resposta.

_Grávida. Bella estava grávida._

_Eu seria pai._

Passei meus braços ao redor de Bella e a ergui. Eu estava tão feliz e animado e em choque. Girei-a. "Grávida!", eu não podia acreditar. Eu sempre pensei que teria que renunciar a ter filhos. E agora Bella estava grávida.

"Emmett!" Bella gritou.

Parei de girá-la e coloquei-a no chão, mas continuei com os braços em volta da cintura dela, já que ela estava balançando um pouco e também porque eu gostava de sentir seu corpo contra o meu. Eventualmente, ela olhou para mim e sorriu. "Então... Você está feliz?"

Ela parecia ansiosa. Ela estava preocupada que eu não iria querer um filho?

"Claro, babe. Acho que nunca estive mais feliz.", disse a ela. "Era essa a razão para o seu comportamento estranho?"

Bella baixou os olhos. "Eu só soube hoje. A razão pela qual fui para La Push foi Rosalie. Pensei que iria ficar com ela e deixar-me."

_Rosalie._ Eu devia saber que seu retorno deixaria Bella chateada. "Eu te amo, Bella. Eu não vou te deixar. Nunca." disse.

"E eu te amo".

Beijamos-nos suavemente, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no bebê na barriga de Bella. Nosso bebê.

Olhei para ela. "Carlisle verificou o bebê?"

Ela assentiu.

"Será que ele ouviu um batimento cardíaco?",perguntei.

"Sim." Ela respondeu. "Ele disse que o coração bate mais devagar porque o bebê é um meio-vampiro, mas ele tem batimento cardíaco e pulso."

O bebê seria exatamente como Bella. Eu sabia.

"Posso ouvi-lo?", perguntei. Eu queria estar o mais próximo possível do nosso bebê.

"Vai logo." Bella disse com um sorriso.

Ajoelhei-me e empurrei a camisa pra cima. Pressionei minha orelha contra sua pele quente e sorri quando ouvi uma batida fraca de coração. Estava tão perto do corpo de Bella pude sentir o cheiro fraco do bebê. Cheirava como Bella com uma pequena parte do meu próprio cheiro. Eu estava tão orgulhoso. Este era nosso bebê.

"Eu posso ouvir os batimentos!" Exclamei, ainda não sendo capaz de acreditar que tinha criado uma vida.

Bella tinha me dado este presente. Eu olhei em seu rosto bonito, sorridente. "O nosso bebê." disse e, se possível, meu amor por ela cresceu ainda mais.

"O nosso bebê." Bella sussurrou baixinho.

Eu mal podia esperar para contar aos outros. Eu estava tão orgulhoso. Eu queria que o mundo inteiro soubesse.

Levantei-me e peguei Bella nos meus braços antes de correr de volta para a casa.

"Agora nós precisamos contar à família!", gritei sobre o vento.

Todos já estava nos esperando na varanda e eu sorri para eles enquanto colocava Bella no chão.

Eu mal conseguia conter minha animação. "Nós estamos grávidos!" Gritei e pulei.

Envolvi os braços em volta da cintura de Bella. "Eu vou ser pai!", disse-lhes com um largo sorriso. Eles pareciam atordoados, é claro, mas então eles estavam tão animados como eu estava. Alice e Esme abraçaram Bella.

Jasper sorriu para mim. "Grávida, hein?", perguntou em voz baixa. Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo ainda mais.

"Isso é uma surpresa." Ele soltou um pequeno riso.

Eu ri e passei meus braços ao redor de Bella. Ela relaxou contra mim. Jasper olhou para ela e moveu-se um pouco mais para perto, mas como sempre, parou. Edward tinha sempre o obrigado a ficar longe de Bella e isso ainda o incomodava.

Era ridículo. Peguei Bella e ele, e abracei ambos. O corpo de Jasper ficou rígido, mas seus olhos ainda estavam dourados. Nenhum perigo. Ele deveria ter mais fé em si mesmo.

"Gente," Bella exclamou. "A humana precisa respirar."

Deixei ambos irem e quase ri quando vi a vergonha no rosto de Jasper. Ele cerrou os olhos pra mim, brevemente, provavelmente sentindo minha diversão.

Meu corpo ficou tenso quando Rosalie andou em nossa direção, os olhos cheios de raiva. Claro que ela tinha de estragar a nossa felicidade. Fiquei na frente de Bella de forma protetora e encarei Rosalie a advertindo, mas ela nem sequer olhou pra mim. Isso não era bom.

"É injusto! A estúpida humana consegue tudo! Emmett, uma escolha se ela quer ser transformada, um bebê! E ela nem sequer sabe a sorte que ela tem. Ela não tem idéia!" Ela começou a gritar. "Deveríamos tê-la matado no primeiro dia, quando Edward percebeu que ela era sua cantante."

Deixei um rosnado escapar e estreitei os olhos para ela, mas ela estava muito presa em sua birra para ligar para meu aviso. Podia sentir Bella ficar rígida e me irritou que Rosalie estava perturbando-a.

"Não me olhe assim. Naquela época não era só eu que queria a sua morte! Foi um voto de família!"

"Pare." Sibilei muito baixo para Bella ouvir.

"Rosalie." Esme e Carlisle tentaram impedi-la, mas ela não iria deixá-los. "E deixe-me dizer-lhe isto, eu não era a única que queria a sua morte. Jasper queria matá-la ele mesmo e não era porque ele queria seu sangue."

Jasper encolheu-se.

"E Esme, ela teria me deixado te matar apenas para proteger a família."

Eu sabia o que estava por vir.

"E Emmett," Rosalie disse com um sorriso, os olhos dela esvoaçando sobre mim por um instante.

"É o suficiente, Rosalie!" Carlisle gritou, mas Rosalie o ignorou.

"E Emmett disse para Edward acabar logo com isso. O que era uma vida humana, a longo prazo? Se eu soubesse naquela época os problemas que você iria nos causar, eu teria quebrado seu pescoço enquanto dormia, e Emmett e Jasper provavelmente teriam me ajudado! E então eles teriam bebido o seu sangue e esquecido de você, porque você não é nada, é apenas mais um ser humano insignificante, nada além de uma presa para nós!"

Bella estava tremendo e eu podia ver que ela estava lutando contra as lágrimas.

Raiva inflamou-se em mim e dei um passo na direção de Rosalie. Eu não iria deixá-la estragar tudo.

Bella me parou. "Emmett, não vale a pena."

Olhei para ela e fui surpreendido novamente. Ela tentou ser forte.

"Estou indo embora. Vou arrumar minhas coisas e depois voltarei para Denali." Eu nem sequer olhei para Rosalie, porque sabia que o que ela mais odiava era ser ignorada.

Puxei Bella contra mim, e observei-a tentando achar algum sinal de raiva. "O que Rosalie disse..."

Bella silenciou-me com um dedo sobre meus lábios. "Você não me conhecia naquela época. Eu não estou irritada nem nada. Você fez o que achou que seria melhor para sua família. Todo mundo quer proteger a família."

Passei meus braços, dando um abraço ainda mais apertado. Eu estava tão feliz que as palavras da Rosalie não haviam arruinado tudo.

"Quando você vai contar para seus pais sobre a gravidez?" Esme perguntou.

O coração de Bella acelerou e ela ficou tensa em meus braços.

"Tenho certeza de que eles não vão ficar com raiva." Esme tentou deixá-la calma.

"Charlie vai tentar atirar Emmett," Bella olhou pra mim. "Você pode ter que fingir sua própria morte. Espero que seja bom nisso."

Eu adoraria ver a cara de Charlie quando percebesse que não poderia me matar com sua arma. Isso seria tão divertido, mas revelaria o nosso segredo. Que pena. "Seu pai não vai atirar em mim, babe." eu disse a Bella. Eu não queria que ela se preocupasse com tais coisas. Ela estava grávida. Ela não deveria se preocupar com nada.

"Eu não teria tanta certeza sobre isso.", ela disse com um olhar obscuro. A expressão dela mudou para tristeza e eu segui seu olhar. _Edward._ Eu tive que sufocar um rosnado. Eu ainda estava com raiva dele por tudo o que ele tinha feito.

"Você pode me dar um minuto para falar com Edward?", Bella perguntou. Eu não gostava da idéia de deixar Bella sozinha com ele, mas não iria dizer a ela o que fazer. Era uma decisão dela.

Rosnei para Edward. _Se__você__tentar__alguma__coisa,__vou__rasgá-lo__em__pedaços._

Edward não reagiu, mas eu sabia que ele tinha ouvido o meu pensamento. Entrei na casa com Jasper, Alice e Esme.

Subi e tentei ignorar a conversa dos dois. Eu não queria escutar. Eu confiava em Bella e ela iria me contar se fosse alguma coisa importante.

"Rosalie, se um dia escolher voltar, é bem-vinda. Você ainda é uma parte desta família."

As palavras de Carlisle me chamaram a atenção.

"Eu preciso de algum tempo para pensar sobre tudo e não posso fazer isso aqui." Rosalie disse.

"Emmett e Bella amam-se. Eu sei que é difícil para você, mas peço-lhe para concordar com o divórcio."

Minha boca estava aberta em surpresa. Eu queria falar sobre isso com Rosalie em algum momento, mas ela provavelmente não teria me ouvido, de qualquer maneira. Esperei ansiosamente pela resposta de Rosalie. Tinha quase certeza de que ela iria recusar só para me irritar.

Ouvi-a suspirar. "Não é como se precisássemos de um divórcio. Nós sempre mudamos de identidades. Nós não somos casados oficialmente. Entretanto, se é importante para você, diga para Emmett que nosso casamento não existe mais pra mim. Ele é livre para fazer o que quiser." Ela parecia irritada e amarga, mas eu estava muito feliz com suas palavras para me importar. Eu estava livre para casar-me com Bella. Fiz uma careta. Eu nem sequer sabia se Bella iria querer casar comigo.

Alice escolheu este momento para aparecer ao meu lado, dando-me uma olhada de quem sabe das coisas. "Você precisa perguntar-lhe."

"Ela vai dizer sim?" Eu perguntei ansiosamente.

Alice amuou. "Você sabe que eu não posso ver o futuro dela!"

"Você vai me ajudar? Eu quero fazer especial." Claro que eu sabia que Alice diria sim. Ela, provavelmente, já estava planejando o casamento.

E sem a sua ajuda meu plano não teria funcionado. Enquanto eu comprava um anel para Bella em Port Angeles, Alice encomendou centenas de rosas vermelhas e foram entregues em nossa casa. Toda a família ajudou-me arrancando as pétalas das rosas e espalhando-as pela casa. Com a nossa velocidade vampiresca não demorou muito tempo, mas jurei a mim mesmo nunca mais fazer algo parecido novamente. Minhas mãos eram grandes demais para tal tarefa. Destruí dezenas de rosas antes que Alice ficasse cansada e me mandasse ir para meu quarto para me vestir.

Eu estava esperando nervosamente em nosso quarto quando ouvi o Porsche de Alice chegar. Olhei pela janela e vi Bella sair do carro. Ela parecia um pouco irritada e me perguntei o que Alice tinha feito. Isso me fez ficar ainda mais nervoso. E se Bella dissesse que não?

A porta de entrada foi aberta e então tudo ficou em silêncio, exceto pelo martelar do coração de Bella.

"Emmett?", ela chamou em um tom confuso, mas eu me mantive em silêncio.

Ouvi seus passos e em seguida a porta se abriu, e ela ficou debaixo do batente.

Seus olhos vagavam pelo quarto e então em mim. Ela nunca me viu vestido assim e eu esperava que ela tivesse gostado. Eu odiava smokings, mas pensei que deveria vestir algo especial para esta ocasião.

Peguei sua mão e levei-a para o meio da sala. Bella engoliu em seco quando me ajoelhei na frente dela. Ela parecia chocada e ansiosa.

Forcei um sorriso no rosto. Eu nunca tinha ficado tão nervoso na minha vida. "Bella, eu te amo mais que tudo e quero passar a eternidade com você." Parei, tentando reunir coragem. "Casa comigo?". Abri a caixa e mostrei o anel de diamante.

Ela olhou para ele e depois para mim, os lábios se separaram em surpresa. Bella não disse nada e eu mal conseguia conter minha ansiedade.

"Sim."

Ela disse que sim! Eu sorri e puxei-a contra mim.

Alice soltou um grito feliz.

"Pare-a." Bella pediu, olhando para mim com seus olhos castanho chocolate.

Eu não poderia negar-lhe nada, mas Alice era como uma força da natureza. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para detê-la. "Eu não acho que isso seja possível.", disse com um sorriso. Coloquei o anel em seu dedo e adorei como ficou. Bella era minha e eu era dela.


	25. Chapter 25

**Nota da Malu:  
><strong>E depois de toda enroalação, aqui está ela de novo! Um pouquinho atrasada (mas dessa vez vocês podem culpar meu pai). Eu entrei de férias da faculdade tem duas semanas e do trabalho tem quatro dias... mas até agora eu não descansei! Entre meu pai me pedindo para ajudá-lo num processo e a festa de aniversário do meu afilhado (que vai ser amanha!) eu estou ralando mais do que estava no meio do semestre... =/ Mas enfim... o capítulo está aí (não totalmente corrigo, mas eu não tive coragem de segurá-lo por mais tempo). Espero que vocês gostem, apesar de estar um pouco apreensiva. Semana que vem eu posto o outro (de presente de Natal) e coloco a versão corrigida desse no ar, ok?

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong> Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Autor:** IwantaWerewolfForMyself

**Tradutor:** Malu Chan

**Resumo:** Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmettt proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou um outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Ship:** Emmettt/Bella

**N/A: **Obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem comentando! Uma parte desse capítulo está escrito no POV do Jasper. Aproveitem!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25 - Gravidez<strong>

**Bella's POV**

Era a noite do baile e, apesar dos meus protestos, eu iria com Emmett. Alice havia implorado e 'chorado' até que eu aceitasse. Nas últimas horas, ela havia transformado meu quarto em meu inferno pessoal. Ela não só me penteou e vestiu, como também me maquiou. E, embora eu não vá dizer isso em voz alta para não encorajá-la futuramente, eu tinha de admitir que ela fizera um trabalho maravilhoso.

Ela havia escolhido um vestido longo, sem alças. A cor era de um violeta escuro – ametista, Alice havia me informado – que supostamente ficava bem com minha pele pálida. O decote não era muito grande, o corpete pregueado e a cintura era atada por um faixa. A saia era reta e flutuava até o chão, escondendo minhas sapatilhas. Senti-me um pouco envergonhada por causa dos meus ombros expostos, mas Alice me garantiu que eu não tinha nada com o que me preocupar. Felizmente eu ainda não tinha nenhuma barriga, então ninguém poderia saber de nada. A idéia de que Charlie pudesse descobrir sobre minha gravidez através dos rumores era preocupante.

"Perfeito!" Alice bateu palmas em excitação.

Eu dei a ela um sorriso e pulei ligeiramente quando a campainha tocou no andar de baixo. Eu ouvi Charlie atender a porta e conversar com Emmett, mas eu não consegui ouvir o que diziam. Eu mordi meus lábios em ansiedade. "Não! Vai arruinar o batom assim!" Alice censurou. Eu rolei os olhos e soltei meu lábio inferior. Alice piscou pra mim e me abraçou brevemente, com cuidado para não arruinar meu cabelo ou minha maquiagem.

"Divirta-se!" ela disse entusiasmada, pulado como uma criança pequena na manhã de Natal. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir por seu comportamento. Respirei fundo e segui Alice para fora do meu quarto. Devagar, com cuidado para não tropeçar, eu desci as escadas. Meus olhos pararam em Emmett, e seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso. Ele parecia diabolicamente bonito em seu smoking preto. Veio para perto e pegou minha mão gentilmente.

"Você está linda" ele murmurou e, naturalmente, eu corei. Alice soltou uma pequena risada e andou até Jasper, que havia acompanhado Emmett para buscá-la. Ela poderia muito bem ter corrido para casa, é claro, mas Charlie não sabia disso e eu não o queria mais desconfiado do que ele já estava.

Charlie andou até nós. "Você está realmente bonita, Bella", ele disse desajeitadamente, mas de repente sua expressão escureceu. Eu segui seu olhar e senti meus olhos se arregalando quando vi a mão que repousava sobre o peito de Emmett. Ali, à vista de todos, estava o anel de noivado que Emmett havia me dado e que eu conseguira esconder de Charlie até aquele momento. Eu estava esperando pelo momento certo de contar a ele e Renée sobre a gravidez e o casamento, mas esse momento nunca chegava. Alice havia me dito infinitas vezes para acabar com isso de uma vez e agora eu realmente gostaria de tê-la ouvido.

"O que é isso?" Charlie exigiu, um dedo trêmulo apontando para o meu anel.

"Um anel de noivado" foi a resposta calma de Emmett, e eu sabia o que viria a seguir.

Charlie se virou para ele. "UM ANEL DE NOIVADO?" ele berrou com o rosto a centímetros do de Emmett.

"Sim", Emmett respondeu sem hesitação, nem um pouco preocupado com a hostilidade de Charlie.

"Pai, por favor", eu tentei ser razoável como ele, mas ele não ouviu. Ao invés disso, ele se virou para Alice e Jasper com o olhar desconfiado. "Vocês sabiam sobre isso?" ele perguntou.

Alice se mexeu nervosamente, dando a ele seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho. "Sim, mas..."

Charlie não deixou que ela dissesse mais nada ao andar diretamente para Jasper e o olhar com raiva. "E você, garoto? Você sabia sobre isso?"

Jasper estava tenso enquanto acenava com a cabeça. Charlie estava perto demais para ele ficar confortável. Felizmente ele andou de volta para nós. "Quando você estava planejando me contar?" ele me perguntou com a expressão sofrida.

Eu abaixei os olhos. "Me desculpe, pai. Eu estava esperando pela hora certa."

"A hora certa" ele zombou e então seus olhos se encheram de horror. "Porque você quer se casar?"

Eu me senti corando e mordi meu lábio, não muito certa do que dizer. Charlie balançou a cabeça devagar. "Você... você não está grávida, está?" ele perguntou em um sussurro.

Eu busquei a ajuda de Emmett com o olhar, mas Charlie viu isso.

"Você está grávida!" ele disse incrédulo e vagarosamente a cor de seu rosto se tornou um tom escuro de vermelho e a veia na sua testa começou a pulsar.

"Pai..." eu tentei começar, mas era muito tarde. Charlie estava cara-a-cara com Emmett em um segundo.

"Você se aproveitou dele! Você a deixou grávida!" ele gritou e empurrou o peito de Emmett.

Emmett nem sequer se moveu, mas ele ergueu as mãos em um gesto apaziguardor. "Eu amo Bella e vou tomar conta dela e do bebê."

Eu agarrei o braço de Charlie e o virei para mim, suplicando com os olhos. "Por favor, pai. Eu amo Emmett, e é muito mais minha culpa do que dele o fato de eu estar grávida." Uma onda de calma alcançou a todos nós e eu esperei que funcionasse. A expressão de Charlie relaxou, mas ele olhou em volta com suspeita, como se notasse a emoção estranha. Jasper tinha seu braço em volta de Alice e parecia completamente inocente. Eventualmente Charlie voltou suas atenções para mim novamente e deixou escapar um suspiro. "Eu não gosto disso, mas eu confio em você para fazer a coisa certa" ele disse em um tom derrotado. Eu dei a ele um sorriso e ele me olhou duramente em retorno. "Nós ainda temos que discutir algumas coisas, como quando será o casamento e como você vai contar pra sua mãe."

Eu acenei com a cabeça e olhei para Emmett aliviada. Poderia ter sido pior.

"Vocês deveriam sair agora ou vão perder o baile" Charlie disse, cansado, lançando a Emmett mais um olhar de aviso. A onda de calma de Jasper teve o efeito esperado em meu pai e eu estava muito grata por isso.

Emmett passou um braço ao redor da mina cintura e me levou para fora de casa, na direção da Mercedes de Carlisle.

"Cadê seu jeep?" eu perguntei enquanto entrava no lado do passageiro.

Emmett sorriu. "Eu pensei que a Mercedes se encaixaria melhor na ocasião e ficaria difícil para você subir no jeep com seu vestido."

Ele escorreu atrás do volante e tirou o carro da entrada. Nós chegamos na escola cem questão de minutos, graças à direção maluca dele. Eu estava nervosa sobre o baile. Emmett me ajudou a sair do carro e passou o braço protetoramente ao redor da minha cintura. Eu lancei um olhar para ele e o vi sorrindo para mim. Não pude evitar sorrir de volta. Vagarosamente nós fizemos nosso caminho em volta do ginásio onde o baile estava acontecendo. Eu pude sentir todos os olhos em nós. Emmett era um espetáculo a parte e eu peguei mais de uma garota me olhando com inveja, mas eu tentei ignorá-las.

Apesar de seu tamanho enorme, Emmett era um ótimo dançarino, mas eu não deveria ter ficado surpresa. Vampiros eram bons em tudo. Os braços dele ao redor da minha cintura e o corpo pressionado contra o meu fizeram com que eu não tropeçasse nenhuma vez e toda a experiência da dança ficasse muito mais agradável. Para o meu alívio, Mike não tentou dançar comigo. Ele provavelmente estava com medo de Emmett. Eu entreouvi algumas pessoas falando sobre seus planos para faculdade e isso me pareceu tão estranho, porque eu sabia que tinha outras coisas para me preocupar. Faculdade era a última coisa na minha cabeça. Em alguns meses Emmett e eu seríamos pais e eu ainda teria que ser transformada alguma hora depois de dar a luz. Eu estava anima com a perspectiva, mas estava morrendo de medo ao mesmo tempo.

Emmett apertou os braços em volta da minha cintura e eu olhei para ele. "Você está triste por não ter uma vida normal como eles?" ele perguntou em voz baixa, sua testa franzindo um pouco.

Eu neguei com um sorriso pequeno. "Não, contanto que eu tenha você, eu vou ter tudo o que eu quero" eu sussurrei, sabendo que ele poderia me ouvir mesmo com a música alta. Ele sorriu e se abaixou para um beijo doce.

**x.x**

O casamento foi um evento pequeno – para o desapontamento de Alice e o meu alívio. Além dos Cullen, somente Phill, minha mãe, Charlie, Angela e Bem foram à cerimônia. Eu convidei Jacob, mas eu não sabia se ele viria. Depois da última vez que eu o vi, nós não havíamos conversado muito e eu assumi que Sam Uley era a causa disso. Ele provavelmente proibiu Jacob de ter contato comigo. Isso me irritava, mas eu sabia que não podia fazer nada sobre isso.

"Oh, Bella, você está tão linda!" as palavras chorosas da minha mãe me tiraram dos meus pensamentos e eu dei a ela um sorriso pequeno. Alice havia insistido em comprar um vestido extremamente caro para o casamento. Era lindo, claro. O tecido era cetim de duquesa – o que quer que significasse, Alice estava muito excitada sobre – com apliques de renda sobre o corpete e drapeados assimétricos ao longo do dorso. Tinha uma saia fina, desalinhada, que estava amparada por um babado de renda recortada ao longo da cintura. Meu cabelo estava preso em um coque com apenas alguns cachos caindo pelas minhas costas. Alice havia comprado o vestido alguns dias antes, já que ela queria ter certeza que minha barriga ainda estivesse reta, porque, de outra forma, ela teria comprado algo que escondesse melhor meu corpo.

Eu estava extremamente nervosa quando Charlie me guiou para a tenda branca armada no jardim dos Cullen. Ela estava decorada com lírios brancos e rosas cor-de-rosa, que combinavam com o meu buquê. Além disso, pérolas brancas foram tecidas no buquê para combinar com meu colar e brincos de pérolas.

Eu mantive meu olhar em Emmett enquanto Charlie me guiava pelo pequeno corredor, mas pelo canto dos olhos eu pude notar Jacob e Leah. Eu dei a eles um pequeno sorriso, mas voltei minhas atenções para Emmett quando me aproximei dele. Ele aceitou minha mão e me direcionou um sorriso tão bonito que fez borboletas voarem em meu estômago.

A cerimônia passou em um borrão para mim, meus olhos nunca deixando Emmett. O 'eu aceito' deslizou facilmente pelos meus lábios e quando fomos autorizados a nos beijar, eu me senti como a pessoa mais feliz da Terra.

Depois disso recebemos os parabéns que minha mãe transformou em uma festa de choro. Eu nunca a vi chorando tanto e isso trouxe água para os meus olhos. Eu estava feliz que parte dos convidados eram vampiros ou eu poderia ter perdido minha compostura totalmente. Emmer ficou apenas sorrindo orgulhosamente o tempo todo, segurando minha mão firmemente. Até mesmo Charlie abraçou Emmett brevemente e eu poderia dar pulos de alegria quando vi isso. "Tome conta dela" ele disse rispidamente para Emmett e eu sabia que ele estava tentando não chorar. Euo abracei bem apertado por conta de seu gesto gentil.

As últimas pessoas a nos felicitarem eram Leah e Jacob, e eu não pude impedir um sorriso quando os vi com as mãos entrelaçadas. Jacob me envolveu com seus braços e eu vi Emmett franzindo o nariz um pouco. Eu lancei a ele um olhar penetrante.

Jacob estava tenso, mas eu não esperava nada menos que isso. Ele estava cercado por vampiros, no fim das contas. Leah também estava rígida, mas eles estavam tentando não demonstrar o quão difícil aquilo era para eles.

"Eu estou tão feliz que você esteja aqui. Eu pensei que você não poderia vir" eu disse em um sussurro.

A expressão de Jacob se fechou um pouco. "Sam nos proibiu de vir, mas Leah, Seth e eu saímos da matilha..."

"Vocês saíram da matilha? Mas eu pensei que Sam fosse seu Alpha" eu o interrompi, meus olhos se arregalando em surpresa.

"Ele era" Leah respondeu com um franzido na testa. "Mas Jacob reivindicou sua posição como Alpha e Seth e eu o seguimos". Ela lançou a Jacob um sorriso pequeno, com a expressão mais tensa do que eu jamais havia visto.

"Então são duas matilhas agora?" eu perguntei baixo. Jacob acenou, os olhos voando para Leah novamente. Eu podia dizer que eles estavam apaixonados e estava tão feliz por eles. Ambos mereciam a felicidade.

"Eu espero que você não se importe que nós tenhamos que sair agora. O cheiro está horrível" Jacob murmurou com um sorriso.

"Vocês não cheiram muito melhor" Emmett respondeu discretamente e eu lhe dei uma cotovelada por isso, mas ele apenas sorriu para mim.

Felizmente Jacob e Leah ignoraram o comentário e nos acenaram em despedida enquanto saíam da tenda apressadamente.

Alice andou até mim, balançado a cabeça em desaprovação. "Agora o seu vestido cheira como um cachorro molhado" ela disse. "Eu gostaria que você não tivesse abraçado o lobo".

Eu apenas rolei meus olhos para ela. _Vampiros!_

Depois disso nós dançamos um pouco e os vampiros fingiram comer algo apenas para manter as aparências para os humanos. Eu fiquei feliz quando os convidados se foram, porque eu estava começando a me sentir exausta. Minha gravidez não estava ajudando minha condição em nada. Os Cullen saíram para caçar logo depois dos outros convidados, a fim de dar certa privacidade para Emmett e eu, já que nós íamos ficar na casa.

Nós decidimos não sair em uma viagem de lua-de-mel porque o risco de complicações na minha gravidez era muito grande. Apesar do bebê estar se desenvolvendo normalmente, Carlisle não podia ter certeza de que isso não mudaria. Eu não queria correr o risco.

Um estranho senso de melancolia me assolou enquanto entrávamos na casa – meu novo lar. Eu gostava de viver com Charlie e eu sabia que ele estava triste com minha decisão de morar com os Cullen, mas com o bebê a caminho era importante para o Emmett e para mim vivermos juntos.

Um toque frio na minha bochecha me arrancou de meus pensamentos e eu olhei para os olhos de topázio de Emmett. Ele me ergueu em seus braços e me carregou escada acima para o nosso quarto.

**x.x**

Era o dia do meu aniversário de 19 anos e eu estava com quatro meses de gravidez. Uma pequena barriga já era visível, mas eu ainda conseguia escondê-la dos olhos curiosos dos habitantes de Forks.

Eu estava deitada na cama, meu rosto enterrado no travesseiro. Emmett não estava deitado perto de mim e, julgando pelo barulho no andar de baixo, ele estava ajudando Alice preparar minha festa de aniversário. Eu sufoquei um gemido. Vagarosamente eu sentei e tapei minha boca com uma mão quando uma onda de náuseas atravessou meu corpo. Eu levantei do colchão e quase caí no chão de tão tonta que me sentia. Eu me escorei contra a parede e fechei os olhos brevemente tentando suprimir a tontura.

A bile subindo pela minha garganta me alertou do fato de que eu precisava ir para o banheiro – rápido. Suportando meu peso com uma mão na parede, eu caminhei para o banheiro e entrei. O barulho no primeiro andar parou e eu sabia que eles estavam procurando por um sinal de que eu precisava de ajuda. Eu com certeza não queria que nenhum deles me ouvisse vomitar. Com as pernas bambas, eu me movi para perto da pia e abri a torneira, para que a água correndo sufocasse o barulho dos meus vômitos.

Eu caí de joelhos em frente ao vaso, estremecendo por conta da dor que subiu pelas minhas pernas. O impacto com certeza havia deixado marcas, mas eu não ligava para isso naquele momento. Eu agarrei o vaso com força e esvaziei meu estômago ali. Minha visão ficou negra por um instante e pequenas estrelas apareceram diante dos meus olhos. Eu respirei fundo e pisquei rapidamente para clarear a visão. Eu acionei a descarga e tentei me erguer, mas eu estava muito fraca pra isso. Minhas pernas pareciam geléia.

Lentamente meus braços desistiram e eu deitei no chão do banheiro, tremendo violentamente. Eu permaneci assim por alguns minutos, esperando recuperar minhas forças. Eu fechei os olhos brevemente e tentei me empurrar do chão com minhas mãos, mas elas não agüentaram. A água ainda estava correndo e abafando minhas tentativas de levantar. Eu senti minha consciência escapando. Nos últimos dias eu mal tinha comido alguma coisa porque eu me sentia tão doente e sempre que eu comia alguma coisa, eu vomitava. Eu não queria incomodar Carlisle com isso, mas agora eu estava começando a me arrepender dessa decisão.

Eu tremi novamente e percebi que o frio do chão de mármore estava infiltrando em meu corpo. Minha boca e garganta estavam terrivelmente secas quando eu tentei clarear minha garganta. "Emmett" eu tentei dizer, mas não foi mais do que um sussurro e eu não estava certa se ele tinha me ouvido por cima do barulho da água. Nada aconteceu. Eu me arrastei até o cabide de toalhas e o puxei. Felizmente ele caiu no chão com um som estridente que todos os vampiros da casa devem ter ouvido. Minha força passou, eu caí de costas e minha respiração ficou instável. Alguém bateu na porta e eu tentei responder, mas nenhum som deixou meus lábios. Me irritava saber que meu corpo não estava cooperando comigo.

A porta se abriu e Emmett colocou a cabeça pra dentro. Seus olhos me acharam deitada no chão com minha frágil camisola e em um instante ele estava ajoelhado ao meu lado, os olhos arregalados em horror. "Bella, o que aconteceu?"

Eu lambi meus lábios e abri a boca. "Eu..." eu parei. Emmett aninhou minha cabeça em seu colo, mas ele parecia com medo de me mover demais.

"Carlisle! Rápido!" Emmett disse em pânico. Carlisle apareceu no banheiro menos de um segundo depois, com Esme e Alice atrás dele.

"Bella, o que aconteceu?" Carlisle perguntou imediatamente. Ele me tirou de Emmett e me carregou para dentro do quarto, onde ele me deitou na cama.

"Eu vomitei" eu resmunguei. Emmett se empoleirou na beirada da cama, segurando minha mão. Ele parecia estar à beira de um ataque de pânico.

Carlisle mediu minha pulsação e fez alguns outros testes, mas eu estava muito cansada para prestar atenção.

"Você está desidatada. Quando foi a última vez que você comeu ou bebeu algo?"

"Ontem, mas meu corpo não tolera nada. Eu vomito toda vez que eu bebo ou como algo" eu sussurrei.

Carlisle franziu a testa com minhas palavras. Depois de um momento ele acenou com a cabeça como se tivesse achado uma solução para o meu problema. "Eu não sei se vai funcionar, mas nós devemos tentar. O bebê é meio vampiro e seu corpo provavelmente se adaptou às necessidades dele. Eu acho que seu corpo precisa de sangue para conseguir força."

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Sangue?" eu engasguei, mas outra onda de náusea me impediu de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

"Então ela precisa beber sangue?" Emmett perguntou horrorizado. Carlisle acenou.

"É só um palpite. Eu não sei se vai funcionar." Ele pausou. "Jasper, Edward, vocês podem ir caçar alguma coisa e encher uma garrafa com sangue, rápido."

Eu descansei minha cabeça contra a palma da mão de Emmett enquanto nós esperávamos o retorno de Jasper e Edward. Eu não estava feliz por ter que beber sangue, mas se fosse ajudar a me sentir melhor eu faria qualquer coisa. Alguns minutos depois Jasper apareceu na soleira da porta, uma garrafa com líquido vermelho nas mãos. _Sangue._ Meu estômago revirou.

Ele estendeu a garrafa para Carlisle que a trouxe para mim. Emmett me ajudou a sentar e me embalou contra seu peito. Eu peguei a garrafa com a mão trêmula e quase a deixei cair quando o cheiro de sangue alcançou meu nariz. "Ugh..." eu franzi meu nariz em desgosto.

"Qual é, Bella. Não é tão difícil. Um dia desses isso vai ser a única coisa que você vai querer" Alice disse em um tom leve.

"Esse dia ainda não chegou" eu me opus. Todos estavam me assistindo com curiosidade e isso estava me deixando nervosa. Jasper sorriu de leve quando sentiu minhas emoções.

"Se eu posso comer comida humana, você pode tomar um pouco de sangue" Emmett me encorajou docemente. Sua expressão preocupada, mais do que suas palavras, foi o que me deu a motivação necessária.

Eu foquei minha atenção na garrafa em minhas mãos e tentei me convencer que ele suco de tomate. "Suco de tomate, suco de tomate, suco de tomate" eu murmurei contra minha respiração, fazendo os vampiros rirem. Pelo menos eles estavam se divertindo. Mesmo assim, eu tinha que admitir, todos pareciam ansiosos e preocupados. Eu tapei meu nariz enquanto levava a garrafa para os meus lábios e engoli o líquido nojento o mais rápido que eu consegui. Algumas vezes eu pensei que fosse regurgitá-lo, mas eventualmente um calor estranho se espalhou pela minha barriga e eu me senti mais forte.

Quando o último gole de sangue acabou, eu abaixei a garrafa e encontrei Emmett me encarando com uma expressão estranha. Ele se abaixou e lambeu o canto da minha boca, que tinha um pouco de sangue. Eu corei furiosamente porque todos ainda estavam nos olhando. Felizmente, eles saíram depois disso e somente Carlisle ficou para trás. "Você está se sentindo melhor?"

Eu acenei, meus olhos ainda fixos em Emmett, que me olhava embevecido. Carlisle me lançou um sorriso e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele. Eu estreitei meus olhos para Emmett. "Não me diga que me ver tomando sangue te excitou?"

Ele sorriu timidamente e se abaixou, seus lábios encostando nos meus. "Eu não pude evitar. Isso foi uma das coisas mais sensuais que eu já vi."

Eu rolei meus olhos, apesar de não poder impedir de sorrir pra mim mesma.

**x.x**

Janeiro e o oitavo mês de gravidez chegaram juntos. Minha barriga fazia parecer que eu tinha engolido uma melancia e não estava ajudando em nada no meu equilíbrio. Meu centro de gravidade havia mudado um pouco. Ainda era estranho para mim me ver dessa forma. Eu procurei por meus sapatos, mas parei as buscas quando olhei para baixo. Eu não era capaz de ver meus próprios pés. Eu estava chocada com essa realização e não pude me impedir de encarar minha barriga protuberante que mantinha meus pés fora de minha vista.

Emmett entrou no quarto nesse momento e seguiu meu olhar. "Algo errado?"

Eu olhei para ele, meus olhos arregalados em horror. "Emmett, eu não vejo meus pés!"

Se eu esperava por consolo ou compreensão, eu estava redondamente enganada. Gargalhadas irromperam de Emmett em uma explosão. Dizer que eu estava um bocado irritada com sua reação era dizer o mínimo. Eu o ignorei e pisei duro enquanto saía do quarto e descia as escadas. Claro que eu tropecei, porque eu não conseguia ver onde estava indo. Como sempre, um dos vampiros ansiosos por ajudar estava lá para me resgatar. Naquele momento foi Alice que me impediu de quebrar meu pescoço.

Ela resmungou para mim. "Bella, honestamente, não deve ser assim tão difícil de andar" ela disse com um sorriso brincalhão.

Eu fiz uma careta para ela. "Eu não consigo ver meus pés."

"Você não precisa vê-los. Eu não ando encarando o chão o tempo todo" ela argumentou.

Eu decidi ignorá-la e caminhei para a sala de estar. Havia uma lição de yoga na TV que eu queria tentar. Talvez fosse ajudar no meu equilíbrio. Eu sentei no chão para seguir as instruções da TV. É claro que eu perdi o interesse depois de um minuto. Meu humor mutante estava começando a me irritar. Eu não queria pensar no quão pior estava sendo para os outros. Felizmente vampiros eram criaturas pacientes.

Eu tentei levantar do chão, mas minha barriga estava no caminho. Eu me mexi até estar de joelhos e tentei me empurrar para cima, mas não funcionou. Eu deixei escapar um gemido frustrado. Pelo canto dos olhos eu notei alguém parado na soleira da porta. Eu levantei a cabeça e Jasper olhou para mim com um sorriso. "Você precisa de ajuda?" ele perguntou.

Eu gemi e acenei. "Eu não consigo levantar, minha barriga está no caminho."

Um sorriso irônico apareceu nos cantos dos lábios de Jaspes enquanto ele andava na minha direção.

Eu o encarei. "Não se atreva a rir." Eu avisei com meu tom de voz mais ameaçador.

Jasper tentou esconder o sorriso, mas não funcionou muito bem. Ele se abaixou e pegou meu braço com a mão direita enquanto rodeava minha cintura com o outro braço. Sem esforço ele me ajudou a levantar. Sempre me impressionava o quão gentis eram seus toques. E recentemente ele tinha de me tocar bastante, já que eu sempre estava caindo e errando os passos. Minha barriga enorme estava me deixando ainda mais desajeitada.

"Obrigada" eu dei a ele um sorriso e ele me soltou. Infelizmente eu ainda não havia recuperado meu equilíbrio e balancei perigosamente. Eu procurei por Jasper e segurei com força sua camisa. O tecido se rompeu e botões voaram pelo chão. Ele me estabilizou com uma mão no meu ombro e meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu vi o estrago que havia feito em sua camiseta.

"Ah, meu deus, Jasper, desculpa!" eu exclamei, tentando me abaixar para catar os botões que eu havia arrancado.

Ele me parou. "Você não vai se levantar mais" ele disse obviamente divertido. Eu o encarei e ele sorriu ainda mais. Porque esses vampiros não ficavam com medo de mim?

"Você sabe que poderia ao menos fingir que está intimidado por mim", eu murmurei, um pouco irritada com o divertimento dele.

Ele parecia que ia gargalhar a qualquer momento. "Eu sou um vampiro" ele disse. Eu apenas rolei os olhos.

Emmett escolheu esse momento para entrar na sala e ergueu as sobrancelhas quando me viu agarrada a Jasper, a blusa dele rasgada e botões pelo chão todo.

"O que aconteceu aqui?" ele perguntou com um sorriso.

Eu me afastei um passo de Jasper e mordi meu lábio, envergonhada.

"Sua esposa me atacou" Jasper dedurou.

Eu corei profundamente e lancei a ele o meu melhor olhar de "morra!" – que ele ignorou, é claro.

Emmett pelo cômodo, sorrindo abertamente enquanto me envolvia com os braços. Ele beijou minha testa suavemente. "Eu peço desculpas pelo rompante violente de Bella" ele murmurou, deixando escapar uma risada.

Eu franzi a testa para ele, mas minha raiva se evaporou quando ele depositou pequenos beijos no meu rosto. Ele sempre sabia como me agradar. Eu pulei ligeiramente quando senti o bebê se mover. Eu peguei a mão de Emmett e a pressionei contra minha barriga. Um sorriso apareceu na face dele quando sentiu os movimentos do bebê. Eu estava feliz que ele estava excitado com minha gravidez.

**x.x**

**Jasper's POV**

"Não tem picles" Bella reclamou depois de procurar pela cozinha por alguns minutos.

Alice me deu um olhar exasperado e eu tentei esconder meu sorriso. Os desejos de Bella eram muito divertidos. Ela notou a expressão de Alice, é claro, e apontou a colher que tirou no pote de manteiga de amendoim para nós enquanto estreitava os olhos. "Não me olhe assim."

Alice deixou escapar um suspiro e pulou da cadeira. "Eu irei até o supermercado e vou comprar mais alguns picles nojentos para vocês" ela disse a Bella. Me deu um pequeno beijo e correu da cozinha. Era apenas a segunda vez que eu ficava sozinho com Bella e isso ainda me deixava nervoso, apesar de meu controle estar melhor por tê-la tanto tempo por perto.

"Me desculpe por ser um incômodo" ela murmurou. Culpa fluiu por mim. Eu balancei a cabeça e dei um sorriso a ela. "Você está grávida. Não precisa se desculpar."

De repente ela congelou e pressionou a mão contra a barriga. Eu pulei em pé e estava ao seu lado em um instante. Ela oscilou ligeiramente e eu passei meu braço ao redor do ombro ela para estabilizá-la. O barulho de líquido atingindo o chão chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu olhei para baixo, apenas para ver que a bolsa de Bella havia rompido. Eu não parei de respirar a tempo e o cheiro de sangue atingiu meu nariz. Bella levantou a cabeça e me encarou com o olhar frenético.

_Sangue._

A onda de medo de Bella me atingiu.

"Jasper?"

Eu saí do meu estupor e prendi minha respiração, tentando controlar minha sede de sangue.

Eu vi meu reflexo numa das janelas da cozinha e meus olhos estavam negros. _Essa é Bella e ela está grávida com o bebê de Emmett. Não a machuque._

Vagarosamente eu voltei meu olhar para Bella. Seu rosto estava contorcido em dor e ela estava segurando o armário com força.

"Bella" eu grunhi com os dentes apertados. Estava tomando todo o meu poder simplesmente não enfiar meus dentes na garganta dela.

"O... o bebê está vindo" ela sussurrou com a voz trêmula. O corpo quente dele e o som de sua pulsação dominaram meus sentidos e eu senti um rosnado subir pela minha garganta. Bella se enrijeceu quando eu me afastei.

Ele me assustou quando pegou minha mão e pôs em cima de sua barria. "Esse é o bebê de Emmett" ela sussurrou, apelando para o meu lado humano. Eu senti os movimentos da criança e meu corpo relaxou.

Ela chorou de dor e seu aperto em meu braço aumentou. Eu tinha de fazer algo, só não sabia o que. Eu a levantei em meus braços e a carreguei para sua cama. Eu nunca tinha ficado tão perto de um humano e o calor dela não estava ajudando em nada.

Eu a deitei na cama gentilmente e me endireitei, mas Bella agarrou minha mão. "Por favor, não me deixe sozinha. Eu estou com medo" ela sussurrou e eu pude sentir seu medo e ansiedade. Ela queria que eu ficasse?

Seus olhos estavam arregalados e suplicantes.

Lentamente eu me sentei na beirada da cama e puxei o celular do bolso. Eu precisava ligar para Alice.

Eu segurei a mão de Bella e contei a Alice o que aconteceu. Ela tentou ligar para Carlisle com sua outra mão.

"Eu não consigo falar com eles. Devem estar sem sinal. Eu vou correr. Eu vou encontrá-los. Fique ao lado de Bella. Eu vou voltar com Emmett e Carlisle logo" ela disse repentinamente e desligou.

"Alice?" eu perguntei e encarei o telefone em horror. Eu sabia que Alice confiava em mim, mas eu não sabia se era uma boa idéia me deixar sozinho com Bella nessa situação. Como eu poderia lidar com Bella dando a luz?

Bella chorou alto novamente e seu aperto em minha mão ficou mais forte. Ela estava pálida e uma camada de suor cobria sua testa. Eu enviei calma e a pude sentir relaxando. Eu queria que alguém pudesse fazer o mesmo por mim.

Ficar sem respirar estava começando a se tornar um incômodo, mas eu preferia arrancar minhas próprias pernas a arriscar matar Bella. Alice ficaria devastada. Emmett nunca me perdoaria e eu mesmo não o faria.

Segurando a mão quente de Bella, eu contei os segundos nervosamente, esperando o retorne de Carlisle e Emmett.

**x.x**

**Emmett's POV**

Eu parei em frente à casa de Bella e Jasper estacionou atrás de mim com o Porsche amarelo de Alice. Nós andamos até a casa e eu toquei a campainha.

Jasper sorriu enquanto dizia entre a respiração "O chefe está nervoso. Ele ainda não confia em você."

A porta se abriu e Charlie parou na nossa frente, parecendo austeiro.

"Emmett, Jasper..." ele disse em saudação, sem emoção. Ele deu um passo para trás, de forma que pudéssemos entrar na casa. Ele se apoiou na parede e cruzou os braços, provavelmente tentando parecer ameaçados. Eu sorri para ele.

"Sem gracinhas essa noite" ele disse severamente e eu tive que engolir a risada. Jasper pareceu ter o mesmo problema. Eu me perguntei o que ele queria dizer com gracinhas. Passos na escada atraíram minha atenção e eu virei a cabeça. Bella apareceu e estava incrivelmente linda. Os ombros estavam expostos e o vestido caía em suas curvas maravilhosamente.

"Ela está se sentindo muito auto-consciente" Jasper sussurrou baixo demais para os humanos ouvirem.

Típico de Bella. Ela estava linda e nem percebia isso.

Eu peguei a mão dele e sorri. "Você está linda" eu lhe disse e imediatamente ela corou.

Charlie andou até nós. "Você está realmente bonita, Bella" ela a cumprimentou.

Seu comportamento mudou quando ele notou o anel no dedo de Bella. "O que é isso?" ele perguntou rispidamente.

Bella ficou tensa e seu coração perdeu uma batida. Ela parecia chocada demais para dizer alguma coisa.

"Um anel de noivado" eu respondi.

Charlie me encarou numa tentativa de me intimidar. "UM ANEL DE NOIVADO?" ele gritou no meu rosto. O cheiro do sangue que corria pelo seu corpo encheu meu nariz, mas é claro que ele não sabia que eu era mais perigoso do que ele jamais poderia ser – armado ou não.

"Sim", eu disse, tentando ficar calmo.

"Pai, por favor" Bella pediu, mas Charlie apenas deu a volta e foi até Alice e Jasper.

"Vocês sabiam sobre isso?" ele perguntou.

Alice se mexeu nervosamente, dando a ele seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho. "Sim, mas..."

"E você, garoto? Você sabia sobre isso?" Charlie perguntou para Jasper. Ele devia ser cuidados. Jasper tinha sido um guerreiro durante grande parte da vida e não era bom deixá-lo na defensiva.

Charlie pareceu perder o interesse neles e voltou sua atenção para nós. "Quando você estava planejando me contar?"

"Me desculpe, pai. Eu estava esperando pela hora certa." Bella sussurrou e eu não pude evitar me sentir protetor com ela. Não queria vê-la chateada.

"A hora certa" ele zombou. "Porque você quer se casar?" Charlie era perceptivo, assim como Bella. Nós deveríamos ter contado pra ele antes, mas eu não queria pressionar Bella.

"Você... você não está grávida, está?" ele perguntou em um sussurro.

Bella me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

"Você está grávida!" Charlie exclamou, sua face ficado vermelha.

"Pai..."

"Você se aproveitou dele! Você a deixou grávida!" Charlie gritou e empurrou meu peito.

Meus músculos ficaram tensos em reação e meu corpo se preparou para a luta. Era uma reação natural, eu não podia evitar. Eu respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar. "Eu amo Bella e vou tomar conta dela e do bebê" eu disse a Charlie.

Ele parecia relutante em ouvir, mas Bella agarrou seu braço e olhou para ele, suplicante. "Por favor, pai. Eu amo Emmett, e é muito mais minha culpa do que dele o fato de eu estar grávida."

Jasper tentou ajudar, mas Charlie só ficou desconfiado. Felizmente o olhar suplicante de Bella funcionou. Quem poderia resistir a ela?

"Eu não gosto disso, mas eu confio em você para fazer a coisa certa" Charlie disse, derrotado antes de me atirar um olhar. "Nós ainda temos que discutir algumas coisas, como quando será o casamento e como você vai contar pra sua mãe."

Bella estava visivelmente aliviada e eu estava feliz que ela não iria ficar chateada durante o baile. É claro que ela poderia ir a vários bailes na vida, mas eu queria que esse primeiro fosse memorável.

"Vocês deveriam sair agora ou vão perder o baile" Charlie disse. Eu não precisei de um segundo aviso e aompanhei Bella para fora da casa. Jasper e Alice foram embora no Porsche e eu ajudei Bella a entre na Mercedes de Carlisle.

"Cadê seu jeep?" ela perguntou enquanto se sentava.

"Eu pensei que a Mercedes se encaixaria melhor na ocasião e ficaria difícil para você subir no jeep com seu vestido" eu respondi com um sorriso.

Eu entrei no carro e dirigi para a escola.

Todos estavam nos encarando quando nós entramos no ginásio. Eu não gostei de como alguns garotos estavam olhando para Bella e apertei meu braço ao redor da cintura dela para mostrar a eles que ela era minha. Eu peguei Mike Newton encarando Bella enquanto nós dançávamos e dei a ele minha melhor carranca, para assustá-lo. Funcionou perfeitamente e ele voltou as atenções para Jéssica.

Eu olhei para Bella e ela parecia triste. Talvez ela tenha percebido do que ela estava desistindo para ter um futuro comigo. Ela nunca seria capaz de ter uma vida normal de novo. "Você está triste por não ter uma vida normal como eles?" eu perguntei em voz baixa.

"Não, contanto que eu tenha você, eu vou ter tudo o que eu quero" ela sussurrou, e meu coração morto se inchou com amor. Essa era a resposta que eu esperava. Sorrindo eu me abaixei e a beijei.

**x.x**

Eu fiquei em frente à tenda e esperei que Charlie levasse Bella até mim. Eu estava tentando não respirar já que o cheiro de lobisomem queimava meu nariz sempre que eu inalava. Apesar do fedor, eu estava aliviado que Jacob e a lobisomem haviam aparecido, porque eu sabia o quanto aquilo significava para Bella. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ela.

Eu respirei fundo quando ela apareceu na tenda. Ela estava absolutamente estonteante e era a mulher mais bonita que eu jamais havia visto. Ela praticamente flutuava até mim.

Eu não ouvi a cerimônia – eu já tinha revivido essa experiência vária vezes na minha vida – e mantive minha atenção em Bella. Ela parecia feliz e isso era tudo o que importava para mim.

Assim que a cerimônia acabou e todos foram embora, eu levantei Bella em meus braços e a carreguei para nosso quarto. Afinal, eu estava esperando pela noite de núpcias o dia inteiro. Eu a deitei na cama e apreciei sua beleza. Ela parecia um anjo com aquele vestido branco e os cachos brilhantes. Um sorriso doce tomou seus lábios e eu não pude mais resistir. Eu precisava provar aqueles pequenos lábios cor-de-rosa. Eu ajoelhei na cama e levantei a saia de seu vestido, de modo que pudesse ficar entre as pernas dela. Eu corri a ponta dos meus dedos pelas suas pernas. Bella fechou os olhos e gemeu suavemente. Meus dedos roçaram em sua calcinha e seus quadris levantaram da cama.

Eu rastejei mais para cima e me deitei sobre Bella, com cuidado para não esmagá-la. Nossos lábios se encontraram e o gosto doce de sua boca me fez gemer. Eu corri minha língua pela sua garganta e pescoço, saboreando seu sabor, e a respiração dela acelerou em antecipação. Nossas mãos estavam em todos os lugares, despindo e acariciando. Minha ereção repuxava dolorosamente e eu fiquei feliz quando Bella removeu a minha última peça de roupa.

Meu dedão circulou seu clitóris suavemente e eu empurrei um dedo para dentro dela. Ela estava tão molhada e pronta para mim, e o modo como ela gemeu meu nome me fez queimar de desejo por ela. Eu deitei na cama e ergui Bella, de modo que ela ficasse no meu colo. Sua entrada úmida esbarrou tentadoramente na ponta da minha ereção e eu tive que conter a vontade de entrar nela. Seus olhos de chocolate estavam fixos em mim e ela mordeu o lábio enquanto descia o corpo lentamente por toda minha extensão. Seus lábios se partiram em um gemido leve quando eu a enchi completamente e suas mãos se pressionaram suavemente contra meu peito.

Eu sufoquei um rosnado quando senti seu calor. Apesar de já ter feito isso várias vezes, a sensação do corpo dela sempre me deixava no limite do meu controle. Eu segurei seus quadris com um aperto gentil, encorajando-a a se mover. Eu precisava sentir ela se movendo. Vagarosamente, ela se ergueu até que somente a minha ponta estivesse envolta com seu calor e então ela se deixou escorregar de volta. Um rosnado escapou dos meus lábios e eu a guiei com as minhas mãos nos seus quadris. Ela se moveu mais rápido, com movimentos circulares deliciosos. Gemendo alto por causa da sensação, eu me sentei e corri minha língua sobre um de seus mamilos. Eu o capturei com a boca enquanto acariciava o outro com o dedão. Ela gemeu alto de prazer, seus movimentos ficando mais erráticos.

Lentamente, eu abaixei minha mão entre nossos corpos e deixei meu dedo esfregar sua intimidade devagar. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu senti suas paredes se apertando contra mim. Eu levantei meus quadris e ela deixou a cabeça cair, chorando meu nome quando o orgasmo a atingiu. Eu senti meu próprio alívio tomando conta e continuei investindo contra ela até que as ondas de prazer se acalmassem.

Bella envolveu meu pescoço com os braços e me beijou docemente. Eu a abracei contra meu corpo, correndo as mãos pelas suas costas suaves. Com um suspiro delicado, ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro. Nós ficamos assim por alguns minutos até eu a ouvir bocejando. Eu nos deitei na cama e a abracei pelas costas, ouvindo-a respirar.

**x.x**

Eu sufoquei um gemido quando Alice me ordenou que colocasse o vaso de rosas no outro armário. Ela estava dando ordens para Jasper e eu durante horas. Eu tentei dizer a ela que Bella não apreciaria seus esforços de qualquer forma, mas ele não queria me ouvir. Ela insistia em dar uma festa de aniversário para Bella.

O som suave de passos atraiu minha atenção e eu ouvi Bella caminhar para o banheiro e ligar a água.

"Emmett, você poderia colocar esse vaso no aparador aqui?" Alice disse apontando na direção em que ela queria que as rosas ficassem. Eu troquei um olhar exasperado com Jasper enquanto carregava o vaso para o aparador. Eu só podia esperar que ela estivesse finalmente satisfeita.

Um som alto vindo lá de cima fez meu corpo ficar tenso. _Bella._ Eu coloquei o vaso no chão e me apressei escada acima. Eu bati na porta do banheiro, mas estava tudo silencioso, exceto pela respiração irregular de Bella. Preocupado eu abri a porta e olhei dentro do recinto.

Se meu coração ainda batesse, ele teria parado naquele momento. Bella estava deitada no chão, de camisola, a face incrivelmente pálida. Eu ajoelhei próximo a ela e toquei sua bochecha gentilmente. "Bella, o que aconteceu?" eu perguntei em pânico.

Ela lambeu os lábios. "Eu..." sua voz era mal um sussurro e isso me preocupou. Eu levantei sua cabeça e a coloquei no meu colo antes de chamar por ajuda.

Carlisle estava ao meu lado quase instantaneamente e eu vi Esme e Alice paradas a porta.

"Bella, o que aconteceu?" Carlisle perguntou imediatamente. Ele carregou Bella para a cama e eu apenas deixei, porque sabia que ele sabia melhor o que fazer.

"Eu vomitei" ela respondeu com a voz rouca. Eu sentei ao seu lado e observei enquanto Carlisle media sua pulsação.

Ele franziu a testa e eu estava próximo de um ataque de pânico quando vi isso.

"Você está desidatada. Quando foi a última vez que você comeu ou bebeu algo?" ele perguntou.

Eu olhei para Bella e ela parecia tão vulnerável.

"Ontem, mas meu corpo não tolera nada. Eu vomito toda vez que eu bebo ou como algo" ela respondeu.

Porque eu não havia notado?

"Eu não sei se vai funcionar, mas nós devemos tentar. O bebê é meio vampiro e seu corpo provavelmente se adaptou às necessidades dele. Eu acho que seu corpo precisa de sangue para conseguir força."

"Sangue?" Bella repetiu com os olhos arregalados de horror.

Eu mesmo estava um pouco chocado.

"Então ela precisa beber sangue?" eu perguntei a Carlisle e ele acenou.

"É só um palpite. Eu não sei se vai funcionar" ele pausou. "Jasper, Edward, vocês podem ir caçar alguma coisa e encher uma garrafa com sangue, rápido."

Eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas para ele. "Bella fica enjoada ao menor sinal de sangue" eu disse em voz baixa. Bella estava deitada contra mim e não me ouviu.

Carlisle franziu a testa. "Eu sei, mas vale a tentativa."

Jasper retornou alguns minutos depois com uma garrafa de sangue. Cheirava deliciosamente, embora não tão tentador quanto sangue humano. Carlisle pegou a garrafa dele e a estendeu para Bella, que olhou com uma expressão de nojo.

Eu poderia rir se não estivesse tão preocupado.

"Ugh..." ela gemeu, seu nariz franzindo em nojo.

"Qual é, Bella. Não é tão difícil. Um dia desses isso vai ser a única coisa que você vai querer" Alice disse com um sorriso.

"Esse dia ainda não chegou" Bella segurou a garrafa na frente do rosto, mas não levou aos lábios. Eu não conseguia imaginar que sangue pudesse ser pior do que as coisas horríveis que ela comia todos os dias. Só o sinal de manteiga de amendoim me fazia querer desmaiar.

"Se eu posso comer comida humana, você pode tomar um pouco de sangue" eu contei a ela, e seus olhos de chocolate me observaram minuciosamente por um momento. Resolução tomou seu rosto e ela focou o olhar na garrafa.

"Suco de tomate, suco de tomate, suco de tomate" ela murmurou e eu não pude evitar a risada. Porque alguém iria preferir suco de tomate a sangue seria sempre um mistério pra mim. Bella levou a garrafa aos lábios e segurou o nariz enquanto bebia.

A visão dela tomando sangue teve um estranho efeito em mim. Parecia estranhamente erótico e eu não pude esperar para ver como Bella ficaria como vampira. A idéia dela caçando quase me fez gemer, mas eu sufoquei o barulho.

Quando acabou, Bella abaixou a garrafa e sorriu para mim. O canto da boca dela estava sujo de sangue, praticamente implorando para ser limpo. Eu não pude resistir e me abaixei. Minha língua escorregou entre meus lábios e lambeu a gota de sangue. Bella me encarou com os olhos arregalados, a boca um pouco aberta. Eu me afastei, sufocando o riso.

"Você está se sentindo melhor?" Carlisle perguntou e, depois de ela acenar, ele saiu do quarto como os outros.

Bella franziu a testa para mim. "Não me diga que me ver tomando sangue te excitou?"

Eu sorri contra os lábios dela quando me abaixei para beijá-la. "Eu não pude evitar. Isso foi uma das coisas mais sensuais que eu já vi." Eu admiti em voz baixa. Bella sorriu um pouco enquanto balançava a cabeça em descrédito, mas não parecia zangada comigo, já que ela se aconchegou contra mim.

**x.x**

Eu abati o primeiro cervo que cruzou o meu caminho e dois outros o seguiram rapidamente. Carlisle, Esme e Edward seguiram meu exemplo, já que nós decidimos caçar o mais rápido possível. Eu não gostava da idéia de deixar Bella sozinha na atual condição em que ela estava, mas eu já tinha adiado a caçada por tanto tempo que eu mal podia me controlar. Jasper e Alice haviam ficado para trás com Bella e isso me acalmava um pouco. Alice provavelmente veria algo se Victoria decidisse atacar.

Nós estávamos todos sobre nossas presas quando barulhos atraíram a atenção. Eu deixei meu cervo e levantei a cabeça para olhar a redor.

Os outros fizeram a mesma coisa e eventualmente o som de passos suaves nos alcançou.

Edward engasgou, provavelmente por ter ouvido os pensamentos da pessoa. Um segundo depois Alice apareceu na clareira, seus olhos frenéticos. "A bolsa de Bella rompeu! O bebê está vindo!" ela arfou, parecendo estar tão próxima de um ataque de pânico quanto um vampiro poderia.

Eu congelei por um momento, e então pulei no ar – em um instante eu estava próximo dela. Carlisle foi tão rápido quanto. "Onde ela está?" ele perguntou.

"Ela está em casa com Jasper" Alice respondeu quietamente.

"Você a deixou sozinha com Jasper?" Edward gritou antes que eu pudesse sequer abrir minha boca e eu estava chocado demais, de qualquer forma. "Ele não consegue se controlar e dar a luz pode implicar sangue!"

Eu odiava admitir, mas eu tinha que concordar com Edward. Eu confiava em Jasper, mas eu não sabia como EU reagiria se Bella começasse a sangrar durante o parto. Jasper tinha menos controle que eu e ele não tinha a menor noção sobre dar a luz.

"Merda!" eu rosnei, sem conseguir pensar direito.

"Nós precisamos nos apressar" Carlisle instigou.

Eu dei a volta e me apressei na direção da casa. Nós corremos o mais rápido que podíamos e eu só podia esperar que fosse rápido o suficiente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Um longo capítulo... Teria sido mais longo, mas eu decidi parar aqui. Por favor, deixem uma review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Nota da Malu:** E depois de duas semanas sem internet, cá estou eu! Entre uma prestadora de serviços que não presta e minha mãe pirando e mandando cancelar minha net, eu voltei com um bocado de luta... enfim... Meu deus, eu vou morrer... ainda tenho que att o tumblr, e sei que vou demorar ERAS nisso. Mas aqui estão os dois capítulos que eu prometi. Semana que vem (no sábado, porque, adivinhem! eu consegui um estágio e começo na segunda! EEEEE!) eu posto o epílogo! Beijos!

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong> Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Autor:** IwantaWerewolfForMyself

**Tradutor:** Malu Chan

**Resumo:** Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmettt proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Ship:** Emmett/Bella

**N/A: **Obrigada por todas as reviews! Eu amei todas elas!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26 – O que vale a pena morrer por<strong>

**Bella's POV**

Eu apertei ainda mais a mão de Jasper quando as contrações ficaram piores, mas ele não reclamou. Ele não respirava e seu olhar estava fixo no meu rosto, como se estivesse com medo de ficar tentado se olhasse para qualquer outro lugar. Eu chorei alto e minhas costas se arquearam quando outra onde de dor passou por mim. Era normal as dores de parto serem tão intensas? O rosto de Jasper estava apertado em preocupação quando me mandava outra onda de calma.

"Obrigada" eu sussurrei.

Ele me lançou um sorriso tenso, os olhos negros com a sede contra a qual ele estava lutando. Estar tão perto de mim deveria ser doloroso para ele, mas ele continuou segurando minha mão. Eu me sentia incrivelmente quente, como se meu corpo estivesse queimando. Gotas de suor cobriam minha testa e minhas roupas se grudavam na minha pele pegajosa. Jasper pressionou a palma da mão contra minha testa. Eu deixei escapar um suspiro e me inclinei em direção ao seu toque frio, meus olhos quase fechados.

Outra contração fez meus olhos se abrirem e eu gemi por causa da dor. Eu olhei para a parte inferior do meu corpo e percebi que ainda estava usando meu moletom. Eu provavelmente deveria tirá-lo se o bebê resolvesse nascer logo. Meu embaraço pela idéia de ficar parcialmente nua na frente de Jasper não durou muito tempo, porque outra contração atravessou meu corpo e me fez esquecer tudo mais. Eu soltei a mão de Jasper e tentei empurrar minhas calças para baixo. O olhar de Jasper seguiu minhas mãos, com a expressão franzida. Minhas mãos estavam tremendo tanto que eu não tive nenhum sucesso.

"Eu preciso tirá-las... porque o bebê..." eu parei.

Jasper engoliu em seco e cautelosamente ele agarrou minhas calças. Com o olhas fixo no meu rosto, ele as puxou e jogou no chão. Eu ainda usava minha calcinha, mas não iria pedir que ele a tirasse também. Se o bebê quisesse sair, ele teria que passar através dela! Eu chorei alto e minhas costas se levantaram do colchão. Eu podia sentir que Jasper estava próximo de um ataque de pânico. Não era fácil para ele.

Um barulho alto soou pela casa. Eu me assustei e Jasper ficou de pé imediatamente, a face alerta, como se esperasse um ataque. Então ele relaxou e deixou escapar um suspiro curto. Um segundo depois Emmett apareceu na soleira da porta, seus olhos arregalados e em pânico. Folhas estavam agarradas em seu cabelo desgrenhado e suas roupas estavam rasgadas. Eu podia dizer que ele tinha corrido para chegar aqui. "Bella!" ele quase gritou, seus olhos passando pelo meu corpo semi-exposto. Jasper soltou minha mão e deu alguns passos para trás, seu rosto mostrando claramente seu alívio.

Emmett se apressou para o meu lado e sentou na cama, acariciando minha bochecha. "Você está bem?" eu acenei, mas outra contração me fez chorar de dor.

Carlisle apareceu ao meu lado com sua maleta. Seus olhos eram gentis e tranqüilizadores quando ele olhou para mim. "Eu vou te dar algo para a dor" ele explicou. Eu vi a injeção e senti uma leve queimação, mas não era nada comparado com a agonia das contrações. Uma dormência se espalhou pelo meu abdômen e eu a recebi de braços abertos. Eu relaxei contra o corpo de Emmett, já que ele havia se posicionado atrás de mim, de modo que eu ficasse entre suas pernas.

Carlisle olhou para mim levemente preocupado. "Melhor?"

Eu acenei minimamente para ele.

Ele levantou o olhar e casualmente olhou para Emmett. "Você quer ficar?" ele perguntou. Eu enrijeci e olhei para Emmett. Eu não queria que ele saísse, mas eu não iria forçá-lo a ficar se fosse difícil demais para ele.

"Eu vou ficar" Emmett disse firmemente, seu olhar suave e preocupado em mim.

Carlisle acenou com a cabeça. "Haverá sangue, então é melhor você não respirar."

A porta do quarto foi fechada e os outros nos deixaram sozinhos.

Eu olhei para Carlisle quando senti suas mãos frias na minha cintura, a expressão fechada em concentração. "Não via demorar muito" ele afirmou suavemente. Eu deixei escapar um pequeno suspiro de alívio. Outra contração fez meus músculos se apertarem, mas dessa vez a dor não era nada além de uma pressão aborrecida. Emmett pressionou um beijo contra minha têmpora, seu hálito gelado ventilando minha pele quente. "Eu te amo."

Eu sorri levemente.

"Bella, eu preciso tirar isso do caminho" Carlisle disse, seus olhos pedindo permissão enquanto suas mãos tocavam a beirada da minha calcinha. Eu dei a ele um pequeno aceno de cabeça e senti meu rosto corar de vergonha quando fiquei completamente nua da cintura para baixo. Por sorte, Carlisle agiu profissionalmente, tornando as coisas mais fáceis para mim. Uma pequena risada escapou dos meus lábios quando um rosnado escapou dos de Emmett assim que ele viu Carlisle olhando para minhas partes mais privadas. Carlisle ergue a cabeça e franziu a testa para Emmett, que sorriu timidamente. "Desculpa, reação natural."

Eu fechei meus olhos quando outra contração passou pelo meu corpo e senti minhas pernas sendo separadas. Meu corpo convulsionou e meus pés escavaram o colchão. Eu senti os lábios de Emmett na minha têmpora e abri meus olhos para olhar dentro dos dele, negros. Eles eram doces apesar da sede pelo meu sangue.

"Bella, mais uma vez. Eu já posso ver a cabeça" Carlisle pediu. Eu mordi meu lábio enquanto empurrava. Emmett me segurou apertado, me dando suporte.

Um choro alto soou pelo quando e então Carlisle estava segurando uma criança pequena – meu bebê – eu suas mãos. Deixei escapar um pequeno soluço quando vi minha pequena maravilha. Os olhos de Emmett estavam arregalados de admiração e lentamente ele abaixou o olhar para mim. Eu sorri cansada.

"Uma menina!" Carlisle anunciou e eu pude ouvir a alegria em sua voz. Ele cortou o cordão umbilical e carregou o bebê até o banheiro. Eu ouvi água correndo e o choro de protesto da minha pequena anjinha. Eu encarei Emmett com lágrimas nos olhos e sabia que ele estaria chorando se pudesse. "Uma menina" eu sussurrei.

Emmett não disse nada. Ele parecia estar sem palavras. Carlisle retornou para o quarto e colocou minha filha nos meus braços. Ela estava enrolada em um pequeno cobertor e parecia tão pequena e linda. Um tufo de cabelo marrom cobria sua cabeça e seus olhos azuis piscavam para mim.

"Quando eu era humano, eu tinha olhos azuis" Emmett sussurrou, seus olhos fixos em nossa filha em admiração.

"Emma Cullen" eu murmurei amorosamente e meus lábios roçaram sua testa.

Emmett sorriu para mim. "Emma Cullen" ele disse com um aceno.

Carlisle ficou de pé próximo a cama, um sorriso no rosto. "Eu acho que você precisa descansar um pouco, Bella".

Eu queria olhar para Emma por horas, mas estava cansada.

Eu me sentei um pouco mais corretamente e me virei lentamente. "Você quer segurá-la?" eu perguntei a Emmett. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele pareceu congelar enquanto olhava para Emmett. "Eu... ela parece tão pequena... e... e seu machucá-la?" Ele parecia amedrontado.

Eu sacudi a cabeça, sorrindo. "Você não vai. Ela é nosso anjinho, Emmett."

Emmett lançou um olhar a Carlisle que acenou com a cabeça em encorajamento. Muito lentamente e com cuidado, ele tirou Emma de mim. Ela era tão pequena que ele poderia tê-la segurado apenas com a palma da mão. Ele a segurou com um braço contra o corpo enquanto acariciava sua bochecha com o dedo. "Emma" ele murmurou e abaixou a cabeça lentamente até descansar os lábios na testa dela. Emma o assistia com os olhos bem abertos, mas ela não chorou ou pareceu amedrontada. Ela parecia contente, como se soubesse que Emmett era seu pai.

Emmett olhou para mim nesse momento e o amor que vi em seus olhos trouxe lágrimas aos meus. Eu me incline para frente e beijei seus lábios suavemente. "Eu te amo tanto" eu sussurrei. Sorri, cansada, minhas pálpebras se fechando.

**x.x**

Alice e eu estávamos sentadas no sofá assistindo TV enquanto Emma dormia pacificamente no berço. Dois dias haviam passado desde que eu havia dado à luz e eu ainda me sentia exausta. Era fim de tarde e o resto da família voltaria logo da caçada.

Alice congelou perto de mim e agarrou o sofá de couro em um aperto de morte, o olhar vidrados. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela se virou para mim com horror.

"Alice?" eu a toquei gentilmente. "O que você viu?"

"Eles estão vindo!" ela arfou.

"O que? Quem está vindo?" eu perguntei em confusão.

Ela deixou escapar um soluço seco e eu comecei a entrar em pânico. "Victoria e o exército de recém-criados. Eles estão quase aqui! Eu não sei por que eu não os vi antes!" ela disse desesperada.

Eu pulei do sofá e peguei Emma do berço, apertando-a protetoramente contra o meu peito. Alice estava do meu lado imediatamente. "Nós precisamos sair. Vamos pegar meu Porsche." Ela levou o celular até a orelha enquanto andava para fora da casa.

"Jasper!" ela gritou. "Os recém-criados, eles estão atacando. Bella, Emma e eu vamos tentar..." ela parou abruptamente e a boca se abriu em um choque silencioso. Eu segui seu olhas e um arquejo escapou dos meus lábios. Victoria esta de pé próxima às árvores, um sorriso triunfante em seus lábios. Eu segurei Emma ainda mais apertado contra o meu corpo, sentindo-o tremer violentamente.

"Eles estão aqui" Alice suspirou em derrota. "Eu te amo." Vagarosamente ela abaixou o telefone. Ela pegou minha mão e a apertou levemente. Nós duas sabíamos que seria ridículo tentar fugir. Estávamos cercadas por um exército maluco de recém-criados.

Alice me puxou para as costas dele quando Victoria passeou até nós. Os recém-nascidos mantiveram a distância, mas eles tinham seus terríveis olhos vermelhos fixos em nós o tempo todo. Emma começou a chorar e eu tentei acalmá-la com palavras gentis, mas minha voz estava muito trêmula para ter o efeito desejado.

Victoria parou na nossa frente, os braços cruzados sobre o peito e um sorriso cruel brincando nos lábios. Eu estremeci e Emma parou de chorar como se pressentisse o perigo e tentasse não chamar muita atenção.

"Bella" Victoria me saudou com um sorriso doce antes de seus olhos vermelhos voarem para Alice. "E a vidente. Eu espero que Jason não tenha te confundido muito, mas eu não podia deixar que você tivesse nenhuma visão. Ele é muito talentoso. Me levou muito tempo para achar alguém como ele" Victoria disse com uma pequena risada. Ela parecia um pouco insana.

Um recém-criado era a razão pela qual Alice não via nada. Nós devíamos ter percebido algo assim vindo.

"Minha vingança vai ser ainda mais doce agora que eu posso matar duas companheiras e o bebê" ela murmurou em prazer, seus olhos vermelhos fixos em Emma.

Eu passei meus braços protetoramente ao redor da minha filha para escondê-la da vampira. Victoria deixou escapar uma risada maníaca, mas sua expressão ficou séria quase imediatamente. Sua cabeça virou e ela encarou a floresta. Um vinco apareceu em sua testa quando ela ordenou aos recém-nascidos para se posicionarem mais perto. Eu me encostei mais em Alice quando eles começaram a se posicionar ao nosso redor. Eles olhavam esfomeados para mim e Emma. Cerca de uma dúzia deles estava entre nós e a floresta, o resto ao nosso lado e atrás de nós.

Eu me perguntei o que teria atraído a atenção deles que, de repente, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Edward e Carlisle saíram correndo da floresta e pararam no meio do caminho quando nos avistaram. Para minha surpresa, Jacob, Leah e Seth seguiam rapidamente atrás deles. Emmett provavelmente os havia chamado e pedido ajuda, ou eles haviam sentido o cheiro dos recém-criados e vieram por conta própria. Os recém-criados à nossa frente se jogaram neles e eu deixei um gemido escapar quando a luta começou. Resmungos e rosnados enchiam o ar. Eu queria ter esperança, mas eu sabia melhor.

Nós estávamos cercados por Victoria e seu exército e nós íamos morrer. Havia muitos recém-nascidos e eles eram muito fortes.

Os olhos de Alice estavam focados em Jasper e parecia que ela estava dizendo adeus a ele, porque ela sabia que não iríamos sair vivos dessa. Ele pareceu desesperado e determinado enquanto destruía um vampiro atrás do outro.

"Mate-as" Victoria ordenou com um aceno em nossa direção. Eu apertei Emma, respirando seu cheiro doce. Olhei para seus olhos azuis e contive um soluço. Eu sabia o que tinha de fazer. Não havia outra forma. Não podíamos sair TODOS vivos dessa, mas eu me sentiria condenada se deixasse que Alice e Emma morressem por minha causa. Eu sempre me perguntei como iria morrer e morrer por aqueles que eu amava parecia ser um bom fim para mim. Valia a perna lutar por ele, valia à pena morrer por eles.

Eu beijei suavemente a testa de Emma antes de entregá-la para Alice. Ela me deu um olhar interrogativo e então seus olhos se arregalaram como se ela soubesse o que eu tinha planejado. "Bella" ela sussurrou com a voz vacilante.

Eu sacudi a cabeça e ela silenciou imediatamente. Parecia que ela ia chorar. Claro que isso não era possível. Emmett, Jasper e Edward estavam lutando sem misericórdia, matando tudo que se colocasse em seu caminho. Eles pareciam deuses da guerra. Até mesmo Carlisle , que eu nunca havia visto lutando, jogou um dos recém-criados contra um árvore e Esme, também, estava lutando com tudo o que tinha. Os lobisomens rosnavam ameaçadoramente e rasgavam os vampiros no caminho. Eu temia por todos eles. Eu tinha que parar essa loucura.

_Vale à pena morrer por eles_, eu disse a mim mesma.

Eu tirei meus olhos da luta e levei meu braço direto até meus lábios. Fechei os olhos e mordi meu braço o mais forte que consegui, arrancando sangue. Eu assisti como o líquido vermelho correu pela minha pele. Vagarosamente, eu ergui meu olhar, lutando contra a náusea que me ameaçava. "Corra, Alice" eu murmurei. Ela hesitou, seus olhou focados no meu pulso. "Corra!" eu gritei, implorando.

Um rosnado soou entre os recém-criados e seus olhos vermelhos, loucos pelo meu sangue, se focaram em mim e no líquido que corria da ferida. Toda a atenção estava em mim, e Alice usou essa chance para poder correr em alta velocidade com Emma nos braços. Os recém-criados estavam se aproximando de mim, prontos para me matar, mas eu desviei meus olhos daquela visão aterradora e acabei encontrando Emmett, que estavam tentando me alcançar.

"Não, Bella! Não!" ele gritou, seus olhos negros fixos em mim.

"Eu te amo, Emmett" eu sussurrei antes da aproximação dos recém-nascidos obstruir minha visão.

Uma dor forte correu pelo meu corpo quando dentes afundaram no meu ombro. Eu gritei. Os dentes foram afastados quando outro recém-nascido tentou chegar até mim. Eles lutavam sobre mim, estalando os dentes, me agarrando e rasgando minha pele. Minha visão ficou nebulosa com a dor. Eu senti quando fui carregada do chão e então eu estava voando. O ar saiu dos meus pulmões em uma rajada quando minhas costas bateram contra uma árvore. Eu caí no chão e fiquei lá, imóvel. Meus ossos estavam quebrados. Eu podia sentir cada osso em meu quebrado e eu não podia mais sentir minhas pernas. Elas estavam inclinadas em ângulos estranho e o osso da canela podia ser visto atravessando a pele.

Eu engasguei, com a respiração pesada. Era difícil respirar, meus pulmões pareciam estar cheios de líquido. _Sangue_. Hemorragia interna. Eu pisquei para afastar o sono que tentava me dominar. Meu braço esquerdo estava quebrado e a manga do meu casaco estava empapada com sangue. Eu sentia como se facas estivessem sendo enfiadas no meu corpo várias vezes.

Eu tentei virar minha cabeça para ver a luta, mas a dor era muito forte. Fechei meus olhos brevemente, tentando bloquear a agonia.

Minha consciência ia e voltava, tendo a agonia como companhia constante. Eu senti a vida se esvair de mim, mas me segurei com toda a força que tinha, esperando – precisando – ver Emmett mais uma vez. O silêncio cresceu ao meu redor. Eu não podia mais ouvir os gritos, rosnados e grunhidos. Eu engasguei novamente e lágrimas encheram meus olhos por causa da queimação que isso causou.

"Bella? Baby?" a voz de Emmett, em pânico, clareou a escuridão que estava em minha cabeça e meus olhos se abriram. Minha visão estava borrada e eu precisei piscar muitas vezes para clareá-la. O rosto preocupado de Emmett entrou no meu campo de visão e eu forcei um sorriso.

"Bella, você pode se mexer?" sua voz estava fraca e seu rosto se contorcia em dor. Ele tocou minha bochecha gentilmente.

"Eu... não..." eu engasguei. Comecei a tossir e pude sentir o gosto de sangue na minha boca, lentamente correndo através dela.

Os olhos de Emmett se arregalaram e sua cabeça se virou. "Carlisle! Carlisle venha aqui!" ele gritou.

Um segundo depois Carlisle estava se abaixando próximo a mim e um olhar em sua face me disse o que eu precisava saber. Seus olhos se moveram pelo meu corpo e ele tocou minhas costelas gentilmente, mas eu gritei de dor e ele parou imediatamente. Seu olhar era preocupado. "Você pode sentir suas pernas?"

"Não" eu sussurrei, mais sangue saindo da minha boca. Eu vi Carlisle lançar a Emmett um olhar triste.

"Você pode transformá-la agora?" Emmett murmurou rouco.

Carlisle acenou com a cabeça, e então olhou para mim. "Bella, é isso que você quer?"

"S-sim" eu exalei.

"Eu não posso garantir que seu corpo irá sobrevier a transformação" ele murmurou, seu rosto piedoso.

Emmett soltou um grito sufocado. "Mas Esme sobreviveu e o corpo dela também estava quebrado!" Eu senti uma onda de calma nos atingir e sabia que Jasper devia estar em algum lugar próximo, mas ele não viria mais perto. Eu estava sangrando e isso provavelmente era muito tentador para ele.

"Cada corpo é diferente" Carlisle disse baixo. "Mas Bella é forte."

"Nós precisamos levá-la para a casa... rápido" ele apressou.

Emmett se abaixou até mim, seu rosto torturado. "Eu vou levar você, baby. Isso pode doer."

Eu acenei com a cabeça minimamente, não sendo capaz de dizer outra palavra. Eu gritei de agonia quando Emmett me levantou do chão. "Me desculpe, baby" ele sussurrou em um tom meio estrangulado. Eu chorei suavementequando ele correu pela casa e me carregou pelas escadas até nosso quarto. Ele me colocou na cama e novamente eu gritei de dor quando meu corpo quebrado tocou o colchão.

Emmett parecia que queria chorar – tão desesperado e com medo. Eu queria consolá-lo. "Eu... eu vou…" engoli um pouco de sangue. "...ficar bem"

Ele me deu um sorriso doloroso enquanto pressionava beijos suaves na minha testa. Eu queria chorar, mas não queria chateá-lo com minhas lágrimas.

"Alice? Emma?" eu perguntei sufocada.

"Elas estão bem" ele me assegurou, seus olhos nunca deixando meu rosto.

"Eu preciso injetar veneno no corpo dela agora, ou será tarde demais" Carlisle disse e sua face apareceu sobre minha cabeça. "Bella, isso vai ser bem doloroso" ele me avisou.

Eu realmente não conseguia conceber a idéia de sentir mais dor do que eu estava sentindo agora. Eu senti dentes na pele da minha garganta e um grito se formou sozinho na minha garganta por conta do calor que se espalhou pelo meu corpo. Eu estava queimando. Chamar grandes e fortes lamberam meu corpo, me consumindo. Minha visão ficou escura e tudo o que existia era a dor – quente e consumidora dor. Eu me debatia descontroladamente, presa em meu inferno pessoal, Haviam vozes, mas eu não conseguia entender o que estavam dizendo. Minha pulsação se acelerou em minhas veias, no mesmo ritmo que as ondas de calor e dor que passavam por mim.

Horas, dias ou semanas poderiam ter passado – eu não sabia – quando ouvi a voz que fez com que a dor ficasse mais fácil de ser suportada.

"Você precisa ser forte, baby. Eu não posso viver sem você. Emma e eu precisamos de você. Eu te amo tanto. Sei que você pode fazer isso."

Eu tentei me focar nessa voz, mas novamente a escuridão caiu sobre mim.

**x.x**

**Emmett's POV**

A casa se tornou visível e eu irrompi pela porta, quebrando-a em milhares de pedaços. Me apressei escada acima e parei na soleira da porta do nosso quarto.

"Bella!" eu chamei seu nome.

Ela estava deitada na cama, semi-exposta, seu corpo coberto de suor. Jasper estava próximo a ela, seus olhos negros como carvão enquanto segurava sua mão. Meus olhos voltaram para a mulher que eu amava mais que tudo. Ela sorriu para mim, mas parecia estar fazendo força para isso.

Eu me sentei ao lado dela na cama e acariciei sua bochecha. "Você está bem?" eu perguntei, preocupado. Ela parecia tão pálida.

Um grito saiu de sua garganta e eu senti como se estivesse levando uma facada no coração ao vê-la com tanta dor.

Lancei a Carlisle um olhar suplicante.

"Eu vou te dar algo para a dor" ele contou a Bella e eu me senti aliviado. Eu não estava certo se conseguiria ver Bella com dor por mais tempo.

Eu me posicionei atrás dela e ela se deitou contra meu peito, relaxada. Um leve aroma de sangue estava no ar, mas não era esmagador e eu tinha caçado a menos de uma hora atrás, então tudo ficaria bem.

"Melhor?" Carlisle perguntou a Bella e quando ela acenou eu deixei escapar um sussurro de alívio.

Carlisle olhou em minha direção. "Você quer ficar?" ele perguntou.

Eu queria ficar. Não havia nada mais que eu queria além disse, mas se eu conseguiria era outra história. Bella me olhou, suplicante, e eu sabia que não poderia deixá-la. Eu deveria ser forte para ela.

"Eu vou ficar" disse.

"Vai haver sangue, então é melhor que você não respire" Carlisle me informou com um aviso no olhar. Eu acenei com a cabeça e parei de respirar.

"Não vai demorar muito" Carlisle disse enquanto suas mãos se moviam pela barriga exposta de Bella.

Eu senti o corpo de Bella endurecer e depois tremer, seu rosto tenso.

Gostaria de poder fazer isso ficar mais fácil para ela. Odiava vê-la assim. Eu beijei sua testa. "Eu te amo."

Ela sorriu para mim amavelmente, mas Carlisle interrompeu nosso momento.

"Bella, eu preciso tirar isso do caminho." Eu olhei para cima e vi as mãos dele na calcinha de Bella. Um grunhido cresceu no meu peito, mas eu o combati. Meus músculos ficaram tensos quando o vi tirando a calcinha dela e a expondo para ele completamente. Seu olhar estava direcionado para _lá_. Somente eu podia vê-la assim! O grunhido que eu estava segurando escapou.

Caslisle ergueu a cabeça e franziu a testa para mim. "Você quer fazer isso no meu lugar?" ele perguntou em um murmúrio baixo, me desafiando com os olhos a dizer sim.

_Inferno, não._

Eu lancei um sorriso de desculpas a ele. "Desculpa, reação natural."

Outra contração passou pelo corpo de Bella e o cheiro de sangue se intensificou. Eu parei de respirar novamente, já que havia me esquecido disso após a discussão com Carlisle. Eu encarei os olhos de Bella para conter meu desejo.

"Bella, mais uma vez. Eu já posso ver a cabeça." Carlisle apressou.

Eu tentei não imaginar como uma cabeça saindo do corpo de Bella seria, mas não tive sucesso. Imagens, uma mais perturbadora que a outra, passavam pela minha cabeça e eu ouvi Edward deixar escapar um gemido de frustração no andar debaixo. _Fique fora da minha mente!_

"Eu bem que queria" o ouvi dizer.

Um choro alto me alcançou e eu encarei Carlisle em choque. Ali, nos braços dele, estava a menor pessoa que eu já havia visto. Eu abaixei meu olhar até Bella, que havia me dado essa maravilha. Ela me sorriu fracamente.

"Uma menina" Carlisle anunciou.

Ele cortou o cordão umbilical e carregou o bebê para dentro do banheiro. Água começou a correr e eu pude ouvi-lo lavando minha garotinha. Ela chorou e o som quebrou meu coração morto. A esmagadora necessidade de protegê-la cresceu em mim, mas eu a suprimi, sabendo que Carlisle não estava machucando-a. Eu podia vê-lo de onde estava sentado na cama e ele estava cuidadosamente lavando o sangue – e o que mais havia – da minha menina.

"Uma menina" Bella disse em reverência, lágrimas enchendo o canto dos olhos dela.

Carlisle retornou ao quarto e colocou o bebê nos braços de Bella. Ela era tão pequena e tão bonita, exatamente como Bella. Seus olhos eram azuis e eu me lembrei dos meus dias como humano.

"Quando eu era humano, eu tinha olhos azuis" eu murmurei, não sendo capaz de desviar meus olhos da minha pequena maravilha.

"Emma Cullen" Bella sussurrou enquanto beijava a testa da nossa filha.

Eu gostei de como soou. Nós nunca havíamos discutido nomes, mas parecia certo. "Emma Cullen" eu confirmei.

Carlisle ficou de pé próximo a cama, com um sorriso no rosto. "Eu acho que você precisa descansar um pouco, Bella".

Ele estava certo, é claro. Bella parecia exausta e ela precisava de força. Bella se virou para mim com um sorriso. "Você quer segurá-la?" ela perguntou, estendendo Emma para mim.

Eu engoli em seco quando olhei para o pequeno bebê. Minhas mãos eram do mesmo tamanho dela e eu estava com medo de machucá-la. Um movimento errado com meu mindinho e ela podia estar morta. "Eu... ela parece tão pequena... e... e seu machucá-la?" eu sussurrei.

Bella me lançou um sorriso encorajador. "Você não vai. Ela é nosso pequeno anjo, Emmett."

Eu olhei para Carlisle, mas ele não parecia preocupado. Só estava sorrindo.

Retornei meu olhar para Emma e a peguei com o maior cuidado que pude. Ela praticamente não pesava nada enquanto descasava entre meu braço direito e meu peito. Ela era quente e macia, não tão quente quanto Bella, e sua pele era um pouco mais pálida que a de um humano. Parecia tão macia. Eu corri meu dedo gentilmente pela sua bochecha e ele não pareceu se importar. Eu fiquei preocupado que ela pudesse se assustar comigo e fugir do meu toque – isso poderia acontecer – mas ela apenas ficou me assistindo com seus olhos azuis.

"Emma" eu abaixei minha cabeça e beijei a testa dela. Me permiti respirar ligeiramente, precisando memorizar seu aroma. Ela cheirava a flores, assim como Bella, mas havia um traço de baunilha e algo que me lembrava meu próprio cheiro. Tão próximo à pele dela, eu podia notar que ela não era inteiramente humana, mas de certa distância era difícil de notar o perfume fraco de um vampiro.

Ergui meu olhar para Bella, que estava nos assistindo com um sorriso pequeno.

Eu não sabia como colocar em palavras o quão grato eu estava e o quanto ela significava para mim. Ela era minha vida. "Eu te amo tanto" foi tudo o que eu pude dizer. Ela me deu outro sorriso cansado e lentamente seus olhos se fecharam e sua respiração se estabilizou.

Eu levantei da cama com Emma em meus braços, com cuidado para não perturbar o sono de Bella. Carlisle me deu um tapa no ombro e um sorriso paterno. "Você foi muito bem, Emmett" ele disse, seus olhos, assim como os meus, em Emma, que nos assistia com curiosidade. Eu não podia deixar de sorrir para minha filha.

_Minha filha._

Eu era pai. Nunca pensei que fosse ganhar esse presente, mas Bella havia me dado. Ela havia me dado tudo – sua confiança, seu amor e agora Emma. Acho que não havia uma palavra para descrever a extensão do meu amor por ela. Eu olhei para ela e sorri para mim mesmo quando a vi dormindo pacificamente.

"Vá apresentar Emma para os outros. Eles já estão esperando impacientemente. Eu vou tomar conta de Bella" Carlisle disse com um sorriso.

Eu acenei e andei para fora do quarto, lançando um último olhar para a figura adormecida de Bella. Com meus olhos fixos no pequeno rosto de Emma, eu desci as escadas. Alice estava pulando excitadamente ao lado de Jasper, que parecia um pouco preocupado. Esme parecia que gostaria de chorar quando levantou o pescoço para dar uma olhada da pequena maravilha em meus braços. Somente Edward estava parado do outro lado do quarto.

Eu sorri para eles e movi Emma em meu braço, de modo que pudesse apresentá-la a eles. "Conheçam Emma Cullen" eu disse orgulhosamente.

Esme se aproximou de mim com um olhar de admiração para Emma. Apesar de querer manter meu pequeno anjo em meus braços para sempre, eu sabia que significaria o mundo para Esme poder segurá-la. "Você quer carregá-la?" eu perguntei a ela.

Os olhos de Esme se arregalaram e ela engoliu em seco enquanto acena com um sorriso. Eu estendi Emma para ela e sorri enquanto assistia o olhar maravilhado de Esme para minha filha. Alice saltitou até nós, o rosto excitado enquanto ela pulava para cima e para baixo tentando ver Emma melhor. "Deus, ela é tão bonita."

"Ela é" Esme sussurrou e meu sorriso ficou ainda maior. Jasper andou até nós e bateu em minhas costas com um sorriso cauteloso.

"Obrigado, cara" eu disse a ele.

Ele franziu a testa para mim.

"Por ficar ao lado de Bella e segurar a mão dela" eu expliquei.

"Não foi muita coisa" Jasper se opôs, seus olhos voando para Emma mais uma vez. "Ela parece tão pequena" ele disse em surpresa.

Alice nos interrompeu. "Posso segurá-la, Emmett?" ela perguntou com os olhos suplicantes. Eu sorri para ela e acenei. Esme colou Emma nos braços de Alice. "Olá, Emma, eu sou Alice e vou comprar muitos brinquedos e roupas para você."

Eu rolei meus olhos. Jasper se moveu ao redor de Alice e parou ao lado dela, espiando Emma cautelosamente. Ela o olhava com seus olhos azuis. Eu caminhei até ele e olhei para o meu pequeno anjo. "Você pode carregá-la se quiser" eu sugeri. Eu sabia que Jasper não tinha muita fé em seu próprio controle, mas confiava nele e ele havia sido forte hoje. Ele me olhou em choque, mas Aline empurrou Emma para seus braços e ele não teve outra opção ale de pegá-la. Eu podia dizer que ele estava preocupado sobre machucá-la, mas a segurou com muito cuidado.

"Ela não tem medo de mim" ele sussurrou maravilhado.

"É claro que ela não tem medo de você. Ela é filha de Bella. Vampiros não as assustam" eu brinquei.

Jasper sorriu para mim. Eu notei Edward pairando alguns passos atrás de Esme, não atrevendo a se aproximar de nós. Eu deixei meu ressentimento por ele de lado. Nós havíamos sido irmãos por décadas e esperava que pudéssemos ser de novo. "Edward" eu chamei, e ele olhou para mim cautelosamente. "Venha cá." Ele parou perto de mim e encarou Emma com um sorriso pequeno. Havia um toque de melancolia e tristeza em seus olhos, mas eu entendia. Se eu perdesse Bella, não me sentiria nem um pouco melhor.

Jasper ergueu as sobrancelhas em uma pergunta silenciosa, seus olhos voando para Edward por um instante. Eu dei a ele um aceno curto. "Você é o único que ainda não a carregou" eu contei a ele e ele me olhou em choque quando Jasper ofereceu Emma a ele. Eu não estava preocupado. Edward era um dos vampiros mais controlados que eu conhecia.

"Ela parece Bella" ele comentou docemente.

Eu sorri. "É, ela é tão bonita quanto Bella."

Eventualmente ele retornou Emma para os meus braços. Os olhos dela estavam piscando lentamente. Acariciei sua mãozinha com meu dedo indicador e ela enrolou seus dedos ao redor do meu, me segurando. Nesse momento, eu era o homem mais feliz da Terra.

**x.x**

Nós estávamos correndo pela floresta a caminho de casa. Fizemos uma curta viagem de caça porque não queríamos ficar longe de Bella e Emma por muito tempo. Eu detestava deixar Bella, de qualquer forma, especialmente dois dias depois dela ter dado a luz, mas todos nós precisávamos caçar, porque o parto foi difícil para todos. Alice havia ficado com Bella para manter um olho no futuro dela, então eu não estava tão preocupado.

O celular de Jasper tocou e todos paramos próximos para que ele pudesse atender.

"Jasper!" Alice gritou, a voz cheia de pânico. Meu corpo congelou e eu me movi para mais perto.

"Alice, o que houve?" Jasper perguntou ansiosamente.

"Os recém-criados, eles estão atacando. Bella, Emma e eu vamos tentar..."

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu encarei os outros em choque.

"Alice? Alice converse comigo!" Jasper implorou.

"Eles estão aqui" a voz de Alice parecia resignada. "Eu te amo."

"Alice? Alice!" Jasper encarou o telefone em horror. Meu corpo tremia violentamente quando a horrível verdade do que estava acontecendo me atingiu.

E então eu corri, não me importando se os outros estavam me seguindo ou não. Pânico enchia meu corpo. E se algo acontecesse com Bella ou Emma? Elas eram tão fáceis de serem machucadas. Eu corri ainda mais rápido e senti a presença de Edward perto de mim. "Nós vamos chegar a tempo" ele me garantiu e eu quis acreditar nele. Não podia imaginar uma vida sem Bella ou Emma. Eu preferiria terminar minha existência. O cheiro de lobisomens atingiu meu nariz quando alcançamos Forks e eu deixei escapar um rosnado de aviso, mas Jacob apareceu em minha visão.

"Nós sentimos o cheiro de recém-criados. Nós estamos aqui para ajudar" ele gritou enquanto corria atrás de mim. Leah e Seth estavam com ele.

"Eles pegaram Bella, Emma e Alice" Edward explicou.

Eu não conseguia falar. Tudo o que eu pensava era em como eu poderia rasgar Victoria e cada um dos recém-nascidos dela. Se ela se atrevesse a tocar em um fio de cabelo de Bella, eu a faria sofrer.

Nós saímos da floresta e paramos subitamente. Meu corpo congelou quando eu vi a cena diante dos meus olhos. Cerca de duas dúzias de recém-criados estavam cercando Bella, Emma e Alice. Os que estavam perto de nós rosnaram e correram em nossa direção. Eu me abaixei, pronto para atacar. Jasper estava do meu lado e também estava em posição para a luta. Assim como eu, ele estava rosnando e mostrando os dentes. Eles ameaçaram aquelas que nós amávamos mais do que tudo e não teríamos nenhuma pena.

Os recém-nascidos nos colocavam em desvantagem numérica e eles tinham a sua força de recém-nascido, mas nós tínhamos algo que eles não. Tínhamos algo que valia a pena lutar, algo que valia a pena morrer. Nós lutávamos por aqueles que amamos. E isso nos fazia fortes.

Dois recém-nascidos correram para mim em sua combatividade indisciplinada. Eu usei aquela inexperiência contra eles. Meus dentes rasgaram a garganta do menor, enquanto socava o outro no rosto. Eu me agachei sobre ele um momento depois e arranquei sua cabeça. Um rosnado constante vinha do meu peito enquanto eu chutava, rasgava, arrancava e agarrava tudo o que vinha em meu caminho. Eles morreram. Todos eles.

Eu agarrava uma recém-criada pela garganta enquanto ela estalava os dentes para mim, quando outro recém-nascido pulou em minhas costas, tentando arrancar minha cabeça. Tentei me livrar dele, mas ele foi um adversário difícil e garota ainda estava tentando arrancar um pedaço de mim. Um rosnar à minha esquerda me deixou tenso e, em seguida, o lobo ruivo arrancou o recém-nascido das minhas costas e o destruiu. Eu tenho que agradecer a Jacob para que algum dia. Chutei uma vampira que foi arremessada contra uma árvore. Ela estava de pé quase instantaneamente. Havia tantos deles que eu estava começando a perder o controle.

E então o cheiro de sangue fresco chegou ao meu nariz e eu congelei. Eu conhecia esse cheiro. _Bella_. Minha cabeça virou para ela e eu a encontrei olhando para mim com olhos tristes. Seu braço estava sangrando. Ela estava se sacrificando!

"Não, Bella, não!" eu gritei desesperadamente.

"Eu te amo, Emmett" ela sussurrou com um sorriso fraco e então ela desapareceu da minha vista quando os recém-criados voaram sobre ela.

"Não!" eu rosnei. Agarrei o vampiro mais próximo e arranquei a cabeça dele. Eles estavam muito distraídos pelo sangue de Bella e usei isso para matá-los. Eu precisava chegar até Bella. Eu precisava salvá-la.

Alcancei o lugar onde Bella deveria estar, mas ela não estava lá. Meu olhar procurou nas redondezas e então eu a vi. Ela estava deitada no chão, próximo a uma árvore. Eu me apressei para ele e ajoelhei.

Seus olhos estavam fechado e eu entrei em pânico.

"Bella? Baby?" eu gritei.

Os olhos dela se abriram e ela me deu um sorriso pequeno.

"Bella. Você pode se mexer?" eu perguntei, mas não precisei esperar por uma resposta para saber. Seu corpo estava quebrado. Sua respiração estava rápida e as roupas molhadas com sangue.

"Eu… não…" ela engasgou. Sangue saiu da sua boca quando ela começou a tossir.

"Carlisle! Carlisle, venha cá!" eu gritei desesperadamente.

Carlisle apareceu ao meu lado e deu uma olhada Bella. "Você pode sentir suas pernas?" ele perguntou em voz baixa.

"Não" Bella respondeu em um sussurro. Carlisle olhou para mim, em seguida, e o horror em seus olhos me assustou mais do que tudo já tinha antes.

"Você pode transformá-la agora?" eu perguntei. "Eu não posso perdê-la. Eu não posso" murmurei freneticamente.

Os olhos Carlisle estavam cheios de tristeza quando ele balançou a cabeça. "Bella, você quer isso?"

"S-sim" respondeu ela.

"Eu não posso garantir que seu corpo irá sobrevier a transformação"

"Mas Esme sobreviveu e o corpo dela também estava quebrado!" gritei.

Uma onda de calma me alcançou, mas eu estava muito perturbado. Pelo canto dos meus olhos eu vi Jasper pé ao lado de Alice, que embalava Emma em seus braços. Eu queria chorar.

"Cada corpo é diferente" Carlisle disse baixinho. "Mas Bella é forte."

_Bella é forte. Bella é forte. Bella é forte._Repeti essas palavras mais e mais na minha cabeça.

"Precisamos levá-la para a casa... rápido" Carlisle disse.

"Eu vou levar você, baby. Isso pode doer" eu sussurrei. Bella acenou com a cabeça levemente e levantei-a do chão. Seu grito me rasgou por dentro. Eu odiava vê-la com dor.

"Eu sinto muito, baby" eu murmurei e minha voz quebrou um pouco. Corri com ela através dos restos queimados dos recém-nascidos e da casa. Tão cuidadosamente quanto podia, me deitei na cama, mas ela gritou novamente. Eu queria poder tirar a dor dela. Eu preferia sofrer por toda a eternidade a presenciar a dor de Bella por mais um minuto.

Apesar de sua dor, Bella ainda tentou ser forte para mim. "Eu... vou... ficar bem" ela sussurrou com um sorriso fraco. Eu tentei dar-lhe um sorriso em troca, mas não tive sucesso.

Beijei sua testa suavemente, os meus lábios pegajosos com o sangue que escorria de um ferimento em sua cabeça.

"Alice? Emma?" ela perguntou com olhos preocupados.

"Elas estão bem" eu disse. Você se sacrificou por elas. Por que você tem que ser tão altruísta?

"Eu preciso injetar veneno em seu corpo agora ou será tarde demais" Carlisle disse. Sua expressão estava apertada em preocupação.

"Bella, isso vai ser bem doloroso" ele a alertou.

Isso era um eufemismo. Mesmo após todos esses anos eu ainda podia me lembrar da agonia da mudança. Eu odiava o pensamento de Bella sofrendo assim, mas ela iria morrer se não a mudássemos agora.

Estremeci com a idéia. Eu não podia perdê-la.

Carlisle afundou os dentes na garganta de Bella e, em seguida, mudou para as axilas e os joelhos. Os olhos de Bella estavam fechados e seu corpo, arqueado para cima. Ela começou a tremer violentamente quando o veneno se espalhou em seu corpo. Ela começou a se debater e gritou em agonia. Após um momento seus gritos se transformaram em gemidos e o som quebrou meu coração morto. Peguei a mão dela, embora eu sabia que ela provavelmente não iria notar. Eu desenhei pequenos círculos na mão dela com o polegar. Seu corpo convulsionava violentamente e lábios estavam entreabertos em um grito silencioso.

"Você precisa ser forte, baby. Eu não posso viver sem você. Por favor, seja forte. Emma e eu precisamos de você. Eu te amo tanto. Eu sei que você pode fazer isso" eu disse a ela. Carlisle estava ao meu lado, a mão no meu ombro em um gesto de apoio. O resto da família esperou perto da porta. Só Alice havia permanecido no térreo com Emma.

O coração de Bella estava batendo freneticamente – mais rápido do que eu já tinha ouvido – e então, sem aviso, ele parou. Minha cabeça disparou e eu encarei Carlisle com os olhos arregalados. "Isso é normal?" Eu perguntei. Não deveria ter parado tão rápido, deveria? Eu comecei a entrar em pânico e a expressão de Carlisle não ajudou.

Seu rosto estava repuxado em uma careta. "Não. Deveria continuar batendo por mais algumas horas" ele mexeu em sua maleta e tirou um pequeno vidro com líquido claro. Ele encheu uma injeção e a balançou algumas vezes. Eu tremia tanto que a cama inteira se movia.

"Emmett, eu preciso que você se levante por um momento" Eu o encarei sem compreender, mas Jasper pegou meu braço e me puxou. Suas ondas de calma não tinha muito efeito em mim. Eu sentia como se estivesse quebrando.

"O que você vai dar a ela?" eu perguntei em uma voz rouca.

"Adrenalina. Eu nunca tive de fazer isso, mas pode fazer o coração dela continuar a bater" Carlisle disse em voz baixa. Sua expressão estava apertada e eu sabia que ele não tinha muita esperança.

Ele espetou a agulha no peito de Bella e injetou a adrenalina. Eu encarei o corpo imóvel de Bella. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela não respirava. Ela parecia sem vida, como uma linda boneca de porcelana quebrada.

O quarto estava absolutamente silencioso. Nenhuma batida, nenhum pulso, nenhuma respiração. Os segundos se passaram e a expressão de Carlisle parecia desesperada. Esme estava soluçando no fundo e eu me senti partindo em pedaços.

O aperto de Jasper no meu ombro ficou mais forte quando senti ele tremer contra mim por causa do assalto das emoções de todos ao redor dele.

_Bella. Minha Bella._

Até mesmo na morte ela parecia linda. E eu poderia perdê-la. Caí de joelhos. Eu poderia perdê-la.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Outro momento de angústia... *corre e se esconde para que vocês não tentem cortar meu pescoço* **

**Nós estamos perto do fim. Só mais dois capítulos e então acabou :(**

**Me deixem saber o que está acontecendo na cabeça de vocês!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Nota da Malu: LEIA O CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR ANTES! Eu excluí a nota e coloquei um cap no lugar dela. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong> Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Autor:** IwantaWerewolfForMyself

**Tradutor:** Malu Chan

**Resumo:** Em uma visão, Alice vê Laurent atacando Bella na clareira. Ela pede a Emmettt proteger Bella, enquanto ela e Jasper tentam achar Edward para trazê-lo de volta a Forks. Bella ainda vai querê-lo ou outro alguém vai tomar conta de seu coração?

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** M

**Ship:** Emmett/Bella

**N/A: Me senti tão mal sobre a tensão cruel que decidi postar o capítulo cedo!:D**

**Me desculpe não responder as reviews, mas eu decidi escrever o capítulo no lugar.**

**Aproveitem!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 – Confrontações<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

Eu engasguei tentando respirar. Parecia uma necessidade agora. A dor e a tristeza emitidas pela minha família passaram por mim e me deixaram praticamente imóvel. Mantive um aperto firme no braço de Emmett, mas não consegui impedi-lo de cair de joelhos. Bella estava imóvel na cama. Carlisle estava empoleirado na beira da cama com a expressão triste. Ele parecia mais velho do que nunca.

Esme tinha um braço passado pelos ombros dele enquanto soluços secos atravessavam seu corpo. Perder sua filha mais nova estava quebrando seu coração.

A tristeza era muito forte. Eu sentia como se estivesse sufocando. Gostaria de enviar alguma calma para minha família, mas eu não era capaz. Estava muito perturbado.

Emmett estava tremendo, seus olhos desesperados enquanto olhava para sua companheira. Sua dor era a mais forte. Eu podia sentir com ele. Se eu perdesse Alice... Eu não podia sequer imaginar ficar sem ela.

Inclinei-me um pouco e apertei seu ombro, tentando dar-lhe algum consolo. Ele não reagiu. Ele parecia congelado em sua tristeza.

Eu temia por esta família. Perder Bella iria nos destruir.

De repente, o corpo de Bella levantou e seu coração começou a martelar descontroladamente. Eu estava congelado pelo choque quando a vi respirar profundamente, o peito arfando. Seus olhos se abriram. Emmett se levantou e estava ao seu lado num piscar de olhos. Toda a família se reuniu ao redor da cama e olhou para Bella. Ela estava olhando para nós, mas eu não tinha certeza se ela nos reconhecia. Seus olhos estavam ligeiramente sem foco. Mas ela estava viva. Seu coração batia e ela estava respirando. O alívio da família tomou conta de mim e eu soltei um pequeno suspiro.

"Baby?" Emmett murmurou com a voz trêmula. Os olhos de Bella focaram-se nele e um traço de reconhecimento passou por eles. Sua expressão relaxou um pouco e as ondas de amor que vinham dela eram quase esmagadoras. Emmett pegou a mão dela, mas os olhos já estavam fechados. Ela começou a choramingar e gotas de suor cobriram sua pele pálida. Emmett se inclinou sobre ela e beijou seu rosto váriaz vezes. Eu sabia que ele não iria sair do seu lado por todo o tempo da mudança.

**x.x**

**Bella's POV**

A escuridão era irresistível. Era abrangente e esmagadora. Eu senti como se estivesse flutuando, separada do meu corpo. A dor tinha sido substituída por dormência e de alguma forma isso foi ainda mais aterrorizante. Algo estava errado. Eu tinha certeza.

E então, como um choque elétrico, a queimação e a dor voltaram com força total. Eu respirei desesperadamente – não havia percebido que tinha parado de respirar – e meus pulmões se encheram de oxigênio. Por um breve momento meus olhos se abriram e eu encarei o teto branco. Rostos estavam pairando sobre mim, olhando para mim. Minha visão estava borrada e era difícil concentrar em algo além da queimação em minhas veias.

"Baby?" a voz familiar chamou a minha atenção , por uma fração de segundo, meu olhar se focou no rosto de Emmett enquanto ele olhava para mim com amor e preocupação. Eu queria dizer a ele que eu estava bem e que eu o amava, mas minha voz estava presa em minha garganta.

Lentamente, as minhas pálpebras caíram e novamente tudo que eu sabia, tudo que eu sentia, tudo o que importava era a dor. Cada centímetro da minha pele estava em chamas e parecia piorar, embora isso não devesse sequer ser possível. Eu estava perdida na escuridão da minha mente onde nada existia além da agonia.

Quanto tempo havia passado? Acabaria logo? Por favor, que seja em breve. Esses pensamentos repetiam-se na minha cabeça.

Eventualmente, alguns dos meus sentidos voltaram, embora a dor não tenha diminuído nem um pouco. Vozes cresceram ao meu redor. Eu tentei me concentrar nelas, querendo me distrair da queimação.

"Alice, o que houve?" eu ouvi a voz preocupada de Carlisle. Eu não tinha certeza se ele estava no mesmo quarto que eu ou em outro lugar na casa.

"Os Volturi, eu os vi chegando. Alguém deve ter contado a eles sobre Emma!" Alice disse com uma voz frenética.

Pânico cresceu em mim. Os Volturi? Eles estavam atrás de Emma. Tentei me mover ou falar, mas meu corpo não reagiu. Eu me senti terrivelmente impotente e eu odiei a sensação.

"Quando eles vão chegar?" Carlisle perguntou, sua voz cheia de preocupação.

"Amanhã! Eu não vi isso antes. Eu não sei porquê. Sinto muito! Eu não sei porque isso está acontecendo. Primeiro, o recém-nascidos e agora isso! Eu deveria ter visto isso antes" disse Alice.

"Está tudo bem, Alice" Carlisle a acalmou.

"Nós vamos lutar contra eles!" Emmett deu um rugido feroz. Eu queria sorrir para ele. Meu Emmett. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que ele lutaria contra os Volturi. Eu gostaria de poder apoiar ele e a família.

"Seus guardas possuem grandes poderes, Emmett. Jane e seu irmão gêmeo Alec, sozinhos, poderiam nos dominar" Carlisle advertiu.

"O que devemos fazer?" Esme perguntou ansiosamente.

"Temos de tentar convencer Aro de que Emma não é uma criança imortal – se é que ele pensa isso – e que ela não representa nenhum perigo para o nosso mundo. Eu não sei como ele vai reagir à existência de um híbrido, mas ele pode estar intrigado" Carlisle respondeu.

Eles pensam que Emma é uma criança imortal?

"E se ele não estiver intrigado? E se ele tenta matar Emma? Eu não vou deixar ele chegar perto dela!" Emmett rosnou. "Eu vou destruí-lo!"

"Emmett, não subestime o poder dos Volturi. Alec pode enfraquecer todo um exército de vampiros sozinho paralisando seus sentidos e Jane pode lhe causar dor insuportável com um simples olhar" Carlisle avisou.

"Temos que combatê-los" disse Alice em um tom suave, sua voz quebrando ligeiramente. Um breve silêncio se seguiu. Era difícil concentrar em suas vozes enquanto meu corpo estava queimando, mas eu precisava saber o que estava acontecendo.

"Alice?" Carlisle perguntou preocupado.

"Eles estão aqui por todos nós. Eles vêem um perigo em nós, porque eles acreditam que estamos ampliando nosso clã para ganhar poder. Eu não acho que eles vão nos deixar convencê-los de outra coisa."

"Vou entrar em contato com Tanya e pedir ajuda" Carlisle disse. Ouvi passos ficarem mais fracos e senti alguém beijar minha testa, então ele tudo ficou silêncioso ao meu redor. Eles estavam se preparando para a luta e eu não podia ajudá-los! Eu me senti impotente. Por que a mudança não tinha acabado? Outra torrente de dor passou por mim, mas eu consegui não gritar. A família já estava preocupada bastante. Eles não precisam me ouvir gritar de agonia.

A queimação continuou por horas e eu já tinha desistido de acreditar que fosse parar, quando ela começou a diminuir gradualmente. Mas então, como se para esmagar minhas esperanças novamente, uma dor atravessou meu peito e meu coração pareceu que ia estourar. Ele martelou freneticamente e então parou completamente. Estava silencioso quando eu fiquei parada até a dor desaparecer. Me senti estranha e cheia de energia.

Meu peito se expandiu e eu respirei profundamente. Respirei uniformemente, mas pela primeira vez na minha vida não era uma necessidade. Lentamente eu abri os olhos e suspirei. Pisquei uma vez, fascinada pela surpreendente clareza da minha vista. Na velocidade humana eu me sentei, sentindo meus músculos tensos em antecipação. Segurei minha garganta, sentindo-a queimar ferozmente. Um rosnado baixo cresceu em meu peito quando as chamas da minha sede se espalharam pelo meu corpo como fogo. Instintivamente, eu sabia o que queria – não, o que eu precisava – o que eu desejava mais do que tudo neste mundo. _Sangue_.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Antes que eu tivesse percebido, estava de pé e seguia um perfume sedutor. Mais doce do que qualquer coisa que eu já tinha cheirado antes e muito tentador. Atraía-me cada vez mais para perto.

Entrei na sala onde o cheiro sedutor era mais forte.

"Bella."

Minha cabeça girou e automaticamente eu me agachei um pouco, pronta para atacar. Relaxei minha postura assim que vi Alice. Respirei profundamente outra vez e lá estava ele novamente, o doce aroma. Dei um passo na direção de Alice e ela seguiu os meus movimentos ansiosamente com os olhos.

"Bella..."

Eu a interrompi. "O que é este perfume?" eu perguntei avidamente. Estava vindo de trás das costas de Alice e eu queria aquilo. Eu ansiava por aquilo. Eu sabia que ia acabar com a queimação em minha garganta. "Me dá!" eu exigi.

Alice deu um passo para trás e balançou a cabeça. "Bella, você precisa ir caçar."

"Eu quero isso!" eu exigi apontando na direção de onde o cheiro estava vindo.

"Bella. Vá caçar. Você não pode ter Emma. Lembre-se, ela é seu anjinho" Alice disse suavemente.

Meu corpo congelou. _Emma_. Ela estava cheirando tão bem? Uma guerra começou em meu corpo. Um lado de mim, o lado monstruoso, queria o sangue, sem se importar com as consequências. O outro lado lembrava do belo rosto de Emma e de seus dedos minúsculos, e sentiu-se revoltado com a mera idéia de machucá-la.

Alice notou minha hesitação. "Bella, por favor, vá caçar."

Eu ainda estava lutando contra minha sede, quando um grito de gelar o sangue chegou aos meus ouvidos. _Emmett_.

"O que está acontecendo?" eu gritei enquanto meu corpo ficava tenso.

"Os Volturi vieram e o resto da família foi encontrá-los..." a voz de Alice quebrou um pouco. Eu não precisava ouvir mais. Girei e pulei pela janela, os cacos afiados de vidro apenas bateram em minha pele de mármore. Fiquei chocada com minha velocidade desumana e satisfeita com a forma como as árvores passavam por mim enquanto eu corria.

Outro grito rasgou o silêncio e raiva ferveu em mim com o pensamento de que os Volturi estavam prejudicando minha família. Eles tinham vindo para matar os que eu amava. Eu tinha que detê-los. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu não era inferior a eles e lutaria. A queimação em minha garganta fez minha raiva crescer e quando eu saí na clareira onde minha família e os Volturi haviam se reunido, eu fervia de ódio. Meus olhos correram pela cena em menos de um segundo.

De um lado da clareira estavam os Volturi, vestidos com capas vermelhas e pretas. Havia quinze deles. Do outro lado estava a minha família e seis vampiros desconhecidos – provavelmente o clã Denali que Carlisle tinha mencionado – com Rosalie. Atrás deles, como lobos, estavam Jacob, Seth e Leah. O cheiro horrível deles queimou em meu nariz e me fez querer atacar. Uma névoa estranha estava se movendo lentamente em direção a eles. Meu coração se apertou quando meus olhos caíram sobre o homem que eu amava.

Emmett se contorcia no chão em agonia e sua mandíbula estava fechada fortemente na tentativa de não gritar. Eu vi uma menina olhando para ele, os olhos vermelhos brilhando de alegria e um pequeno sorriso brincando nos lábios.

_Jane_. Eles haviam falado sobre ela. Ódio ferveu por mim. Ela estava machucando _meu_ Emmett e eles vieram aqui para matar o _meu _bebê. Um rosnado atravessou minha garganta e a cabeça deles se viraram para mim, mas eu era muito rápida. Antes que eles pudessem reagir eu estava posicionada entre Emmett e Jane, meus dentes expostos.

"Não, Bella, tenha cuidado" Emmett gemeu, mas eu não o ouvi. Eu olhava para Jane, que estava me encarando com os olhos vermelhos. Eu pulei nela e a derrubei. Ela era menor do que eu e muito mais fraca, então eu a prendi no chão pela garganta.

"Alec!" alguém gritou.

Eu afastei meus lábios quando rosnei para Jane. Ela parecia assustada e fiquei bastante satisfeita comigo mesmo. Aparentemente, seu poder não funcionava em mim.

Minha cabeça levantou quando eu vi a névoa cinzenta chegando cada vez mais perto. Um menino – Alec, eu assumi – parecia entar produzindo-a e enviando-a para nós. Levantando Jane pela garganta eu me ergui, arrastando-a comigo para trás, para mais perto da minha família.

"Fantástico!" um homem do clã Denali disse. "Ela é um escudo!"

Eu fiz uma careta para ele, não soltando Jane. A névoa quase chegava até nós naquele momento e eu sabia que iria paralisar os nossos sentidos. Nós seríamos presas fáceis.

"Concentre-se em repelir a neblina" disse o homem.

Voltei minha atenção para a névoa que se aproximava. Me concentrei em nos proteger da ameaça. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando a névoa não chegou mais perto, como se impedida por uma parede invisível.

"Fascinante!" exclamou um dos Volturi enquanto aplaudia de excitação. Ele tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos que me assistiam em deleite. "Eu sou Aro. E você tem um dom muito intrigante."

Eu senti Emmett vir atrás de mim e me dar pequeno sorriso.

"Você seria um grande trunfo para o nosso grupo" continuou Aro.

"Eu sou uma Cullen. E não quero fazer parte de seu grupo" eu disse enquanto apertava a garganta de Jane um pouco mais. Ela lutou, mas a minha força recém-criada não lhe deu uma chance contra mim. "Eu vou matá-la, se você não for embora. Deixe essa família sozinha. Nós não somos uma ameaça para ninguém. Nós só queremos viver em paz."

Carlisle falou. "Aro, nos conhecemos por séculos e que você deve saber muito bem que eu não estou interessado no poder. Somos uma família e não um clã."

Aro parecia pensativo. "E a criança?" ele perguntou finalmente.

Eu rosnei para ele. "Você não vai machucá-la!"

Emmett passou os braços em volta da minha cintura, enquanto eu mantinha meu aperto firme em Jane. Carlisle me deu um olhar de advertência e eu fechei a minha boca.

"Não há razão para você se preocupar com a criança. Emma é meio-vampira, mas parece se desenvolver em velocidade humana, então não vai chamar a atenção para a nossa espécie" Carlisle explicou em uma voz calma. Como ele poderia permanecer tão calmo era um mistério para mim. Eu queria destruir todos eles, mas talvez isso fosse apenas o resultado de ser uma recém-criada.

"Uma luta enfraqueceria todos. É desnecessário, Aro" Carlisle continuou.

"Muito bem. Eu confio em suas palavras, Carlisle" Aro concordou, mas seus olhos estavam focados em mim. Ele sorriu encantadoramente. "Tem certeza que você não quer se juntar aos Volturi?"

"Tenho" eu respondi com os dentes cerrados.

"Antes de partir, eu tenho de pedir-lhe que solte Jane" Aro disse com sua voz suave.

Eu hesitei. Tudo o que eu mais queria era rasgar aquela vadia inteiramente.

"Bella, solte-a" Carlisle exigiu.

Eu afrouxei meu aperto um pouco, mas eu não a deixei ir ainda.

"Vamos lá, baby, deixe-a ir" Emmett murmurou e seus lábios roçaram em minha orelha. Eu empurrei Jane para longe de mim e ela correu em direção ao resto do Volturi, me lançando um olhar mortal assim que estava fora do meu alcance.

Sem tirar os olhos de nós, os Volturi começaram a recuar, até que estivam fora de vista. Escutei seus passos se afastando e quando eu não pude mais ouví-los, relaxei. Emmett me virou para ele e olhou para mim com um pequeno sorriso. Eu podia ver meu reflexo em seus olhos de topázio e fiquei surpresa ao ver meus olhos vermelhos. Emmett se inclinou e me beijou. Sua pele não era fria para mim e ele era suave ao toque. Eu passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura e aprofundei o beijo. Eventualmente, nós nos separamos e sorrimos um para o outro.

Carlisle limpou a garganta com um sorriso. "Bella tem de ir à caça" ele nos lembrou.

Agora que ele disse, eu senti a queimação na minha garganta. Emmett pegou minha mão e me lançou um sorriso largo. "Vamos" disse ele, me puxando para dentro da floresta.

"Eu não sei caçar" eu disse a ele enquanto eu corria ao seu lado.

Ele soltou uma risada. "Acredite, você vai saber o que fazer. Vem naturalmente. Apenas deixe seus instintos agirem."

Paramos no meio da floresta e eu verifiquei ao meu redor, à procura de presas. Emmett deu um passo para trás e esperou que eu as encontrasse. Respirei profundamente e minha cabeça virou na direção de uma manada de veados. Dei um passo em direção a eles e me agachei, mas minha atenção foi atraída para outro perfume. Um doce aroma. Um cheiro mais tentador.

Eu virei as costas para o veado e corri em direção a fonte do cheiro doce, meus pés mal tocando o chão.

No fundo eu sabia que era um cheiro humano, mas não conseguia parar. Eu o queria, mais do que eu jamais quis algo antes.

_Sangue_.

Eu precisava dele. Na distância, pude detectar os contornos dos dois montanhistas. _Tão perto_.

Eu assobiei de raiva quando Emmett me agarrou por trás e parou minha caçada. Lutei contra ele e, com minha força recém-criada, eu estava quase tão forte como ele era. Ele me derrubou e pressionou seu corpo contra mim, prendendo-me no chão. Ele ergueu meus braços acima da minha cabeça e os segurou lá. Eu tentei chutá-lo, mas ele manteve minhas pernas no lugar com as dele.

"Bella, baby, se acalme. Você não quer matar um humano" ele tentou me acalmar.

Tentei empurrá-lo, mas não consegui. Rosnei para ele.

"Bella, olhe para mim" ele murmurou em um tom suave que me abalou um pouco. Olhei para sime e encarei seus olhos dourados. Deus, como eu amava aqueles olhos. Lentamente, eu relaxei embaixo dele e, eventualmente, ele soltou meus braços, apesar de não remover o corpo de cima de mim.

E então a realização me atingiu. Eu quase matei um humano. Poderia ter sido Charlie ou alguém que eu conhecia e que os teria drenado sem hesitação. Soluços secos irromperam da minha boca e Emmett acariciou minha bochecha suavemente. "Shhh... não."

"Eu quase os matei. Eu ainda quero matá-los" eu sussurrei entre soluços.

"Vai ficar melhor. Você vai aprender a resistir" Emmett me garantiu quando beijou meus lábios. Aos poucos, meus soluços diminuíram e me acalmei.

"Obrigado por ter me parado" eu disse que eu olhei em seus olhos amorosos. Ergui a cabeça e nossos lábios se encontraram para outro beijo.

"Eu pensei que tinha perdido você" Emmett disse de repente.

Olhei para ele confusa.

"Seu coração parou depois que Carlisle te mordeu. Ainda era muito cedo e nós pensamos que o seu organismo estava muito fraco. Eu pensei que tinha perdido você para sempre" ele explicou com os olhos cheios de tristeza.

Fiquei chocada. Eu não tinha percebido o quão perto eu estive da morte. Empurrei esses pensamentos para um lado. Agora eu era imortal.

"Eu já lhe disse antes. Você não vai se livrar de mim. Você está preso a mim para sempre, Emmett" eu disse com um sorriso. Emmett sorriu para mim e saltou, me puxando para cima. "Agora vamos alimentá-la"

Eu o segui, sua mão nunca deixando a minha. Eu aproveitei o primeiro veado que alcançamos e afundei meus dentes em sua garganta. Eu sugava avidamente apesar do gosto estranho. Eu tinha certeza de que o sangue humano teria um gosto melhor. Empurrei este pensamento para um lado e drenei outro veado. Emmett me observava com um sorriso orgulhoso e revirei os olhos para ele quando me afastei da minha presa. Eu limpei um pouco de sangue do meu rosto.

Emmett riu. "Sem maneiras à mesa."

Olhei para mim mesma e tive que sorrir. Minha camisa e calça estavam rasgadas e cobertas com pele e sangue. Como humana, isso teria me deixado enjoada, mas como um vampira eu não me importava.

Emmett andou até mim e pegou minha mão, me puxando para cima. "Vamos para casa. Tenho certeza de que Emma está sentindo nossa falta" disse ele.

Eu congelei. "E s-se eu ficar tentada pelo sangue de Emma?" eu perguntei num sussurro.

Emmett me deu um sorriso tranqüilizador. "Bella, você não a atacou logo depois de ter acordado, agora que você caçou é ainda mais improvável que você tente machucá-la."

Eu deixei que ele me arrastasse de volta para a casa, embora eu não consegue eliminar minha ansiedade.

Entramos na casa juntos e fomos para a sala onde a família e o clã Denali haviam se reunido. Rosalie estava carregando Emma, mas a colocou de volta no berço quando nos viu. Talvez ela estivesse preocupada que eu me zangasse por ela carregar Emma. Suas preocupações eram desnecessárias.

Carlisle sorriu para mim, seus olhos caindo em minhas roupas em ruínas. "Eu suponho que a caçada foi boa?"

Emmett balançou a cabeça ansiosamente. "Bella pegou alguns veados" disse ele com orgulho, deixando de fora a parte onde eu tinha tentado matar alguns humanos.

Eu não olhei para eles. Meus olhos estavam fixos no meu pequeno anjo. Dei um passo em direção a ela e a família me olhou atentamente. Todos eles estavam posicionados ao redor do berço, prontos para interferir se eu perdesse o controle. Eles estavam preocupados que eu pudesse atacar meu próprio bebê. Olhei para Emma. Ela olhava para mim e eu sabia que ela havia me reconhecido. Uma sensação muito mais forte do que qualquer sede poderia ser me encheu. _A__mor_.

Estendi a mão para o meu anjo sob o olhar atento da minha família e a levantei em meus braços. Eu embalava-a contra meu peito, com cuidado para não machucá-la com minha força, e olhei para ela com amor. _Meu anjo_. Eu nunca a machucaria.

Emmett abraçou minha cintura e apertou um beijo contra minha testa. Eu sorri para ele. Finalmente, poderíamos ser felizes. A eternidade estava esperando por nós.

**x.x**

**Emmett's POV**

Eu beijei o rosto de Bella várias vezes. Estava tão aliviado e feliz. Eu pensei que iria perdê-la, mas ela voltou para mim. Minha Bella. Ela era forte. Ela estava lutando para viver. Fiquei ao seu lado por horas, Emma dormindo no meu braço na maior parte do tempo. Eu estava com medo de sair do lado de Bella. E se algo acontecesse enquanto eu estive fora?

Carlisle e Esme entraram no quarto.

"Como Bella está?" Esme perguntou com um sorriso suave enquanto tirava Emma do meu braço.

"Ela está indo bem" eu murmurei.

Alice entrou correndo no quarto, Jasper atrás dela. Ela parecia preocupada.

"Alice, o que houve?" Carlisle perguntou imediatamente.

"Os Volturi, eu os vi chegando. Alguém deve ter contado a eles sobre Emma!" Alice disse freneticamente.

Meu corpo congelou enquanto eu olhava para ela em estado de choque. Os Volturi estavam vindo por causa de Emma?

"Quando eles vão chegar?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Amanhã! Eu não vi isso antes. Eu não sei porquê. Sinto muito! Eu não sei porque isso está acontecendo. Primeiro, o recém-nascidos e agora isso! Eu deveria ter visto isso antes" disse Alice.

"Está tudo bem, Alice" Carlisle a acalmou.

Nada estava bem!

"Nós vamos lutar contra eles!" eu gritei e pulei da cama. Cerrei minhas mãos em punhos, mal conseguindo conter a minha fúria.

"Seus guardas possuem grandes poderes, Emmett. Jane e seu irmão gêmeo Alec, sozinhos, poderiam nos dominar" Carlisle me lançou um olhar severo.

Eu não dava a mínima para os seus poderes! Eu os rasgaria em pedaços se eles tentassem prejudicar minha família.

"O que devemos fazer?" Esme perguntou ansiosamente. Ela balançava Emma delicadamente em seus braços.

"Temos de tentar convencer Aro de que Emma não é uma criança imortal – se é que ele pensa isso – e que ela não representa nenhum perigo para o nosso mundo. Eu não sei como ele vai reagir à existência de um híbrido, mas ele pode estar intrigado" Carlisle respondeu.

"E se ele não estiver intrigado? E se ele tenta matar Emma? Eu não vou deixar ele chegar perto dela! Eu vou destruí-lo!" eu disse. Emma abriu os olhos sonolentos. Meu grito a tinha acordado. Esme me lançou um olhar de reprovação e saiu do quarto com Emma.

""Emmett, não subestime o poder dos Volturi. Alec pode enfraquecer todo um exército de vampiros sozinho paralisando seus sentidos e Jane pode lhe causar dor insuportável com um simples olhar" Carlisle me avisou. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava muito preocupado e que me preocupou ainda mais.

"Temos que combatê-los" Alice murmurou baixinho. Jasper passou os braços protetoramente em volta da cintura e ela se inclinou para ele, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes.

"Alice?" Carlisle perguntou preocupado.

"Eles estão aqui por todos nós. Eles vêem um perigo em nós, porque eles acreditam que estamos ampliando nosso clã para ganhar poder. Eu não acho que eles vão nos deixar convencê-los de outra coisa." disse ela.

Deixe que eles tentem nos matar! Nós não vamos permitir!

"Vou entrar em contato com Tanya e pedir ajuda" Carlisle disse enquanto saía da sala e ia para baixo. Jasper levou Alice para o quarto deles.

Eu olhei para Bella. Ela tinha parado de gemer algumas horas atrás e estava deitada imóvel na cama. Se não fosse por sua respiração superficial e seu batimento cardíaco, eu teria pensado que ela estava morta. Lentamente, inclinei-me e beijei sua testa. Eu não iria deixar ninguém machucar Bella ou Emma ou o resto da minha família.

Eu fui para baixo, procurando por Carlisle. Depois de alguns minutos, ele se aproximou de mim com um sorriso apertado.

"O que eles disseram?" eu perguntei imediatamente. Sem a ajuda do Denalis nossas chances eram pequenas.

Carlisle deu um tapinha no meu ombro. "Eles estão vindo."

"Rosalie?"

"Ela virá também. Ela quer nos ajudar" disse ele.

"Eu vou chamar Jacob e pedir a ajuda dele" eu disse a Carlisle.

"Faça isso, filho."

Nós precisávamos de toda a ajuda que pudéssemos conseguir.

**x.x**

Nós interceptamos os Volturi em uma clareira, a uma milha da casa. Eu queria mantê-los o mais longe possível de Emma, Bella e Alice.

"Onde está a criança?" Aro perguntou, agindo como se fosse superior a nós.

Dei um passo para a frente, meus dentes arreganhados. "Ela não é problema seu!" eu disse e, antes que soubesse o que tinha acontecido, uma dor horrível passou pelo meu corpo.

Minhas pernas cederam e eu caí no chão.

_Agonia. Pura agonia_.

Eu apertei meu maxilar. Eu não lhes daria a satisfação de me ouvir implorar ou gritar. Pensei que iria desmaiar de dor – embora não tivesse certeza se isso era possível – quando a dor deixou meu corpo. Olhei para cima imediatamente e encontrei Bella agachada na minha frente. Por um momento, eu estava chocado demais para falar ou me mover. Ela estava me protegendo. Eu pulei para ficar em pé.

"Não, Bella, tenha cuidado" eu disse a ela. Eu não queria vê-la com dor outra vez, mas para minha surpresa o poder de Jane não parecia ter efeito sobre ela. Eu assisti fascinado como Bella saltou em direção a Jane e a jogou no chão. Bella era a epítome da graciosidade.

Eu tive de esconder um sorriso quando vi a expressão chocada de Aro. "Alec" ele gritou em advertência quando gêmeo de Jane estava prestes a atacar.

Infelizmente, a neblina ainda estava se movendo para perto de nós e logo estaríamos indefesos. Mas eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de Bella.

Ela pulou de pé graciosamente e arrastou Jane com ela.

"Fantástico!" Eleazar exclamou entusiasmado. "Ela é um escudo!"

Um escudo? Eu sabia que Bella era especial. Jasper levantou as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

"Concentre-se em repelir a neblina" Eleazar disse Bella. Ela se focou na névoa que se aproximava e, de fato, ela parou a poucos metros de distância de nós. Eu poderia ter pulado de alegria.

"Fascinante!" Aro exclamou. Eu não gostei de como ele olhou para Bella, como se ela fosse mais uma peça para sua coleção. "Ee sou Aro. E você tem um dom muito intrigante."

Me aproximei de Bella e encarei Aro. Ele nunca a teria.

"Você seria um grande trunfo para o nosso grupo" continuou ele, ignorando-me completamente.

"Eu sou um Cullen. Eu não quero fazer parte de seu grupo" Bella respondeu sem hesitar"Eu vou matá-la, se você não for embora. Deixe essa família sozinha. Nós não somos uma ameaça para ninguém. Nós só queremos viver em paz."

Senti meu coração inchar com orgulho e amor por ela.

Carlisle falou"Aro, nos conhecemos por séculos e que você deve saber muito bem que eu não estou interessado no poder. Somos uma família e não um clã."

Aro pareceu considerar isso. Ou talvez ele estivesse apenas fingindo. "E a criança?"

Um rosnado se formou em meu peito, mas Bella reagiu antes de mim.

"Você não vai machucá-la!" ela rosnou, os olhos vermelhos piscando perigosamente. Ela nunca esteve mais sexy de que agora. Eu passei meus braços em torno dela.

"Não há razão para você se preocupar com a criança. Emma é meio-vampira, mas parece se desenvolver em velocidade humana, então não vai chamar a atenção para a nossa espécie" Carlisle explicou em uma voz calma.

"Uma luta enfraqueceria todos. É desnecessário, Aro" ele continuou.

"Muito bem. Eu confio em suas palavras, Carlisle", Aro disse, sem tirar os olhos de Bella. Eu queria cortá-lo em pedaço. "Tem certeza que você não quer se juntar aos Volturi?" ele perguntou e eu quase o ataquei, mas a resposta de Bella me acalmou um pouco.

"Tenho certeza" ela respondeu com firmeza, o seu olhar caindo em mim por um instante. Sorri para ela.

"Antes de partir, eu tenho de pedir-lhe que solte Jane" Aro exigiu. Jane parecia muito assustada e eu adoraria vê-la queimar, mas isso só enfureceria os Volturi.

"Bella, deixe-a ir" Carlisle exigiu quando Bella não reagiu.

"Vamos lá, baby, deixe-a ir" eu murmurei, inclinando-me para mais perto dela e roçando meus lábios contra sua orelha. Era estranho sua pele não ser quente para mim.

Quando os Volturi foram embora, eu puxei Bella contra mim e olhei para ela. Seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos brilhantes, mas eu sabia que eles seriam da mesma cor que os meus em poucos meses.

Nós nos beijamos e eu ainda não podia acreditar na minha sorte. Lá estava ela, a minha Bella, em meus braços. Eu tive tanto medo de perdê-la.

Carlisle limpou a garganta com um sorriso. "Bella tem de ir à caça" ele me deu um olhar de advertência. Eu sabia que precisava para manter um olho em Bella. Ela era uma recém-nascida, afinal de contas.

"Vamos" euu a apressei com um sorriso enquanto a puxava comigo para a profundidade da floresta.

"Eu não sei como caçar" disse ela econstrangida. Se ela ainda fosse humana, teria corado.

Eu não consegui deixar de rir. Vampiros eram predadores. Sabíamos como caçar. Ninguém precisava nos ensinar. "Acredite, você vai saber o que fazer. Vem naturalmente. Apenas deixe seus instintos agirem" eu disse a ela. Ela parecia um pouco cética, mas eu sabia que ela iria logo perceber que eu tinha dito a verdade. Eu andei alguns passos atrás dela e a deixei procurar por uma presa. Eu podia sentir o cheiro de uma manada de veados nas proximidades, mas eu queria que ela descobrisse por conta própria.

Eventualmente, o seu olhar se focou neles e ela se agachou um pouco. Sorri. Ela estava diabolicamente sexy.

Fui pego totalmente de surpresa quando ela se virou e saiu correndo. _Que porra é essa__?_

Eu a segui e então pude sentir o cheiro. _H__umanos._

_Ah, não__._

Bella nunca iria se perdoar se matasse um humano. Tentei alcançá-la, mas como era uma recém-nascida, ela estava incrivelmente rápida.

_Merda__!  
><em>

Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção.

Quando estava perto o suficiente, eu pulei e agarrei Bella. Ela rosnou com raiva e tentou se libertar, mas eu a joguei no chão. Eu tive que segurá-la no lugar com todo o meu corpo. Ela não parava de lutar, então eu precisei empurrar seus braços sobre a cabeça para impedi-la de me atacar. Fiquei um pouco preocupado em estar sendo muito grosso, mas eu sabia que eu tinha que impedi-la de matar aqueles humanos.

"Bella, baby, se acalme. Você não quer matar um humano" eu tentei trazê-la a si, mas seus olhos ainda estavam selvagens e famintos. Ela rosnou para mim e tentou me empurrar para longe.

"Bella, olhe para mim" eu disse a ela. Seu olhar moveu para cima e olhamos um para o outro. Seus olhos suavizaram e ela relaxou. Lentamente, eu soltei seus braços do meu aperto, mas eu não me levantei ainda, com receio de que ela mudasse de idéia.

Mas Bella era ela mesma novamente. Ela começou a soluçar quando percebeu o que ela quase tinha feito.

"Shhh... não" eu sussurrei. Eu não conseguia suportar vê-la tão triste e cheia de raiva consigo mesma.

"Eu quase os matei. Eu ainda quero matá-los" disse ela em desgosto.

"Vai ficar melhor. Você vai aprender a resistir" eu lhe assegurei. Nós todos passamos por isso – com exceção de Carlisle, talvez. Ela aprenderia a resistir, como a gente.

"Obrigado por ter me parado." Eu sorri contra seus lábios enquanto nos beijávamos. Era bom tê-la em meus braços. Alguns dias atrás eu estava certo de que teria que viver sem ela.

"Eu pensei que tinha perdido você" eu expressei meus pensamentos.

Ela franziu a testa para mim e percebi que ela realmente não sabia o que quase havia acontecido.

"Seu coração parou depois que Carlisle te mordeu. Ainda era muito cedo e nós pensamos que o seu organismo estava muito fraco. Eu pensei que tinha perdido você para sempre" expliquei.

Ela olhou chocada por um momento, mas um belo sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. "Eu já lhe disse antes. Você não vai se livrar de mim. Você está preso a mim para sempre, Emmett"

Sorri para ela e a puxei para cima. "Agora vamos alimentá-la."

Eu a levei de volta para o rebanho de cervos e dessa vez ela se lançou sobre um dels. Eu assisti enquanto ela bebia avidamente. Ela não era muito cuidadosa e logo seu corpo inteiro estava coberto de sangue e pele.

Era muito engraçado. Ela me lembrava eu mesmo. "Sem maneiras à mesa."

Ela sorriu para mim, sem se incomodar com a visão. Teria sido estranho, de qualquer forma, um vampiro sentir nojo com sangue.

"Vamos para casa. Tenho certeza de que Emma está sentindo nossa falta."

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e ela congelou. "E s-se eu ficar tentada pelo sangue de Emma?"

"Bella, você não a atacou logo depois de ter acordado, agora que você caçou é ainda mais improvável que você tente machucá-la" eu lhe assegurei. Eu sabia que ela não faria mal a Emma. Seu amor por nossa filha iria impedi-la.

Voltamos para a casa e nos juntamos à família na sala de estar.

Carlisle olhou para mim interrogativamente. "Eu suponho que a caçada foi boa?"

Eu acenei. "Bella pegou alguns veados" eles não precisavam ouvir sobre o quase-deslize de Bella. Edward franziu a testa para mim, provavelmente porque tinha ouvido meus pensamentos. _Nada aconteceu.__Ela resistiu_, contei a ele em meus pensamentos.

Bella moveu-se cautelosamente para perto do berço e olhou para Emma. Seus olhos eram de um vermelho brilhante, e não negros de sede. Eu sabia que ela não estava tentada.

Ela tirou Emma do berço e embalou-a contra o peito. A família relaxou e eu troquei um sorriso com eles.

Tudo ficaria bem. Finalmente, nós poderíamos ser uma família feliz. Eu passei meus braços ao redor de Bella e a beijei docemente. _Família. Eternamente._

* * *

><p><strong>NA****: ****O próximo capítulo****será um****Epílogo****e então****a história****vai acabar.****Estou triste****que esta história****está chegando ao**** fim, mas****eu tenho****o suficiente****outras****histórias****que eu quero****escrever,****por isso não vai****ficar chato.**

**Pressione o**** botão**** e me deixar****uma review****! ****: D**


End file.
